The Bonds of Graces
by Gravenimage
Summary: Naruto dies at the hands of Sasuke but an unknown source gives him a second chance at life in another world. In this world he will learn that bonds of friendship are eternal Naruto/Sophie Asbel/Cheria Hubert/Pascal other pairings maybe.
1. Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: it is important for you to know that I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f. They are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Death and Rebirth<p>

(Location: Valley of the End outskirts of the fire country)

What was once an elusive worth watching view of the large valley, was nothing but a memory. The view present of the valley as it was hit by a maelstrom of intense proportions and maybe that was the case. This was the result of a strong confrontation of two individuals, once best friend with a brotherly bond but not anymore. Today they weren't facing each other as rivals but as equal opponents in a fight to the finish and neither of them had the idea of stopping their battle. In the waterfall that connects the valley, where the two giant statues of Konoha's founding fathers stood the two teens. The two shinobi were below of each other of the statues Naruto Uzumaki stood below Hashirama Senju the man who became the first Hokage of the ninja village of Konoha while Sasuke Uchiha stood below Madara Uchiha the founder of the Uchiha clan.

The whiskered blond stood in his fox cloak one tail mode as prove that he was a jinchurikki, the container of the nine tails fox Kyuubi. The Uchiha in his level two curse mark state, the power given to him by the snake sanin and missing nin Orochimaru. He also hand large wing resembling a dragon with his sharp fangs and his bloodline the sharingan activated. Both ninjas have fought hard but they all seemed to be in the same level of strength, such strength that will surpass the ninja rank of jounin and maybe kage. They looked like they were ready to finish this long struggle, one attack will do end it. The one tail Kyuubi Naruto raised his right hand forming a purple colored sphere of spinning chakra, it was the technique his teacher the toad sanin Jiraiya taught him which originally was invented byhis former student the fourth Hokage. While Sasuke lowered his right hand forming a black colored electrical jutsu taught by their teacher the copy ninja Kakashi.

"Rasengan…."

"Chidori…."

Once rivals at the ninja academy they were put in the same genin team along with Sakura Haruno. They started doing missions together with Kakashi for a year now and they have managed to grow close as a team forging a strong bond of friendship. Their rivalry seemed to have vanished and they have become best friends, they were brothers both suffered through loneliness. Sasuke had his life goal an ambition that he will make a reality which it was to kill his older brother for the massacre of his clan. He needed to get stronger in order to face him and end the life of Itachi Uchiha. Now Orochimaru has offer a taste of the power he needed to fulfill his goal, accepting his offer he left their village Konoha. The only person who stood in his way from going to the snake sanin was standing in front of him. He will make sure that he doesn't stop him from his goal after all he knew exactly what to do to gain ultimate power.

"_**You can also unlock magenkyou sharingan but it needs one requirement…your best friend…you must kill him."**_

"_Killing Naruto will make me stronger" _he has made up his mind.

Naruto stood facing his best friend he knew convincing him to return to the village with him was out of the question by now. Otherwise this fight wouldn't have never taken place, the Uchiha was pretty clear that's he wasn't returning to the village he was determined to go to Orochimaru no matter what. He'll be damned if he lets him escape to that mad man he already knew what he was planning to do with Sasuke. The snake sanin needed a new body to inhabit using his body switch forbidden jutsu in order to keep himself alive and being an immortal being. The memories he forged with him and Sakura as team seven came to him, the happiest times in his life compared to his hellish childhood. The Uzumaki was determined to knock him out and bring him back because it wasn't just for him, but for the girl he likes. He thought of the pink haired kunoichi he knew she likes the Uchiha and there was nothing he could to change her mind.

"_**Naruto this will be my only request, please bring back Sasuke-kun!"**_

"_I will bring him back!"_

The two ninja finally lunged at each other holding their strongest attack in their hand. They intended to finish the fight with this one attack, only one could probably survive as the victor. The blond jinchurikki was putting his life on the line all for the sake to stop the Uchiha and bring him back to the village. Killing him was never in his mind, he only wanted him back at Konoha, with everyone from their group and safe from Orochimaru's grasp. Sasuke on the other hand wanted to get rid of the whiskered blond if he wanted to severe the bonds he has forged with him, with team seven and Konoha there was no turning back now.

"Narutooo!"

"Sasukeee!"

BOOM!

The collision of the powerful attacks has created some sort of black sphere as it ripped through the waterfall in half. It seemed both techniques were equal in power until Naruto made the first move scratching the leaf symbol on Sasuke's headband. But he wasn't so lucky as the Uchiha thrust his black chidori on the Uzumaki's chest on the same spot where he stabbed him before while they were fighting, the attack was quick it hit his heart. His cerulean eyes widened in horro screaming in agony feeling his body going numb, he could feel that life was starting to leave from his body. He also heard the screams of anger from the nine tails shouting at him in fury for getting killed, because if he dies so would he. The whiskered blond knew what was happening the wound he received was so deep that his life was coming to an end.

"_So this it…this is how it will end. I can barely keep my eyes open…."_

"**You stupid brat, this is your fault. This would have never happened if you didn't hold back on that Uchiha!" **

"_Say what you will fox, it's over. So much for keeping my promise to Sakura-chan, so much for bring Sasuke back to the village and so much for…._

"**I refuse to die here your hear me!"**

"_So much for fulfilling my dream of becoming Hokage" _tears started streaming down from his face.

"**Curse you brat. You and that blasted fourth for sealing me in you, mark my words Naruto Uzumaki you will pay for this."**

"….." by now the whiskered blond has closed his eyes his life has ended.

"**One way or the other, it will not end here!" **the demon fox felt his existence vanishing he died along with his human container.

Rain was finally falling from the grey skies filling the valley below it looked like the sky was crying for the loss of the Uzumaki. His body stood on the ground motionless as Sasuke stood without making a move he was back to normal, his onyx eyes were on the blond showing different emotions. His leaf headband slowly fall landing next to the fallen member of team seven it was impossible for someone to survive a chidori to the heart. Kakashi created the chidor as an assassination technique, taking one to the heart was inevitable death. He has done it he has taken the life of his former best friend and brother, severing the bond he forged with him and everyone from Konoha. He already felt like he has gotten stronger, feeling a powerful surge cursing through his body he thought that his is what Itachi felt when he killed his best friend.

"_It's over…."_

He needed to leave he knew that other ninjas might have been sent after him. They were probably heading his way he couldn't take them on since he used a lot of chakra in his fight with the Uzumaki. Taking a step he groaned in pain feeling the after effects from being in the curse seal form for too long. Sakon a member of Orochimaru's sound four warned him that staying too long in the second stage of the curse seal will be fata that might lead to his death, but that wasn't the case for the Uchiha. As he started walking away he took one last glance at the dead blond, he was really going to miss him but he needed to do what was necessary to become strong and continue with his revenge. No words we're said as he left the valley following his path as an avenger until the end. Before he was out of view he has let a couple of tears fall feeling the pain of losing someone close to him after losing his family.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Kakashi has finally arrived at the valley accompanied by one of his ninja hounds, the small dog Pakkun. Although he wasn't the fighter type he's the best tracker in the mask ninja's group of ninja hounds that was the reason why he was with him. The jounin needed his nose to locate Naruto and Sasuke's location he was worried for the two ninjas blaming himself for what has happened. He knew there was a rivalry between the two but he didn't pay too much attention to it, how he regretted not doing something about it. He even warned Sasuke not to continue in the path of revenge because the consequences won't be anything good and he failed miserably in stopping the Uchiha from leaving. Then he lied to Sakura telling her that everything was going to be all right, right now nothing was all right. He knew those two we're going to end up fighting each other and he prayed that he made it in time.

"_The Valley of the end how ironic, of all places…."_

"Over there!" Pakkun spotted someone familiar in the distance below.

The masked jounin's eyes widened as he saw Naruto on the ground, his heart sank fearing the worst. He immediately jumped down landing on the ground with the small dog next to him, his eyes we're on the downed blond. So many thoughts we're racing through his head, he knew by now that he was too late to stop Sasuke if he wasn't here then he was already gone and left the fire country by now. Kneeling down he was checking on his pulse and it was worse than he thought when he didn't sensed any, he was crushed at the revelation that he didn't wanted to believe to be true. It shocked him beyond words that the Uchiha could have done something like this, of course he expected that Naruto found him and both got into a fight. A fight that lead to inevitable for the whiskered blond, he lowered his head in pure guilt in shame he felt this was his fault.

"_Naruto…."_

Pakkun sniffed the scratched headband next to the blond" it's Sasuke's…."

"No need in pursuing him now. He has committed a serious crime" the copy ninja already knew who was responsible for the Uzumaki's death.

"Tsunade isn't going to take this lightly" the small dog was talking about the blonds death.

"No one from his friends won't either, let's head back Pakkun."

The masked jounin took the Uzumaki's body carrying him on his back, he followed with picking up Sasuke's headband he needed this to prove his crime. The penalty for killing a fellow Konoha ninja is death they won't show mercy in hunting down the Uchiha along with Orochimaru. He felt terrible with himself in the end he turned out to be a failure of a teacher, this has hit him emotionally. The nostalgia came to him remembering when he lost Obito and there was nothing he could do to save the young Uchiha from dying. He lost one student and soon he will lose another, now he had to deliver the horrible news to everyone back at Konoha of the Uzumaki's fate. It wasn't just everyone from the village he failed but his teacher and the man who was Naruto's father, one of the greatest Hokages in the leaf village.

"_I'm sorry Naruto, sensei I have failed you in many ways…."_

After Kakashi and Pakkun left the valley with the fallen blond from the grounds above the landscape came a man looking like a fly venus trap wearing a black and red cloud cloak. He had one part colored black and the other white, like he was divided into two personalities. The spy of the organization Akatsuki Zetsu has watched the entire fight between Naruto and Sasuke from beginning to its tragic end. This result has become some unfortunate news for the organization because they needed the whiskered blond alive in order to obtain the Kyuubi.

"This was unexpected" said black Zetsu.

"The nine tails jinchurikki has been killed by Itachi's little brother."

"What are we going to do now? Without the nine tails we can't carry out our plan."

"So it would seem, all is lost now…."

"The leader isn't going to like this."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

News travel fast in the ninja village from Kakashi's return and everything was well. Hopefully everyone that formed part of the team to retrieve Sasuke managed to survived, Chouji and Neji were the only ones who we're in critical condition and they we're currently resting in the hospital after a long but successful operation. Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Kiba's wounds weren't serious or life threatening however the Inuzuka had to stay in the hospital until his wound heals. Soon the terrible news arrived to every single villager and the members of the rookie nine concerning the fate of the Uzumaki, and it was the worst news they have ever heard since the third Hokage's death. Everyone was in complete shock but eventually they faced the cold reality that Naruto was really gone, worst finding out the one who killed him was the Uchiha his own teammate.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Every villager and ninja has gathered to attend the blonds funeral and they were so many people. It was hard to believe that these we're the same people that used to fear and hate whiskered blond because they knew the truth of him carrying the nine tails fox that attacked their village thirteen years ago. The ninjas we're present everyone from the rookie nine we're there to pay their respects, with the exception of Chouji, Neji and Kiba. It wasn't the prettiest of sight as they we're torn from his loss the Tenten was in deep thought but she was saddened, Ino shed some tears for the blond while Hinata was crying and Sakura was worse sobbing hard and screaming that it was her fault Naruto died for making him make that promise of bringing the Uchiha back. Iruka, Konohamaru, Teuchi and Ayane we're present too shedding their tears. Tsunade was in tears and heartbroken as she was holding the first Hokage's necklace the one she gave to whiskered blond when he won the bet of mastering the rasengan in one week, it seems the accursed necklace has taken another precious someone from her.

Gaara was present with his siblings Temari and Kankuoruo as allies of Konoha and backup during the retrieval mission they also paid their respects. Gaara was really saddened with his loss Naruto was the one who changed him and taught him the importance of having your existence acknowledge with having friends. He became the person he is today thanks to the Uzumaki he will help the leaf village forever as a way of repaying his eternal debt to the blond jinchurikki, no one can understand of a jinchurikki like another jinchurikki. Eventually Tsunade chose a moment before telling them the secret that he was the container of the Kyuubi and the son of the fourth Hokage the hero that sacrificed his life to defeat the demon fox. There was no need to keep it a secret anymore since Naruto was gone. Afterwards slowly put a rose on his grave while the design was bigger than regular ones, they chose to make a grave for a hero who died for the village.

In everyone's hearts they will miss Naruto Uzumaki dearly more than he could ever know.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: unknown)

Naruto felt warm his body was resting quite nicely and comfortable, he could tell he was in a bed. For some reason he felt like he has been sleeping for a while, he finally opened his eyes. His cerulean eyes started gazing at his surroundings, he was in a bedroom which it was definitely not he's. He was quick to know because the design of the room was completely different from his room of his apartment, it had such a unique designs. The furniture seems to be valuable it looked to be expensive wherever he was it was a house that belongs to someone with quite the income. At first the whiskered blond thought he was dreaming that this couldn't be real, his memory slowly came to the last thing he remembers. His eyes widened thinking when Sasuke stabbed his chidori straight into his heart, killing him. The young teen lowered his head at the terrible memory he could still feel the powerful lightning attack destroying his heart.

"_Was it all just a dream? No of course it was no dream it was all real all right. I…I wish it was all just a bad dream, Sasuke I can't believe he did that. Damn I failed I'm sorry Sakura-chan, everyone"_

The Uzumaki finally took notice of the area where he was_" okay...where am I?" _

"_What is this place? This room is probably bigger than my entire apartment."_

"_Wait…." _another thing that has come to him now after shortly awakening.

"_Sasuke did kill me then why am I here….?" _He took another glance around the good looking wealthy bedroom.

"_If I'm really dead then this place must be the other side. Heaven yeah that would explain the nice room with the very comfy bed. I guess this isn't so bad for being heaven, but that means I never got the chance to fulfill my dream and my friends. Everyone from the village I won't see them again…." _

His sad train of thought was interrupted when he heard the sound of the doorknob opening. The door of the room slowly opened as the whiskered blond had his attention at whoever was about to come out. He was surprised when he saw a young boy emerging probably around his age or maybe younger he had dark red hair with sapphire eyes, wearing a light green jacket with a dark green shirt with dark brown long pants and grey boots. For a moment the two younglings stared at each other as the whiskered blond noticed that he was only wearing his mesh shirt and pants. Obviously someone has taken the rest of his orange jump suit not that he was bothered by it he did slept comfortable in such a nice bed way better than the bed from his apartment. Looking back at the red head boy he was now smiling seeing him, he had no idea why after everything that has happened he didn't know if he was still alive or dead.

"Hey he's finally awake!" the red haired boy looked outside of the room.

Naruto didn't know who he was talking to until he saw another young boy entering the room. He was shorter than the red haired boy he had blue hair with blue eyes, wearing a dark green shirt with a red bow tie with short red pants and brown boots. The blue haired boy was probably younger than the red head boy once more the Uzumaki weren't expecting to see another boy to arrive. One thing for sure the whiskered blond knew that these boys have something to do with him being here, he was trying to deny the truth that he was really dead and maybe he in heaven. He even felt like he was no longer in the fire country on the elemental countries for the matter. To be in one minute fighting his best friend at the Valley of the end and the next in a luxury bedroom, it all lead that he was having one weird dream.

"Hi" the first thing that came from the Uzumaki's mouth.

"Hey glad to see you awake, you've been sleeping for a while" said the red haired boy.

"Sleeping….? How long….?"

"Two days."

"_What that long, maybe this is a dream after all…."_

"Are you feeling well?" asked the blue haired boy.

"After sleeping for two days I think I am" the whiskered blond gave a sheepish grin.

"We we're worried for a moment, we thought you weren't going to wake up" said the blue headed boy.

"Now I am. By the way where am I?" Naruto finally asked one of the big questions he needs an answer.

"You're in the Lhant Manor in the village of Lhant" replied the red haired boy.

"_Lhant village what the-I never heard of such a village!" _

"You'll be fine now. Nice to meet you friend I'm Asbel and this is my younger brother Hubert" he pointed to the shy looking blue haired boy in a very cheery tone.

"It's good to meet you" said Hubert.

"Nice to meet you too name's Naruto Uzumaki believe it!"

"Naruto….?" blinked the younger Lhant.

"That's kind of a weird name" said Asbel.

"I don't see it weird. So guys where exactly is this village anyway?" he needed to know if he was familiar with the area, honestly the time he spent traveling with team seven he has never heard of a village with said name.

The two young boys gazed at each other blinking once, not seeing that coming before turning back to the whiskered blond.

"Lhant's located in the northwest border of Windor" replied Hubert.

"_What….? Windor what the heck is that? I've never been to such place. Maybe I'm having a nightmare and finally going crazy."_

"Are you okay Naruto?" Asbel saw his confused expression.

"_No I'm anything but okay. I was killed by my best friend or maybe I dreamed all of that and now I wake up in strange place and village I have never heard off in my entire life!"_

"You don't look good" said the blue headed boy.

"_I feel terrible all of this is just too confusing I don't know how I ended up here. Of course I should ask them, they must know."_

"Naruto….?" The young red head saw the thoughtful expression in his eyes.

"So guys how did I end up here I'm a little confused. Hope you guys can help me."

"Sure you we're-"

"Asbel that will be enough."

"Oh…."

The Uzumaki saw that more people entered the room. There we're two adults one was a man looking in his mid-thirties with dark spiky red hair and blue eyes wearing an elegant brown coat with white pants and black boots. The second was a woman looking in her early thirties with blue hair tied in a single bun, blue eyes she was wearing an elegant red coat with a dark purple dress underneath. Even someone like Naruto was able to tell that these two people are the two boys' parents from their physical traits. Asbel took out after the man who is their father and Hubbert took out after the woman who was their mother, it was quite predictable to think that they were their parents from just looking at them. However the whiskered blond got a little nervous with the way the middle aged man was looking at him, he was too serious while the woman was the opposite giving him a kind smile.

"Asbel, Hubert leave us."

"But dad" protested the dark red head.

"Do as your father say dear" said the blue haired woman.

"Come on Asbel let's go" Hubert was always the obedient type.

"But I…."

"Leave already. There are matters I need to discuss with this boy" the man turned his gazed towards the whiskered blond.

"It's okay Asbel, we'll talk later" the Uzumaki gave him an assuring smile hoping that there will be a next time, the way the dark red haired man was staring was enough to say if looks could kill.

"You better be right" the young red head was feeling better as he left the room with his younger brother following him.

Once the boys we're gone the red haired man closed the door and turned towards the whiskered blond. He was scared he was sure he hasn't done anything wrong he only woke up to be here but it seems that these people we're responsible for bringing here, so it really wasn't his fault. The woman on other hand went to him and put his hand on his forehead, getting a closer look on she was quite beautiful. She smiled warmly once again doing the opposite from the man who looked like a sour puss. He was still confused to how he got here in the first place, or more precise how he arrived to this land called Windor. By now he had the pretty clear idea that he was no longer in his world or village because he has never heard of Lhant and Windor before. But everything was a mystery for him being here, was he really dreaming and he never got killed by Sasuke to begin with.

"You're finally awake and you seem to be feeling better now."

"Thanks mam'" the Uzumaki was blushing at the closeness of the attractive woman.

"My name is Kerri Lhant."

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Quite a strange name, it doesn't sound like it's from around this region."

"_You can say that again…."_

"You're not hurt aren't you?" the man finally spoke.

"No sir. You're son told me I was sleeping for two days" he kept his tone in check not wanting to make him angry

"You we're obviously exhausted for resting for so long. We're you traveling with anyone?"

"No sir."

"You we're traveling alone?" Kerri was shocked to hear someone so young on his own.

"I guess. How did I get here?"

"My men and I found you unconscious on the northern highroad. You we're all bruised and beaten, you must have been attacked by monsters."

"Yeah I guess I was attacked by a monster" his cerulean eyes softened thinking of Sasuke.

"We brought you to my manor and treated any cuts or wounds you had. You also have a nasty scar on your chest."

"Scar…."

He touched the area of his heart exactly where he received the chidori from the Uchiha. To his surprise he had a scar the size of a fist, this was proof enough for the Uzumaki to make him realized that he was really attacked by his teammate. It came back to him when he received that chidori through his heart that eventually killed him, the realization hit him that it was very much true. If it was all a bad dream then he wouldn't have such scar to begin with, that answered some of his questions but it wasn't enough to help him find out why he was here. This place was very real and it didn't look like the other side or heaven for the matter, the names, the village and the clothing they were wearing was a bit unique. He got the impression that wherever he was, he was no longer in the elemental countries but in some strange land he's never heard of.

"_Just what is going on? What is this place?" _

"Thank you very much for helping me sir and taking your time to take care of me" the whiskered blond knew he owned him for bringing him into his home.

"No need to thank me. It is my responsibility that the highroad is safe from monsters, so that travelers can pass by. We don't want other people to suffer the same fate you did."

"_That's for sure" _he agreed no one else should suffered to get stab in the heart with a chidori.

"Were you traveling somewhere Naruto?" asked Kerri

"Huh?"

"Before getting attacked by the monsters do you have a destination in mind?" her husband made a clearer version from his wife's question.

"Destination….?"

"_I don't think I'll be able to return to Konoha anymore if I did die I guess I should answer him honestly."_

"No sir I don't have a place in mind. I was just passing by that's all."

"_Besides I don't have a clue where I am, I'm not planning in getting lost in the middle of nowhere."_

"Where you from?" asked the red haired man.

"_Some place that I can't return to" _the thought of the leaf village and his friends came to his mind.

"I don't know….?"

"What?"

"Where's your home?" asked Kerri.

"My village…is very far away. I'm not planning to go back there" his eyes softened.

"I see…."

"Are you sure? Aren't you going to miss your parents or your friends?" said the blue haired woman.

"My friends I don't know if they will miss me, but I'm sure they can move on without me" the thought of the rookie nine was still in his head.

"What about your parents?" asked the red head man?

"I-I never knew them…."

"You're an orphan?" Kerri was shocked to find out he was alone.

"I guess I am" he gave a silly grin.

"So you have no place to go" said the middle age man.

"No sir I guess I don't…."

"I don't see a problem if you want to stay in the village."

"Thank you sir you're very kind" the Uzumaki felt grateful for his generosity.

"I haven't introduced myself I'm Aston Lhant lord of Lhant and the country of Windor."

"Please to meet you sir."

"Enough with the sir" Aston waved it off with his hand.

"Huh….?" The whiskered blond thought he hasn't said anything to offend him.

"_Aston can sometimes get embarrassed" _Kerri has given a mental giggled.

"You can stay here at the guest room for as long as you like. We'll have suffer later, you're welcome to join us."

"Thanks sir-I mean lord Aston" Naruto corrected himself saying the rightful way to call the lord of Lhant.

"Dear can I speak to you outside?"

"All right…."

"Enjoy your stay Naruto."

"Thanks mam'!" said the happy blond.

Once the married couple left, as they closed the door Naruto was left with his thoughts. The Uzumaki rubbed his forehead at everything that happened, getting killed by Sasuke arriving in this strange land, meeting rich people and now he was here in a nice comfy luxury bedroom not that he complained about the last part. Everything felt so real, this wasn't a dream the scar on his chest proved it. Thinking about Sasuke was depressing him, the same with thinking about Konoha and his friends all the people that became precious to him. There was nothing else he could, he was in a unknown land unfamiliar with and leaving will be pretty pointless if he wants to get lost that is. Another thing that had him thinking is what Aston said about monsters in the highroad, do they really exist getting used to live in this place wasn't going to be easy.

"_I should do as Miss Kerri said and enjoy my stay here."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Aston and Kerri left the guest room while they didn't notice that they were being watched upstairs in the second floor. Asbel and Hubert decided to listen to any kind of conversation they were going to have, most importantly if it was about their recent guest. Asbel was the one who was more excited of having Naruto living here he seemed to have gotten along with the whiskered blond rather quick. He just met him and he was already his friend, the red head was well aware that his parents will bring the blond into topic. Hubert was feeling nervous, afraid that he and his brother will get caught eavesdropping on their parents when he knew very well it wasn't right to do so. But he couldn't help but feel curious if they were going to talk about their guest, he also got along with the whiskered blond. Like they say curiosity kill the cat and both Lhant brothers have fallen victim to it.

"Keep quiet Hubert" whispered the red head.

He only nodded.

"What is it Kerri?"

"What are you going to do with Naruto?"

"As I said he can stay here as long as he likes. If he wants to stay at the village, it's fine with me."

"But where will he live?" the blue haired woman looked worried.

"I do not know, he's young he can't live on his own yet. I will have to verify if someone is interested in adopting him."

"But…." She lowered her head unable to speak the words.

"Is something wrong?"

"Aston I…I hope you're not trouble with this. I would like your permission if you can adopt Naruto."

"What?" the lord of Lhant was taken completely off guard by his wife's request.

"I know it's a foolish request to even be thinking of adopting someone we just met but I have a feeling that we can trust him."

"Trust is not the problem Kerri. I'm not bothered with your suggestion but we're not supposed to be taking in children lying on the highroad and adopting them. Remember to have an heir to become the next lord, that child must be blood related to the Lhant family. There are no exceptions in that rule."

"I know and you already picked Asbel to be the next heir but you heard what he said. He never knew his family, he's all alone and he has nowhere to go. I actually find him quite adorable with those whiskers on his cheeks, and besides I'm sure Asbel and Hubert won't mind having a third brother."

"_Why does he have those whiskers?" _Aston stood in thought.

"With your permission as lord of Lhant Aston if you want to adopt him or you can decline my request either way I won't complain of your decision."

"Another one in the Lhant family" the red head man stood in deep thought.

"Yes I won't pressure you dear."

"Hmm…."

Back in the second floor Asbel and Hubert stood wide eye shocked after hearing their mother's request. Naruto their guest was probably going to be adopted by their parents becoming part of the family, meaning that the whiskered blond will be their brother. Now some children thinking of the possibility will get jealous because their parents will give more attention to the newcomer and stop paying to them. Their reaction wasn't exactly as one would expect because both brothers we're smiling after getting along with the blond so quickly. The red head boy was so excited while his younger brother was happy but not to an extent like his older brother. Honestly for Asbel he needed wanted another boy in the family maybe he can help him find some crazy adventures, anything to neglect his father's wishes.

"Did you hear that Asbel?"

"Yeah mom and dad are going to adopt Naruto, another brother this is awesome!"

"They went inside" Hubert saw their parents entering the guest room again where the whiskered blond was staying.

"Come on let's find out their answer."

"Ahem."

"Uh oh" gulped the blue haired boy.

They looked behind to see an older man with glasses, white hair and mustache wearing an elegant black and grey suit. They all knew him very well and he was mostly assigned to keep an eye on them just in case they get into trouble around the Manor. He didn't looked happy that he spotted them hearing over a private conversation.

"Frederic we-"

"Lord Asbel and Lord Hubert it is not polite to be eavesdropping when two people are having a private conversation. Especially if it's your parents."

"We weren't eavesdropping" retorted Asbel.

"Now come along you two, off to your room until suffer is ready."

"That's not fair!'

"Let's do as Frederic says I don't want dad to get angry with us" replied the blue haired boy.

"But I really want to know dad's decision!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Hey welcome back!" Naruto smiled seeing the two he was still laid on the bed looking a bit cheery like he has chosen to enjoy his stay at the large house.

"Tell me Naruto how old are you?" asked Aston.

"Thirteen."

"Two years older than Asbel I see hmm….maybe this can work after all."

Kerri nodded with a smile already figuring out what was going to be his choice regarding her request.

"Naruto would you like to have your stay at the manor permanent?"

"Permanent, you told me I can stay as long as I like."

"Yes, only this time we would like for you if you could join us as part of this family?"

"What do you mean part of your family?" suddenly the Uzumaki felt his stomach turn and his heart beat faster.

"As he mentioned Naruto. We want you to join us in our family, if it's all right with Aston he would like to adopt you."

"You we're the one with the idea to adopt him Kerri" the lord of Lhant sweat dropped.

"Adopt me?" his lip trembled his heart was beating faster.

"What is your decision?" asked the middle aged man.

There were two things Naruto Uzumaki wanted the most in the world. One to be acknowledged by the villagers of Konoha and resected, and second to have a family this last one was always in his mind. He has wondered for so long what it would be to have a mother and a father, to have their love and warmth, to be scolded for doing something wrong. The emotions he was feeling was too much bear while the two adults we're waiting for his decision, soon tears started streaming from his face. They were falling like endless rivers as he tried to remove them but more we're pouring down. The sight was enough to touched Kerri's heart she was happy, his expression was a clear yes while Aston was touched too except he wasn't smiling. The chance of the life time has been given to him, one to be part of a real family.

"Well Naruto what do you say?" asked Aston.

"Yes of course!" he was still overjoyed that someone would take him in as their own child.

"Welcome to the family" smiled Kerri.

"That means you guys are my parents."

"And you're a son" replied the blue haired woman.

"Stand tall and proud, from today onward you're a Lhant" said Aston.

"Thanks both you it really means a lot to me more than you could ever know" he dried his tears giving a smile.

"Anyway is it okay can I take a bath, I feel dirty and smelly?" he gave a goofy grin.

"_That would explain the smell from a while ago" _they thought in unison with a sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After taking a nice warm bath Naruto went back to his room to find new set of clothes. He was so happy with the bath he really needed one, especially after the fight with Sasuke he was so dirty. His orange jumpsuit was obviously put on the washer because it was dirty and it stank, so he will wait until they were done. The thought was still in his head if he will put them on again if he wasn't returning to Konoha again, he evaded making a decision. The whiskered blond took a long glance at the clothes that have been brought to him for suffer, which by now he was very hungry. Everything we're probably waiting for him so he needed to hurry, but clothes weren't doing much for him. It was a blue colored buttoned coat with short grey pants and black boots, the clothing was fancy something that he never thought to see himself wearing. For tonight it will have to do while his jumpsuit is in the laundry.

It was still hard for him that he wasn't dreaming, still thinking that it was impossible to die and appeared in some other world. The possibility of returning to his home was pretty much hopeless if he was killed by the Uchiha, he touched the location of the chidori on his heart. Erasing those thoughts he focused on getting dressed so he can join everyone else, or more precisely his new family. It didn't took him that long to put on his new clothing for the evening, still insisting that it didn't suited for his test. But he wasn't complaining because they were picked by Kerri another smile crossed his features thinking of his new adoptive mother. At least in this world he won't feel from loneliness and maybe he won't be rejected, feared or hated. Once he was done getting dressed he suddenly stopped thinking of being hated, he touched his stomach where the seal was located. He was too focused on his new family to realize something very important since he got awoke here.

"_I can't feel the fox's chakra. I know when I died he die with me but now I'm here, so why can't I sense him at all…."_

"_If I can't sense him or see him in my mindscape, then he's probably gone. Somehow I'm alive but he's not sealed in me anymore." _

"_**Mark my words Naruto Uzumaki you will pay for this."**_

"_At least I won't have to worry about that or him for the matter."_

The blond felt relief finding out that somehow the Kyuubi was no longer sealed inside of him. Not anymore he was going to be taken by the demon fox or his chakra coursing through his body. The painful burden that was put in him and the reason he was shunned by the villager of Konoha was finally gone, he was free. But on the back of his mind he felt some concern and pity for the demon fox if they were able to put aside their differences then maybe somehow they could have gone along. He had no idea what he was thinking him and the monster that killed many innocent villagers get along, that was pretty much impossible like his dream of becoming Hokage now. Looking into the mirror of the room he smile ready to eat some food, and of course meeting his family. When he left the room the first person he saw the older man Frederic as he was waiting for him.

"Are you ready to join everyone at the dinner table lord Naruto?"

"_This is going to take some getting used to" _he felt embarrassed being called lord.

"Hey gramps do you have some orange to go with this outfit?"

"I suppose we haven't been properly introduce I apologize for that. My name is Frederic Barnes I am the head butler of this manor, I've been serving the Lhant family for four generations. I would appreciate if you don't call me gramps."

"Yeah whatever do you have some orange, these clothes feel incomplete without it?"

"Orange isn't an appropriate color for this wardrobe lord Naruto."

"I like orange" mumble the unhappy Uzumaki.

"Follow me I shall escort you to the dinner table."

Still not happy that the older butler didn't agree in giving him a piece of clothing with his favorite color, he stood quiet and followed him through the halls of the manor. Good thing he did the house was big anyone could get lost namely him this will also take some getting used to. Since he will be staying with the Lhant family he will be able to memorize the manor. After a couple of minutes they arrived at the dinner table the whiskered blond was happy to see everyone seated waiting for him. Asbel was seated next to Kerri Aston was seated on the first chair of the table since he was the lord of the manor Hubert was seated on the opposite side of the table along with another person the Uzumaki didn't know. It was a girl looking the same age as Asbel with pink hair, chocolate eyes wearing a light blue and white dress. The color of her hair reminded him of Sakura, no need to be thinking about that now.

"Lord Aston here's lord Naruto."

"Thank you Frederic you're a little late. Try to be on time when we have our meals."

The whiskered blond turned pale at the serious expression he was giving him_" I swear I don't want to make him angry, that stare of his can make anyone crap their pants."_

"Now we can finally eat, take your seat Naruto" said Kerri.

"Is it true Naruto that you've been adopted by Asbel's family?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Yep they're my family now!" replied the happy Uzumaki.

"Lord Naruto let me introduce you to my granddaughter Cheria."

"It's nice to meet you" replied the pink haired girl.

"Glad to meet you too Cheria, Naruto Uzumaki hope we can become great friends!"

"I hope so too" she started coughing.

"Cheria!" said a worried Asbel.

"It's okay I'll be fine."

"You musn't over exhaust yourself" said Frederic.

"Let us eat" said Aston.

The maids arrived bringing quite the feast they brought many kinds of dishes to the table. Naruto looked like his eyes were ready to blow from their sockets at the sight, there was so much food and most importantly everything looked exquisite. As soon as his plate was brought he was a bit confused seeing a couple of things he had never seen before. Instead of seeing chopsticks he saw two metal pieces, one with a round edge and the other with pointy spikes. Guessing he needed to used them to eat which it was strange not to eat with chopsticks, and also there was no ramen but he let it slide with the large amount of food. He was about to take the first taste when he heard Frederic clearing his throat and everyone else was staring at him, namely Astone with his deadly serious gaze. It was enough to make the Uzumaki pale as a ghost and shrink himself to the size of an insects.

"_Oh please don't crap in your pants don't crap in your pants!" _

"Lord Naruto I must explain to you that when eating a meal with the Lhant family you're supposed to let the lord of the manor take the first bite."

"You could have told me sooner" he was giving the butler a sweaty face comical expression.

"I apologize."

"Dad stop it you're scaring him" said Asbel aware that his gazes were probably going to give the blond a heart attack.

"You can eat now Naruto" Kerri saw that her husband has taken the first bite.

"Thanks" feeling relief he took a bite and his mouth felt like it was having a party.

"Wow this taste delicious!"

"I really like the chicken too" said Hubert watching the blond showing the meat no mercy.

"We're glad you like it" said the blue haired woman.

"Did you make this Frederic?" said the happy Uzumaki.

"I'm afraid not our chefs are the best and exceptional in the village."

"But his cooking is very good too" added Cheria with a giggle.

"Thanks for telling me!" smiled the blond.

"Mom, dad can I take this time to say something to Naruto?" said Asbel.

"Go ahead" replied the lord.

"I'm glad that you're with us. I always wanted to have an older brother" smiled the young red head.

"Me too" said Hubert.

"Thanks you guys, I am glad to be part of this family."

"_I have two brothers now, and this time I will make sure to protect them. I won't accept failure" _his thoughts went back to Sasuke but his cerulean eyes were on the two Lhant siblings.

"You were right Kerri" said Aston.

"We will enjoy meals even more from now on" she smiled at her husband and her sons, her family.

As they resumed their eating Naruto was enjoying it more than the rest. He was beyond happy to have earned what he was looking for so long, mutual love and a family. He smiled at Cheria always happy to meet a friend especially if it was a girl but he suddenly worried at her coughing. He took another bite from the roasted chicken and potato salad he was still smiling glancing at these wonderful people he has met. He will missed Konoha and all of his friends but with people like these, maybe it won't be so hard to forget about your home and move on.

"_You know what…I think I'm going to like living here."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I just noticed after checking the crossover section of Tales of Graces there's nothing but one category, so this will be the first crossover story with Naruto. I hope you will like it to all fans of both series and for those that don't have the game this story will contain spoilers obviously. And also what the hell are you doing go and buy Tales of Graces f I command you, at least rent it at gamefly. But to me it deserves to be bought and be part of your game collection it is truly an awesome game I love it. Anyway reviews are always appreciated as well as marking the story to your alert and favorites list. I won't reveal any details about the story especially about Kyuubi, I can only say he's no longer sealed in Naruto. Hope you enjoy this chapter I will try to update although I'm late as usual to update "Defiers". Farewell I will see you all next time.**

Next chapter: Follow the leader, or the Uzumaki


	2. Follow the leader, or the Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italic are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Follow the leader, or the Uzumaki<p>

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: Lhant manor Lhant Windor territory)

In the week that Naruto has made his stay at the manor permanent it seems he has gained some happiness. Being in this world he thought he won't be able to go on without his friends from his village with the people that have acknowledged his existence. He really missed them but he was now in a better place where he finally felt that he truly belong, with the two things he craved for his entire life. Acknowledgement, respect and family people he has only known for a week, have become people that almost felt like he has known for years. Living with the Lhant family was truly a blessing for the whiskered blond everything was perfect there was nothing else he could need especially if they were wealthy. Wealth was never an issue for the Uzumaki he actually didn't care if they had money or not, family was still family, money was just a small issue.

The only thing that bothered all the money he has saving from all his mission from his world didn't worth nothing in this world. Because they use money called gald, so ryou was worthless to use in this world he was disappointed at first but he eventually started saving some gald for his own. What matters to him that he had a family the care for him and he has gotten quite close with them, especially with his two brothers and his mother. Aston was a bit difficult since he was always in a sour mood but he knew he was really a caring person. It was just the Lhant family but the people living in the village he has grown fond of too, they were very happy and caring. Their kindness was really touching and the blond perfectly fitted in with them, he has come to care for all of them in the same matter as his new family. It was certain that he probably cares for this village and its people in the same length he has come to love his former home Konoha.

The Uzumaki was currently in front of the manor in the garden area where stood two fields of flowers along with two well elegant fountains standing on opposite sides. He was planting some seeds on a, open space on the right corner of the left side garden, he smiled as the nostalgic feeling came back to him. Back at Konoha he used to gardening as part of one of his hobbies and it's been a while since he's doing it that was the only reason why he was smiling happily. Another thing that made him happy that his adoptive father enjoys gardening too, he the one that took care of all the flowers and that's why they have grown this beautiful it showed that he's hardworking to keep all these flowers looking healthy. Now the whiskered blond has chosen to continue his job because Aston has been quite busy lately more than usual.

"_There we go all done."_

Removing his gloves for gardening he was proud at his work, he smiled thinking that Aston will be happy with his hard work to contribute with the manor's garden. It will be the most beautiful garden in Lhant and probably all of Windor, taking one last glance at the seeds he just planted he was heading back to the manor. The door opened and emerged Asbel and Hubert each of the brothers we're holding a weapon, Asbel was equipped with his usual Barona sword and Hubert with his twin weapon lefty and righty. Seeing the two kids with their weapons he knew what this is all about, they usually take some time to test their fighting skills. Only this time they want their new brother to join them in the hunt his only fear that Aston doesn't find out or he will have to stare at his deadly serious gaze. But he wouldn't mind some training due that he hasn't fought, not since his fight with Sasuke.

"Let's go Naruto, time to find some monsters and fight them too!" said the cheery Asbel.

"It's a good thing dad is too busy in his study he'll probably won't realize we're gone" said Hubert.

"Which is the best opportunity for us to go, hope you guys are ready" replied the Uzumaki.

"Just let me at them" the red head Lhant unsheathed his wooden doing a quick move.

"_Wonder if dad has been giving them training, they really know how to use those weapons."_

"Are you ready Naruto?" asked the blue haired boy.

"You bet I am."

"But you don't have a weapon, how about if we go to the equipment shop and buy you one?" said the red head.

"Oh I'm fine I can handle myself well with my fists."

"Where are we going then? I hope it's not some place too dangerous" said Hubert.

"To the northern highroad, I spotted monsters there" said the whiskered blond.

"Okay Naruto lead the way!"

"Let's first make a quick stop to the item shop, we need some supplies."

The two siblings knew that Naruto was doing the right thing going to the item shop before going to their monster hunting adventure. It was necessary to be safe if things go wrong like them getting hurt, or getting some nasty status alignment like poison and paralysis. Good thing Aston has given the whiskered blond some quick education about their world like monsters and the usage of cryas which is composed to another substance called eleth, both substance are vital for their survival like water and the source of all eleth the Valkynie cryas. Three of them located in different locations of the world, this only perked his curiosity further more to explore it which he hopes to do it someday. Naruto knew that safety worst and he wouldn't forgive himself if something bad happens to his brothers, good thing he save some gald to buy the supplies they needed.

As they walked through the streets they got a friendly greeting from the people that passed them by. For the whiskered blond it was still hard to get greeted with such high regards but it couldn't be help if he was an official member of the Lhant family. He was basically someone important to the village as part of the family of the lord. They arrived at the district where the two shops we're located, on the far left the item shop and on the right the equipment shop where they sell armor and weapons for people who have trained to be a fighter and ready to do something traveling. The Uzumaki took some gald from his new leather realizing that he needed to get a new one over his regular toad wallet. Anything from his home will have to remain locked until his ready to move on. He bought a couple of apple gels, life and bottles just in case things get ugly. After buying and kindly waving the vendor he put the newly items on a small back pack on the right side of his waist.

The excited group saw in the distance the north gate of the village that leads to the northern highroad. Asbel was the one who looked more excited than the rest because this was the perfect training for the beginning in becoming a knight. The red head has neglected his father's wishes in becoming the next lord of Lhant and he's only interested in entering the knight academy, to become a full blooded knight. Fighting monsters will help him sharpen his combat skills and help him get to his goal more importantly this will do to kill the boredom he was feeling. Being the son of a lord wasn't fun you live in luxury but you hardly do anything less worth in enjoyment, thanks to Naruto he won't be feeling bore today. As they were getting closer to the gate Cheria left her house and spotted the boys, just the persons she wanted to see.

"Everyone!"

"Hey Cheria!" greeted the whiskered blond.

"Where you guys going?"

"You know some monster busting."

"I want to go too!"

"No way Cheria you can't, you're ill!" Asbel protested he was concerned for her.

"I want to go!"

"Now I'm sure we can work something out and bring her with us."

"But what if she gets attacked by a monsters?" said the worried red head.

"Well I guess it will be up to you to make sure she doesn't Asbel you will protect her no matter what" said the Uzumaki.

"I don't need any protection!" said the blushing girl.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe" smiled the red head blushing slightly.

"Asbel" she lowered her head still blushing before coughing.

"Take it easy Cheria."

"Oh no what are we going to do, we won't be able to get past the guard" said Hubert glancing at the guard guarding the northern gate.

"Just leave it to me" said Naruto.

The three kids we're curious when he made a strange shape with his hands" transform!"

POOF!

The kids gasped as the whiskered blond was surrounded by smoke, they gasped again when it cleared. Now standing in front of them stood Aston the lord of Lhant the three children couldn't believe their eyes at what just happened. The whiskered has somehow transformed into a perfect copy of the red head man while Huber and Cheria we're in awe, Asbel smiled looking excited at the ability his older brother had. These made him even happier to have him as part of the family.

"Naruto that's awesome how do you do that?"

"I'll tell you later" the transformed blond said in Aston's voice.

"That's amazing" said Cheria still in awe.

"Is he using cryas magic?" asked Hubert.

The transformed Uzumaki walked towards the gate and the people he met up on his way bowed to him as a friendly gesture and he replied back with a nod of approval. One thing the whiskered blond was aware off if he transformed into the lord of Lhant he needed to play the part right to prevent any suspicions from the villagers. His set his sights on the gate guard and carefully did the walk after watching his adoptive father walking he was able to memorize the familiarization of his steps, even the way he acts so he keep his expression stern and serious. It was always business with Aston the Uzumaki knew that he didn't know the meaning of smile it didn't bothered him figuring out that he was really a good person. The three children watched carefully from a safe distance to see if he will be able to convince the guard, they already know what he has in mind.

"Lord Aston!" the guard gave a salute to his lord.

"I'll be heading out to the northern highroad for patrol I want to make sure it's safe of monsters."

"Of course sir, will you be taking some of our men with you?" he noticed he was alone.

"That won't be necessary I already chose who will be accompanying me."

The three kids went to him making the guard blinked" my sons and Frederic's granddaughter will be accompanying me."

"Um…Lord Aston is it wise to bring them for highroad patrol?"

"Is there a problem?" his serious gaze pierced right through his soul making him tremble.

"No of course not, very well you may pass my lord."

"Thank you. Let's go."

They left the gate heading into the highroad while the guard gave a sigh of relief for almost screwing up in making the lord of Lhant angry. Once they were further away from the village the kids felt a lot better that they managed to sneak out without Aston noticing. Things were going good so far and Naruto has dispelled the transformation returning back to normal while he was being stared by the three with different expressions. Asbel's smiled was wide and he looked very eager, Hubert wasn't smiley but curious and Cheria was in awe to witness something quite impressive. At first the Uzumaki thought he did something wrong, then again this was the first time he has shown some of his ninja abilities so it will explained why they a looked amazed.

"That was so cool Naruto you even acted exactly like dad!" Asbel was the first to react.

"Thanks I've been practicing after watching dad for a while."

"That was amazing I've never seen anything like it" said Cheria.

"Did you use cryas magic?" asked Hubert.

"Cryas magic?" the blond blinked remembering what he was told about it.

"No I used one of my abilities from my village. It's a little different from cryas magic."

"Do you have other abilities?" asked the red head.

"I might show you when we fight, come on let's stay together and keep a close watch on monsters."

The journey through the highroad was easy since they were keeping a look out for monsters. Naruto kept his eyes on the road remembering the exact position where the monsters he spotted, but that was a while ago by now they were probably gone. It will be disappointment if it turns out that they came here for nothing, maybe they will be lucky to pick a fight with some really weak monsters. Taking a glance behind he noticed Hubert was nervous it didn't surprised the younger Lhant was a little cowardly until he decides to give it his all in battle. The least he could do is not to think about the time, the longer we're here the bigger the chances we're that Aston might find out they left the village. His cerulean eyes grew with concern imagining the red head giving them one of his expressions that could kill he gulped while getting his head together on the search.

Asbel was just like the Uzumaki gazing at all kinds of direction of the road, as well as the trees. Some monsters might try to surprise them ready for an ambush, he wasn't worried because it wasn't the first time he has fought them. Only this time it was different because Cheria was with them, it meant he had to protect her at all cost. She couldn't fight with her illness and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to her, he was willing to put himself in danger to protect her. Cheria on the contrary felt terrible with herself because she wanted to be useful to the red head but there was nothing she could do in her condition. Yet with the protective way Asbel was so close to her was enough to make her blush, it was the first he's been this close to her. He was protecting her but she wanted to protect him even more, her eyes softened aware that she was being a burden if they do encounter monsters.

Naruto spotted far ahead a couple of monsters and he was right, they were the ones he spotted before. A nail spider, a stag beetle, a giant bee, and a bear the monster haven't spotted the group which it was the best chance to attack. The whiskered blond signaled them of their presence and they all looked ready to go, he reached for Hubert giving him the idea to attack them first. The monster have spotted the group losing their edge to surprise them in ambush, no turning back they charged at them.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" shouted Asbel.

"Stay with Cheria!" replied the blond.

"That's no fun!" his comment made the pink haired girl frowned.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

The three children we're once again in awe at seeing the whiskered blond showing another of his skills. He has somehow turned to different copies of himself, five copies to be exact. Hubert was ready to attack until he saw this, too shocked to make a move same with Asbel he let his guard down while trying to protect Cheria. Each of the different Naruto's went to the different monsters, one fought the giant bee, another went to the nail spider, another went to the bear, and another went to the stag beetle. The fought using their fist and kicks, some of them used their ninja gear throwing kunai while Hubaert managed to get back to his senses and aid one of the clones to take down the bear. Asbel already know his younger brother's using the twin branch weapon but it was the first time he was seeing the Uzumaki fight.

Even if he didn't had a respective weapon he was really good it made him wonder who trained him, aware his father had nothing to do with it. Both he and Hubert received some strict training from Aston and they were worked to exhaustion by the lord of Lhant. But Naruto's moves we're probably self-taught and that was enough for the red head to respect him, first he transformed into his father and now this. With teamwork and having the odds by their side, the monsters we're beaten, the whiskered blond dispelled the shadow clones as the battle was over. At least the patrol wasn't for nothing as they got rid of obstacles that might give trouble to any travelers passing through the highroad. Hubert felt so relief that it was over, in honesty he couldn't stand fighting those monsters he can sometimes be a bit cowardly.

"We did it!" said the relief blue haired boy.

"We sure did."

"Naruto Hubert you guys we're awesome!"

"Thanks, I don't mind if we take care of monsters every now and then. We can also take the responsibility in keeping the highroad safe."

"Naruto back at the gate, can you only change into our dad?" asked Hubert.

"I can transform into anyone I want, watch this!"

The kids we're in awe once more as the Uzumaki showed them his ability of the transformation jutsu. He first changed into Asbel, followed by Hubert, then Cheria, then Frederic, finally he transformed into Kerri and Aston again. To them it was amazing to see someone with such a useful ability and for Asbel meeting his older brother was probably the best thing it has ever happened to him. Because it wasn't every day you will meet someone with such cool abilities, he stood watching the two but in admiration at the whiskered blond. He was caught up in his thinking doing wishful thinking that he can do that, if he at least learned to transform into anyone he wishes to he'll be able to get away with anything especially escaping from his home. Naruto followed to turn to two kids in the distance but gasped as he saw a monster behind them, none of the two has noticed him they were in danger.

"Asbel Cheria look out!" Hubert gasped spotting the monster too.

The two children turned behind to see a scuffler bear ready to attack with his strong arms. The scuffer beart went straight at Cheria but Asbel beat him to it as the red head perform a couple of attacks and manage stun the monster. He gave a quick glance at the pink haired girl who had a small shade of pink on her cheeks at the way he protected her. But the creature wasn't done and it lunged before Naruto and Hubert joined in and launch an offensive strike, the younger Lhant countered with a flurry of consecutive of attacks. Asbel joined his brother while the whiskered blond has summoned another shadow clone this he was helping the original create a small spiraling blue colored sphere. The Uzumaki dodged the monsters attacked jumping high ready to unleash his strongest technique taught by his teacher.

"Here's the finishing touch rasengan!"

Ramming the sphere the scuffle bear gave a painful cry as it was sent crashing to a far off tree. The sight of the blue sphere and the results when it hit the creature, it was obvious how strong the attack was. It seems there was no end for Naruto to continued impressing the three kids after showing them his abilities and fighting skills. All three of them had their eyes wide and their mouth wide open after seeing the blue sphere sending the scuffle bear crashing, acknowledging his strength. Asbel was probably the one who was more impressed and his thoughts only focused if the blond can teach him those techniques. The Uzumaki gave a sigh of relief once the monster was down, just in case he kept his eyes on the road. The last thing they needed is ambush from monsters, hoping that was the last of them.

"You okay Cheria?" asked Asbel.

"I am thank you for worrying" she started coughing.

"I think we should head back now" said Hubert.

"Right we don't want dad to find out we've been here all along" replied the Uzumaki.

"Nah he's probably still in his study not having a clue that we're gone" said the red head Lhant.

"That's where you're wrong."

"_Oh no…."_

All three Lhant children had their eyes when they saw Aston walking to them, not looking happy in the least. It's true that the lord of Lhant has never given a smile before and probably didn't know the meaning of the word but by now they could tell when he was upset, especially Naruto. The whiskered blond has turned pale like a ghost because the red haired man was giving his usual serious expression that we're being masked by his anger. One thing for sure they already knew they were in big trouble for running off without consulting him, it will be a miracle if they escape this mess alive. Cheria was feeling worse than the boys because she knew very well that her grandfather was going to be upset with her, and maybe Frederic doesn't become as angry as Aston but it was enough to scare the poor ill girl with her life.

"Hi dad" Asbel tried to keep his cheery mood but he failed miserably.

"…"

"It's not what it looks like dad, we we're just enjoying the view" Hubert was truly the worse liar of all.

"We sure do love nature and we wanted to experience its beauty first hand" between Hubert and Naruto, the Uzumaki was probably the worse liar.

"Please don't tell grandpa master Aston!" Cheria pleaded.

"…" looks could kill maybe they would have been killed over a hundred times.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

"_Yep I was right."_

The whiskered blond gave a sigh he was back in his room lying on his bed. Although he was beyond relief that Aston didn't punish them severe he has grounded the three from leaving their room, or the manor for the matter. It wasn't so bad his adoptive father was upset but not to an extent that he will hit them, it was a good thing he explained to him that they managed to defeat a couple of monsters proving how strong they have become. Eventually he didn't had a choice but to tell him about his ninja abilities too explaining to him that he was able to transform into him in order to convinced the guard of the northern gate. What worries him the most is Asbel and Hubert the blood related brothers we're grounded too, expecting that he should be the only one to get the punishment he tried to convince the red haired lord but he failed and everyone got the blame, it wasn't fair in his point of view.

"_I feel like this is my fault…."_

The Uzumaki gave another sigh now the worst thing of this punishment was slowly revealing itself. It was getting boring there was nothing better to do, and locked in his room wasn't helping with the cause. He rolled from his bed in both directions, he followed with tapping his fingers and by now he was annoyed. Checking on his clock on upper left corner it has only been ten minutes since he went inside to start his punishment. Impatience has attacked him and if he didn't found something to do like getting out of here he was going to insane, he was never the patient type especially in this occasion. His eyes widened hearing a knock on his door he bolted from his bed at incredible speed and opened it he was overjoyed to see Frederic standing with hope that the head butler will bring him good news regarding his punishment.

"Did dad change his mind about the punishment?" how he was hoping that the older man say yes.

"I'm afraid not lord Naruto. I have come on Lord Aston's orders for you to get ready to come down for the family portrait day."

"Family portrait….?" He blinked but he finally remembers.

"Mr. Lebleu will be here any minute now so I suggest you come down wearing nothing but elegancy on you."

"Thanks Frederic I'll be right down."

The butler gave a nod before leaving and the whiskered blond gave a happy sigh_" I'm safe, good thing that today is the day that guy comes to paint another portrait of the family. It may not be exciting as fighting monsters but I'll take anything than being locked in my room doing nothing."_

"_Time to get dress, and I'm still not getting use to wearing these fancy clothes."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto has come downstairs ten minutes later wearing his usual elegant clothing only difference he added an orange bow tie. Everyone was present ready to be part of the new portrait Aston, Kerri, Asbel and Hubert we're ready with their common clothing. They have chosen the front of staircase where they portray for the family portrait, his eyes went to the newcomer he has never met before. The man seemed to be in his late twenties with dark hair and dark eyes wearing a similar elegant suit like Frederic's , looking at his instruments he could tell he was the man who was going to pain the family portrait. The only thing that was bothering him he will have to stay still for who knows how long and it will eventually become boring, still better than being locked in his room this was more acceptable. He smiled as he got together with his adoptive parents and brothers, they we're all ready.

"Time to pose and stay still for a while, art takes patience."

Since Naruto was the oldest he was put in the middle with Asbel on the left side and Huber on the right. Aston was behind the boys and Kerri was next to him, it was similar from the last painting hanging at the center of the staircase. Only difference they had a new addition their new adoptive son and brother, this portrait will finally make the family complete. The painter started immediately once they were in position to be brought to the artistic picture luckily he was a professional and was quick with the brush. For someone like the Uzumaki he wasn't that patience but he did his best knowing how much this day means to his adoptive parents so he wasn't planning in letting them down. He took some of that patience he thought he never had and release it just to survive this process, without moving a muscle or blinking. It looks like he might make it as the painter was already had the moment recorded in his mind to turn it into a masterpiece.

However things didn't went well for the whiskered blond as suddenly his stomach started making weird noises. It felt like it was twisting back forth, he groaned a bit feeling a bad case of indigestion coming. It wasn't a good sign the blond thought that today's lunch was getting to him in a bad way. Aware what was going on and the cause of this indigestion, the obvious answer of what was going to be the outcome of this. He remained quiet and still determined not to make a move that might ruin the painter's work, following the rest of his family which they were doing a very good job standing still even Asbel and Hubert we're doing good. Why does fate has to be a pain in the behind to him he still couldn't figure out the answer to that question. Soon the pain was getting worse everything will lead to bad results, while he was holding on bravely not moving from his spot.

"_Why of all the times why does it have to be now?" _

"Naruto you okay?" asked a worried Asbel.

"No talking" scolded the painter.

"_Please give me strength to hold on just until he's finish, I need help. I need to go to the bathroom now!"_

"Stay still" warned the painter seeing the shaking blond.

"_I can do this I'm not letting it beat me, I am stronger than this. Stupid lunch for making me go through this…."_

The whiskered blond has proven to truly be strong in the pain he was feeling of having the needs to go. But even his strong will have to fall sooner or later the need to use the bathroom was stronger than he thought. Soon his face was covered with sweat as well as his hands getting sweaty, and soon his breathing was getting a bit heavy. Disappointed with himself that he will be ending up ruining the painter's job that he will be destroying such a wonderful family moment, that thought seems to be scaring him the most. He saw the painter's face he wasn't happy, his glare was directed at him yes he was to blame. What scared him the most is his adoptive won't be happy if the results turn bad. His strength for holding on should at least earn him a gold medal for his tremendous effort in not doing something he will regret for the rest of his life.

"I said stay still!" shouted the upset painter.

"Naruto please try not to move" said Kerri.

"_I can do this. All I have to do is stop thinking about, anything related to it should be erase from my mind, if I do that everything will be fine."_

"The trash needed to be taken out but it took work to do so due that it was too heavy. We only removed some of the garbage to a different bag lifting quite the load of weight" his eyes widened hearing Frederic talking nearby to one of the manor's maids.

"_Heavy, load, weight oh no don't think about it!"_

"What is wrong with you? You've been moving nonstop!"

"What's wrong?" Aston was getting inpatient with his behavior.

"_I can't hold on anymore!"_

"Out of my way number two emergency!" he ran as fast he could through the manor heading to the bathroom.

"It's ruined my masterpiece is ruined!" shouted the poor painter because the blond moved.

The Lhant family sweat dropped.

"Whoa look at him go. Hubert the same thing happened to you when you were younger, only difference you never made it on time to the bathroom" said Asbel.

"Don't remind me" the blue haired boy cried comical tears.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto knocked on the front door of the manor's study. He was feeling very relief that he arrived at the bathroom on time to release the monster but his expression was clearly not of joy. The blond was knew the reason why his adoptive father has called upon him, obviously for his inappropriate behavior of causing the painter to ruin the family portrait painting. Even if he did managed to finish it and it looked even better than the previous he felt it wasn't right to end up having a bathroom emergency. He was feeling bad with himself even ashamed the he ruined everything, even putting shame in the family name. But nevertheless he chose to face the truth, he entered the study meeting Aston who was seated on his desk doing the usual paperwork, a lord's work was never done.

"You wanted to see me dad?"

"I do, close the door behind you."

He did as he was told giving a sigh" listen dad, what happened during the portrait thing I'm really sorry. I don't know how to explain it."

"You ate something that gave you indigestion and you needed to use the restroom."

"Okaaay maybe it's that easy to explain. I know I did wrong in running off like that when the painting was still being completed-"

"Wrong" the red head lord cut him off.

"I shouldn't have run off like that."

"If you haven't you would have experienced something worse than feeling ashamed. I wouldn't have tolerated if you have chosen to stay."

"Really?" he was surprised not expecting him to act so calm in the matter.

"Something similar happened to one of my sons before it is understandable, and he wasn't that lucky."

"Oh sorry to hear that…."

"Don't feel bad, the painting was finished after all. It has replaced the previous one."

"So you're not angry at me for running off?" he was feeling so relief.

"That is correct…."

"Oh okay is that all?"

"Yes that will be all, you're dismissed."

The Uzumaki nodded happily as he opened the door.

"Naruto….?"

"Yeah dad….?"

"Don't ever forget. You're the eldest son of the Lhant family it is up to you that Asbel and Hubert followed your example. Especially Asbel, he doesn't want to take responsibility for my choice."

"Right, I'm leaving then" he knew about the red heads' decision to become a knight instead of being the next lord of Lhant.

The man nodded as the whiskered blond left closing the door and he gave a sigh_" childhood is never an easy stage."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip: two days later)<p>

The three boys were happy and relief that Aston decided to lift the punishment for leaving the town without his permission. It wasn't long before Asbel felt like leaving again, probably to get more action of fighting monsters. Naruto should at least followed his adoptive father's steps of not letting them go, but was getting bore since there wasn't much to do in a luxury household where there were plenty of servants and the fact that having are normal childhood is too boring compared to his previous life as a ninja, never a boring moment unless he was doing D rank missions. Asbel suggested going to the northern highroad again thinking that there might be monsters again roaming freely, so he didn't think twice if he get another chance to fight. He agreed along with Hubert only this time he had a plan to make sure Aston doesn't finds out they have left the manor, again.

The whiskered blond has summoned three shadow clones and two of them used a transformation jutsu, both turning into Asbel and Hubert. Making sure nobody was watching the three fakes remained in the manor while the others secretly left from the window of the guest room. Once they were gone they carefully traveled through the streets so any of the citizens didn't see them. They we're already prepared for the monster hunting as they have taken a couple of items like apple gel and life bottle. Reaching the northern gate they we're all lucky that the guard was having his lunch break and he wasn't paying attention to anyone that enters or leaves, giving the three kids the perfect chance to leave un-noticed. They knew that was a very wrong thing to do, if Aston we're to see this he will be quite upset with the guard.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They were traveling for a while and still not a single sight of monsters. Naruto was starting to grow worry at the absence it will be annoying to come here for nothing after he executed the perfect get away from the manor plan. Getting further away from town was making the Uzumaki worried a little, the last time they we're here they weren't far away. The trio reached two separate paths the path in front of them was northern path, they all knew taking it will lead them to border of the country of Fendel definitely the wrong path to take. The other lead to a forest, there stood a sing post naming the two paths. By now the whiskered blond was really worried, the fact they were too far from Lhant and that they have reached this area of the highroad, neither path was safe and prohibited to take.

"Asbel I think we should head back."

"But we're not there yet."

"And where exactly are we going? You only told us to patrol for monsters nothing else" the Uzumaki raised a brow in suspicion.

"Okay fine, I lied. I want to go to Lhant hill."

"What?" shouted the shocked blond?

"But Asbel we can't go there. Dad warned us to never go there" said a worried Hubert.

"He's right that place is dangerous, he'll get angry if he ever finds out" the Uzumaki could imagine Aston's angry expression he quickly erased it in sheer fear.

"And he might give us a worst punishment than the last one" added the blue haired boy.

"He'll never find out thanks to your awesome plan Naruto, we have plenty of time to explore the place."

"But still-"

"I'll tell you guys why I want to go there once we're inside come on!"

The red head ran taking the path that leads to Lhant while the whiskered blond gave a sigh in defeat" come on Hubert let's follow him, he can get lost on his own."

"We can get lost too."

"Good point. But if we're going to get lost it better if we do together."

"I'm going to regret this, dad will be so angry."

"True" he smiled.

"Come on I'll race you to catch up with Asbel!" he ran fast.

"No fair wait for me!"

"_This is wrong in many ways. But this will do for a great adventure we'll have to return back quick before dad gets any suspicious that we left again."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Here's the second chapter and already 11 reviews whoa with 18 fav. List and 13 story alert not bad in three days. Next chapter I'm finally entering the main story of the game especially after I have finally beat the game, I'm starting a new game+ with 5x exp with double experience, and the game is way easier. I hope you laughed at the number 2 emergency scene, sorry but I could totally see Naruto going through that little experience just like Hubert. Reviews are always welcome thank you very much to everyone who reviewed this chapter is your reward. Farewell I will see you all next time.**

Next chapter: Flower girl


	3. Flower girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of KIshimoto-san, Namco and Namco Tales studio I am not making any money writing this story lol.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Flower girl<p>

(Location: Lhant hill northern highroad Windor territory)

Naruto and Huber has followed Asbel into the deeper regions of what it is Lhant hill. It was quite a surprise for either of the boys since this was the first time they have come here. The only reason that kept them from coming was their father's warning of not coming, it wasn't a safe place. The area is filled with monsters, more usual than the amount that appears at the highroad. It was no place for children to be, and the heir to become the next lord of Lhant ignored that fact. At least the Uzumaki will keep an eye on them as older brother, not that they couldn't defend themselves. They have proven to be skilled using their wooden weapons showing the results of their training, there was probably nothing to worry about. The whiskered was going to make sure to look after the two boys since he was the eldest, and to prevent that nothing bad happens to them.

If anything does happened to them not just he will ever forgive himself but Aston will never forgive him either. Ever since he died at the hands of Sasuke he has come with his resolve to protect his precious people, especially those that have become his family. He wasn't going to lose another dear friend to whatever dark path he might take his failure to save the Uchiha has cost him his life and the chance to see his friends and his village. Never to return or to fulfill his lifelong dream everything was gone, taken from him and now all he has left is this new chance to live his life probably for the better. He promised to protect them all without failure he will gladly give his life if it means to save them it was never every day that you die and somehow gets live again in another world. They finally met up with Asbel who stopped to look back at them.

"You're really going up there?" asked Hubert.

"Yep once Asbel's make up his mind about something there's no stopping him" said the Uzumaki.

His comment made the red head chuckle" of course, flowers bloom there all-year round. Don't you want to see 'em?"

"That's it, that's the reason why we're here?" sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

"Why are you complaining Naruto? You like gardening I thought you would like seeing the flowers of the meadow bloom."

"Liking gardening and coming to a place that we're not supposed to come just to watch some flowers bloom is too different things."

"Come on it'll be an adventure."

"I guess it will be an adventure if we meet up with monsters to fight."

"D-dad's gonna be really angry if he finds out" Hubert reminded them again.

"How many times has he told us to stay away from Lhant hill? It's dangerous!"

"You think I believe a word he says? Don't worry its fine. And besides I'm eleven years old I'll go where I want."

"_Age is not the problem, if is whether dads finds out" _thought the blond.

"W-wait! What about Cheria Shouldn't we invite her too?"

"No, she can sit this one out."

"We don't have the luxury to go back to town" said the Uzumaki.

"_The sooner this is done, the better I can relax I can't get dad's furious expression from my head." _

"What? Why?"

"She's sick Hubert It would be hard on her. Besides one scaredy-cat slowing me down is more than enough."

"Hey that's not nice!"

"Anyway let's go I wanna see what's up there?"

"Lead the way Asbel!" Naruto smiled cheery.

As the young red head took the lead they we're soon met by a couple of monsters, they we're plant looking which they didn't had no problem taking them out. Now the adventure wasn't going to be quite thrilling if the enemies they meet were going to be weak. At least they would have some target practice to test their skills, and hopefully this place wasn't going to be as dangerous as their father said. After disposing of the two plant creatures they spotted a small cave with some water, which it looked very clean. Now this was something the Uzumaki wasn't expecting to see in an area like this one Asbel decided to take a small sip from it, and he smiled brightly it was an expression that he really like it.

"You should try some of this spring water Hubert."

"I'm not really thirsty."

"Well I am so I'm going to help myself here" Naruto took a small sip his eyes we're surprise with content.

"Wow this water taste so refreshing, and it taste so clean!"

"See Hubert take a sip. This water is famous! Plus, it's really good for you. So come on. Have some. You'll like it."

"_Don't know if it's famous this is Asbel's first time here." _

"Just take a small sip Hubert it really taste good" said the whiskered blond.

"W-well all right" he took a sip and smiled the refreshing taste lift up his spirits.

"Oh-oh this is good!"

"Wait, I thought you'd never been to Lhant hill before."

"Same here" added the blond.

"Huh, I guess Frederic knew what he was talking about after all. Here, gimme some of that. I wanna try it."

"Hey! I'm not your guinea pig!" protested the blue haired boy.

"Don't be like that Asbel just drink the water on your own, you don't need Hubert for that" sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

The young red head took a sip from spring water when they got ambushed by two wolf pups. Naruto countered summoning his clones to take the attack from the small creatures Hubert took the lead making the first move. The blond joined in attacking the pup although he felt bad for attacking a small wolf it will be a different story if it was an adult wolf. The pups have probably gotten lost from their mother and they were currently searching for food in her absence, but not today. Then he sweat dropped because Asbel was still drinking the water from the spring, so here he was with Hubert fighting and he was doing nothing to aid them in the battle. There we're times he wondered if Aston made the right choice in choosing him to be next lord of Lhant, when he knew the red head wasn't interested in taking the position. He had faith in the red head but he needed to set his priorities straight.

It wasn't just Asbel who had his faults when it comes to accepting something, but Hubert too. The blue haired boy was shy and sometimes he was insecure of himself, those are not good qualities of a future lord either. Both brothers weren't perfect and they needed to set it straight, then again he also thought he wasn't good for the job either. He was still immature for some things, being lord of a town was one of them. Even if he couldn't take the position because he had to be blood related to the current lord, he saw himself as not being ready to take on the job. Being a lord was the same thing as being feudal lord or Hokage from back at his home world. It was a big responsibility not as easy as it looks and he had so many ways to go before filling those shoes, now that vision was never coming true, those shoes have been given to someone else.

"_Over worrying about them for nothing, this is what it means to have brothers."_

After Asbel was finally done with drinking the water from the spring, the young red head joined the two. While Hubert frowned a little for not helping them fight and Naruto gave a sigh hoping that this little adventure didn't took them as long as he was expecting. Honestly he was worried that their father finds out even when he left a shadow clone behind and two more disguising themselves as the two Lhant brothers. Right now he was eager to be done with this so he can relax and expect that his adoptive father didn't suspect a thing that they were gone. They climbed a long hill that eventually leads to the top, probably to where these flowers we're located. He was getting excited just like the red head this adventure didn't turned out to be as silly as he thought it was going to be at first, he was also enjoying this.

Before taking another step the trio was met by more monsters, this time three giant bee. They went into another battle with having the edge in the fight thanks to Naruto, using his shadow clones. It got easier for the two Lhant brothers without putting too much effort with the clones they had numbers in their favor. After the bees were beaten they continued to reach the top of the hill, and the Uzumaki was feeling better. If they were near then it would mean they might return to Lhant sooner than he thought, so everything might work out after all. Reaching the top the trio comes face to face with what is known as the forest meadow of Lhant hill which it was a marvelous sigh they all smiled at what was laying before them. The entire area was surrounded with beautiful flowers from all kinds of colors it was more beautiful than the garden area at the Lhant manor.

There was also a big tree it looked like it was very old due to its size. Now staring at this has really made the journey here worth it, this place was quite the view and it had that environment of pure relaxation. Naruto smiled happy that he decided to come here if his adoptive finds out where they were then maybe it will be worth it that he gets angry. He'll be able to take any punishment given, this was probably the most beautiful area he has lay eyes on since his stay in this world. He felt like staying here for a while, maybe taking a nap will be nice with all the gentle breeze blowing it will beat resting in a warm comfy bed from the manor. His cerulean eyes gazed on the ground where the flowers were and he noticed there was a figure lying, it was definitely a person.

"Wow…."

"Whoa."

"What the-hey there's someone on the ground!"

"What?"

Asbel and Hubert turned their attention to the ground and they gasped and as their adoptive brother said, there was a person. The person was a girl looking like she was in her mid-teens with long lavender hair with twin long pigtails reaching to her ankles from opposite directions, wearing an outfit with different colors of pink, grey, white, dark blue long gloves and light pink boots. She had her eyes closed so obviously she was sleeping between the lavender flowers that have brought the attention of a bunch of yellow butterflies. The boys we're really taken back never expecting to meet someone all the way here, questions raced through their heads namely what she was doing sleeping here. Lhant hill wasn't exactly the best place to take a nap, not with all the monsters that roam around the resgion.

"It looks like a girl" said Hubert.

"_And I thought it was a boy" _Naruto sweat dropped with sarcasm anyone could see it was a girl.

"_But she's a pretty girl."_

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing sleeping out here?" said Asbel.

"_More like why she would be sleeping here?" _added the Uzumaki.

The girl has suddenly gotten up facing the three boys as they gasped in surprised because she does it rather quick. Finally she opened her eyes revealing that they were the same color as her hair and she stood there still, just staring at them. Things have gotten quiet none of the three kids said a word still feeling surprised of her sudden awakening. They have taken notice that she was short probably only four feet, she was the perfect example of a petite girl. As they stared at her it seems Naruto was the one who was overtaken by her appearance than the rest, her face no doubt in his mind that she was pretty. This is the first it was coming from the Uzumaki's head as much as he was concerned the only girl he has seen as pretty is Sakura, but after meeting this lavender girl he had second thoughts. He was now looking at probably what it is to him as the perfection of rare beauty he felt embarrassed still staring at her as she stared back at them.

"I heard a voice" she said her tone quite feminine fitting her age and physical appearance.

"You did?" asked the red head Lhant.

"I was asleep at one with this place. But then I heard your voice and I woke up. Why was I awakened?"

"_She's not making any sense" _thought the whiskered blond.

"Mm, well…it's dangerous to sleep out here" Asbel blushed a little feeling embarrassed.

"It's plain dangerous, this place is filled with monsters you can get hurt" Naruto replied adding some logical truth.

"He's right maybe you should find a bed or something" said the red head.

"More like a place to spend the night you know what a house is right?" a rude reply from the whiskered blond.

The lavender haired girl didn't replied instead she turned her attention to a butterfly that flew passed her. She followed the butterfly and where she was heading it wasn't any good Huber and Naruto gasped.

"Asbel she's headed right for the cliff!"

"What is wrong with her?" asked the Uzumaki.

Asbel caught her hand with Naruto following him he looked like he was ready to freak out. What is she thinking trying to walk in a cliff, unaware that she was about to take a nasty fall. The lavender haired girl just stood watching the butterfly fly away in the beautiful sunny horizon. This girl was a mystery already, first she was sleeping with the flowers and now she was about to take a chance in falling from a cliff. Hubert was relief that his brother caught her just in time he didn't wanted to see her get hurt although his thoughts were that she was a bit weird.

"Hey! You'll fall what do you think you're doing?"

"Fall….?" She replied not looking like she didn't have a clue what is the meaning of the term.

"Yeah, fall splat. You know what that means right?"

"No, what does that mean?"

"_You got to be kidding me" _thought the shocked Uzumaki.

"It means…Um…well" the red head trailed off while Hubert walked to the edge of the cliff looking scared at how high they were.

"It means you'll die if you fall from here. Are you crazy?" Naruto turned to her not looking happy.

"Die….?" She was still unsure but her eyes we're on him.

"Well you can't expect that you'll survive if you fall from this height, do you want to get yourself-"

The blond was cut off as the girl has reached her hand and touched his cheek on the exact spot of his whiskers" hey what are you doing?"

"What are they?" she was talking about his whiskers.

"Those are my whiskers but seriously don't try crazy things like falling from a-"he was cut off again as the girl was still touching his whiskers.

"I guess she's curious about your whiskers Naruto" said Asbel.

"Um…." By now the whiskered blond was blushing at the physical contact from the lavender haired girl.

"They feel soft" she started caressing it.

"Hey don't you-hehe that tickles, it feels nice" he smiled the blush was still on his face.

"_It's the first time someone has touched my whiskers, I didn't know I was ticklish there." _

"Come on you can stop now-hehehe honest stop please!"

"That will be enough" both Lhant brother removed her hand from his whisker.

"If you want to touch them all you have to do is ask" the Uzumaki was embarrassed at her sudden physical contact.

"That's a long way down if you fell, you'd be in big trouble" said Hubert gazing at the bottom of the cliff.

"Exactly you don't want to turn into a purple pancake right?" said the whiskered blond.

"Pancake….?" replied the lavender girl.

"Never mind" the blond gave a sigh.

"_This girl is really weird" _he added mentally.

"See? You get it now? If you fell, you'd…." trailed off the red head.

"Oh never mind. Look, just stay away from the cliff…Understand?"

"So where do you think she's from? I've never seen her before" said the blue haired boy.

"Why don't we ask her" Naruto turned to her.

Asbel gave a nod" hey what's your name?"

"…" the girl remained quiet like she didn't know how to answer.

"Ah, right that's rude. I should introduce myself first. I'm Asbel Lhant, that's my little brother Hubert and that's my big brother Naruto."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" the young Lhant bowed his head saluting her.

"Nice to meet you too" the Uzumaki just smiled at her.

"So, tell us your name" said the red head.

"My name?" she sounded surprise something she never thought before.

"What was it? What was…My name?"

"Hey, don't tell me you forgot your own name?"

"_She keeps getting weirder" _thought the whiskered blond.

"Well then, I know how about this? Can you tell us where you're from?" asked Hubert.

"Where I'm from…?"

The lavender girl only turned her gaze at the different colored flowers on the ground, her silent said enough to give them the message.

"Seriously? You don't remember that either?"

"Okay…if you don't remember your name and you don't remember where you're from either. I will guess that you must have amnesia right?" said Naruto.

"That's what I was going to say, she must have amnesia if she doesn't know those things" said the blue headed boy.

"They say people with amnesia have trouble remembering things."

"Amnesia huh….?"

"Yep she definitely has it if she can't remember who she is" the Uzumaki turned to her and she touched his one of his whiskers again tickling it.

"Stop haha it's too much!" he took a step back touching the whisker that was tickle assaulted, and he slightly blushed.

"Hey…so you really can't remember anything. Well you know Hubert maybe you're right."

"So what do we do now?" said the younger Lhant.

"We bring her back to town."

"I'm with you, no way we're leaving her so she can become monster food" said the whiskered blond.

"What? Are you serious? Can we even do that?"

"She has amnesia and she doesn't have a clue where to go so I'm sure she won't mind if we bring her along" the blond turned to her watching her movements making sure she didn't tickle his whiskers again.

"Well, what else can we do? Naruto is right we can't just leave her here."

The girl started following another butterfly flying passed her but her hand was caught by the Uzumaki preventing her from taking another step that will probably guides her again to the cliff" Asbel said stay away from this cliff, remember purple pancake."

"And besides, maybe she'll remember something once we get back."

"Oh yeah I suppose that makes sense."

"Hey, why don't you come back with us?" asked the red head Lhant.

"There's no point standing around here by yourself."

The lavender haired girl only gave a nod willing to go with them.

"_At least she's obedient" _thought the whiskred blond.

"Great! We better get going then."

"That's a great idea, we've been here for far too long" said the Uzumaki.

"_Don't want dad to find out because if he does, we'll get murder."_

"You like flowers?" Asbel picked up a nearby lavender hair coincidence it was the same color as her hair and her eyes.

"Here, take one for the road" he was still holding the flower but instead she picked her own flower.

"It's just a flower you know…you're weird well never mind. Let's go!"

"If you like flowers then you'll love our home we have this garden filled with them. I might show you planting more seeds!" said the Uzumaki with a smile.

The lavender girl didn't replied but she looked like she was interested at his comment. The trio plus their new member that was probably their friend already left the meadow walking back the way they came. Climbing down the hill carefully taking their step, they didn't want to trip stepping on a stone or other things on the grassy ground. Thinking that it was going to be a safe trip back to Lhant since they took care of the monsters here, they were wrong. They spotted two wolf pups and one of the small plant monster types, Asbel and Huber took their weapons ready to face them they knew they couldn't avoid fighting them. Naruto went to his usual fighting stance ready to summon his shadow clones to wipe them all out, he was happy this little adventure was filled with some action and excitement. Before they engage the creatures they were passed by lavender blur passing them.

The kids gasped when they saw the unknown girl attacking the monsters, she has made two arm bracers appeared as revealed that it was her weapon. However they were more shocked at her fighting skills as she took down the two wolf pups without putting any effort. Her speed was another thing that they have taken noticed; they have never seen anything like it. The battle was over before it even began making them stood there with their eyes and mouth wide open. To think a petite girl will be able to defeat three monsters in seconds, she has showed them her strength and worst of all they didn't do a single thing. Naruto was shocked but as soon as he saw her in action his cerulean eyes were shining, showing some admiration and respect. However she is she has already earned a huge chunk of respect from the Uzumaki, once the battle was over the lavender haired girl made her silver colored arm bracers disappeared.

"_Wow…."_

"_She defeated the monsters all by herself" _were the thoughts of Hubert.

"_She so strong and fast too" _Naruto was still in awe at her performance.

"How'd you do that?" Asbel went to her.

"Do what?"

"What you just did. You took down all those monsters without breaking a sweat."

"Breaking a sweat?" she sounded more confused now.

"Never mind" the red head gave a sigh.

"_At least we won't have to worry about getting in trouble while fighting monsters" _thought the whiskered blond.

The rest of the way was smooth sailing since there weren't any more monsters in the forest, at least for now. They managed to leave Lhant hill without a problem walking the northern highroad back to Lhant, and they forgot all about their dad finding out they left the manor again. At least for Naruto because he was the one worried sick of Aston finding out, but thank to meeting this strange girl he wasn't reminding himself how angry he will get if he finds out. But ever since he witnessed the lavender girl's strength and her skills he has been stealing glances at her, like he still couldn't believe that someone small like her can be quite strong. Receiving training from her will be amazing he will get stronger if she taught him to fight like that there was that, and the possibility that she might try to tickle his whiskers again. The last part has somehow made him blushed.

"_I should ask her if she would like to make me her apprentice or something, anything to fight like her."_

The lavender haired girl noticed something on the ground" there are sparkly things on the ground."

"If you search around those, you sometimes find really cool stuff!" said Asbel.

"I once found five hundred gald!" said a happily Naruto.

"Why are they there?" asked the amnesia girl.

"Um…I dunno" replied the red head.

"I'm sure people accidentally dropped them. We should be careful not to make the same mistake" said Hubert.

"I'll say it's no fun that you accidentally dropped five hundred gald" replied the whiskered blond with a nod.

"Especially to you big brother. I'm tired of being blamed whenever you lose something" the blue haired boy was talking to Asbel.

"But that's…it's because you're always."

"Hee hee!"

"_Hubert is the one who has that problem more than Asbel" _the Uzumaki rolled his eyes.

The two Lhant brothers we're all good continuing their journey back neither looking like they regretted their decision. It was the right thing to do taking the unknown girl with them back to Lhant, especially when she has amnesia. They were confident she will remember something along the way before reaching town. Ten minutes later they finally arrived at Lhant, lucky for the trio the guard wasn't available for unknown reasons. But it was even better for them that the people passing by didn't noticed of their arrival, along that they weren't many people around the area. Or so they thought when a certain pink haired girl spotted them and she wasn't looking quite pleased with seeing them, because she had an idea where they were. She only kept her focus on the three boys, still unaware of the lavender girl behind them. But she looked to be more upset with a certain red headed boy than the rest.

"Hmm…."

"Hey Asbel!"

"Uh-oh it's Cheria!" said the red head.

"You're in trouble now" Naruto gave a grin.

"Care to explain why you decided to leave me behind?"

"You're in trouble she's really mad" Hubert saw the girl's expression she wasn't happy in the least.

"Glad I'm not you" added the whiskered blond.

The red head was planning in making a break for it, still holding the purple flower he picked at the meadow.

"Don't you move a muscle! I'm not gonna let you run off without me again!"

Cheria ran thim but immediately she felt to her limit due to her illness, she coughed a little while panting. She hated this being sick, not able of being with Asbel and the others she sometimes thought she was nothing but a dead weight. Like she was excess baggage and the red head Lhant didn't wanted her to be with him, that was probably her biggest fear. That he didn't wanted her getting in his way because she was useless, she stopped her running still panting why couldn't she be normal instead of having this illness it made her so angry.

"Huff huff…."

"Hey! Are you okay?" he ran to her with the two boys following her.

"You know you shouldn't be running like that."

"You guys went to Lhant hill didn't you!"

"Um…where's that?" pretended the red head.

"Nice try Asbel" Naruto gave a smirk at his failure.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! It's the hill where the flowers bloom all year round!"

"You must have promised me a dozen times you'd take me with you when you went there!"

"I'm sorry. But look, if I brought you there, you'd be too tired to walk back. And then I'd have to carry you on my back again…"

"And you always get all angry when Asbel has to carry you" added Hubert.

"He's right Cheria you know Asbel worries about you" replied the Uzumaki.

"Well that, that's because he's so terrible at it."

She coughed again before the red head got on his knee ready to carry her" "see, what did I tell you? Here, hop on."

"I'll promise I'll try to be more careful this time."

"Uh…that's all right I can walk on my own" she replied blushing.

"Hey…where did that girl go?"

"What girl?"

"There she is, still in the same spot" sweat dropped Naruto.

"Huh? Why is she still back there?" asked the red head.

"Go, het her Hubert."

"Ugh…right."

The Uzumaki chose to be the one to bring her to the group as he took her hand and brought her back to the group, ignoring the physical contact.

"Hey there! So why didn't you follow us?" asked Asbel.

"That girl told us not to move" replied the lavender girl talking about Cheria.

"Asbel who is this girl?"

"I don't know. We found her on the hill and brought her back here."

"Why did you do that?" there was a hint a jealousy in her voice but the rest failed to notice.

"Isn't it obvious Cheria? It's the right thing to do, we couldn't just leave her there with the monsters" replied the whiskered blond.

The pink haired walked closer to the lavender girl seeing her height and appearance there was still that pang of jealousy in her heart_" Hmm…she seems a little older than me."_

She checked her height using her hand figuring out that she was shorter than her probably by an inch_" so…is this the kind of girl Asbel likes?"_

"_Hmm" _she felt jealous of this mysterious girl and the fact that red head Lhant took her with him to be here.

"Come on Cheria. Don't stare at her like that. You two should try to be friends!" said Asbel.

"_What's wrong with Cheria? I know she's upset because we didn't bring her to Lhant hill with us, but somehow she looks sad" _thought the Uzumaki.

"Hmph" her expression said otherwise she wasn't planning in becoming friends with someone who was probably her rival in winning over a certain red head.

"Oh I was wondering. What's with that flower you're holding, Asbel?"

"Huh?"

"Wow it's just beautiful!"

"How lovely. So did you bring this flower back…for me?"

"Actually…I…um…"

Hubert got closer to his brother" just say it's for her, if it make her feel better."

"Good work Huber nicely done" Narutp approved of his action.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that."

"_Oh for crying out loud!" _the Uzumaki face palmed.

"You see Cheria the truth is Asbel knew you we're going to get angry with him for not bringing you with us. So he chose to give you a gift to make up for his dumb mistake, a flower from Lhant hill meadow how super cool is that huh?"

"Hey" the read gave a frown head because the blond has called him dumb.

"Oh Asbel…thank you" she has blushed at the gift of course she like it and she was no longer upset with him.

"_Why is her face red? I remember Hinata used to have the same problem too, whenever she saw me."_

"Well since you were kind enough to bring me a flower, I guess I can forgive you just this once" her eyes were on the lavender flower.

"This is a sopheria isn't it? They don't normally bloom this time of year, I guess the stories about that place are true."

"Yeah I read about them in a flower book that dad lend me" said the whiskered blond.

"Yeah, the hill had flowers blooming all over the place" replied the red head.

"Awww…" now she wanted to go to Lhant hill even more.

"Maybe we can go back there next time Cheria" said the Uzumaki.

"Really? Thanks Naruto" she felt happy to have the chance to go there.

"That one little flower sure is making her happy, huh Asbel? Said Hubert.

"Happy…?" the lavender haired girl glance at her own sopheria flower.

Suddenly she has offered her flower to the pink haired girl shocking her" oh uh, you're giving me one too. "

The amnesia girl gave a nod while Naruto smiled at the sight_" well what do you…."_

"Th-thank you that was really nice of you" she kindly took her sopheria.

"Happy…."

"Yeah happy, when you feel like you want to smile of all the great things you have around you!" replied the whiskered blond.

"Are you happy Naruto?" she has asked with high curiosity.

"Of course I am I have friends and a family, I'm very happy believe it!"

"Friends…family…."

"So what's your name? Where are you from?" said Cheria.

"We asked her the same thing earlier, but she doesn't know" said Asbel.

"We think she might have amnesia" added the blue haired boy.

"She really doesn't remember anything" said the Uzumaki.

"What? Oh my gosh that's terrible!"

"We we're hoping she remembers something if we brought her into town."

"Well? Has seeing the town helped you with your memory at all?"

The lavender haired girl gazed around the town and the people passing by but nothing was coming to her head, she remained quiet. They already figured out from her expression and her silence that her memory was still blank like a blank page.

"Guess not…maybe we should try asking around or something."

"Oh! Maybe we should go and ask my grandpa he knows pretty much everyone you know?" said Cheria.

"Oh, good idea. I bet Frederic would know something. Let's head back to our place" said Asbel.

"If she is from Lhant, I've only been living in this town for a week and a half and I haven't seen anyone like her" Naruto turned to the amnesia girl only to have his whiskers touched and tickle by her.

"Stop hahahahah that's too much!"

"There she goes again" the red head Lhant sweat dropped.

Cheria had to giggle at the sight because it looked cute.

"Come on stop it's not funny anymore" the Uzumaki was catching up his breathing from laughing too much.

"They're soft" was her reply.

"I know but if you keep tickling them I think I will wet myself."

"Naruto that's gross" scolded the pink haired girl.

"Come on let's go ask Frederic" said the red head.

"To the manor" replied the whiskered blond.

They walked the streets asking some of the people they met along the way about the lavender girl. If they knew he there was the possibility she could be a relative of any of the towns people. They had no luck as no one from them knew her, it wasn't any good. Naruto was in thought thinking that maybe she wasn't from this town he was still wondering what she was doing sleeping in the meadow with the flowers. Their only chance now lies in asking Cheria's grandfather because he's been living for years, he was probably one of the eldest of the people from Lhant. They reached the manor and saw Frederic outside of the mansion Naruto was the only one who felt relief that it wasn't their father who was present to greet them, if he wasn't here then maybe he hasn't noticed that they left the town to go to Lhant hill. Looks like his clones have done the job right, he and his brother we're safe.

"Welcome back master Asbel, master Hubert and master Naruto" greeted the older butler.

"Hey Frederic!" greeted Asbel.

"You ran off on me again Cheria."

"I'm sorry grandpa."

"Please forgive her my young masters. I've been instructed her that you are not to bothered, yet she refuses my council."

"Oh don't worry about it, it's no bother at all. Anyway we we're wondering if you ever seen this girl before?"

The butler went to the lavender girl taking a good look at her" this young woman?"

He stood in thought" hmm…no I don't believe I have."

"_I knew it she's not from Lhant. If Frederic doesn't know her then dad won't either" _thought Naruto.

"Grandpa this girl has amnesia."

"You don't say, that's quite the dilemma. Perhaps I should make a few inquiries around town."

"No that's all right we'll do it ourselves. Come on guys let's head into town" reply the red head not like they have anything else to do.

"Do strike to return before dark yes?"

"You got it."

"Thanks for helping us Frederic" said the Uzumaki.

"I'm always at your service young masters."

"By the way, has dad mentioned you something?" asked the whiskered blond while the others started leaving.

"Are you inquiring if Lord Aston knows that you and the masters took off to Lhant hill when he has strictly warned all of you not to go there?"

"Yeah that" the blond gulped nervously.

"Afraid to be the one to give you such news but he's aware, he was the one who figured your little deceiving plan."

"He knows….?" He has turned pale.

"I'm afraid so, right now he is busy in his study and wishes not to be disturbed. However once he's done with his usual businesses-"

"Yeah I get it!" he was still looking pale.

"Hey Naruto what's the hold up?" shouted Asbel in the distance.

"Coming thanks for the warning Frederic!" he left following the group.

"_I pray that you won't get a nasty punishment from Lord Aston."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Who was that?" asked the amnesia girl referring to the older man they just met, she and Asbel we're walking ahead of the others.

"Frederic? He's part of Cheria's family."

"Family?" she heard the word before from Naruto.

"You know? Moms and dads and brothers and sisters and stuff? Don't worry I'm sure you have one."

"Moms and das. Would they be important to me?"

"Of course! They're your family!"

"How about yours?"

"Yeah! They-"he paused.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I wonder what mom and dad actually think of me" he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't have the answer to your question."

"I wasn't asking you!"

"What's wrong Asbel? Why are you yelling?" Naruto came to them.

"It's nothing" the red head stood in thought thinking of the lavender girl's question.

"Okay come on there's more people to ask about the girl if they know her."

They resumed walking on the town asking the people they met up, by none knew the lavender haired girl. Any people that came across were questionably asked if they knew her but they had no luck whatsoever, and by now it was getting tiresome. Naruto has already come to the conclusion that she wasn't from here, she was definitely not born in Lhant, his only guess that she was from outside of this town. They might probably have better luck to ask other towns if they know her, they were basically wasting time asking people here. As they crossed the bridge made of solid rock the amnesia girl stood to stared at the view, always quiet and with a thoughtful expression. Cheria went to her looking curious after finding out she didn't remember a thing about herself she has come to pity her and has erased any thoughts of having her as a rival for winning a certain Lhant's affections.

"So…you really don't remember your name?"

"No…"

"Oh…You poor thing…"

"Why…? What's so poor about not knowing your name? Does having a name make you happy?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! It doesn't feel good to be called that, does it…I have a sickness, too, so I know how you feel. I'm really sorry."

"Cheria I'm sure she didn't meant to say it in a rude kind of way" said Naruto approaching her.

"Is it important to have a name?" she looked at the whiskered blond.

"Of course it's important, having a name makes you valuable to those around you. A name makes us different from other people I mean how people will call you if you don't have a name? Purple girl or amnesia girl….?"

"Naruto that's rude" scolded the pink haired girl.

"I'm not saying it in a rude way I'm just giving her an example of what will be if she didn't had an official name."

"Having a name is valuable…."

"Hey guys don't get left behind!" shouted Asbel with Hubert next to him they were on the other side of the bridge.

"We're coming!" replied the Uzumaki.

They met up with the two boys spotting more people, as they resumed with asking them. Their obvious answer was no making the boys give a sigh, this wasn't as easy as they thought it would. Soon after failing one more time in their question asking Asbel felt his stomach growing giving him the sign that it was time to take a break and have some food. They walked until reaching the western gate of the town that leads to western Lhant highroad, they group stopped for a moment. The red head was staring before his eyes fell on the apple tree that next to the guard of the gate. The sight made his mouth watered, the apples looked shinny and ready to be pick to eventually get eaten. His hunger was too great so he didn't thought twice to get one of the juicy fruits.

"I'm kind of hungry."

"Let's pick some apples" said Hubert as he went to the tree and made the most pathetic attempt to get the apples from the tree, the poor boy couldn't reach half of the tree.

"Ngh! Nurrrrrrggggghhhhh!...I can't reach 'em."

"_Hubert needs to start taking his vitamins" _thought Naruto.

"You're hopeless! Here, watch. Lemme do it" Asnel took his turned and his performance was as terrible as his younger brother.

"Gyaaaahhhh! Hey! What?"

"_Asbel needs his vitamins too."_

"You can't reach them either!" said the blue haired boy.

"Shut up!" replied the stubborn red head.

"They're just too high" said Cheria.

"_Looks like it's up to me."_

"Let me do it" said the whiskered blond.

There was no need to gather chakra into his feet to increase the jumping distance. The height of the tree was considered a joke to any ninja, including Naruto. He quickly jumped reaching the top with ease, he picked the closest apples and gave one for each of the kids, and he first gave one to Asbel who was the hungry one, followed by Hubert and Cheria. He picked one more before jumping down he wasn't hungry so the right thing to do was to offer it to someone, his cerulean eyes we're on the amnesia girl.

"Thanks Naruto!" said the happy red head.

"Thank you Naruto" followed Cheria.

"You jumped on the tree like it was so easy" said Hubert.

The whiskered blond smiled at their comments as he offered the last apple to the lavender girl" here, I hope you're hungry."

"What is it?" she didn't turned her eyes away from the fruit.

"It's an apple, a fruit you know food?"

"Food….?"

"Yeah it's good for you, take a bite."

The amnesia girl eventually took the bite at the closest thing she saw and she bite the blonds pinky finger making him give a painful cry while the rest of the kids sweat dropped.

"Ahhhh my freaking finger!"

"This is food?" she was referring to the Uzumaki's punished pinky.

"Take a bite on the apple not on me!" he gave her a comical expression.

He handed her the fruit not wanting to have another finger bitten" the apple, bite the apple!"

She stared at it for a little before taking a bite, she stood chewing it savoring the flavor of the fruit"…."

"So what do you think? Good huh?" said Asbel.

She only gave before taking another bite" it's tasty…."

"See I told you. You we're going to like it."

"That was impressive how you jumped so high master Naruto. I was about to offer my assistance because you we're having trouble getting the apples" said the guard of the gate.

"Nah it's all good but thanks for taking your time" replied whiskered blond.

"Now boys, I heard you've been wandering around Lhant hill on your own."

"Wh-where did you hear that?" asked a nervous Asbel.

"_If dad knows then the entire town must know about it too" _thought a scared Uzumaki.

"In that case, why not take this along? You'll learn a whole lot, and you you might even have some fun, too" the guard offered them a book.

"Wait. You're giving us a present?" said the red head.

"Oh wow a discovery book!" Hubert recognized the book.

"What's that?"

"It's a book that chronicles each region's rare products and places."

"That sounds interesting" said the whiskered blond.

"This really is useful for traveling a lot" added Cheria.

"Whenever you find one. You can record it in the discovery book!" said the guard.

"Hey let's try it out! Hmm…something rare…something rare" the red head turned to the lavender haired girl.

"Aha!"

Naruto chuckle mentally_" she might be rare, what kind of person would mistake take a bite on a finger than from an apple?" _

"Asbel, you're not going to record the girl amnesia are you?" asked the blue haired boy.

"O-of course not!"

"Asbel how could you? That is just mean!" scolded Cheria again.

"Let's just record the apple tree instead" said the younger Lhant.

"Right, I'm on it!"

Luckily for them the discovery book came with a pen saving them the trouble of looking for one. Asbel took the honors in writing about the apple tree. The red head has high hope that he will continue to write more discoveries, he was planning in filling up the book. After he was done the group chose to go back to the manor since they weren't going to have much luck in continuing speaking to the town's people about the amnesia girl. As they headed back some were feeling bad that they weren't successful in finding out more about the lavender hair girl, those were Naruto and Cheria. The pink haired girl wanted to help her after finding out of her unfortunate dilemma, yet there was still some pang of jealousy she felt for her due that she was getting too close to the red head Lhant. As for Naruto he looked more determined to help the mysterious girl more than ever, even if she bit his finger.

As they headed back to the manor they saw Frederic on the front in the middle of the garden, just like before they left. However he wasn't alone this time, he was being accompanied by the boy's mother Kerri. The boys we're happy to see her but Naruto was feeling restless remembering that their father found out of their departure to Lhant hill when he has warned them not to go there. The whiskered blond felt his stomach turned feeling sick he was that nervous imagining Aston's face. So far in this world the only thing that can scare the Uzumaki the most is his adoptive father when he's upset. Another thing that had him worried, he hasn't told Asbel and Hubert about it which it was making him feel guilty. But if he does tell them the two brothers will freak out, namely Hubert he's the obedient type person and would never go against his father's wishes.

"Oh…mom!" said the blue haired boy.

"Hello mom" followed Asbel.

"Hey mom" and followed Naruto.

"Hello boys, your father wishes to speak with you."

"_We are so dead" _the whiskered blond gave a shiver.

"He's just gonna yell at us again. He doesn't know when to quit" said the red head acting arrogant.

"_He's right and I really hope yelling is that he's going to do" _thought the blond.

Kerri shook her head not expecting to hear that from one of her sons, but she wasn't surprised" Asbel musn't speak of your father. He thinks only of you and your brother's best interest."

"_Ugh not this again" _the red head was irritated it wasn't the first time he has heard that speech coming from his mother.

"Your father is waiting in his study. Hurry along and see what he needs."

"_Maybe I should write a will just in case" _sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"All right all right."

"Hey Cheria? Can you keep an eye on her until we get back?"

"If we do come back" said the whiskered blond.

"What?" Hubert stared at him looking nervous.

"Nothing just nothing" he shrug it off.

"Huh? Oh, sure" replied Cheria.

"You must forgive my son Cheria. He puts you through so much trouble."

"Oh no! It's no trouble!"

"Regardless you should rest. You must be exhausted after all that Asbel put you through."

"I didn't put her through anything" protested the red head.

"You are the heir to the Lhant lordship Asbel. You must learn to think more carefully about those around you. From now you are to take Cheria with you when you play. Do you understand?"

"No! Lady Kerri, please I'm fine!" now it was the pink haired girl who was protesting.

"Cheria!" said Frederic surprise at her behavior.

"This is ridiculous. Dad's bad enough, but now you? I'll play with whoever I want, so you can butt out."

"Um… Asbel I think you're crossing the line here" Naruto warned the red head that his behavior was getting out of hand especially with his own mother.

"Asbel!" she sounded offended.

Cheria started coughing she wanted to interfere and stop the red head from saying another word. She knew his words we're wrong and he was starting to act like a brat. What she hated the most that their argument was because of her it was her fault he was arguing with his mother. She was still coughing hating her illness so much because of this she was nothing but a burden to Asbel and his family, nothing but a dead weight. How she wanted to be normal healthy girl so she can be more useful to the Lhant and maybe some acknowledgement from the red head. She saw Naruto trying to comfort her but it wasn't going to be enough to ease her illness away, but enough to make her feel that she had his support. Unlike a certain someone who was unaware and is acting a bit selfish, but she was happy that he wanted to play with her.

"Cheria?" said the worried red head while Frederic went to her.

"Oh dear. You should take her home, Frederic" said Kerri.

"Come along Cheria."

"I-I'm sorry" she coughed once more as the older butler took leaving the garden, obviously heading to their home.

"Cheria" Hubert felt sorry for her she has been sick ever since he meets her.

"We should go see what dad wants."

"Yeah, it's a big mistake" whiskered Naruto.

"What?" replied the blue haired boy?

"Nothing…."

"You sound nervous" said the amnesia girl.

"Nah I'm okay, come on guys let's not keep dad waiting."

"Hey…you want to come?" Asbel asked the lavender girl.

"Yes" she gave a nod.

The whiskered blond gave a sigh following them inside the manor and somehow he felt like he was a dead man walking. He was like a criminal walking towards his execution ground why the sudden exaggeration. Only explanation his adoptive father knew they went to Lhant hill remembering the dozens of times he has told them not to go there, disobeying only meant that he wasn't happy one bit. If he wasn't happy it will be the opposite and that scared him the most, he was afraid of the lord of Lhant. His serious expressions we're enough to make him wet in his pants and the other thing too, that's why he has tried so hard to keep him pleased and not put him in a bad mood. They entered the study and there he stood, seated on his desk. Aston has finished his paperwork and he was laying eyes on the four, but most importantly on the three boys.

"You certainly took your time, Asbel. Hm? Who's the girl?"

"We met her outside town. She seems to have amnesia. She doesn't remember who she is or where she's from" said Hubert.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow as he got up from his desk.

"Well, we can worry about such things later. I need to speak with you."

"_What?" _Naruto was shocked that Aston has shrugged off the matter of them going to Lhant hill, he was very sure that he knew.

"What is it now?" whined the red head.

"I received a letter from a very important man in the capital. His son is coming to visit Lhant."

"A visitor from the capital, huh?"

"_This must be very important for dad to forget about scolding us, I wonder who is this song from the capital that is coming?" _thought the whiskered blond.

"That's rare isn't it dad?" said Hubert.

"This boy is around the same age as you, but you're not to approach or speak with him. He hails from one of the most powerful families from the Windor kingdom. We cannot be seen to show him, even the slightest disrespect. If something we're to happen. It would be a blight on the Lhant name. Do you understand Asbel?"

"So he's that important?" said the Uzumaki.

"You can say that."

"Why are you just asking me?"

"Do you understand?" he hated to repeat himself.

"Yes…"

"Good. As for the girl, I shall hand her over to the authorities. I'm confident they will be able to find her family. This is the best we can do for her now."

"What? Huh?"

"Dad….?" Naruto was in the same boat as the red head.

"This plan, should put your mind at ease, yes?"

The amnesia girl turned to two of the three boys" I want to be with Asbel and Naruto."

"What?" the whiskered blond was caught off guard by her response.

"You do?"

"What is this about Asbel?" Aston walked closer to his son.

"You don't want to go?"

"I don't know…but I want to say with them."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Of course she isn't…um right?"

"Well, she cannot stay here. I will contact the authorities and make an arrangement for her transfer."

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of her."

"What?"

"I can take care of her!"

"This is foolishmess."

"_Uh oh this is starting to get troublesome" _the Uzumaki chose to use a Shikamaru reference.

"I'm serious!"

"Do you even understand what you're saying? You are a powerless child who couldn't possibly be entrusted with such responsibility."

"How will you know if you won't let me try?"

"And besides I won't do this alone, Naruto can help me."

"What?" blinked the blond unexpectedly?

"Hmm…." He stood in deep thought.

A knock was heard on the study as Frederic kindly walked in" my lord, a messenger has arrived concerning our guests from the capital."

"Right. Send him in."

"Asbel we should continue this conversation later. Until then stay out of trouble, Naruto keep an eye and Hubert."

"Yes dad!"

"Don't fail me again" he whispered especially to him.

"_What….? He does know" _he lowered his head.

"Dammit" cursed the red head.

"Come on, Asbel" said Hubert.

"I'm going to help her and I don't care what anyone says! Let's go!"

They left the office while Aston shook his head_" what am I going to do with that boy?"_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The group left the manor with an unhappy Asbel taking the lead, still upset with his father's attitude towards him. He thought he doesn't have what it takes to take care of the amnesia girl, so much for having any confidence on your son or faith for the matter. This wasn't the treatment he wanted from him but he was determined to show him that he was wrong and he could take care of the girl, at least he will have Naruto's support in helping him. The red headed man made him angry just thinking about him as he lowered his head, tightening his fists in anger.

"Seems like all dad knows how to do is treat me like a child! I can't stand it!"

"And why am I the only one he yells at?"

"Well, you will be the lord of Lhant one day" replied Hubert.

"I'd rather become a knight in service of the king. The capital has a special training school for knights. Did you know that?"

"I've heard of it."

"Yeah the knight academy in the royal capital of Barona" replied the whiskered blond.

"But Asbel can you…can you really take care of this girl?"

The lavender haired girl gazed at him while she staring at the flowers, she followed with looking at Naruto and the blond took a step back, afraid that she might try to tickle his whiskers.

"Yeah, I don't have a choice. I have to show dad that I'm not just some useless child."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Hey Cheria what are you doing hiding there? Come and join us!" Naruto shouted spotting the pink haired girl at the entrance to the garden.

"Cheria….?" Asbel took notice of the girl's presence.

The girl went to the group when she was actually making sure to avoid her grandfather. While he went back to work at the manor she sneaked out from her home to join the group.

"Hey. Cheria! You feeling better?"

"Oh…yes I'm fine. So did your dad decide what to do with the mystery girl?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take care of her."

"WHAAATTT?" shouted the girl with so much shock but she ended up hurting her chest panting slightly.

"Don't shout like that. You'll make yourself sick again."

It's your fault! What do you mean you're going to take care of her?"

"I just mean I'll be responsible for her until we find out who she is. Naruto will be helping me too."

"_Sure now he's dragging me into this, although I don't mind looking after her" _the Uzumaki took a glance at the amnesia girl with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What is we never find out?"

The red head gave a thoughtful expression" well, then…I'll be with her for the rest of my life!"

"The rest of your—No! You can't do that! Are you kidding? You just can't!"

"Too late, I've already decided."

"Let it go Cheria. He'll never change his mind now" Hubert knew his older brother better than anyone.

"Un-believable…"

"I don't get it Cheria why are you upset?" asked Naruto in confusion he didn't had a problem with having the lavender haired girl with them, too bad he was still dense in this world too.

"I….." she trailed off she will never say the truth behind her behavior.

The amnesia went to her and put her hand on her forehead like she was comforting her.

"You're with us now okay? Don't worry everything's gonna be okay."

"Okay…" the mystery girl gave a nod.

"But if you're gonna be our friend we need to give you a name. Hmm…how about…Tiger Festival!"

"You're kidding….?" the whiskered blond sweat dropped it was lame, and it was anything but feminine.

"You idiot! What kind of girl would want a stupid name like that! Un-believable!" scolded the pink haired girl.

"I'm with you Cheria" said the Uzumaki.

"My brother is not good with names" said Hubert.

"Fine then, what do you want to call her?"

"Um…well I don't know."

"We found her in the meadow right? So maybe we should name her after a flower" said the blue haired boy.

"Hey what about that flower she was holding?" said the blond.

"The one she gave me and the same one Asbel gave me too."

"What it's called?" said the red head.

"It's called a Sopheria."

"Sopheria hmm…"

"How about we call her Sopherina?" said Naruto.

"Too long."

"Okay then how about Sophia?"

"She looks young that name sounds like it's for an adult. Hey I got it we're going to call her Sophie!"

"Sophie…it's kind of pretty" said Hubert liking it.

"I agree. It's a good name" replied Cheria.

"Me too it's better than the ones I picked" added the blond.

"All right from now on your name will be Sophie…Is that okay Sophie?"

"Sophie…" she replied in deep thought.

"Well? Do you like it or what?"

"My name is…Sophie."

"Nice to meet you Sophie."

"Now you have a name like the rest of us" smiled Naruto.

"My name gives me a value…." She gave a nod it seems she likes the name too.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**The chapter is finally done and I laughed writing the part when Sophie bit Naruto's finger instead of the apple. Thank you to everyone who have been reviewing the story and marking its alert and favorites list. I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: The lonesome prince


	4. The lonesome prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 The lonesome prince<p>

(Location: Lhant manor Lhant Windor territory)

Everyone present smiled after Asbel has given the mysterious amnesia girl an official name. She has been named after a rare flower her name is Sophie after the Sopheria. The lavender haired girl stood quiet but she was happy that she has been given a name to fit in with the rest of the group. Naruto was probably happier than the rest although he thought she was weird she could fit in well with them. Amnesia or not she was now an official member of their group, she was a friend too. Cheria was happy for the name it really went with her especially the color of her hair and eyes they were the same color as the Sopheria flower. But they were still some jealousy in her, Asbel was planning to take care of her and she didn't like how that sounded. The thought that this girl will become closer to her that eventually her will develop feelings for her was too much for to bear.

The happy moment was broken as the doors of the manor opened and came Aston with three soldiers holding spears. Asbel gave a boring expression just from looking at the sight he thought it wasn't worth to watch. Naruto was able to tell from the look of things that something bad has happened, like an emergency. If there we're armed soldiers it could only mean that there were monsters on the highroad again, maybe there were more of them than the times he and his brothers fought them off. He wasn't going to stand back and watch, if it was an emergency regarding monsters then he will help. And although had his issues with his father he knew he wasn't going to miss the chance to fight more monsters, or save his dad. It didn't mean he will start looking up to him or respect him if the lord of Lhant keeps treating him like a kid.

"Hurry this way!"

The frantic Aston left the manor with his soldiers in a hurry, he saw his son and the others but he paid no attention to them. They all moved out of their way for them to pass, while Naruto took Sophie's hand to get her off the way since she looked like she wasn't planning in moving in the first place. His face and behavior clearly told that he was worried about something, probably something related to the emergency. Maybe monsters we're heading towards town putting everyone in danger, or something worse. The whiskered blond couldn't possibly what was the problem, for his adoptive father to act like this could mean that the worse has happened. If it was enough to worry him then it made him feared what was it? He was probably the only one who was worried aside from the rest. Frederic walking over to the group, looking as calm as ever with the situation at hand.

"Forgive me young masters, but did Lord Aston perchance come this way?"

"He just ran by a second ago. It seems like he was heading out of town" replied Asbel.

"There's trouble isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid so young master. The Turtlez transport containing our young guest is long overdue. Lord Aston fears they may have met with tragedy on the road."

"Monsters….?" The Uzumaki got alarmed.

"I really can't say young master" the butler gave a bow before leaving.

"That guest must be the boy dad was talking about" said Hubert.

"He's in danger. Come on we have to follow dad and help that kid" said the whiskered blond.

"Don't be silly. What can we do? We'll just get in the way?" said Cheria.

"I can fight well no problem, and so does Asbel and Hubert. Nothing to worry about."

"We don't know for sure until we try. The kid's coming from the capital, so we should we in that direction. All right everyone let's take this show on the road" replied the red head.

"I'll take the lead."

"Why you?" the red head stared at the Uzumaki.

"Because I send a shadow clone ahead and he's currently following dad. He'll tell us what's going on when we meet up. I always make a clone just in case, and this was the perfect chance."

"Fine you can take the lead but you better leave some monsters to me, if there are monsters."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The group has gathered at the eastern gate leading to the eastern highroad. This was the necessary path someone from the royal capital would take if they wanted to arrive to Lhant. They have prepared themselves for what they might face as they travel through the road in order to reach the Turtlez carrying the young boy from the powerful family. Naruto has made another quick stop at the item shop to buy a couple of gels and life bottles, better be ready and prepare than sorry. Chances that they will fight more monsters we're high also that monsters might be the reason why their young guest hasn't arrive yet. The Uzumaki was determined to help his adoptive if there was more danger than one could expect, the only thing that worried him that Aston won't be happy to see them. He would go against their decision to come to help him and put themselves in harm's way.

"This is the road that a visitor from the capital would use, right?" said Cheria.

"Hmm….?" Sophie reacted in curiosity.

"This road that we're on now is called East Lhant Highroad. It connects Lhant with the capital city of Barona, and primary used to transport cryas gathered from the Lhant region and-"

He was interrupted by the lavender haired girl who came and pinched Hubert's cheeks.

"Ow! Don't pinch my cheeks! It hurts!"

"I think she's heard enough, little brother. But you know, Sophie, Cheria's cheeks are great for pinching, too…."

"N-o no Sophie stop!" the pink haired girl took a step back from the incoming girl.

Naruto chuckle at both of them before clearing his throat" sorry about that, that wasn't nice Sophie."

The whiskered blond got what it was coming to him as the lavender haired girl tackled him and started tickling his whiskers again while everyone sweat dropped.

"Stop! I-hahahahahahahahahahahah stop it!"

"Guys hahahahahaha help me!"

"That's enough Sophie. He's going to die from laughter" Asbel has stopped her actions.

The Uzumaki had comical tears while his lips we're trembling" oh no…."

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked the worried Hubert.

"I-I peed in my pants from laughing too hard."

"Gross!" said Cheria.

"That's horrible I understand how you feel."

"Yeah little brother you wet your bed a couple of times before, when you we're younger" replied the red head.

"Can we stop talking about gross things!" said the annoyed pink haired girl.

"That's not funny" said the Uzumaki.

"Soft" Sophie was still staring at his whiskers.

"I'll be right back" the blond gave a sigh,

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Fifteen minutes later Naruto returned to the group with a fresh pair of boxers and pants. There was something different thing about him. He was wearing tape on his cheeks covering his whiskers it was obviously to prevent a certain lavender haired girl from tickling them. Now the blond wasn't angry with her, he felt more embarrassed that she would tickle them just like that. She was that bold to have that kind of physical contact with him, even if she was clueless about it. She was curious to see them and she like them because according to her, they are soft. The Uzumaki checked his gear again making sure everything was present and ready to be used for emergency if they get into a battle. His cerulean eyes gazed at Sophie who was staring at him in thought, just her usual expression which it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Let's get going already, we wasted too much time."

As they traveled through the road it will be too good to be true if they don't encounter any enemies. But they did, a couple of monsters a Peeplt and two bears monster that they haven't seen when they were traveling the northern highroad. The Peeplt was too easy to defeat because of its small, fragile body and his attacks weren't life threatening the poor thing was just pitiful. Asbel and Hubert didn't broke a sweat taking it down, the bear was another story. The two creatures have proven to be quite tough and their attacks were strong the two Lhant brothers got hurt from some of their punches. Naruto came to the rescue coming to their aid with Sophie backing him up. A combination of shadow clones rasengan and eagle dive did the trick to defeat them. After the fight was done Cheria came to the group she was keeping her distance, as the Uzumaki gave apple gel to his brothers.

"You feeling better Hubert?"

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"And you Asbel?"

"All better now!"

He nodded turning to the lavender haired girl" what about you Sophie? Are you hurt?"

"No" she replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Good thing you're always prepared Naruto" said Cheria.

"It's good to always be prepared believe it!"

Suddenly Naruto's shadow clone arrived, coming to report the situation of Aston in his search for the Turtlez caravan with the young boy from the capital. The original blond stood quiet listening to his clone and once he was done he vanished and with it, he obtained the memories from the clone. He tightened his fist seeing his adoptive father fighting a group of bird creatures, the rest of his men we're badly wounded. He was the only one in good shape and capable of fighting, he signaled to the rest of the group to follow him. The images from the clone were clear they weren't that far from the caravan's location, but if they don't arrive on time then the inevitable will happen. The whiskered blond erased the horrible image from his head as he increased his speed while he heard Asbel, calling to him too slow down. The Uzumaki wasn't planning in stopping after what he saw through his shadow clone, reaching not too far from the stone bridge that leads to the further path of the capital they saw him.

Aston was holding his sword while facing four deadly eagles, behind stood the Turtlez caravan. He was on his own, the odds were not good. Neither of the Lhant boys was going to let their father fight this battle on his own, the chances we're high that he might get hurt. Not that they doubted his skills with a blade, both Asbel and Hubert we're taught to fight by him. They went to him ready to help him, Naruto chose to team up with Sophie again. It seems fighting together with the lavender haired girl really gave him a boost of confidence, it's like they made a pretty good team since both used hand to hand combat techniques. It didn't got pretty as the lord spotted his sons here in all places, he wasn't happy to see them. They shouldn't even be here with these monsters around it was too dangerous for them to be here.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous stay back!"

"Relax we can handle this!" replied Asbel.

"And like we'll let you face these bird brains on your own, we'll do this quick so we can get the soldiers back to town to have their wounds treated" said Naruto.

"All right, just gotta draw one of them this way…."

One of the bird creatures spotted them and flew towards them.

"Eeekkk it's coming for us!" shouted Hubert.

"Asbel, Hubert Naruto!"

"You guys handle this one, I'll help dad with the other two" said the whiskered blond.

"I'll go with you" replied Sophie.

"Thanks!" he smiled as they ran towards Aston.

"Cheria take care of the transport!" said the red head while the pink haired girl nodded knowing she would only be getting in the way with her illness, at least she will make sure the caravan is all right.

"This way everyone!"

"Bring it on!"

Asbel and Hubert put a lot of effort in fighting the Prable eagle it was more than just a fight, but a chance to prove their fighter that their training has been worth it. Aston was present and this was the best way to show how strong they've become, so there was some pride in all of this. To Asbel it was also the chance to show him that he wasn't a kid, if he can see him defeating the flying creature then maybe he will see that he doesn't deserves to be treated like a child. Naruto on the other hand he only fought the monsters just to beat them and help his adoptive father and he had help from Sophie, both had made quite the work of one of the eagles. Aston has taken out the other one with his sword, with only one it was very easy to defeat. Fighting them as a flock is almost suicide and very dangerous, they're quite strong they're together.

The eagle that was fighting Asbel and Hubert decided the battle was futile so it decided to fly away, while the other two weren't so lucky. The guards of the caravan we're all right, Cheria who was with them noticed that none received any serious injuries. If the guards we're fine then the young aristocratic boy was fine too, everything was all right. Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he joined the others, Sophie next to him. Once again both have shown to make a nice team fighting together they had quite the advantage against monsters. The whiskered blond spotted Aston heading their way and he didn't looked happy, that made him turned his skin pale and his hair to get even spikier. Of course he knew they were in big trouble for coming here, and maybe Asbel didn't had a clue about that, he will have to give one heck of an explanation.

"Whew! I think they gave up. That's the last of them" he turned to his father.

"You fool!"

"Wh-what?"

"What did I do now?"

"How many times must I tell to stay put? You could have been hurt! Or worse!"

"Wait dad it's not Asbel's fault it's mine" said the Uzumaki.

"What?"

"What?" the red head boy was shocked.

"I convinced and Hubert to come and help you, so don't get mad at them."

"Naruto…." Hubert was the same as his older brother.

"You…you're supposed to be looking out for them not encouraging them to get into dangerous situations" the lord of Lhant was angry.

"We couldn't let you face this alone helping you is the right thing."

"It doesn't matter. This is not a matter for children to get involve!"

"Sorry dad" he lowered his head.

Suddenly the lavender haired petite got in front of the blond shielding him from any more harmful words from his adoptive father.

"Stop…."

"_What's she doing?_" blinked the Uzumaki.

"Sophie….?" asked the red head.

"Sophie? So she remembers her name after all?"

"Actually Asbel named her Sophie" Hubert corrected.

"I see I suppose you intend to play her guardian now?"

"I will take care of her and Asbel too. I will make sure they're all right" spoke Naruto there was determination in his voice.

"Like you did just now with putting them in danger?" countered Aston.

"They can fight dad, you taught them well. You saw how they handled that bird. Sophie can fight too you know?"

"_Her skills are awesome she must have had one heck of a training." _

"_This is crazy I can't let Naruto get scolded by dad, it's not his fault" _thought Asbel.

"Wait dad it's not-"

"Lord Aston" one of the knights guarding the caravan came to him.

"Is everyone all right?"

"We are well thank you."

"Please accept my humble apologies. I shall accept whatever punishment you deem fit for providing such inadequate protection."

"_Why is dad apologizing? Whoever is inside that caravan must be so important that will make dad tremble in fear, this kid really have some strong authority" _thought the Uzumaki.

"In light of your sons' bravery, I think this incident can be forgiven" replied the knight.

"I am worthy of such kindness, noble sir."

"Are you all right?" Sophie turned to both boys.

"I'm fine" replied the red head.

"I am now thanks to you. But you didn't had to do that" said the whiskered blond.

"Friends…happy."

"_it feels like she's acting more human now" _he smiled at her.

"Hmm. Now he's putting his own groveling act" Asbel gave a small frown at his father's behavior.

Aston turned to the kids after the knight left" our visitor. Master Richard will be staying at the manor's guest chambers I shall say this but once: Do not approach him for any question him for any reason."

"I will not accept any more troublemaking from any of you am I clear?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Dad why not?" the Uzumaki got curious as to why such order to evade any conversation with the young guest.

"Do not question me Naruto, I am very disappointed in you."

The whiskered blond nodded lowering his head it hurt him to hear him say those words, he tightened his fists_" damn it…."_

"Lord Astone we should be off" said the knight escort.

"Yes of course. Please permit me to escort you the rest of the way."

They finally left as they headed towards the entrance of the eastern gate. Asbel was upset but her shrugged it off, like he could care if his father gets angry at him for doing the right thing. Hubert was worried for both brothers expecting his father was going to get physical on both of them, including himself too. And Naruto was in deep thought remembering his words, unlike the others he was angry that the lord felt that way about him. He was trusted with keeping both Lhant brothers from getting into trouble and instead that's what he brings them in, not like was Asbel who wanted to get involved in this more than him. It still hurt him that's how the lord felt about him when he chose to took him in as his own, he didn't argue that he was right feeling guilty and ashamed. He completely ignored that Cheria went to them, now that the caravan has left.

"_**I am very disappointed in you."**_

"_I messed up didn't I?" _

"Asbel are you okay?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Aw, that was nothing. That Richard person was inside the Turtlez transport I wish we could have met him" said Hubert.

"Well, he'll be in the guest chambers…."

"Asbel, no! You can't possibly-"said the nervous younger Lhant.

"Oh yes! I can!, were going to meet this Master Richard for ourselves!"

"B-but you can't if dad finds out, he'll have our heads!"

"He's right this kid is too important for dad and I think we should obey him" said an un-happy Uzumaki.

"Look, it'll be fine. We're just gonna take a peek. Now let's get home and meet our new guest!"

"_Something tells me taking a peek is the last thing on his mind" _the blond gave a sigh.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The journey back to town was very quiet and luckily they didn't encounter more monsters in the way back. Hubert and Cheria turned to the two boys who looked to be in deep thought, and Sophie was being her usual quiet self. Asbel was still not happy with his father's remark of coming to his aid, still treating him like a kid. No matter what he does he wasn't going to be treated like an equal, it only makes him want to become a knight even more. He wasn't fitted to be the next lord Aston can still choose his younger brother for the spot not him. His only interest is to become a knight and serve the king of Windor. To the red head it was hard to believe that his father cares for him no matter how many times his mother told him, he could never see it like that. Maybe meeting this young boy will put him in a good mood or make him erased the bad memories.

Naruto was feeling the other way around. He was feeling bad with himself after being scolded by Aston, telling him that he was disappointed in him has really hurt him. It was better to get scolded than Asbel, the lord already had some issues with his son. Sometimes he was too kind for his own good and yet there wasn't even a thank you from the red head. That didn't bother him but was it really worth to take the blame from him when he was the one who was currently disobeying his father. Both father and son had issues with each other and they couldn't come to an understanding, now he understood what family issues are. Having a family was still the best thing that has happened to him so he didn't regret these setbacks between his adoptive brother and father. Arriving at town he smiled at the thought and not noticing that Sophie was gazing at him, her usual expression she kept focus on his smile.

When they arrived at the manor their destination was the guest chambers. They found out that the chambers were being guarded by one of the knights that serve as escort for the young guest. They couldn't get in and it was no surprise, they've been warned by Aston not to get involve with the youngster from the capital. This got Asbel annoyed expecting to meet the guest looks like he won't be able see him, unless he finds a way to get inside the chambers without taking the door of course. Naruto gave a sigh as much as he wanted to see the guest there was no way they'll be able to get near him if he was been kept under close watch. Hubert sighed giving up the same with Cheria one thing it was clear the red head Lhant wasn't giving up. He figured a way to enter the guest chambers with the others following him leaving the manor, Asbel opened the window of the chambers located on the right of the manor quite obvious.

"_It didn't even occur to me" _sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

Entering the guest chambers they saw the young boy sitting on a table. He was the same age as Asbel only a little short than the red head with blond hair, chest nut eyes, wearing a long sleeve elegant shirt colored white, blue and a red collar neck with red shorts and brown short height boots. The blond youth saw that the window was opened having a bad feeling about this. Fear started emerging from him thinking it was another person trying to claim his life he was always in their mark's list. The youth rose from his seat it was more than one person, yet there was no fear in his eyes. As it wasn't enough that his caravan was attacked by monsters, it was never easy being who he is. No matter how many times he has regretted living this life, been born to his family.

"Who…who's there?"

They group has taken a small jump to land safely on the chambers. When it was Cheria's turn to take the jump she accidentally tripped landing on her knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do even listen to you anyway" she rubbed her back but she knew the answer already, she always enjoy being with Asbel and the others.

"Hold it right there who are you?" the blond youth still felt like they could be hostiles even if some of them looked his age.

"I'm Asbel Lhant. My father's the lord of this manor. And you must be Richard from the capital. Come on let's get out of here and have fun! You've never been to Lhant right? We can show you around."

Richard turned his back to them" leave me alone I would prefer to stay here."

"You'd rather stay here in this dark room, all alone? Are you crazy? Don't you want to have fun?"

"…"

"Shessh Asbel introduced yourself when there are other people present, let me handle this. Hey Richard I'm Naruto Lhant, well I'm not really blood related to the family I was adopted but I see them as my family. This is Hubert, Asbel's younger brother, the girl with the pink reddish hair is Cheria and the cool girl with the purple pig tails is Sophie. I think she's cool because she kicks butt when she fights."

"I told you to leave me alone" replied the annoyed youth.

"I can tell by looking at your face that you're very bore. How about if you join us, so we can give you a tour of town and then if you want to. We'll show you a real good time, trust me that you'll laugh and have fun with us. If you don't laugh then you're free to leave, those are my conditions well what do you think?"

"Stop pretending that you're my friends."

"What did you say?" asked the red head.

"You're only pretending to like me so you can use me later."

"Use you?" Naruto blinked wondering why he would think that.

"It's always the same. People are only nice to me when they want something for themselves. Or when they…"

The door opened and entered a man looking in his mid-twenties with silver hair, his eyes were closed making him give the vibe that he was a suspicious character. He was wearing a green olive long sleeve shirt with yellow lines in the middle and the sides. A blue scarf wrapped around his waist with white pants and grey boots. The young man has noticed the kids but he didn't go hostile on them having an idea who they were, he calmly walked over to the young blond. However it was different to members of the young group, Naruto stood staring at him with some neutrality in his cerulean eyes. There was something about this guy that didn't go well with him he had a bad feeling about him. The whiskered blond was probably the only one who felt that way or maybe he was mistaken, Sophie started at him in with some suspicion too.

"_Quite the sneaky character…."_

"Master Richard."

"Bryce…."

"It is time for your daily sword training. Please ready your equipment."

"Not today. I'm not feeling well."

"Enemies will attack whether you're feeling well or not. Avoiding training will only end up weakening your skills."

"Are you Lord Aston's sons? These matters are no business of yours. Leave at once!" he took a glance at the group.

"You shouldn't make him practice if he isn't feeling well" said Asbel.

"_And with a guy like that I wouldn't want to practice either" _added the whiskered blond.

"Don't be a fool! My lessons are of the utmost importance and not to be skipped for any reason."

"Then I'll-"

"Hold on" Naruto stopped the red head as he took a glance at Richard.

Just by looking at the blond youth he could see it clearly, that expression in his eyes. He has seen that expression before and he knew of it more than anyone, he wasn't feeling sick but he was experiencing something common from most people. It was loneliness how cold and devastating was such feeling, he experienced when he was younger when everyone in Konoha ignored him and hated him for being different from them. For carrying something that wasn't his fault or that he asked for, how much it hurt when they murmured bad things from their back as they passed him by. It also brought him memories when he met Gaara something who shared his burden as a demon container. One thing he hated the most was seeing people going something similar that he experienced, he went through hell and back. But most of all he knew how horrible been lonely really is, he understood the blond youth and remembering his behavior that people pretend to be nice to him to get something in return from him.

"_I guess we have something in common…."_

"Naruto….?" Asbel said not knowing why he interrupted him.

"Listen Mr. Richard isn't feeling well. There's no need to push him when he's not in the best shape for some training."

"I shall not repeat myself again boy. My skills are essential and are vital for Master Richard to learn if he wants to defend himself against enemy attacks."

"Bryce. All right I will get ready for-"

"No don't listen to him!" the Uzumaki interrupted the youth.

"What?"

"I said don't listen to him. If you're not feeling well then it's not the right choice to get some training. Or maybe you're forgetting pal, if he's not well then the chances that he might get hurt are high he won't give it his best in the training."

"This conversation is over. All of you leave before I call upon Lord Aston and he will take matters into his own hands. Master Richard gathered your equipment and meet me outside of the manor."

"All right" replied the young blond.

"You seem so sure of your skills how about if you prove you can back your words" the whiskered blond kept his eyes on the swordsman trainer.

"What are you inquiring?"

"If you're so good with your skills then prove it, by fighting me."

"What?" Hubert and Cheria we're shocked.

"Naruto I was going to ask him that I will take Richard's place. You can't possibly take him on" said Asbel.

"I know, but I feel like I have to do this."

"You challenge me? None sense, fighting you will be against my morals. The last in my intentions is to hurt one Lord Aston's son, it will only sever the strong ties between Barona and Lhant."

"Ties what are you talking about?" asked the red head.

"I can take you on."

"Naruto don't be foolish, Bryce is very skilled" said Richard.

"Then he will show it to me when we fight."

"All right very well. Although you will regret your words, you will have your match. Meet me outside of the manor, do not keep me waiting" Bryce left the room.

"Way to go Naruto I'll be cheering for you!" said Asbel.

"Is that all you can say brother? Naruto can get hurt or worst" said Hubert.

"Was that really necessary Naruto?" asked Cheria.

"Just let me handle this."

"You shouldn't have done that. Bryce is among Barona's finest. That is the reason why he was assigned to be my personal trainer."

"I can do this just make sure you watch me."

"…."

"You can do it" Sophie gave a nod.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence."

There was no fear in the Uzumaki's eyes as he left the guest chambers with the others following him. He has fought stronger opponents than him, he was that confident that he could take him on. His past battles against Neji, Gaara and Sasuke have given him the strength and the experience to take him on. After all he was pretty sure that Bryce hasn't fought against the genius of a prestigious clan like the Hyuga, or a giant one tail raccoon or a dark power possessed former best friends with dragon like wings. He opened the front door as his eyes were on the silver haired man who was at the center of the garden of the manor waiting for him. Richard was the first to go next to Bryce not that he doubted the whiskered blond but he was pretty sure that his chances of winning are very slim. The rest we're cheering for him and Sophie, although she was her quiet usual self she seemed to be interested in the upcoming fight.

"Go Naruto!"

"You can do it!"

"Be careful!" followed Cheria.

"I see you've come. Shall we begin?" said Bryce.

"I thought you would have a weapon like a sword or something."

"I have no need to arm myself against a mere child."

"That's fine by me I don't need a weapon either, my fists will do."

"_This should be easy" _thought the arrogant Bryce.

"Very well prepare yourself."

Bryce has charged at the Uzumaki shocking him at his speed, he was caught off guard. He got hit by an uppercut to the shin, sending him to the ground. The group gasped seeing the blond downed in a second they couldn't believe that the fight was over before it even began. Richard lowered his head he wasn't surprised that it was over, aware that the whiskered blond didn't stood a chance against his trainer. But there was another gasp that made the young blond to looked ahead, he was shocked when Naruto's body vanished in smoke and his place stood a wooden log. Bryce was shocked too he wasn't there he shortly followed with looking at all directions but there was no sign of the whiskered blond. He was gone just like that and everyone else followed the trainer looking everywhere, no one has seen something like it.

"Believe it!"

"_What?" _Bryce looked above in shock.

Naruto was above him and quickly send a kick hitting his head the strong attack has sent the trainer crashing. That was enough as everyone already got the big picture of who was the real winner of the fight. It all took one attack from the Uzumaki to defeat Bryce which it was very impressive for the audience who witnessed the battle. They stood in awe as they saw the blond falling from the sky hitting his target, they we're in awe even if they have seen his abilities when they fought monsters. However Bryce wasn't happy as he recovered from that attack, he was glaring at the Uzumaki. To think a skilled combatant like himself was caught off guard and attacked at such matter, he wasn't letting this go. This was an embarrassment act he was never going to forget.

"_Unbelievable he beat Bryce" _thought an awed Richard.

"Way to go Naruto!" shouted Asbel.

"That was amazing!" followed Hubert.

"Did you see that?" Cheria was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Why'd you little-no more games this ends now!" he took his weapon which it was a large steel claw, looking very sharp that could probably cut human flesh like a hot knife through butter.

"Bring it!"

"Stop this at once!" stood one of the escorts not approving of the sight.

Bryce stood in thought but ne nodded he wasn't behaving correctly_" this fight is over. This is no ordinary kid."_

"Thanks for the fight, that uppercut really hurt. Sorry if I was acting like a jerk" Naruto gave a silly grin while rubbing his chin.

"This is why I want to become a knight, who knows what strong opponents one will face" said the red head.

"You should be ashamed Bryce. There is no honor in provoking a child" said the escort knight.

"I apologize, sir."

"I will take over master Richard's training from this point forward. You may join the other guards inside."

"I understand, sir."

"With your leave master Richard" the escort went back inside the manor, Bryce gave a bow to the youth as he followed the knight shortly.

"That was amazing Naruto!" said Cheria.

"Yeah I think you might have more talent to become a knight than Asbel" said Hubert.

"Knock it off!" the red head gave a frown at his brother's teasing.

"I'm just glad Richard won't have to practice when he's not feeling good" said the red head.

"Hey how about if we take Richard a tour around town, and while we're at it let's have some fun" said Naruto.

"Fun….? What kind of fun?" asked the blond youth.

"Fun you know something that we'll enjoy and share a few laughs."

"I guess I don't have a problem with that" he smiled feeling comfortable been with the group.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The group has shown Richard all around the town showing him the best places, the shops and the spots where to get a nice view of the horizon. The blond youth smiled happily enjoying the tour and just by looking around and the people, Lhant was truly a peaceful town. It reminded him of Barona, the amount of people always happy and hardworking proof that they love their city capital. After this he hasn't regretted his decision in being part of this tour, so far his favorite spot was the top of the giant windmill. Feeling the breeze hitting his face gazing at the view of the Windor kingdom, it was better than looking at it from any spot of the capital. After the tour they have taken a small break near the front of the Lhant manor. Each was holding a small pouch of juice, enjoying the taste of the sweet drink. They have bought a different flavor according to their respective tastes in fruits.

"So what do you think of the town Richard?" asked Asbel.

"It's very pretty, I feel like I'm back at home."

"Glad that you like it, now how about if we start our small challenge" Naruto took a sip from his juice.

"But I've never done this before."

"You can't be serious, I'm sure everyone does this kind of thing" said the red head.

"Richard comes from the capital, maybe it's because of his family that they didn't allow him to do that" said Hubert.

"Of course it's grotesque to be doing that" replied Cheria.

"Watch me Richard, then you do it" the red head took another sip of his juice removing the straw from his lips.

"Burp!"

"That one was average Asbel" said the whiskered blond.

"I like to see you do better."

"Fine watch the master" the Uzumaki took a long sip a she was ready to make his move.

"BURP!"

"That one was huge" said a shocked Hubert.

"Beat that Asbel."

"It's not fair. You obviously know some secret to belch louder."

"Don't be a sore loser and face the fact that no one can beat me in this competition."

"_Boys and their gross games" _thought an annoyed Cheria.

"My turn" said the blue haired boy.

"Burp!"

"Average like Asbel's."

"Your turn Richard" the red head waited for him.

"Okay" the blond you're took a long sip from his juice.

"burp…."

"That was pitiful Richard, do you even know how to belch right?" the whiskered blond was shocked.

"I told you I've never done this before."

"Looks like I will have to teach you the art of belching by yours truly" Naruto went teacher mode.

"Enough I can't take this anymore!" shouted Cheria with a vein popping on her forehead.

"What's wrong Cheria?" asked Asbel.

"Stop belching! It's disgusting and impolite and inappropriate."

"But we're just having fun" pouted Hubert.

"It's not fun, I don't want to hear another belch or I-"

"BBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!"

The group was shocked beyond words when they heard the longest belch ever. Turning to the source their eyes widened with their jaws dropping looking at the person responsible. Sophie who was silent as usual has taken another sip of her juice, but everyone saw as she made that inhuman belch. Cheria stood with the same shocking expression as the boys, only difference she dropped her juice. To think the day will arrive when she witnesses a girl belching louder than a boy, it was just impossible to believe. Naruto was the first to react as he got on his knees praising the lavender girl, his eyes filled with comical tears.

"Master I'm not worthy! Please Sophie you have to teach me the secret to belch like a giant monster."

"Oh for crying out loud that is nothing to be proud of!" snapped the pink haired girl.

"Brother did you see that?' asked the shocked Hubert.

"I see it and I don't believe it, Sophie beat Naruto in the contest."

"That was really amazing, it was so loud maybe everyone in town heard it" said Richard.

"_Boys will be boys" _the young girl gave a sigh.

Sophie was still drinking from her juice not mind telling the whiskered blond the secret.

"Please can we just drop this topic now?"

"Okay fine Cheria. Hey Richard I want to show you a really cool place" said Asbel.

"What's that?"

"A place filled with flowers."

"You want to take him to the Lhant hill meadow? said the Uzumaki.

"What but it will be sun down soon" replied Cheria.

"It's okay we'll be back soon before dads finds out we're gone."

"I heard that before, and dad found out" sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

"Maybe we should go tomorrow" said Hubert.

"Fine how about if you and Cheria stay. What about you Naruto?"

"I'll go because if I stay dad will have my head on a platter for letting you go."

"You can use your clones to fool him."

"I won't bother this time he might figure out like last time."

"Be careful" said Cheria.

"Come back soon" followed the blue haired boy.

"We'll be fine come on guys."

"Sophie you go with them. Make sure they don't get into trouble" replied the worried pink haired girl.

The lavender haired girl nodded following the boys.

"They better get back soon, before sun down or dad will find out" said Hubert.

"At least Naruto and Sophie are with them. We won't have to worry that much."

"Dad is already upset with Asbel and Naruto I don't want him getting more upset than he is now."

While the two kids stood watching as the others we're getting further away, heading towards the northern gate. They didn't realize they weren't alone a figure stood watching his eyes we're on Richard. A grin has formed on his lips, the youth has decided to run off from Lhant without any of the knights that we're escorting him, he has left un-protected. The moment couldn't be any better as Bryce felt like celebrate at the opportunity that has been brought to him. He left hiding carefully not wanting to bring attention to him he headed towards the north gate in pursuit of the four kids.

"_This is the perfect chance to fulfill my deed to Lord Cedric…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Lord Aston?" Frederic entered the study to see his master seated on his desk looking very busy with the paperwork.

"What is it?"

"My Lord, a letter has arrived for you."

"Not now Frederic, I'm too busy to be answering any correspondence."

"I believe this letter is quite urgent my Lord. The sender is from the city of Strata."

The red headed man stopped writing hearing the name of the city" I see, I would like to take a look."

"Right away my Lord" the butler handed him the letter.

"Thank you."

"I shall take my leave sir" he gave a bow as he left the study.

Once the older man was gone Aston proceeds with opening the letter, he was curious to know what would the city considered to be one of Windor's enemies would bothered with writing him a letter. Taking the envelope inside his eyes were fixed on the writing and each sentence he read his expression became deadly serious, until he was in deep thought. When he was finished reading he lowered the piece of paper down, still looking in deep thought. He got up from his desk walking towards the window and after that, he kept gazing at the view outside. It's like he had no opinion whatsoever of the contents of the letter. He had no comments about it but his thoughtful expression said many things. It was anyone's guess what was going on in his mind.

"….."

"_Strata…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There we go another chapter done and as always I am very happy for those who are reviewing and marking the story on alert list and favorite list. Next chapter will be up sooner than expected hope you enjoy this chapter I still haven't play all side quests so let's keep the reviews free of spoilers. Don't want to spoil any of the readers who still haven't play the game or clear it yet. Well that will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Pact of friendship


	5. Pact of friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco and Namco Tales studio and neither I'm making profit writing this story thank you.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Pact of friendship<p>

(Location Northern Lhant highroad Windor territory)

The four kids have left Lhant and aware that it will be sun down. They could see the afternoon as the sun was starting to slowly descend below. Richard was accompanying the group they needed to be careful that nothing happens to him, having an idea that he was important to the family of the lord. Luckily for them they didn't encounter any monsters as they traveled through the highroad, hopefully they wouldn't have to fight endangering the youth's life. Asbel chose to lead the way, the red head had the path memorized to get to Lhant hill one time was enough to give him the idea. The red head looked very cheery as usual, although he was aware if his father finds out he left town again he was going to be upset with him and he didn't care. Richard didn't seem to mind joining on the journey at first he was against the idea of accompanying, before he changed his mind that there was nothing wrong with doing some sightseeing.

Not too far behind were Naruto and Sophie. The Uzumaki agreed to accompany them because Aston will get angry if he finds out he let the red head go on his own, and he was right. The things he does to keep his brother out of trouble, by putting himself in the trouble. If his adoptive father finds out surely another punishment will follow and next time it won't be pretty as being locked in your room. Turning his gazed to the lavender haired girl surprised to see her joining them in the journey and not minding at all, always happy to have her around. For some reason he stopped thinking that she was weird she was quiet and very reserve, but she has shown that she cares for her friends. She liked the name given to her by Asbel and he also like fighting with her. They had shown they make quite the team when they're fighting together it came to his mind when they fought those eagles saving Richard's transport.

They took the path that leads to the forest recognizing the area of Lhant hill. The whiskered blond was able to recognized it too because the region wasn't that big, it was difficult to get lost in a not so big space. Unfortunately they did meet up with monsters unlike the highroad, quite the group of creatures when avoiding was impossible to do. They charged at the different monsters they encountered, just the usual giant bees, wolf pubs and the plant type monsters. Asbel, Naruto and Sophie were able to succeed beating them, using their skills and teamwork. They crossed the forest climbing up the hill with more monsters to beat up, they were the ones picking up the fight instead of the children. They made sure nothing happens to their young guest, they were going in a quick pace despite that the sun was slowly going down allowing dusk to approach.

As they took down the last group of monsters that were preventing them from proceeding to the top of the hill, Richard stood in awe. All this time he stood on the side lines watching as the trio fought the monsters impressed how strong they we're, especially Sophie she fought like a true warrior. But Naruto he noticed he fought like his moves we're more original, self-taught than someone giving him actual training. The small blue sphere he created brought his attention whatever attack it is, it's very strong and effective against enemies. Needless to say that he saw the trio quite the strong bunch for their ago, but obviously Sophie looked to be older than the two boys. Following them the finally reached the meadow at the plain sight he was able the surrounding including the view, watching the sun set coloring the sky with a purple color.

"Oh…it's beautiful."

"I'm glad I could show you this, Richard. It would a shame to come all the way from the capital and miss it" said Asbel.

"This place is very special" Naruto smiled looking over at Sophie who was watching over the flowers in bloom.

"It looks very pretty" replied Richard.

"Yeah it's nice and all but it's special. This is where we found Sophie."

"Found? What do you mean?"

"We found her sleeping with the flowers" said the red head.

"She was sleeping here?" the blond youth turned to the petite girl.

"She has amnesia, she doesn't remember a thing" said the whiskered blond.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sophie I hope you get to remember everything."

"There's something this place, I don't know what but I have this feeling. Nah maybe I'm imagining things, like I said I'm happy you get to see this. Flowers are always blooming here, see there are even sopherias here and this isn't the season for them to growing let alone blooming."

"Asbel, you wanted nothing more than to show me this?"

"Yep. Pretty impressive huh?"

"You're really something."

"_He can really appreciate nature. But if he could appreciate and take dad's place then maybe he will be so proud of him" _the Uzumaki stared at the red head.

Sophie got to her feet seeing someone else has arrived"….."

"What's wrong?" Naruto turned his gaze to the newcomer.

"There you are. You're Highness" Bryce said.

"Highness….?" the whiskered blond blinked in shock.

"Bryce!"

"You're Highness?" Asbel followed.

"_Holy molly it makes sense now why dad was over protective and why Richard's stay in Lhant is so important, he's the freaking prince of Barona!"_

"Wait. You're Prince Richard the son of our king?"

"The guards are quite frantically searching for you, my Prince."

"_Damn that means dad already knows we're gone" _the Uzumaki gave a gulp.

"I am most disappointed that you put them through such agony."

"I apologize for the trouble, Bryce."

"It was no agony at all, we chose to bring Richard here" replied the whiskered blond while Sophie gave a nod.

"It doesn't matter no apology required. In fact this makes things much easier for me" he took his steel claw ready to attack.

"I thought today's lesson was over" said the red head.

"This is no lesson boy. This is a duel to the death."

"I should have known. Just by looking at your face, what's with your eyes always closed? It's very creepy if you ask me" said Naruto.

"Are you mocking me brat?"

"Maybe but if you're here to bring nothing but trouble, then you're not working for Richard."

"You're not as stupid as you look. You are correct I don't work for the prince. The truth is, I am a hired assassin and my mission is to kill the prince."

"You want to kill Richard?" Asbel was shocked.

"I was paid handsomely to get the job done. Now that there aren't any guards around it's the perfect chance to take him out."

"_I should've known. Of course there will always be people trying to kill me" _the young blond lowered his head.

"Watch out!"

Naruto grabbed the prince moving out of the way, dodging a strong swipe from Bryces claw. The whiskered blond made sure he was all right, his expression was filled with fear. Quite usual for someone who was about to get killed, he turned a glare to the assassin. Here there was an evil person who wanted to take out one of his friends, not while he was still standing. His friends we're in danger he will fight with everything he has, looking at Sophie she has already made her gauntlets appeared. No need to tell her that they were going to fight and protect the prince. Taking a closer look he noticed part of his shirt has been scratched, obviously from Bryce's weapon. Looks like he wasn't that lucky to completely avoid the attack Asbel and Sophie went to them.

"You guys okay?"

"We're fine."

"Richard get back!" said the red head getting in front of the prince.

"I won't let you hurt him" the lavender girl was ready to fight.

"Yeah you tell him Sophie, no one is hurting our friend" the Uzumaki has taken a kunai from his pocket.

"_Friend….? I'm their friend" _Richard gazed at them in shock.

Bryce charged again as Naruto has blocked his attack using his kunai, he made three shadow clones appeared outnumbering. He took a hit from Asbel's bell ringer and a kick in the middle section from Sophie. Even for a skilled assassin he was having trouble trying to defend against these opponents, Naruto made it worse for him. The whiskered blond kept making shadow clones increasing their numbers and even if Bryce managed to take out a couple there were still plenty of more where that came from. Adding Asbel and Sophie's attacks he was quite in tight spot, or in a bad situation. Richard watched in awe as his former personal trainer was getting beat up bad by four kids, he never thought he'd see the day. He witnessed the whiskered blond beating him up quickly but not like this, he never stood a chance.

"All together now!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Tornado blade!"

"Eagle dive!"

The shadow clones kicked him upward and the others kicked him back down with the real Naruto going for the final strike.

"This is what happens when you try to harm one of our friends! Here's Naruto Lhant shadow clone barrage!"

"Ugh!" Bryce hit the ground hard face first.

"You'll pay…I'll make you pay ugh" the assassin has lost conscious.

"Serves him right" the Uzumaki dispelled all of the clones.

"Okay then…have you had enough?" said Asbel.

"Where's Richard?" the whiskered blond noticed the young prince was missing.

When they looked around the meadow they saw the prince who was looking all scared. It suddenly happened while the others we're fighting Bryce, the fear hit him of the possibility that he was going to die. He was still young, a child who still has his entire life ahead. To see that he wasn't going to live to see another day was too much for him, the poor youth was just scared out of his mind. Without realizing that he started walking, taking steps from behind until reaching the edge of the cliff. Now he stood frozen although it was all right and Bryce has been stopped, his plan to assassinate him was a pure failure. The others saw the youth and they have gasped seeing how close he was to the cliff they remembered how close Sophie came to fall from it. This time someone else will be the one to fall, it will equal a nasty fall that anyone can't survive.

"Richard be careful! The cliff!" shouted the red head.

"He's not going to make it!" followed the Uzumaki.

"The cliff?" the young prince look from behind and finally realize that his life was still in danger.

He made the mistake of taking one more step behind which it will be fatal. He felt but Asbel and Sophie we're quick enough to grab him. The red head was grabbing his arms while the lavender girl his leg, Naruto chose to help the red head but they couldn't do it alone. They needed to pull him up before it was too late the Uzumaki was using all his strength to pull the young price up. If this keep up none will be able to succeed and they will all fall. The whiskered blond took a glance at the bottom and it was quite height from where they were, it was a long way down which will be a nasty fall. The one thing that made him useless the fact that he couldn't summon his clone, because he needed to use both hands to form the hand seal for the jutsu they were in trouble.

"Come on Richard, give me your other hand!"

"You fall you won't make it that's for sure" said the whiskered blond.

The young prince tried to reach for his hand but eventually he ended up dragging them with him, as they all fall from the ledge.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Naruto grabbed Sophie's legs while she was grabbing Asbel's and the red head was grabbing Richard's. One of the shadow clones was holding onto the real one's legs forming a shadow clone human chain, he prayed that none of them let any of them go.

"Hold on!"

"I'm trying!" replied Asbel.

"Ah please don't let me go!" shouted Richard.

"I won't so don't worry!"

"Hey what are you waiting for? Pull us up!" said the Uzumaki to the last clone who was holding everyone, he was the one carrying the large weight desperately trying to find something to grab himself.

"Come on pull us up already!"

"I can't. I'm starting to lose my grip."

"Don't you dare let us go!"

"Sorry, you're all just too heavy" the clone let them go falling with them.

"_Oh no!"_

"AAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto felt it, a warm light surrounding his entire body. Somehow feeling it he felt so safe and secure, never he has felt such tranquility. It was amazing he felt peace of mind but soon that bright warm light faded. His eyes opened quickly looking around he was on the shores of some sort of beach. His memory came back remembering what has happened after they defeated Bryce. They have fallen from the cliff of the meadow, and then who was he still alive. The whiskered blond paused to find the answer when he saw Asbel unconscious next to him, and not too far stood Richard. Somehow they have survived the fall he couldn't even think right trying to figure out how they did it. Then his gaze turned to Sophie she was wide awake and she was staring at him like she was curious to know if he was all right. Before he said a word she reached for his cheek and pulled out the tap covering his whisker, in quick matter.

"Aahhh! What did you do that for? It hurt!" he gave her a comical expression.

"Soft…."

"Yeah I know, but no tickling. Asbel, Richard are they okay?"

The petite girl went to the red head as he started to come to conscious.

"Huh? Wait! We fell of the cliff. Sophie, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…."

"She's fine all right Asbel. Just like the rest of us, I have no idea how'd we survived that fall but I'm glad we're okay" the whiskered blond got up while dusting off his clothes.

"Thank goodness. What about Richard? Is Richard okay too?"

"There he is!" the Uzumaki pointed towards the unconscious blond.

"Richard!"

The red head got next to the youth with Naruto and Sophie behind him.

"He wasn't hurt" replied the lavender haired girl.

"That makes sense. If we're fine then he must be fine too, even if we supposedly fell off a cliff" replied the whiskered blond.

"Really? Okay. Good…That's good."

"You look happy Asbel, why are you happy?" asked Sophie.

"I'm happy because you, Naruto and Richard are alive."

"People will always get happy when they know that the people precious to them are safe and sound" added the Uzumaki.

"Precious…because we're alive."

"Urgh…." Richard opened his eyes looking at the trio.

"Wh-where….?"

"We fell of the cliff. I think the sun went down while we we're knocked down. Are you okay, Richard? Nothing broken or anything?"

"Everyone must be searching for us by now, especially you Richard."

The young prince got up checking his arms and legs if he was hurt or other" no, I think I'm fine."

"That's a relief" replied Naruto the last thing they needed is for the Barona prince to get hurt putting him and his brother in boiling water with their father.

"I can't believe we fell off a cliff and no one got hurt."

"Your name is Asbel and yours Naruto right? I…I owe you my life to the both of you."

"Hey don't forget Sophie she helped too" the whiskered blond frowned a little wanting the petite girl to get some credit too.

"Please take this" he handed Asbel his ring.

"Why are you giving me your ring?"

"I owe you a great debt. This is the least I can do."

"No way! No I won't take it!"

"That's right now here you go Richard" the whiskered blond took the ring from the red head and back to the blond prince.

"But-"

"I didn't saved you for money or power or because you're some dumb prince!"

"Easy Asbel no need to disrespect his title" sweat dropped the Uzumaki he could imagine what his adoptive father would react if he heard him.

"I'm making a point here! I, I did it for…Oh never mind…"

"It's because you're our friend Richard and friends are always there to help each other. Honestly Asbel I can't believe you wouldn't know the reason. Maybe you're the only one who got his head hurt on the fall."

"Don't tease!"

"Is that the reason you saved me?" he lowered his head.

"I didn't mean to insult you…."

"You didn't insult him or any of us so don't feel guilty or the sort."

"We should go back" said Sohpie.

"Yeah, we should. But…um…I'm not really sure how…"

"We have to climb all the way up, that sounds like a pain" replied the whiskered blond.

"Guys? I think it's time for a little hike" said the red head.

"Goody I can hardly wait" Naruto was annoyed about climbing.

"If monsters come, we fight together. That's the only way we'll beat 'em."

"That should be obvious by now" said Naruto.

"Y-yes of course" added the young prince.

"All right let's go."

"So Richard? Why does that eyes closed freak wanted to assassinate you? Naruto was the one to asked in curiosity he walked with the group.

"You mean Bryce? I can think of…several reasons. But none are worth sharing."

"But…but why not? We fought him off you know? You can trust me."

"I'm sorry, but it's more complicated than that."

"Asbel let it go" Naruto stopped the red head as the young prince walked ahead of them.

"But-"

"I want to know too. But if he doesn't want to tell us then we should butt out from his business."

"What's wrong? You both have your angry faces" said Sophie.

"I'm not angry I'm just feeling a little…."

"Frustrated" Asbel finished for him.

"You see I want to know why people want to get rid of Richard too."

The group went to follow Richard who was waiting for them at a path that will help them climb back to the meadow. But it wasn't going to be a walk in the park because they encountered monsters in this region too. Richard has unsheathed his short sword, this time he was planning helping following what Asbel said, about fighting together. Engaging in battle the young prince has proven that he wasn't a pushover, he was quite skilled. It could have fooled anyone with his delicate appearance that he wasn't much of a fighter, but looks can be deceiving. The others thought he wasn't that strong since he got training from Bryce, the guy they just beat up like a bad habit. But the youth has showed them he can take care of himself with their teamwork they defeated the group of giant bee and plant creature. They made a quick stop spotting a giant bird nest along the way.

"What made this nest?" asked Sophie.

"Probably a bird of some sort…" said Richard.

"No, it wasn't a bird. What was it again? If Hubert was here, he'd know for sure."

"If it's a bird nest then it must be a bird don't you think?" said the whiskered blond.

"Hubert is your brother?"

"Yeah, and he's super smart! He's always reading books and studying, so he knows everything. I mean, yeah, he's a bit of a wuss, but who cares when he's a genius."

"You seem very proud."

"Yeah, I am. But don't spread that around, okay?"

"Of course Asbel will be so embarrassed if people finds out that his baby brother is way smarter than him, as his older brother he'll be quite hurt" Naruto was grinning.

"You shut up you're older than me and Hubert is smarter than you too!" the red head was blushing from anger.

"I admit I am not the brightest light bulb of the bunch. But when it comes to it I can make good strategies and use my head well."

"Use your head….? How do you use your head?" blinked Sophie.

"You just do."

"Like this?" the lavender girl grabbed a nearby coconut and hit Naruto's head with it making it break in half.

"Ow not like that! That's not using your head at all!"

"Naruto's head is quite hard" said Richard.

"Now that's what I called using your head!" Asbel grinned.

"It's not funny!"

"Next time we'll use Naruto's head as coconut breaker" the red head was still grinning.

"I said it's not funny!"

"Naruto is "hardheaded"" said the lavender girl making him sweat dropped.

The whiskered blond sighed resuming the walking not knowing that they were just teasing. Although they we're impressed that his head was hard enough to crack a coconut in half, and coconuts have a hard shell but not resistant for the Uzumaki's head. Climbing ahead they encountered a couple of monsters, the usual in which they have used their teamwork once more to have the advantage. They figured out that some monsters attack individually and don't rely on other monsters, especially if they were different species. But some from the same species can fight well when they combine their strength together these monsters we're probably unfamiliar with the word teamwork. After beating them they took a straight path and they could tell that they were almost to the top of the cliff, to reach the meadow.

"Sophie, I know it's dark and kinda scary, but you don't need to worry, okay? I'll protect you" said Asbel.

"Protect me?"

"Like she needs any protection, she's strong enough to take on all those monsters by herself" said the whiskered blond.

"Don't exaggerate Naruto."

"I mean it, we've seen her fighting and so far she's a force to be reckoned with. She's strong and cool."

Both Asbel and Richard sweat dropped at his comment.

"_Is it just me or is he acting like a fan boy?" _thought the red head.

"I do admit that Sophie's strong" replied the young Barona prince.

"I know she's strong but it doesn't mean we'll let her fight on her own."

"Of course we wouldn't do that. We're still going to back you up when you need us. You hear Sophie? We'll watch over your back just as you've been watching ours, believe it!"

"Okay" she gave a nod but she suddenly glared getting into an offensive stance to attack.

"Wh-what's that noise?" said the red head Lhant.

"Sounds like grass rustling, something's coming" Naruto took his kunai just in case.

"And it sounds like its close" added Richard.

A giant black colored bear came from the bushes standing in front of the group. No surprise that it was a monster looking for a fight, his body structure was big meaning that it was probably strong. The bear looked different from the ones they have fought so far and to make things worse another black bear arrived teaming up with the first one that came. Their chance of winning has been slightly cut in half and Naruto didn't waste time by summoning three shadow clones to have an advantage in numbers. Since it will be the first time they we're fighting big creatures like these they needed to be careful and try to study their moves and attack patterns. Sophie has already made her gauntlets appeared always ready for combat while Richard did the same, unsheathing his short sword. While Asbel was annoyed at the sudden entrance of the monster and he wasn't happy about it.

"Hey, what's the big idea scaring us like that? All right buddy time to play."

"More like butt kicking time to me" said the Uzumaki.

Now for being young they knew attacking big monsters like the Bear Hellion on the front was reckless. So they tried to find a way to get behind it and gain the edge, an attack from the rear was probably affective against them. Asbe and Richard we're quick and the bears we're a bit slow in their movements it was easier for them to get behind them and attack with their melee attacks. The red head using bell ringer and tornado blade and the young prince using sword rain, Naruto and his clones charged with their kunai and his taijutsu skills and Sophie using her own combat skills. They were doing all right but the two boys we're in a bit of a jam, they were having trouble getting behind their opponent and the Bear Hellion was blocking their attacks. They got hit by its strong punches they were hurt and the lavender haired girl reached, casting a spell healing them using it twice.

"_What was that she did just now? I haven't seen her using that sort of healing technique" _thought the whiskered blond.

The shadow clone kept on attacking their own opponent backing Sophie up, the real Naruto formed a rasengan successfully ramming it in the bear's stomach. The Bear Hellion was sent flying away it probably fell off hitting the bottom. They went to aid the others still fighting the remaining monster and they all joined forces which it made it easier to defeat it. The Bear Hellion had a hard time attacking so many opponents as it was assaulted by a group of attacks not giving it a chance to guard. It was beaten from one of Sohpie's kicks until it was knocked out everyone has given a sigh of relief not expecting to survive a fight with two strong monsters. The petite girl went to the two boys and she was checking if they were still hurt from last time, she stopped realizing they were fine her first aid spell did the trick.

"See? With a team like ours monsters don't stand a chance!"

"You and Richard we're in trouble taking down that bear just now" Naruto gave a grin.

"Everyone came to help we're a team after all."

"I'm…on your team?" said the Barona prince.

"Yeah, of course you are! We need you, Richard."

The whiskered blond smiled as he pulled the youth giving him noogies" not yet, this is the special initiation of being in our team!"

"Naruto stop that burns my head!"

"There we go now you are on our team" he let him go leaving his hair all messy.

"Don't worry he did the same thing to me and Hubert when we had our first battle" smiled the red head.

"So you…you're not mad at me? Bur I insulted you."

"Richard I'm fine! Seriously I'd already forgotten about it."

"He still remembers it but it doesn't bother him, don't beat yourself for something that silly" said the Uzumaki.

"Thank you."

"Come on. We need to hurry if we're gonna reach the top."

"I do know dad and everyone else must be looking for us by now."

"Hmm what's up Sophie?" the Uzumaki saw the lavender girl next to him.

She did the same thing he did with Richard giving the blond noogies" Sophie stop! Ow not too fast it burns!"

"Sophie copied you" Asbel gave a smile at the sight.

"Ow okay I get it Sophie stop you're going to burn my head!"

She let him go and his hair was a complete mess worse than Richards's.

"Great now my hair is a mess."

"Your hair was a mess to begin with."

"Haha Asbel funny, it is to laugh."

As they walked ahead they saw large roots that could only belong to the tree at the meadow, they were almost there. Eventually the only reason to reach the top is to climb up the roots, each carefully made sure it was safe to climb before proceeding. It won't be a pretty sight if they fall again and maybe this time they won't be so lucky like before. It didn't take them that long to reach the top the roots we're easy and safe to use, they were very hard and really rooted to the ground. Asbel and Naruto climbed to the top back at the meadow while Richaird and Sophie we're still below them. The whiskered blond offered his hand to the lavender girl and she silently accepted lifting her up, it was a wonder that she was strong and she was light as a feather. The only thing worrying him is that it was probably late in the evening and everyone else must be worried about them back at Lhant. Not to mention his father must be so angry that he might look like a volcano ready to explode.

"Come on Richard give me your hand."

The young prince stood in thought staring at his hand not knowing what to do, it still felt strange to trust someone outside of his home.

"What are you waiting for? Here, come on take my hand."

"Right, Mm…."

He took the red heads hand and he quickly pulled him up they were all back at the meadow.

"Yes! All right, we did it. We made it back!"

"Safe by this tree" said Naruto staring at it.

"It's amazing what friends can do when they work together! I'm really glad that you guys we're here" said Asbel.

"Friends….?" asked the shocked prince.

"We're friends right?" said the Uzumaki.

"I…."

"Like Naruto said of course we're all friends now Richard."

"Oh, I see."

"Asbel, Naruto am I your friend too?" asked the lavender hair girl.

"Of course you are too Sophie! You think we'd forget about you?" the whiskered blond smiled giving her a thumb up.

"You're all my friends, just to not repeat what Naruto just said."

"What's a "friend" supposed to do?"

"Oh let me answer this Asbel" the Uzumaki turned to the petite girl.

"Friends are always there for each other, through good and bad. Always have fun and enjoy the moments that life brings with each other, being with friends helps us become strong. It gives us a good reason to be happy that we're alive it gives us a meaning to live life."

Asbel and Richard stood in awe after hearing his speech because it made perfect sense. It was definitely the true meaning of friendship what he just said with his words. Those words seem to have taken an effect in them touching their hearts and soul, and it has also brought them joy. Sophie listened carefully to every word and has given a nod acknowledging the speech and just like the two boys she felt good about herself, it made her happy that she has friends. She turned her gaze to Naruto who was still smiling there was this reflection in his cerulean eyes like a spark, that he truly cherished the friendship they have forged. Maybe she felt the same way too but she still couldn't understand, it was confusing but it made sense at the same time. It will take her time to figure out if she can find the answers to understand, she was certain to continue staying with them.

The red head noticed her expression" aw, come on now, tell me the honest truth. Have you forgotten what's it like to have friends?"

"I don't know…."

"Asbel don't be harsh on her, let her experience it out for herself" said the whiskered blond.

"I was just asking her I'm not being harsh on her, if she forgot everything about who she is then maybe she also forgot about the feeling of having friends."

"But still it's not nice to keep reminding her that she doesn't remember anything about her past."

"Oh I know! I've got a great idea. Let's use this tree to make a friendship pact!"

"The tree….?" Naruto turned to the big tree at the edge of the cliff.

"Hm….? you know it doesn't sound bad. It's because of the tree that we we're able to climb back to the top."

"Friendship pact?" asked Richard.

"It's a tradition in our town. If you carved your name in a tree and then join hands, they say your friendship will last forever."

"_I don't remember the people from town saying that…." _

"Why not?" the Uzumaki took his kunai while Asbel and Richard picked a sharp stone.

The carved their names on the tree putting the finishing touch while the whiskered blond saw the lavender girl staring at what they were doing. Now he wasn't planning in leaving her out of this she was part of their group, she was their friend too so she was going to be part of this pact as well. He smiled as he took another kunai and handed to her after what they went through it seems like they have gotten closer than ever. Even if he didn't know if what Asbel says is true whether marking their names of the tree will keep their friendship solid through years to come, he high believe that they will remain friends forever. Maybe back at his world his friendship wasn't quite strong as it is in this world, but he vowed to protect those precious to him and honor his friendship towards them. It was a promise and he wasn't backing out from it like he has always done.

"Sophie here, mark your name too we're in this together."

"Okay."

"There we're done" said Asbel smiling at his carved name along with Richard's.

"It's our turn then" the whiskered blond started carving through the wooden fabric of the tree with his kunai marking the letters of his name.

Sophie followed too using the kunai he gave her but she stopped"….."

"What's wrong Sophie?" asked the red head.

"I don't know how to write it."

"_Forgot her amnesia is that strong she obviously doesn't remember how to write" _thought the Uzumaki.

"Come here I'll help you."

"Me too we'll do it together."

Naruto took her hand holding the kunai firmly he smiled as he had help from Asbel in carving the letters that composes her name. It wasn't that long to write the name soon three names we're carved on the tree, only one more remains. The whiskered blond smiled being the last he followed carving his name next to Sophie's with Asbel's and Richard's above. Now all of names have been carved making the friendship pact official, never to be broken. So that things never end up like it did between him and Sasuke, severing the bonds they had that lead to his death. That memory was still haunting and it was still painful to remember, until then he will continue to cherish the bonds he has made here. So he never failed any of them like he did with the Uchiha.

"There, it's done."

"Looks awesome!" said Asbel.

"Okay. Now everyone put your hand in."

"What? Are we going to do our own cheering theme now?" joke the Uzumaki.

"Just do it" Asbel got annoyed at his comment.

The red head was the first to show his hand, followed by Richard, Sophie and Naruto. It was also part of their friendship pact.

"From now on, no matter what happens…"

"The three of us will always be friends" followed the young prince.

"We will always be friends" followed Sophie.

"Through good times and bad times, through thick and thin, always be friends believe it!"

They released their hands as the red head smiled.

"All right! Now our friendship can never be broken!"

"Hey look! The sun is coming up" Richard saw the beautiful golden sun emerging to greet a new day.

"Whoa I can't believe we've been unconscious for so many hours!" said Naruto.

"Wow. I'll remember this view and this day for the rest of my life."

"Master Asbel Master Naruto are you there!"

"Master Richard! Master Richard!"

The group turned to the entrance of the meadow and saw Frederic accompanied with knights who were Richard's escorts. They were obviously worried sick searching for them especially the knights with the safety of their prince. Naruto got nervous seeing so many that we're looking for them he could imagine Aston's face with anger. Finding out that they went to Lhant hill again was beyond forgivable, adding that they stayed out during the night was also another reason to anger his adoptive father. This was probably the time he wished that they never found them, digging himself into the ground was a good idea to prevent seeing his father angry. It didn't slipped his mind that they also put the prince of Barona in danger too, another reason for him to get killed by the lord of Lhant. He prayed that nothing bad will happen to them unlike Asbel who looked like he didn't care or he was taking it easy.

"Hey Frederic! Over here! Over here!"

"Your Majesty! Thank Goodness you're safe! But I must urge you to return to Lhant" said one of the guard escorts.

"_Oh boy_" Naruto felt sick to his stomach hearing that.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Asbel.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm thinking how dad is going to murder us when we return home."

"Nah you're worrying too much."

"_That's the problem with you Asbel, you never take things seriously. Always disobeying dad if you could realize how much he worries over you." _

"Don't worry, we're going to return to Lhant" Richard told the guard.

"_Our funeral is waiting" _the whiskered blond felt like sweating.

"Frederic?" Asbel saw the older butler walking to him.

"Master Asbel, Master Naruto are you hurt? Is Prince Richard unharmed?"

"We're fine Frederic, Richard's fine too."

"Please hurry back to Lhant. Everyone's been worried sick!"

"_I really don't want to get back" _the Uzumaki gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sophie noticed his behavior.

"Not feeling good…."

"Are you sick?"

"Something like that, I'm getting prepare to get punish…."

"_Or worst…."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

True to Naruto's fears when they returned to the town Aston stood there waiting for them, Frederic, Cheria, Hubert and other guards working under command of the lord we're also present. As soon as he gazed at the red heads face he turned pale, he felt worse than before. He was right all along the lord of Lhant wasn't happy in the least, in face he looked furious. What was going to happen next was quite obvious, even if Asbel was aware but didn't care. Now it was the perfect time to crawl under a rock and hide, big trouble for both of them. He took a glance at Hubert and Cheria both kids looking guilty it wasn't their fault if they couldn't a thing about it. Aston has walked up to the two boys and he slapped Asbel's head, then he went for the Uzumaki, glaring at them and looking highly disappointed never feeling so angry for them when he expects his rules to be obeyed.

"You two have disobeyed me for the last time!"

"Lord Aston! Please do not be angry with them. They saved my life."

"Richard…." Naruto was surprised to be defending him and his brother.

"Respectfully your Highness, your life was in danger only because they spirited you away."

"This is un-true Lord Aston. I asked them to show me the town. If there is blame to be assigned for our actions, it belongs to me alone."

"Enough Richard just forget it" said the Uzumaki.

"It's the truth I got both of you into this."

"As your wish you're Highness. I will forgive Asbel and Naruto's role in the threat of your life."

"I am grateful Lord Aston."

"But this is not over Asbel. I told you to avoid Lhant hill and you disobeyed me. And you Naruto I told you to keep an eye on him and instead you chose to follow him, you went to Lhant hill twice as you could disobey me even more. Your actions influence on Asbel's behavior, you are much to blame for the prince's threat on his life. I trusted you and instead you went on with breaking my trust, I couldn't be any more disappointed in you."

"…" the whiskered blond has lowered his head.

"And worst you made Hubert and Cheria lie to shield you both. The search party was delayed for hours as a direct result of your actions!."

"I, uh…Um…."

"You're a both confine to your rooms until further notice."

"Hey you can't-"

"Asbel just shut up!" shouted the Uzumaki in rage.

"What? Naruto….?"

"Just be quiet, we both had this coming."

"I-uh…okay, fine."

"I'm sorry Asbel, Naruto I tried" replied Richard.

"That's okay. Who knows who he would've done if you hadn't said anything, Thanks, Richard."

"You did enough and I appreciate it" said Naruto.

Aston shook his head at both boys, he turned his gaze to the young prince" I fear I have more news, Prince Richard. While you were out, we received an urgent message. Your father, the king, has taken ill. You have been ordered back to the capital without delay."

"My father is sick?" shouted the poor youth.

"I'm afraid so. You should prepare to depart at once. As we cannot allow Bryce to remain unguarded, I will escort you myself."

"I…I understand" Richard gave a nod as he left with one of his guards ready to pack his belongings.

"What happened to the king?" asked the whiskered blond.

"That is none of your concern Naruto, you and Asbel are grounded now both of you back to the manor."

"Yes dad…."

"Hubert?"

"Yes, dad?"

"You will join us as well."

"You're taking me to the capital?" the blue haired boy was really surprised since he has never been to another town before, much less the royal capital.

"_I see, so Lord Aston is going to fulfill the request written on the letter of Strata" _thought Frederic.

"Why does he get to go?" asked the red head.

"Asbel!" scolded Naruto the answer was so simple since they were both grounded for their disobedience.

"Because you are confine to your room! Or are you so thick-skulled that you're already forgotten?"

"Hmph! Hubert gets all the fun."

"Shut up already Asbel" muttered the Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry Asbel" said Hubert.

"Don't worry, little brother. Have a good time, okay?"

"Enjoy your trip Hubert" said Naruto.

"O-okay! I'll buy you a bunch of souvenirs!"

"He gets a vacation and I get punished. Just great…."

"You had it coming" muttered again the whiskered blond making the red head to frown at him.

"Get going you two. You don't want me to get angrier?"

"No dad!" the Uzumaki replied quickly.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto was lucky that Aston was feeling in a sort of good mood. He decided to let him and Asbel say farewell to Richard before fulfilling their rightful punishment. Asbel was already with the young prince talking while he was with Sophie, Cheria and Hubert. Aston stood ready to depart while Kerri and Frederic we're present to bid their farewell to the group. But even if this was just a simple goodbye there was something, that somehow it gave the whiskered blond a bad feeling. His cerulean eyes we're on his adoptive parents, Kerri looked like she was ready to cry he has never seen her so heartbroken before. He tried calming her but she eventually let her tears fall while his father stood in deep thought. There was some hurt in his eyes it was confusing him why they were like this, he was sad Hubert was leaving but he was coming back.

Suddenly his stomach felt like it was turning, he someone got a bad feeling in his gut. Staring at his adoptive family this bad feeling was like they weren't going to be the same, like it will change them forever. Turning to gaze at Hubert his feeling got worse, his hands started trembling as if for reasons he didn't understood that this might be the last time he will see the young Lhant again. That something bad will happen that will torn their lives apart forever, he tried to erase the thought but it came back to him at full force. Was this bad feeling some sort of warning that something wrong is going to happen and he still didn't understand why he was feeling this, there was nothing wrong Hubert will leave for a couple of days. He lowered his head wanting to take this bad feeling from his system while Sophie was staring at him.

"Naruto….?"

"Hm? what?"

"You seem like you're sick" said the lavender haired girl.

"No-I'm fine, don't worry too much Sophie."

"…."

"It might take a little while, but I'll come back to Lhant someday" said Richard.

"If you're ever in the capital, you should come see me. I'll show you around the castle."

"Oh. I'm definitely there" said Asbel.

"Wait, here" the young prince offered him his ring.

"It's not a reward! I'm just lending it to you. When you visit the castle, show to the guards. They'll let me know you arrived."

"Gotcha. In that case. I'll hang on to it."

"I wish I had more time here. But I have to go" he saw one of the guards approaching him.

"Okay. I'll see you around!"

"Take care Naruto, Cheria and Sophie!" he waved to them.

"Thanks for coming your highness!" said Cheria while Sophie nodded.

"…" Naruto was still in deep thought not realizing the prince has left.

The red head waved his goodbye as he turned to his father and brother.

"No tears my wife. This is in Hubert's best interest" said Aston.

"I know, it's just…." Kerri paused this was killing her.

"Hey Hubert! Take this with you" Asbel offered him a small bag.

"What is it?"

"It's a good luck charm. It'll keep you from being scared, even when me and Naruto aren't around to help you."

"Hey! I don't get scared!"

"That's enough Hubert, we must be off."

"Take care Hubert I hope you come back soon."

"Thanks Naruto."

"….." Aston remained quiet while Kerri let more tears fall.

"O-okay!"

"Farewell Lord Aston. Young Master Hubert" said Frederic.

"Goodbye….my son" she sobbed looking like she was ready to break down.

"See ya Richard! See ya Hubert! Buy me something cool, okay?" said the red head.

"Forgive me, Master Asbel, but…."

"Yeah, I know back to my room."

"Right time to start our punishment" followed the whiskered blond.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto was turning in his bed in both directions. Since his father grounded him he thought the least he could do is to get some rest, but that was far from impossible. The whiskered blond was feeling restless it was all because what happened earlier before Aston left with Hubert. The expression in his face and his mother sobbing along with the bad feeling in his gut, it was plenty enough to keep him wide awake. After minutes of turning, he finally fell off his bed hitting the ground the Uzumaki has fell on his back. No doubt he wasn't getting any rest with so much on his mind right now, so he did the only thing he wanted to do. He knew doing this will make his adoptive father angry but he needed to see for sure and figure out what's going on. If he didn't do this he was going to go crazy from this bad feeling he went to gather his kunais and shuriken along with his item bag, he was planning to go on a journey.

"Everything is set. Maybe I should call Sophie if she wants to go with me."

"You called Naruto?"

"Sophie" he heard her from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Naruto what's the capital?"

"According to what dad told me it's the biggest city in all of Windor. There are many people there, I have to go there. I have to find dad and Hubert."

"Naruto, I want to go too."

"Really? Thanks. Now all I had to do is figure out how to open the door and-"

He was cut off as Sophie broke down the door with a punch and eventually the door hit the Uzumaki ramming him.

"Ow…."

"Naruto where are you?" the lavender petite got on top of the broke downed door.

"Sophie…you're squeezing me, get off the door!"

The lavender girl did as told and removed the door to see a whiskered blond pancake his face had the marks of the door. His face was comical with bug size eyes.

"Naruto are you all right?"

"You just broke down my door and it felt on me, I don't think I'm okay but anyway that solves my problem of leaving my room" he got up still seeing stars.

"What about Asbel?" asked the lavender girl?

"Knowing him he's probably trying to find a way to leave his room. Like he's going to listen to dad, Sophie break his door too and hurry. I'm sure everyone will hear this entire racket."

She gave a nod leaving to the next door heading for the red heads room. The whiskered blond gave a sigh the only reason he wasn't joining is because he wanted to visit his adoptive mother. He remember her watching crying when they were seeing Hubert and Aston off, he couldn't stand to see Kerri so sad and heartbroken. This was the woman who wanted to adopt him and take him as her son, as far as he was concerned this woman is her mother not caring if he wasn't blood related to her. Reaching the door to her chambers he stopped walking and got closer to the door, his he tightened his fist hearing sobbing coming from inside. She was still crying now he knew she love her sons and she was overprotective and too caring, but this was strange if Hubert was only going to stay at the capital for at least two days, or maybe there was something else. He was about to reach for the door handle, he needed to talk to her.

"Please Aston don't do it!"

Her sudden cries made him stop before turning the handle_" mom…."_

"Please don't give Hubert away! Don't give away our son!"

"_What? Give Hubert away! What is she talking about?"_

"Hubert no…."

"_I knew it, something is wrong. I have to go to the capital and fast."_

The Uzumaki saw that Sophie has broken down Asbel's door on the other side down as the red head emerged. He stood in deep thought after hearing her words he couldn't stay here much longer. He jumped from the railing landing on his feet on the first floor as he meet up with the two kids. The red head didn't had to explained to him what he was planning since the Uzumaki already knew he was planning in coming to the capital disobeying his father's order again. Only this time Naruto wasn't going to complain he also needed to go there and get some answers from his adoptive father. Without telling Asbel a word they left the manor heading to the eastern gate that will lead to the capital city of Barona.

"_I hope mom wasn't right about dad…." _He was worried sick about Hubert.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There another chapter done and I updated rather quick. Hope I can continue like this hopefully I will be to reach the time skip sooner than expected. Always appreciate those who are reviewing and marking the story in alerts list and favorites list thank you. On a side note on wiki it says that Sophie is 14 which it will make sense please keep in mind that in the time skip Naruto will be 20 so yeah he will be older than her but I want to develop this pairing badly and I will make it work. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: To the capital Barona


	6. To the capital Barona

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 To the capital Barona<p>

(Location: Eastern Lhant highroad Windor territory)

Asbel, Naruto and Sophies have left the eastern gate from the town. Their destination in mind was the royal capital of Windor, Barona and they were quite far from it. They have prepared for the journey although it will be easier to use a Turtlez transport but due that they were a bit short on gald that option was out of the question. Naruto has geared with the necessary items they would need, they knew of the monsters who will always wander around the highroad they were also prepared to engage in combat. Now if the two boys thought about it this will be the first time they will travel to a town far away from their home, it was kind of exciting like they were on an adventure. But to some it wasn't that exciting walking the road that leads to the stone bridge, the path to take in order to get to the port that will lead them to the capital.

For Naruto it wasn't about the journey or the thrill of the adventure, it was something else. The whiskered blond was in deep thought as he traveled along with his two companions. He was still thinking about what his mother said, regarding his father and his younger brother. The reason why he chose to take Hubert to the capital with him, if it wasn't for that specific reason then there was no need to bring him with him the sheer thought worried him till no end and it scared him. He hoped his adoptive mother was wrong but what other reason could there be for her to crying the way she did. There was no time to waste, by now Aston, Hubert and Richard might have already left the port and he wanted to get there as soon as he could. The sooner they leave the better and the chances to arrive quicker than usual.

Asbel was just too happy to contain himself he was finally living the town. And it was better because they were going to the capital he always wanted to travel there. The sights, the people, and the shops he wanted to see everything he was really excited looking forward to see the capital with his own eyes. By now he has forgotten that his father was upset with him or that he has grounded him by confining him in his room that was no longer an option since a certain lavender haired girl broke down the door. The young red head could care less he was going to have a good time and probably visited his brother while he was at it, like a small vacation. Unaware of what was bothering his adoptive older brother, he still hasn't noticed his thoughtful expression he was just being clueless to the whole situation.

Sophie followed the two boys wanting to continue traveling with them. The only thing in her mind is to stay by their side, it felt right to be with them. Going to the capital felt right, she will see Hubert again she only wanted to see everyone again. Ever since she made the friendship pact with Asbel, Naruto and Richard she has come to cherish it and value it a lot. Since they were important the obvious thing is to protect them no matter what, fighting monsters was set aside. She has seen them fighting and they were good, strong enough to hold their own against the creatures. It didn't mean she will let them fight on their own helping each other is also part of being friends, she has backed them up and they have done the same thing too. However she has taken a notice of Naruto's expression enough to tell her that something was bothering him, it has happened ever since they left the Lhant manor.

After crossing the stone bridge they have encountered monsters which thankfully for them, they weren't consider a big threat. Just push overs like bear, giant bee among other small creatures. Taking them down without a breaking a sweat and hoping that the rest of the journey goes this smoothly. After fighting another group of monsters they reached a clearing with a small house in the distance, like a cottage. It looked like a good place to take a break, although for Naruto he didn't wanted to waste time and Asbel and Sophie didn't looked like they were tired so they will keep going. He was fine too he had plenty of energy to keep going, with addition that he couldn't stop thinking about what Kerri said regarding Hubert. It worried him to know the horrible possibility about the younger Lhant.

"Are you tired Sophie?" said Asbel.

"No."

"And you Naruto?"

"I'm okay" his tone was a bit harsh.

The red head pretended like he didn't noticed as he looked ahead" you're really strong for someone so…quiet."

"Silent but deadly" the Uzumaki decided to put his thinking to rest by giving an amuse remark.

"…."

The lavender haired girl took a couple of steps ahead turning to the two boys" if I'm strong. I can protect you both."

"Huh? me too?" Naruto was surprised to hear that.

"Wait, what? No, that's not how it works. I can be protected by a girl! That's embarrassing."

"I guess it is embarrassing at first but when you see her fighting it's not that bad. Don't forget Sophie I want to protect you too."

"Okay."

"Naruto don't encourage her! That's not how it works and you know it! We're the ones to protect her, not the other way around."

"Sometimes it's better to swallow your pride" the whiskered blond didn't seemed to mind with the idea.

"I want to protect you and Naruto."

"Okay, how about this: We'll race to that house over there. Whoever wins gets to protect the other person. Deal?"

She only gave a nod.

"Asbel you're looking to embarrass yourself" sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"Be quiet! No one can outrun me! Reeeaady…GO!"

They started running and just like that Sophie was on the lead running like the wind. In seconds she reached the cottage while the red head was panting running behind, after arriving he was trying to catch his breath. Naruto sweat dropped again at the sight it was truly embarrassing that a boy got owned at running by a girl who looked to be three years older than him. Now he will be annoying him if he reminds him by telling him' I told you so' but he chose to keep it to himself not wanting to anger him.

"_Yep I was right. He lost big time."_

"Huff huff…You're…You're really fast."

"I win."

"You said it Sophie you really owned him" the whiskered blond smirked because he couldn't resist to rubbed it in his face.

"How did you know she was faster than me?" said an annoyed Asbel.

"I didn't. I just thought if she's that strong then she must be that fast too right?"

"It's not fair" the red head lowered his head in shame.

"Now I'll protect you."

"Grr I can't believe it! I'm supposed to win! I'm supposed to protect you! Next time, I'm gonna win! No matter what!"

"All right Sophie now it's my turn. You beat Asbel and you have to protect him, you will have to do the same with me."

"You want to challenge Sophie, you want to embarrass yourself too" said the red head.

"I just like a good challenge."

"Okay" she gave a nod.

"This time it will be to the other side of the highroad which of us is the fastest?"

Asbel stood in curiosity seeing the two opponents ready to go at it in the competition. He didn't felt like cheering for him since he annoyed him for the beating he got at the hands of the petite girl. The red head has seen the whiskered blond running before and he was pretty fast, he admitted he was faster than him. No it will be a different story if he was faster than Sophie now he knew he was in a disadvantage, noticing her long legs. Yet his pride as a boy got the best of him, hopefully Naruto won't make the same mistake. One thing was already certain if the blond loses he will probably laughed, or maybe make fun of him or maybe both. He eagerly stood watching as the two have gotten into position for their competition to begin, this time there was no limit to where they could run.

"Ready…GO!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Asbel ran after them, shocked at how fast they ran. He followed them getting to the other side of the road and he could barely keep with them. This annoyed him realizing that we're faster than him, he increased his speed but it only made him to get more exhausted. The red head panted but gasped as the two have stopped their competition because there we're monster ahead he ran taking his wooden sword. They fought against a group of bears while the young red head was having some trouble fighting because he tired himself out running after the two competitors. This lead for him to get attacked by the monsters and get hurt, Sophie quick cast first aid while Naruto used his shadow clones throwing kunais and a combination of his taijutsu to beat a couple of them. The lavender girl defeated the remaining bears while the red head was still panting.

"Already tired Asbel? We're not there yet."

"Oh shut up, you two we're so fast I couldn't keep up with any of you!"

"You we're so confident that you could beat Sophie and now you admit you couldn't keep up with us. What happened to your confidence?" the whiskered blond was smirking.

"Like I expected we we're going to fight after" the red head was frowning at the blonds attitude.

"Here, take it just in case" he handed him an apple gel.

"Yeah yeah" he took swallowing it.

Naruto smiled at the sight he couldn't help it but tease Asbel, this is what it feels for a little brother to mess with his younger brother. It wasn't every day he could tease someone like this, first time having an adoptive brother. Amusing he never did that with Sasuke because they were always at each other's throat with their rivalry, heck not even when he was with Konohamaru because he saw him as his apprentice. Having a real family lead him to this do the usual thing older brothers did with their younger brothers while Sophie watched the whole thing with her regular expression. Though she admitted that the whiskered blond is quite fast and there wasn't an official winner of their competition. She will have to do her best if she wanted to protect him like the red head. If she has the strength to protect them that will be enough for her, it was the only thing she could think of.

They took a five minute break for the red head Lhant to rest up from all the running and the fighting. When they resumed they saw some hills in the distance and something that caught their eye. There we're many cows looks like this area was reserve for them to get the necessary grass they needed to keep the animals healthy. They met up with the farmers breeding the cows they even got a sample of their milk. Naruto took the discovery book from Asbel recording the discovery of the Windor cow it wasn't every day you get to see them. Then the amusing thing when the red head challenge one of the animals to a wrestling match and he lost in embarrassment. The Uzumaki laughed because he lost until the cow took a dump on him, this ended up with the young Lhant laughing hard and a whiskered blond in a bad mood.

They waved goodbye to the farmers as they resumed their journey and by now they we're able to see their destination further ahead. By now the whiskered blond has relaxed and has pretty much forgotten about the situation with Hubert and his adoptive father, but there was a new predicament bothering him. The Uzumaki was frowning with a vein popping on the back of his head because of what happened with the cow, and the person traveling with him. He felt annoyed as Asbel was still laughing from the incident earlier which it was probably the most embarrassing that has ever happened to him, next to kissing Sasuke. Ignoring the red head was impossible due to the loud volume of his laugh he wished that he was quiet like Sophie. The lavender petite was really the silent type rarely saying a word to speak her mind. After another minute that passed he stopped walking giving the young Lhant a mean comical expression.

"Asbel shut up already!"

"I can't-hahahaha! I can't stop thinking about it! It's just too funny!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" muttered the annoying Uzumaki.

"It's too much! Hahahaha! It was worth watching!"

"Put a suck in it!"

"The cow took a dump on you! A dump on you! The cow saw you as a potty!"

"Quit it!"

"I can't stop laughing!"

Sophie pinched the red head's cheeks causing him to cry in pain, she pinched them harder than when she pinched Hubert's.

"Ow Sophie what's with you?"

"Don't laugh at Naruto."

"Sophie thank you so much!" the whiskered blond had a hearts on his eyes happy that she was defending him.

"Why did the cow took a dump on you?"

"I don't know. I don't know!" he sweat dropped.

"Are you a potty?"

"What? No of course I'm not a potty don't listen to Asbel."

"Naruto the porta potty" the red head grinned.

"Asbel!" he started chasing the young Lhant while Sophie stood still watching the chase.

After ten minutes of chasing the red head they took a break before moving on. Naruto was going to make sure that they give use to the milk right now he wasn't feeling thirsty so he will save it for later. Thirty minutes later they finally arrived at the part of the capital and it was bigger than they thought. There weren't many people around but most we're travelers wanting to get to the capital too, others were merchant hoping to sell some of their goods to the incoming travelers. There were a few markets on the street and the local Turtlez with his transport, it wasn't that crowded for a port. Their eyes were on the ship that will take them to the capital, they were almost there. The whiskered blond took a small bag from his pocket inside was the gald he has saved, what he saved will be enough to get a ride on the ship.

"There's the ship, let's get on board!" said the red head.

"_The sooner the better" _thought the whiskered blond.

They went to the docking area where a man in his middle thirties was standing. Wearing his uniform they all could tell it was the captain of the ship and this journey got even more exciting. Naruto was staring in awe at the ship it was big enough to hold quite the crowd. Now that he thought about it this will be the first time he's going to travel in ship in this world. Even back at his world he never got the chance to travel by ship and gets to see the blue sea, looks like he's going to get the chance now. Yet he couldn't forget the reason why he was going to the capital, he needed to see his father and talk to him about his brother Hubert. To find out for good if what Kerri said was true, she would never come up with something like that especially the way she was crying. This wasn't the time to be enjoying a fancy travel, this journey was serious nothing fun about.

"Excuse me sir! We would like to board your ship" said Asbel.

"This is the ship to the capital city of Barona right?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Yes this is the ship to Barona. But unfortunately we are having some difficulties with the ship."

"Huh? What does that mean?" the Uzumaki feared the worst.

"It means while the ship is under maintenance, we will be currently out of service. There won't be any sails to the capital for the moment. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"_You got to be kidding me!" _the whiskered blond face palmed.

"Oh man great. Just what we need, now we can go to the capital. I was really looking forward to go there" said the disappointed red head.

"Please do not get upset. The maintenance won't take long, we'll return with our regular sailing schedule in an hour or so."

"At least those are good news" said the Uzumaki.

"I guess looks like we'll have to wait a little longer before heading to the capital."

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe you should go to that small inn, and take a bath. You still smell of cow poo" Asbel waved his hand in front of his nose smelling the bad aroma coming from the blond.

"I won't complain about that. I do smell it too, yep I'll be right back" he left heading to the inn.

"Asbel, are we going to the capital?" asked Sophie.

"Yes we are, but it's going to be delay a little."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto emerged from the inn an hour later. He paid like any regular costumer but only for said hour, he only needed to use the shower. He smiled happily smelling so fresh, nothing of cow poo on him it always felt so good to be clean. The shower really put him in a good mood he was no longer annoyed that he had to wait for the crew of the ship to finish with the maintenance in order to use the transport to the capital. The only thing he felt stupid is the fact that during his short stay he didn't ordered any room service, even if he wasn't that hungry. Checking his wallet he spent a hundred gald leaving him with enough for the ship ride. When he returned to the dock area where the captain used to be he noticed that Sophie was on her own, that really got the attention of the Uzumaki. The whiskered frowned a little not believing that a certain adoptive brother of his will leave her all alone.

"Sophie where's Asbel?"

"He's looking around. He told me to wait for you."

"Unbelievable. I can't believe he will leave you here on your own, he should at least take you with him."

"I'm okay."

"But still it's not right to leave you behind."

"Naruto….?"

"Hm….?"

"Are you happy?"

"Happy? What do you mean?"

"Been with Asbel, are you happy being with him and everyone else?"

"You mean Cheria, Frederic, mom, dad and Hubert?"

She gave a nod.

"Of course I'm happy. I have my friends and my family, having them my life has value. Like a purpose for me being here and for who I am you know?"

"No. I don't think I know" she shook her head.

"Come on Sophie, surely you must feel happy been with us."

"I…I want to be with you and Asbel, Hubert and Cheria too. But I don't know if I'm happy."

"You said you want to protect me and Asbel right? Then feeling like you want to protect us makes you happy that you're with us. Protecting someone means that person is precious to you and you want to do anything to make sure that person is safe. Been with that person must make you happy, otherwise what would be the point in protecting that person?"

"I feel like it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah that too, but whether that person is close to you or not, you protect them because they are important to you right?"

"…."

"I'm happy been here, this chance given to me I will make sure not to waste it. I'm willing to protect my friends and my family, and everyone from town too."

"I see…what about me?" she turned her gaze to him.

"You….?"

"…"

"Sophie I'm always happy been with you too. I will protect you because you're precious to me…I mean I-you're my friend!" he corrected himself while blushing.

"I make you happy?"

"Believe it!"

They stood quiet and whiskered blond saw a couple of people not too far from their position. One of them looked like a merchant, the other a researcher and the third person was a Turtlez traveler. They were all having a conversation and they were a bit loud for both the Uzumaki and the lavender haired girl to hear. And even so the whiskered blond knew not to eavesdrop or meddle into other people's conversations it wasn't his fault of the volume they were speaking.

"Have you heard? His Majesty has fallen ill."

"Yes it is really a shame."

"Well that's what they say."

"What do you mean?"

"There are rumors going around, that he was really poisoned."

"Poisoned….?"

"Is someone trying to take over the throne?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't be surprise if someone really wants to take over the kingdom."

"Surely that can't be. The king is always under close watch, his brother Duke Cedric is always looking after him. He is the commander of the palace guards."

"I said there rumors we shouldn't believe them."

"But if this is true, then I feel sorry for Prince Richard. He lost his mother giving birth to him and now his father may die."

"_What? Poisoned….? Is someone trying to get rid of the king? That will make sense because someone did hired an assassin to kill Richard hmm…." _

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sophie saw his deep thoughtful expression.

"Oh it's nothing, sorry if I spaced out for a moment."

"Hey guys!" Asbel came to them running.

"There you are. It wasn't nice to leave Sophie alone."

"I was talking to this Turtlez guy and he told me something amazing called dualizing!"

"I already know about dualizing from Hubert" said the Uzumaki.

"I didn't know about it."

"It's when you combine different items to create something new."

"Yeah I know now."

Naruto gave a sigh" I'm back but it looks like they're still doing the maintenance with the ship."

"We have to wait some more" Asbel joined the whiskered blond giving a sigh.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They stood waiting for another hours and by now they we're all dead bored. At least Naruto and Asbel we're like that, Sophie stood quiet her usual behavior no indication that she was bored. At one point both boys went to the edge of the dock and started throwing stones at the sea having a small competition of who can make the stone skip the water in consecutive times, yep they were that bored. After they got tire they got seated while Sophie joined them and by now they boys looked annoyed, not approving this boredom. If the crew of the ship wasn't doing any maintenance they would have arrived at the capital long ago, boredom was anyone's enemy. The whiskered blond has taken one of his kunai and started playing with it, like scratching the ground but since it was solid stone he had no luck. It showed that he had to sharpen his ninja tools later, the red head Lhant gave a yawn starting to get sleeping from all the waiting.

"Attention everyone! We have finished with the ship's maintenance, travels to the capital resume as schedule!"

"Finally!" said the relief Asbel.

"It's about time" followed Naruto.

"Are we leaving now?" asked Sophie.

"You bet we are, let's pay up and go" said the red head.

They went back where the captain of the ship awaited them and he was giving quite the apologetic expression. Now they should be upset and annoyed that they have to wait for a while. If they were merchants that needed to import their goods and products to the capital they wouldn't quite happy with the news of doing ship maintenance in the middle of the day. What matters the most they were finally done and they could get back with their trip to the capital and see Richard, probably Hubert and their father.

"Again we apologize for the inconvenience."

"How much for the ride?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Since we made you waiting, we decided to give you a special discount. It will be ten gald for a two way trip."

"Hey that's not bad!" said a happy Asbel.

"We'll take it!" followed the blond giving the money.

"Thank you everyone all aboard! Next stop the royal capital city of Barona!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto stood upon the deck of the ship smiling widely. It felt amazing to have the wind hitting your face, with watching the beautiful scenery. The blue sky and blue sea was fascinating needless to say, he has forgotten of the two hours he had to wait while they were doing the ship's maintenance. Truly he was enjoying the trip for being his first time traveling on a ship. The more they were traveling the higher his curiosity and excitement was getting. Ever since he arrived to this world he hasn't seen anything besides the town of Lhant or the different highroads. The opportunity of seeing other places got him very excited having a thirst to see more. Although there are some similarities between this world and his home world aside from the political branch, the lord of a town being similar to being the Hokage ruling over his village and the king of Windor with the feudal lord who rules over the land in which a kage has to obey his rule and orders.

The Uzumaki turned to Sophie looking at the view of the sea, always quiet. She was the small talker but he has never minded her company, at least she will speak whenever he asked her about something. Another thing that bothered was the girl's memory her amnesia was really quite severe to forget about everything from your life. Still with what they have traveled so far she still hasn't remembered a single thing, nothing was jogging her memory. Giving a quick glance at the petite girl, she has turned to him as their eyes met and he smiled at her in a silly way. She blinked but remained quiet he felt embarrassed by her expression, he went back to think at how the capital would look. Asbel walked over to the two joining them in the view, the happy red head couldn't contain himself from the excitement.

"Is this your first boat ride?"

"It is my first time riding on a boat" replied Naruto.

"I don't know. But I'm nervous. My heart is…fluttery? It happened as soon as I saw the capital."

"Well that's normal. I guess one can feel nervous when you're about to meet new people you don't know nothing about them."

"I'm too excited to be nervous!"

"You are?" asked the lavender girl.

"Yeah! I mean wouldn't be awesome for us to jump in a boat and sail around the world?"

"Us….?"

"_Sail around the world? That sounds like a nice idea" _smiled the whiskered blond.

"Well, other people could come like Hubert, Cheria and maybe even Richard. We'd have so much fun you'd forget to be nervous. And then we could sail around and try to recover your memory."

"That sounds nice."

"If the trip is for the sake of recovering your memory Sophie then I will definitely join!" Naruto gave her a thumb up.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Hehe anything for my friends."

"Hey, we're almost to Barona! Boy, are Hubert and Richard gonna be surprised to see us!" Asbel left he wanted to look around the boat more before arriving at the capital.

"_Maybe I should go with him, I am feeling a little bore been here. But then again I don't want to leave Sophie."_

The Uzumaki turned to back to the view of the sea they will arrive at the capital and he can finally know what is going on. It came to her mind the memory of a sobbing Kerri because of Hubert's departure yet her cries were that of someone who might never see her son again. The thought came back to him and his hands started sweating, shortly they were trembling. Like he was having a nightmare that has resurfaced haunting his sleeps, it scared him even more than being hated by the villagers for being a demon container. Suddenly all the happy memories he has forged in this world seem to be fading away and like there was no point in having them if his desire to have a family was forever gone.

"_**Please Aston don't do it! Please don't give Hubert away! Don't give away our son!" **_

"_Dad what are you planning? Are you really…." _

"Are you okay Naruto?"

The Uzumaki turned to Sophie looking at him with a curious expression" I'm okay Sophie don't worry."

"But your face, are you sad about something?"

"I-no I'm just-"

"Are you sad that we're going to the capital?"

"Not sad about that. I'm rather excited that we're visiting some place new. I'm trouble what I might find out there."

"Are you nervous like me?"

"Not nervous I'm worried Sophie. For as long as I could remember I always wanted to have a family. I wanted parents, siblings and the experiences that come from having one. You know being order around by your parents, getting scolded by them and even getting punished by them. The feeling of teasing your little brother and annoy them till no end, the feeling of sharing with them, caring for them, spend time with all of them. I was finally given that chance to have one and I love them all, I don't want anything bad to happen to them. I know I know-I'm over worrying for nothing, but recently I can't shake that feeling."

"They're…precious to you?"

"They are just like you too. I found out something that has me worried I think dad is about to do something he will regret for the rest of his life. And I really hope I'm wrong and that is nothing but a silly misunderstanding."

"Will you feel better if you join me around the world in search for my lost memory?"

"Huh?" he was caught off guard by her question.

"You're not feeling well maybe you will feel better if you come with me, Asbel and everyone else."

"Sail around the world? I won't just feel better, I will be very happy if I join you Sophie" he smiled forgetting about his worries.

"Okay" she has given a small smile this feeling of making people happy was alien to her, but she likes it.

"_She has a pretty smile I would like to see it more often." _

They remained quiet while waiting for the boat to make its arrival at the capital. Naruto was smiling really happy, it's like he was no longer worried what he might find out if he does confronts his father. Sophie has said the right words to get him out of his depressed and probably emo mood. There was no point in worrying over things he won't know until he gets to the place, for now he will enjoy the rest of the trip. He gazed back at the lavender haired girl another smile spread across his features. Suddenly he realized something that it hit him as a surprise he was always the kind of person to never let people in and tell them his problems. Always worrying about others and never thinking of himself but someone he has opened up to the petite girl. He has told her his problem and she has given him like some sort of advice that helped him feel better.

"_Wait? Why did I tell her? Sophie…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I know I know its short but be glad I updated faster than usual enjoy the rest of the week end with this chapter. And as you can see I have started some small development between Naruto and Sophie, I think it's going well if I do say so myself. As always thank you for everyone who is reviewing and marking the story to alert and fav list keep reviewing. On a side note if you were laughing at the part when the cow takes a dump on Naruto guess what? I was laughing too. I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next chapter: The Grand Barona tour


	7. The Grand Barona tour

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 The Grand Barona tour<p>

(Location: Barona port capital Windor kingdom)

The ship has reached the shores of the glorious royal city. It arrived at the port where the trio was watching the entire time, both boys looking quite anxious as the views of the capital were shown. It was why both Naruto and Asbel's first time visiting the capital, enough reason why they all looked so excited. The city looked bigger than any of them expected they could already tell they were going to enjoy their stay. So many places to see and people to meet, this was probably their best adventure ever since exploring Lhant hill. A far off vacation from their home both smiled as they started walked down the ramp that connects the boat. Sophie followed them looking around the elegant city that is knows as Barona. The capital was the biggest city in more prestigious in all of Windor it was no wonder why the royal resides here. They walked through the dock looking for a path that will take them to their destination, the castle.

Following a path that lead down to a stair case they were impressed by the size of the city. Anyone could get lost so easily, only those from the capital will be able to travel safety without getting lost. And the best thing they could do is stay together getting lost will only be a problem not wasting to waste time searching for each other than exploring the capital. Both boys saw the big difference between this city and their hometown so many houses, structures it will probably take them more than a day to see everything. At least if they do meet up with Richard the young prince will be of big help giving them the big tour of the royal city. There was another set of stairs leading up while Naruto sighed that they have climbed more of them, a mental note he made that the people of Barona had quite the affection for long stair cases.

"Man, this city is HUGE! It's nothing like life back in Lhant."

"Wish they had a map of this city" said the whiskered blond.

"Asbel, Naruto?"

The trio turned to see Cheria, the boys were surprised to see her here of all places. Naruto smiled happy to see her, the same with Asbel, though he was worried that she should be here due to her illness.

"Cheria? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see a doctor."

"By yourself?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Of course not silly, Lord Aston was kind enough to bring me here. He had no problem with it."

"Oh…."

"I should've known you couldn't stay away, Asbel. So what are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm looking for someone who Sophie. But I also might swing by the Knight Academy. Oh and I'm definitely gonna visit Richard."

"…." Naruto stood in deep thought.

"He's the prince Asbel! You can't just waltz into his castle and start yakking away!"

"Sure I can! That's why he gave me this" the red head showed the ring the young prince gave him.

"A ring….?"

"Not just any ring. This ring proves I'm Richard's friend. Come on! Follow me to the castle and I'll show you what this baby can do."

"I guess I can go with you" replied the pink haired girl.

"….."

"Naruto….?" Asbel turned to him with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" asked Sophie.

"Hm….oh what?" the Uzumaki snapped from his thinking.

"What's with you Naruto? You've gotten quiet all of the sudden" said the red head.

"It's nothing, I spaced out for a moment nothing to worry about" he has given a fake smile something he hasn't done in a long time.

"You sure….?"

"Don't worry about me. Since you guys are going to the castle, I'm going somewhere else."

"Where are you going?" asked Cheria.

"Just going to take a look around, I promise I'll be back or better yet."

He made a shadow clone happy he won't have to separate from the others, not completely at least.

"This clone will keep you company like having the real me around."

"You shouldn't wonder off on your own, the capital is big you might get lost" said the pink haired girl.

"You guys know me better than that. I can take care of myself, I'll see you guys later!" he left the group running the opposite away.

"He sure does look like he's in a hurry" said Asbel.

"Naruto is faster than he looks."

"No matter what happens you will have to start will stealing" said the shadow clone.

"….?" Sophie turned to the distance where he went.

"Naruto…."

"He'll be fin let's not to worry about little details" said the clone.

"_**I found out something that has me worried. I think dad is about to do something he will regret for the rest of his life."**_

"_Naruto is worried…." _The lavender haired girl stood in thought.

"Let's get going to the castle!" said Asbel.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto has probably run endlessly all over the capital for minutes that probably looked like hours. The whiskered blond has run to all kinds of places and asked all the people he ran up to, asking them if they knew of Aston's stay in the royal city. Even if he felt he was doing wrong, only asking them if they knew if the lord of Lhant was staying, in honesty it was a dangerous and risky move. If the people find out of his stay it could mean rumors can reach many people, including those in the wrong crowd. His adoptive father can get in danger if he gets capture and hold him for ransom, just for the pleasure to get some big bounty for having him. Or maybe he was just over thinking things too much due that he was focusing in getting his question answered. After running for a couple of minutes more the Uzumaki has stopped walking, catching his breath he could still go but he had no luck so far.

Barona was too big of a city even using his shadow clones it might take him longer than expects to find anything of his father. As he caught his breath fear started to consume him concern for his younger brother's safety. What if he was too late and there was nothing he could do now, what if Hubert was already gone taken far away. He will never see him again Asbel will be heartbroken without his brother the family broken apart. His family will never be the same they couldn't be that happy unity that keeps them together if all members weren't present. The blond reached one of the gates that lead to the highroad feeling all kinds of emotion, angry, frustrated, emotionally hurt, and afraid. His journey all the way here was probably for nothing if he was already gone and by now, he didn't care if he disobeyed his father in staying at the manor locked in his room.

"_Damn it I'm getting nowhere like this! I can't waste more time, dad has probably…no I can't think like this. I still need to know if it's true, I need to hear from him. I have to find him and know if it's true…."_

He gave a sigh but he followed with taking a deep breath, he wasn't doing great but he needed to calm down. Getting frustrated wasn't going to help with anything people in the city didn't know a thing of his adoptive father being in the capital. Then he had to come to the conclusion that he obviously didn't said a word about his journey to Barona, it was all kept in secret that would explain why no one doesn't know. The Uzumaki was thinking harder than usual coming up with possibilities to such, was he meeting the king in private that would be a logical explanation. But then again he heard the king was ill and he wasn't going to be receiving any guest of the kind in his current condition. The only thing that came to his mind that he was meeting someone else in private, his hands started shaking this person must be the one he is planning in giving up his brother. Kerri's words were ringing in his head, that she was telling the truth.

"_What if it's already too late? Dad probably met this person and Hubert is…."_

"Excuse me little boy?"

"Huh?" Naruto woke up from the sudden frustration and anger he was feeling.

He turned to see a Turtlez merchant next to him he seemed to be watching him for a while.

"You seemed to be having a lot in your mind."

"Yeah that's one way of putting it. I don't think you can help me, I'm searching for someone."

"Maybe I can help. I'm a traveling merchant, but I've been staying in the capital for a long time."

"Okay. Do you by any chance know if the lord of Lhant is staying here?"

"Hmm…doesn't ring a bell."

"_Great" _he slapped his forehead getting frustrated again this just wasn't his day.

"Have you checked the inn?"

"The inn….?"

"If you're looking for the lord of Lhant then he must be staying at the inn. All travelers spend the day there."

"Really….? Thanks mister!" he happily left running leaving a sweat dropped Turtlez merchant behind.

"_You would have thanked me more by buying items from me." _

Naruto was running quite excited finally he's been a clue to his father's whereabouts. He wasted too much time already, so he made haste heading to the local inn. The blond has stopped dead in his tracks after realizing something important, he sweat dropped. Stopping at the middle of the city he couldn't believe he made such a dumb mistake. There were times he felt like laughing but this mistake was too dumb for him to even do so.

"_I forgot to ask him where the inn is." _

He face palmed_" okay calm down, maybe I can find it checking the sings. But I'll be wasting more time, great."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The group has arrived at the castle, mostly. It looked bigger than when they traveling on the boat. There was two guards standing on the gate leading to the royal building, anyone who tries to enter will have to state their reason for coming. Security was one of the capital's fortes they needed to be on watch for the safety of the royal family. Some we're a bit uneasy with been here like Cheria, the pink haired girl was still feeling uncertain that they will allow them to see the prince. The rest looked calm namely the Naruto shadow clone, if Richard gave Asbel his ring then it should be proof enough the reason of their visit. Although he knew his reason for coming here, otherwise he would have never come and he would have made the red head stay at the manor too. Asbel was the one looking all confident and cool, he knew they will let him pass or see Richard because of his ring so there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey, Mr. Guard!" Asbel called to the guard on the left side of the gate.

"Check this out."

"That's the prince's ring! You must be Asbel the prince told us to expect your arrival."

"_So Richard knew Asbel was coming, looks like he already knows him well even if he only knows him for a day" _Naruto smirked one didn't needed a long time to get to know the red head.

"Wow it really worked! So is Rich…, His Highness busy? I'd love to chat if it's not too much trouble."

"_I hope he has time. His father was pretty sick, after all."_

"I shall inquire after his Highness. In the meantime, perhaps you could wait somewhere less…conspicuous."

"_Conspicuous…looks like they have security tight in the city especially the castle, then it must be true that the king was probably poisoned and someone is trying to take over the throne by getting rid of the royal family. Richard's life is in danger too" _the Uzumaki clone stood in thought.

"I suggest the square with the valkines cryas, it's a central location and easy to find. Besides the valkine cryas itself is well worth the trip. You don't see a hunk of cryas that large just anywhere."

"Sounds good! We'll go wait there. You heard the man. Let's head to the square with the valkynes cryas" said Asbel.

They started walking while the Naruto clone was in thought, pondering over the situation. The king was probably still ill with no result of recovering any time soon, especially if he was poisoned to begin with. If the royal family was in danger then it wasn't safe for any of the two to leave the castle, namely Richard. Yet Asbel didn't minded, despite that he was present when Bryce tried to kill the young prince. Sometimes he wondered that he was more mature than the red head he thought long and hard that this wasn't the time to be spending time together as friends. Asbel was only here because he wanted to be with Richard, disobeying Aston once more and he was here to find out if Kerri's words we're true. After thinking for a while he stopped in his tracks and Sophie followed after seeing him, something was on his mind she could tell that much.

"Guys….? I don't think we should let Richard visit us."

"What? Why not….?" Asbel stopped turning to the blond clone.

"Because it's not safe for him to leave the castle, it's too risky. Don't tell me you forgot Asbel? That eyes closed freak attempted to kill him when we we're at Lhant hill."

"Grandpa told me someone did try to assassinate his Highness" said Cheria.

"So what….? He's safe now we beat that guy up."

"If we weren't there Richard would've been killed. His life is in danger, so it's not safe for him to be walking the streets of the city freely."

"_Then again, being locked up in the castle isn't safe either…."_

"You're worrying too much Naruto. Everything will be fine, nothing will happen to Richard we'll make sure he stays safe."

"How can you be so sure?" the whiskered blond wasn't hesitating but after thinking for so long, he was aware that the next time someone comes after the prince, he probably won't be alone and he might bring a group, not that he wasn't doubting his skills as a former ninja of Konoha.

"Bryce was supposed to be a top dog, being Richard's teacher and all and looked what happened? He didn't stand a chance against us. If they send more people like him after Richard then they won't be able to lay a hand on him."

"I guess you're right, we'll protect Richard together" he smiled feeling a little better.

"That's right!" the red head resumed walking.

"_He's acting all cheery and hyperactive, he's just like me but I'm worrying too much. I'm starting to sound like I'm old, lately I guess. Being part of the Lhant family had made me this way." _

He gave a sigh following the others_" I wonder if dad can look after Richard for a while. I doubt that staying in the capital is safe." _

"Are you really Naruto?" Sophie got closer to him.

"Don't startle me like that! But yes I'm Naruto but just a shadow clone of him!" he freaked out at her sneakiness.

"So you are Naruto?"

"Yeah I am him, only difference I will poof away eventually."

She touched his whiskers wanting to see if he was real, she felt softness the blond was very much real. Obviously she started tickling his whiskers making the clone to laugh out loud, Asbel and Cheria sweat dropped at the sight.

"Sophie hahahahahahah not again hahahahaha!"

POOF!

"He's gone" the petite girl noticed he has vanished in smoke.

"Look what you did Sophie? You got rid of Naruto's clone, oh well looks like we'll have to wait for the real him to find us" said Asbel.

"But he doesn't know we'll be waiting for his Highness" said Cheria.

"Maybe we'll run into each other. Come on I want to see the valkyres cryas!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the memories of his shadow clone, getting beaten by Sophie as a result of her tickle attack on his whiskers, yet again. At least he now knew that they have reached the castle and we're about to meet up with Richard at the site where the valkynes cryas is located and he did recalled passing through that area while asking the people of his adoptive father's whereabouts. Those we're good news but the important thing is that he finally found the inn, after reading the many sings he was able to find it. The whiskered blond did felt relief after searching and reading sings for a while, he opened the door taking a long look at the area. His eyes we're on the reception desk the receptionist to be busy doing some paperwork, asking him about his father and the room he was staying at it was the obvious thing to do.

But he thought again, asking the receptionist won't be wise. If he does his father will find out he's here and that would mean he will also know Asbel is here too. Wanting Aston to find out they were here when they we're supposed to be at the manor locked in their rooms as part of their punishment for disobeying him. Instead he went upstairs where the rooms were located, he took the left path hoping he will find the right room. There were quite the number he will have to get close to the door and eavesdrop if necessary in order to find his father. Luckily they weren't any people passing he walked slowly, carefully putting his ear on the door. So far he didn't heard nothing looks like he will have to go to the right side of the inn and check the rooms there. Reaching the last room, he gave a mental sigh that he was in the wrong place before stopping. His ears reacted hearing voices and one which it was familiar to the Uzumaki.

"_That's dad's voice…." _

He placed his ear on the door and chose to focus some chakra in his ear to hear more clearly.

"You do realize the only reason I haven't reported your invitation to his Majesty Oswell is to prevent a war with both of our countries."

"Fair enough Lord Aston. A war with Strata and Windor isn't in either of our best interest."

"_Oswell….?" _Naruto was still listening through the door.

"Just get to the point, what do you want from me? Why invite me to the capital of your enemies? Your presence here is a serious threat I'm taking a big risk with meeting you like this."

"Please I am no threat and I do mean no harm to your or the Windor kingdom. You read my letter, so you obviously must know what I seek."

"You seriously want me to believe that you want to give protection to my town? Such request from you is ludicrous."

"Not believing me is quite understandable, however my intentions are true and for the better of both countries."

"More benefit for you than for me I will guess."

"Please stop judging my intentions so harshly Lord Aston. I'm well aware that Windor and Strata don't see each other eye to eye. But I am offering my assistance to help Lhant, the protection it deserves."

"As much as your offer sounds quite generous, I will have to decline. I assure you Lhant doesn't need any protection from another country. I appreciate the thought Ozwell."

"Do you think your town is safe, or the rest of Windor for the matter?"

"…"

"We both know the situation here the capital is probably in the brink of danger. The current king has been poisoned and it has been covered as he has fallen to an illness. Whoever is this master mind behind this plot is obviously planning to take over the throne. After the king is taken out his son the prince will shortly follow and with no one from the royal family to take the throne, this person will crown himself king."

"Won't argue with you there Ozwell. Barona has seen better days."

"If this person takes over as king he'll probably rule this country with an iron fist, eliminating anything or anyone that gets in his way. This tyrant behind this plot must be the kind of person who only hungers for power, nothing more. He will eventually lead his army to invade the other countries to expand his tyranny."

"You're over thinking things too much. I find it quite suspicious that you would assume such fate to our country."

"When a king has been poisoned by someone from his own country, that is considered treason. Do you believe this tyrant will bother taking out the royal family just so he can rule even better than the current king? This is not assuming Lord Aston, it is called using common sense. The capital of Barona is in for quite the dark days being rule with a possible mad man."

"….." Aston has given a small glare at the older man but kept his cool.

"If the capital falls under a dictatorship, then the rest of the cities of Windor will be under risk. Every town swore loyalty to Barona but if the new king ruled by corruption has his ways to abuse his power. There is the possibility that he will force and demand obedience to every citizen, they will have no choice but to submit to him. If Windor goes into a small civil war caused by the capital then the first town that will be most likely to get invaded will be Lhant. As a sub capital to Windor that has strong ties with the city of Barona, especially in military power and the economy. Also let us not forget that Barona is the least of your worries, you haven't forgotten our common enemies the country of Fendel. You're in need of protection from both."

"Get it over with Oswell, what do you want from me?"

"My why are you still asking that, if you obviously read my letter than you already know what I want."

"I refuse to accept the terms of your letter."

"You want to protect your people from a future corrupted Barona and Fendel correct? Then you don't have a choice. Your army alone can't take on the king's knight's battalion or the Fendellian army. To ensure safety to Lhant, Strata will form an alliance with such and I will make sure it is done. I will convince the president to carry on the alliance, since we are in good terms with each other. However to make the alliance solid and trustworthy it requires one living person to seal the deal."

"Oswell, I will not hand him over to you" Aston has tightened his fist it was hard for him to keep his cool.

"_What?" _Naruto was truly shocked after hearing the long explanation he finally understood what was going on.

"That is the only way to make an official alliance with a neutral country like Strata. If you let me adopt your youngest son then the alliance will be made, and it will remain forever. You already chosen your oldest son to be your heir as you have told me correct? You also told me you adopted a boy into your family but I have no interest in him since he's not blood related to you."

"…."

"The only thing to be done is for you to give me your approval of the alliance and also. I have already brought the adoption papers with me before hand, all it requires is your signature."

"This is just crazy…."

"No need to be harsh, we're both doing this for the sake of our countries. I'm a man of politics and you're a man who also knows of such. As lord you must know that you will be force to make a drastic decision that will reshape the structure of a town's political status, or am I wrong?"

"…"

"Well I have said what I needed to say. The rest is up to you Lord Aston, the safety and future of Lhant is in your hands as it's always been."

The red headed man stood in deep thought he was upset not in the happiest mood. And even if he dislikes Oswell and he wanted nothing more than to take his adoption papers and rip them to pieces, he couldn't do that. His intentions we're obviously for his own benefit, he wasn't that stupid he knew quite well. What he was asking for was just pure insanity, having an alliance with neutral country was not the right thing to do without the approval of the king of Windor. But everything he has said was true he did saw the fall of the royal capital with the death of the king, and eventually Prince Richard will follow as he stands in the way of the traitor who is behind his father's murder. There was also Fendel and they were probably getting restless with crossing the border and invade Lhant again, these we're the dangerous times and having two enemies wasn't a good thing. He took the adoption papers from the older man, followed by the pen ready to sing them.

"_This is for the town's safety after all…."_

He backed away hearing banging on the door.

"Dad don't do it!"

"Who's there?" Oswell got alarmed.

"What?" he was a bit taken away recognizing the voice.

"Don't do it! Don't sing those papers!"

"Dad….? I do believe is someone you know Lord Aston."

"Unfortunately I do" he shook his head.

He went and opened the door to see the whiskered blond standing there looking alarmed, there was concerned in his eyes. The Uzumaki felt like running when he stared into an angry face of his adoptive father, now why he would look like he was ready to strangle him. Oh that's right he knew it, he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place but at the Lhant manor in his room. He was punished giving a very good reason not to be here yep his expression was the right one. But he couldn't ignore this anymore his adoptive father is about to make a terrible mistake with signing those papers. Give his younger brother as living evidence to make an alliance with Strata, it wasn't right even if he was aware of the threat Lhant and the rest of Windor might face. This was his probably his only chance to lose his family, selling out his little brother like this was unthinkable.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Please dad you can't possibly be thinking in signing those papers and agreeing with that guy" he gave a glare at the older man remembering his face well.

"That is not of your concern. You disobeyed me again, I will take Asbel is in the capital too?"

"Don't do this you can't accept what he's offering you, it's crazy you can't let him-"

"That is enough I will not hear any more of this, I am not pleased with your actions. Coming here and eavesdropped in a private conversation."

"Well I won't be pleased if you sing those papers" the Uzumaki countered.

"This is Lord's business you don't get to say your opinion in all of this."

"But are you even considering in doing this? How can you even agree to this?"

"Well. This turns out to be quite the predicament you have gotten yourself into Lord Aston. I shall take my leave I will leave the papers with you. I'll be in my room if you need me. Return the papers to me once you have signed them, oh and please do not forget to bring young Hubert as well. I suggest you made up your mind soon, I must return to Strata. I'll be taking the next boat from the Barona port in a few hours."

"_Bastard" _Naruto gave him a glare.

"_He must be his adoptive son" _Oswell didn't care of his glare he left the room hoping that business turns in his favor.

"Dad-"

"I won't repeat myself again Naruto. This is business and I'm the one who gets the final word."

"But giving up Hubert, your own son you can't accept that bastard's proposal. You just can't it's not really worth it!"

"Enough!" he snapped finally reaching his limit as the whiskered blond backed away.

"True I don't agree with Mr. Oswell's measures but Windor isn't safe from being invaded in the future. I am a father but I'm also the lord of Lhant. The safety of the people comes first before family, it's not just business but it is my sworn responsibility to protect the people of Lhant no matter how dire a situation turns out. That is a burden I have come to accept since I became lord, just as my father and my grandfather did."

"So you really want to give up Hubert?" the Uzumaki shaken his fist not believing what he was hearing.

"As of consequence for my actions, Hubert will have to adjust to my choice. I know Ozwell won't try to break the alliance so he will look after him with the lengths he's willing to go."

"I don't trust him" he glared thinking of the Strata politician.

"He risked coming here. Windor and Strata may not be enemies, rather neutral and this alliance can be the beginning of settling things with both countries in diplomacy. Besides we shared the common enemy of Fendel that is a good start."

"Doesn't Hubert have a say in this?"

"No, I have told you I have the last word."

"I don't think it's right to give him up just like that, using him as a bargaining chip for an alliance."

"I don't like it any better than you do. But I have made up my mind."

"No…." Naruto saw the unthinkable as Aston has signed the adoption papers.

"It is done, I must return to Ozwell. Naruto leave the inn. You are not to say a word to Asbel or Hubert understood?"

"I…."

"Understood?" his tone was harsher.

"Yes dad" he lowered his head as he signed those papers he knew his father has broken his family apart, nothing was going to be the same again.

Aston gave a sigh getting on one knee meeting eye level with the blond" listen Naruto. Remember what I told you."

"Love the flowers, I remember" he met his gaze.

"Everything I do is for my people and my family. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

"Can I at least say goodbye to Hubert?"

"You can bid your farewells to him later. Right now I must speak to him in private."

"Okay" he nodded knowing there was nothing he could do to change his mind after he signed the adoption papers.

"_Kerri I'm sorry" _he took a look at the papers regretting his choice.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The trio stood at the square plaza where a huge surprise was waiting for them. Asbel and Cheria stood in awe at the sight of a giant looking crystal in shape of a fang, it was colored green. There were different sharp rocks surrounding nothing compared to the size of the fang shape crystal, and it stood over a magnificent pedestal with an engraving on the front. Now the red head Lhant knew the tip to the capital was going to be worth it because of sights like this one, he was enjoying the visit already. There are so many things to see in this city and it will be a waste not to see them all, this was definitely the best place to meet up with Richard. And to think his father wanted him to stay locked in his room back at Lhant and missed this great chance, he hasn't regretted his choice at all. It wasn't every day you get to see such an impressive sight.

"Wow…so this is valkines cryas. I never imagined it would be this big! This thing is even bigger than the windmills in Lhant!"

"It's nothing like any cryas I've ever seen…What's its proper name again Glo…Glo-something" replied Cheria.

"Gloandi. It means" The Green Mother.""

They turned to see Richard wearing his usual royal garments but with the exception of a green flat hat. The young prince was so happy when his guards told him that Asbel and his friends have come all the way from Lhant just to visit him. It felt like all the loneliness he experienced has been slowly erased with the few memories he has forged with his new friends. Even with his father ill having these people caring for him not because of his title and status but as a regular person, his life has taken a turn for the better. Not caring if his life was in danger spending time with them was way better than being locked up in the castle. Maybe hanging out with them will help ease the memory of the people trying to kill him or his father's illness. He really hoped that the beret he was wearing will be enough to keep a low profile while being outside of the castle walls he didn't wanted to bring any attention from the citizens.

"Hey, Richard!" greeted Asbel.

"Sorry I'm late Asbel. Sophie? Cheria? It's good to see you again."

The pink haired girl gave a small bowed he was the prince of Windor after all she was taught to be polite especially to royalty. Sophie just nodded she didn't know much of manners and be polite, she was clueless when it came to treat people from high class or from royalty. Yet the young prince didn't seem to mind on the contrary he didn't wanted any formalities. He only asked to be treated like a normal person not as the prince of this country.

"Um…should you really be walking around by yourself?" he remembers what Naruto told him and the encounter with Bryce.

"It's okay. I think he brought a friend…." Cheria saw a guard standing at the entrance to the square.

"Ah. Gotcha" the red head saw him too.

"Hey where's Naruto? Was he with you guys?" the prince finally realized the whiskered blond wasn't with them.

"There he is" Sophie pointed behind them.

Everyone turned to the entrance to see the whiskered blond walking to them, but his expression made them wondered. It was a mix of emotions, they didn't know if he was angry, sad or broody maybe it was a combination of all three. Walking to them the Uzumaki noticed Richard in the group and gave a small smile happy to see him. At least he was here and he noticed the guard behind them so he was kept under close watch. The situation with the king and the prince worried him but the one thing that has him over the edge is what has happened between his adoptive father and Mr. Ozwell. Hubert has been adopted by the politician from Strata and there was nothing he could do, it was all to have said city's support for an alliance in case Lhant is invaded in the future. Just like that his little brother was living and probably out of their lives for good, he was burning with anger because he felt so useless to stop it.

"Hi Naruto" Richard greeted the blond.

"Hey…."

"What's wrong?" Cheria and probably the rest noticed his depressed tone.

"Oh I'm okay just a bit hungry" he gave a silly smile it was probably his best fake smile ever.

"We can eat later right now Richard is about to give us a tour of the capital isn't that right?" said Asbel.

The Barona prince nodded" our first spot right here. The valkines cryas is both our kingdom's symbol, and the source of her prosperity. It's our most precious treasure possession."

"Don't forget it's the source of all eleth in the kingdom of Windor" added Cheria.

"Yes that too. But anyway enough history I'm pleased to see you all again. And so soon!"

"How's your father doing?" asked the red head.

"He's going to be all right" his tone was a bit off but he managed to keep himself collected.

"Really….?" Naruto was really surprised to hear that, he seemed to have failed in noticing the prince's white lie.

"_What's going on? I thought he was supposed to be poisoned, isn't someone trying to get rid of the king? It's probably the same person who wants to get rid of Richard too…."_

"That's great news!" said the cheery red head.

"Yes, although…well, recovering. That's the important thing. So what's your plan?"

"I don't know. Maybe wander around town, see the sights."

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you said Richard was going to give us his grand tour of the capital" said the Uzumaki.

"That sounds fun. I do know all about Barona, but I don't know. That could be a bit…tricky."

"You don't want to come with us?" asked Sophie.

"No it's just…He's a prince, you know?" said Cheria.

"And with our experience at Lhant hill I understand why it's not safe for you to travel around town" added Naruto.

"Well then, we'll just have to make him our honorary big brother!" said Asbel.

"That's…one way to go about it?"

"Come on! Let's take our new brother Richard out on the town!"

"People will probably recognize you, I doubt that hat will be enough to cover your face" said the whiskered blond.

"It's not just his face. Asbel? People are going to notice if you're wandering around with a young man named Richard…" said the pink haired girl.

"Oh, right. So what should we call him?"

"…Tiger Festival…"

"Great name Sophie!" Naruto gave a laugh at the irony, the same name Asbel chose to give her the first time.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" shouted the joyful red head.

"…Hee hee!"

"Oh, these two are really something! Please forgive them. Your Highness!" said Cheria.

"I think it's a great name" the whiskered blond gave a smirk.

"Naruto!"

"Ha ha! It's fine Cheria I love it!" said the happy prince.

"_Whoa he's serious" _thought a shocked Uzumaki.

"From now on, I'm your big brother Tiger Festival."

"Sweet! Now I have two big brothers!"

"Our older brother Tiger Festival" said Sophie.

"Yep welcome aboard" followed the Uzumaki.

"_Richard really needs this, to spend time with friends. Not feeling lonely or being used because of his status, good for your buddy." _

"Exactly. Now let me show you around the capital. First, there's a special I want you to see. It's my of thanking you for good times in Lhant. We'll go through the North gate and follow the road for a little bit."

"You want to leave the city?" blinked Naruto.

"_Now this will be tricky and risky too…."_

"Where are we going exactly?" asked the red head.

"Heh, don't worry you'll see."

"W-Wait a minute. I don't know about…Hey! Hold on, wait for me!" said Cheria as she followed them.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Taking the northern Barona road it was no surprise the group encountered some monsters. Most of them we're the same old type which they have fought and beaten when traveling through the Lhant highroad. As usual Asbel kept an eye on Cheria, making sure she doesn't get hurt while she was feeling embarrassed of how much he protect her she will always end up blushing at his heroics. Naruto watched over everyone's backs whenever they will encounter any of the creatures he will backed them up with his shadow clones. Although by now neither of them didn't had a clue where Richard was taking them, they were taking a big risk as it is. The prince leaving the capital when his life was in danger wasn't the wisest of choice, yet the young Barona prince chose to join them in this small adventure. Someone needed to keep an eye on things if they do encounter another assassin like Bryce, good the Uzumaki left a clone back at town to watch over the inn.

A couple of minutes later they reached a small cottage, next to it stood a hill not so tall. Richard smiled as he walked climbing the hill and the others followed him, getting the idea that this was the place he wanted to show them. When they reached the top they have been introduced to the most beautiful view they have ever seen. They were in awe gazing at the long horizon not even from climbing high of the windmills you can get quite the view. By now Naruto felt better, for a moment forgetting the whole mess of his father giving away Hubert to someone from Strata. They were all glad to have taken the chance to come to the capital, especially Asbel. Richard kept on smiling staring at his favorite spot in all of Windor, the one place where he could relax and get some peace of mind. This was a view that couldn't be replaced by anything that was beautiful in their world.

"Ready, everyone? Take a look at this!'

"Wow…." Naruto stood speechless.

"It's amazing" said Cheria.

"Oh, wow…" Asbel was in the same boat as the whiskered blond.

"You can see so far!" said the pink haired girl.

"Lhant's not the only place with a great view" said Richard.

"I can see that now" replied the Uzumaki.

"Sometimes I have the Royal guard escort me here. I find it…relaxing. All you see is land and sky and green. There's no pain, no suffering. Just…beauty. I see this and ask myself" Why must men fight? Why do all arguments inevitability lead to war? I would give anything to build a world without conflict…But I supposed that's just a silly dream."

"No! You can do it Richard!" Asbel said.

"I believe so too. I haven't given up that one day all wars will end and peace will be brought to all countries" followed the Uzumaki.

"When you become king, you can create any world you want!"

"My father used to say that same thing. But then…"

"Then what?" asked the red head.

"You can't tell anyone this, but my father isn't sick. He was poisoned."

"What? Who would do that?"

"So you lied about him being all right, that he was recuperating. I knew it, someone is trying to take over the throne!" said Naruto bailing his fists.

"There are many who stand to gain by my fathe's deat. And when I become king someday, those same people will come for me as well."

"If they poisoned your dad then you could be next" said the whiskered blond.

"Like that Bryce guy we fought at Lhant hill" added the red head.

"Who are they? Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! I'll take 'em on right now!"

"Poor Richard" said Sophie.

"It's not easy being the prince" said Naruto.

"It's okay. I just have to be extra careful from now on."

"If you need anything, Richard, you come to me!

"Don't forget us, we'll have help you in any way we can" said the Uzumaki.

"Thank you both. We should go back to the city."

"Do we really have to? This view is mesmerizing I can stay here and watch the sundown any time" said Cheria.

"Maybe we can return next time" said Asbel as she nodded.

The group climbed down the hill going back to the capital, a relief for Naruto. But the blond still looked in thought he was walking a little slower than the rest, he was behind the others. The others didn't notice much except for Sophie, the lavender haired girl has been staring at him since he reunited with them at the square where the valkines cryas was located. And although he was having a good time with his friends it always came back with the situation of Hubert and his father's mistake. Of course it wasn't so easy to forget, this was tearing him apart and it felt useless to just ignore like nothing has happened. It won't be long before the others know something is up with his behavior or finding out what has become of the younger Lhant. Part of him was upset with Asbel for being selfish only following his own ambition, instead of following his father's wishes in becoming the next lord.

The more he thinks about it the more it hurt him. Hubert will leave them and live with someone else who only worries about the political status of his country, and he could care less of his younger brother. The second factor to his frustration was Asbel's attitude to abandon his responsibilities to become the next lord, leaving it all behind for becoming a knight. The possibility that he might change his mind and take his rightful place as next lord were highly unlikely due with his issues with Aston. He proved his point he had no interest in becoming future lord of Lhant, then what will become of the town when he retires. The Uzumaki has stopped walking while the group was ahead he couldn't take it anymore, he looked like he was ready to explode his frustration reaching its limit. He can't convince his father to change his mind and he can't save Hubert from being adopted by someone else, he felt like he faied in every way.

"Naruto….?" Sophie went to him.

"…."

"You looked upset."

"I-I'm fine Sophie I'm just-" he couldn't even put a fake smile to convince her otherwise.

"What's going on?"Asbel went to the two with the rest of the group.

"Naruto is upset" said the lavender girl.

"I'm not upset" argued the whiskered blond.

"Is this true?" asked the red head.

"You don't look like you're fine at all. Asbel I think we should hurry up back to Barona" suggested Richard.

"Right!"

"I'm okay!" the Uzumaki insisted again.

"Naruto is something bothering you?" asked Cheria.

"Nothing's bothering me stop worrying!"

"Yep something is wrong with him" said Asbel.

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up! I'm fine!"

The whole gang was shocked at his sudden outburst of rage, not expecting him to lose his cool or his temper. The whiskered blond growled his frustration level has increased reaching his maximum limit, but stopping it was out of the question. He hated himself for snapping at them but he couldn't control himself any longer, the fact that he failed to save Hubert from being taken from his home and family angered him too much. Also the fact that Asbel stood before him angered him even more, he had no idea what was going on and his way of thinking has gotten to him in a very bad way. He didn't knew nothing and he was relaxed, just enjoying himself without worrying about his family and almost looked like he didn't care at all. His cerulean eyes we're on the red head it was a glare because he wasn't acting as the younger brother he wanted to have.

"Naruto" Cheria was speechless.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Asbel.

"I'm not in the mood okay? And I'm not feeling like talking to you."

"With me? What did I do?"

"Everything" he muttered.

"What was that? Naruto are you angry with me?"

"You can be smart when you want to, but apparently you're not always clever Asbel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the red head got angry at his comment.

"Exactly what it means, you can be very stupid sometimes. Like not agreeing to dad's expectations, he really believes in you Asbel but you don't give it your all. It's all about what you want not what dad wants, and that's selfish."

"Meet dad's expectations? That's why you're upset? That would never happened he will never accept me, he will always treat me like a child."

"That's because you are a child! A selfish brat who does whatever he pleases not caring if his father gets worried for him!" the whiskered blond has shouted snapping again.

"Guys let's all calm down please" Richard tried to break them up from their argument but he failed miserably.

"Asbel, Naruto stop!" Cheria followed.

"I'm a selfish brat? I had it with the way dad treats me it's obvious he doesn't care. I have to do everything he asked me too, he never lets me have fun!" glared the red head.

"Having fun like fighting monsters on the highroad right? That's not fun it's dangerous, even with your training you can still get hurt that's why dad worries about you and all of us!"

"I can take care of myself! And it's not like you didn't wanted to go you were there too."

"Yeah and that's why I failed dad, he asked me to keep an eye on you and Hubert. And instead I followed your lead I made a bad example as an older brother. I did wrong so I'm to blame for letting you go."

"Naruto stop listening to dad, if we listen to him we would still be locked in our room back at the manor. We're fine not obeying his rules."

"Of course we should listen to him! He only wants what's best for us! He wants what's best for you Asbel, believe or not he's always worrying for us especially you. He has high hopes for you, he sees you as his heir to take over Lhant."

"I told you I don't want to become a lord! I want to become a knight and serve under Richard when he becomes king!"

"Then you really are hopeless, you're his legacy you should follow in his footsteps. That will make him very proud."

"I don't want to make him proud because I'm not proud of him!" snapped the young red head.

Everyone has gasped at the sudden confession Naruto, Cheria and Richard all three stood speechless. Sophie was still quiet in her usual behavior, yet she was feeling uneasy ever since the two boys started their argument. Hearing those harsh words the whiskered blond has become angry and his frustration level kept on increasing he couldn't believe he has heard such words coming from Aston's son and his brother. Just with the way he was looking at him Asbel looked like he has regretted saying those words, but it was too late to take them back. The red head saw the anger flaring in his cerulean eyes apologizing was the right thing to do he had no right to disrespect his father with those words. But he was still stubborn and proud he wasn't going to summit to the whiskered blond, as his older brother he will stand up to him.

"Please stop arguing!" pleaded Cheria as she started coughing.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, we will have to let them settle their differences" said Richard.

"But…." She has a bad feeling that things might turn bad between the two boys.

"Did I hear you right Asbel? You're not proud to have a father like him?" Naruto tightened his fists.

"With the way he treats me I don't have a right to be proud of him. If he would just leave me alone I wouldn't be so annoyed at him."

"He's your father! He has the right to praise you, scold you, worry over you and raise, that's his job! I can't believe you sound so ungrateful with having someone like dad as your father. I realized that maybe you're not really glad to have parents, are you even happy that you have a mother and a father that cares for you?"

"That's not true! Of course I care for mom and dad but I don't want dad getting in my way. If he really cares for me then he should understand my decision and that's I want to become a knight not a lord!"

"But don't you see? You're his heir, his legacy to continue with the Lhant family. You're the only one that can rule over the people of Lhant, dad has chosen you to carry out his work when he retires."

"And I told you I don't want to be a lord! I am not interested in doing his work."

"That's it! I had it with your attitude Asbel, it's time we settle this for good! You and me right now!"

"What? You mean you want to fight me?"

"Enough stop this!" Cherias was still coughing her worst fears came true.

"If I win you will take your responsibility and accept to become the next lord of Lhant."

"Fine if I win I will become a knight and you will have to accept it!" the red head has unsheathed his wooden sword.

"All right I accept!"

"This isn't necessary, there is no need to be fighting you two" said Richard.

Naruto didn't even have the chance to begin the fight as he charged at Asbel and the red head did the same thing, positioning his sword ready to use bell ringer. But it never happened they didn't even got close enough to start the fight. Cheria and Richard gasped along with the two boys Sophie has stopped them as she got in the middle of both. None of them expected that she will be diving in at such speed to interfere with their incoming battle, and although her quiet nature she was going to give her opinion in this confrontation. Naruto knew by now there was no need to have this fight so he backed off eventually Asbel followed sheathing back his sword. But it didn't mean they were in friendly terms with each other.

"Sophie what are you doing?" asked the red head.

"Stop…don't fight. Your family, friends remember friendship pact."

"Our pact" Naruto stood in thought.

"The friendship pact…."

"We promised to always be friends no matter what. It can never be broken."

"She's right Asbel, we shouldn't have done this."

"I guess we went a little too far."

"I'm sorry Asbel it's my fault. I was in a bad mood, I felt so frustrated because I've been through so tough times. I'm sorry if I made you angry."

"Same for me, I acted like such a jerk. I guess I can forgive you if you forgive me."

"Of course always forget and forgive right?"

"Yeah what do you say?" he offered his hand.

"Heh, believe it!" he took his hand in a hand shake.

"Thank goodness" Cheria sighed in relief.

"See I told you they needed to settle things, but not in a fight" replied Richard.

"Thanks for reminding us of our friendship pact Sophie" said the Uzumaki.

The lavender haired girl only gave a nod she was happy she was able to help.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, I think it's time we return to the capital" said Asbel.

They resumed their walking as Naruto felt bad for letting his frustration get the better of him, making him snapped at Asbel and everyone. But thanks to Sophie he was able to remember their friendship pact, the one they made at the meadow at Lhant hill and carving their names on the tree. This time he will have to learn to control himself before he loses his cool again, he was in no mood to be hurting his friends. But he didn't know he will stay with keeping the secret long enough, Asbel had a right to know but obviously it will be his adoptive father the one to tell him. He did know the red head wasn't going to take the news lightly in the least.

"By the way Naruto, why are you in a bad mood?" asked the red head.

"Oh. It's nothing just a little frustrated…."

"You said you were frustrated because you were dealing through some tough times."

"I-you see…."

"_**You are not to say a word to Asbel and Hubert understood?"**_

"It's really nothing worry about it, I'm fine now."

"Okay…."

"_I really can't tell him I promised dad I wouldn't. Asbel will be hurt if he finds out, I know what you did was for the safety of the people of Lhant but it was still wrong to do it. Dad I know you're suffering the most because of your decision."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**It's finally finished people and a big longer than the last chapter. Just to let you know to those who have played the game, in Barona if you visit the knight academy after Richard joins the party again there will be a cut scene where they met Malik making his debut in the game. Richard warns Asbel that he will recognized and although Malik did he chose to let him go without saying a word. I honestly thought it wasn't that important to show it in the story. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and keep up reviewing, always appreciate your reviews. Thank you I will see you all next time!**

Next chapter: A deadly encounter


	8. A deadly encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 A deadly encounter<p>

(Location: Barona capital Windor kingdom)

The group has returned after seeing Richard's secret location, or his favorite spot. After returning the young prince resumed with showing them around telling them about the different locations. All part of the tour he showed them among the most popular spots that visitors came to see, tourist had a blast coming to the capital. When Richard showed them the Knight Academy Asbel started acting like an eager kid wanting to have his new toy, he was that excited. The rest of the group had to calm him down from entering the building and had an excitement attack, or made a complete scene in front of everyone. Naruto had to hold him from bringing any attention remembering that they had to keep a low profile because the prince was with them, so far they hadn't had a problem with the people suspecting the youth wearing the beret known as big brother Tiger Festival. All in all the tour was a big success.

Naruto seemed to have return to normal after snapping at everyone and almost go to a one fight with Asbel. He felt bad with himself for losing it and causing a conflict with his older brother, he apologized to the red head followed by apologizing to the rest of the group when they returned to Barona. The whiskered blond was happy that Sophie stepped in getting in the boy's way reminding them that they were family and friends, before bringing the friendship pact they made back at the meadow of Lhant hill. It was stupid of him to take his anger on his friends but he did reached his limit, accepting that Hubert will be taken from him and the family. It was all for the better of the people of Lhant that was the main reason his father agreed to this alliance with Strata. The whiskered blond wished for the best that if there was a way for younger Lhant to stay then he will take it, but apparently he was out of options.

Passing through the street where the inn was located they spotted two familiar figures and another unknown to the rest, except for Naruto. It was Aston and Hubert, the red headed man was talking to another person present who seemed older probably in his early fifties. The whiskered blond glared at the man who was obviously Oswell, the man who has taken Hubert as his adoptive son. The blue haired boy looked like he was depressed giving the Uzumaki the idea that he already knew what was going to happen to him. If it was true then it made him feel worse than before, to find out he has been adopted when there was no need for it because he already has a biological father. Asbel didn't paid much attention to his brother's face but he freaked out when he saw his father, this is the person he's been trying to avoid since arriving at the capital. It wasn't going to be good if he gets spotted by the lord of Lhant.

"Oh, crap it's my dad!"

"I have a feeling he won't be so angry to see us" said Naruto.

"You can't be serious. He thinks we're back at the manor locked in our rooms, he will throw another tantrum at us."

"Just try to relax Asbel."

The red head went to a corner but it was too late since Hubert spotted him.

"Was that…Asbel?"

"You can come out Asbel, They've seen us" said Cheria.

"Ugh. Well, I guess it's time to face the music…"

"_Hubert…." _The Uzumaki was gazing at the young Lhant.

"Asbel…I'm not surprise to see you here. I expected you were at the capital."

"Really…? How did you know?"

"Lord Aston, I must return to the boat and continue with preparations" said Oswell.

"Yes, of course. I leave it to you, Mr. Oswell."

"Goodbye for now, Hubert I look forward in seeing you again."

"Y-Yes. Goodbye."

Naruto was only glaring at the older man who has become Hubert's new father_" the only reason he will take care of Hubert it's because he's just the tool to keep his new alliance intact. I'll never forgive him."_

Aston gave a small bow on the inside he was glaring daggers at Oswell_" he better take good care of him, or else his precious alliance will be nothing but a memory."_

The older man gave a nod as he walked away passing by the group, luckily he didn't recognized Richard thanks to his flat hat. Asbel gave a sigh yep he knew what was coming next, the part where his father will hit him and scold him for disobeying him yet again. Quite surprise he was when the lord of Lhant didn't look upset he did expect to see him here because he already spotted Naruto back at the inn. The whiskered blond knew why he was acting like this, any father will feel depressed and heart broken when their son is about to be taken away from them. Proven that Aston was strong to be able to live with his decision to give Hubert away and be adopted by someone from a neutral country and the chances were high that he might never see him again. Nothing will probably making happy again, his family was gone without his youngest son. He was always thinking about the people of Lhant first before anything else.

"Asbel I don't want to hear your explanation for being here. I already knew from Naruto."

"What? You told him?" the shocked red head turned to him.

"Not exactly I-I kinda got spotted by him on purpose sorry about that."

"It doesn't but Prince Richard…is that you? What's going on?"

"Well, uh you see…"

"Never mind as I said…it doesn't matter. I supposed I can forgive you this time. Your Highness. I pray my son Asbel causes you no further trouble."

"D-dad…?" the red head was shocked to see him act so strange he wasn't angry with him for disobeying him again, he felt like something was really wrong.

"_Dad can't even get mad at us for what happened with Hubert. He's not himself anymore" _thought the saddened Uzumaki.

"I must return to the inn. When you're finished with the prince, meet me inside" said Aston as he entered the inn.

"He's never this nice. What's going on? Wait why do I care? Now I don't have to sneak around anymore! This is great!"

Naruto frowned at his comment but shrugged it off, he didn't know what will become of his younger brother.

"Are you all right Hubert? Are you upset we've been exploring the town without you" Cheria saw his expression looking worried for him.

"Look, we weren't trying to leave you out. It's just sort of happened" said the red head.

"They did this on my behalf. But we should have invited you along I'm sorry Hubert" Richard tried to put the blame on himself.

"We spent the whole time trying to hide Richard from the people! We had to pretend he was our big brother and everything!"

"What about me? Am I still your brother?" said the blue haired boy.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course you are!"

"Yes. Of course…."

Naruto then pulled the younger Lhant and started giving him noogies" what kind of stupid question is that Hubert? Of course you are our brother you will always be family no matter what!"

"Naruto stop! You're messing up my hair!"

"But it's so much fun!"

"Just let him go" Asbe gave a smirk at the sight with Cheria giggling and Richard smiling.

The whiskered blond smirked letting him and his hair was a mess as a result of noogie attack.

"What's gotten into you anyway?" asked Asbel questioning his sudden behavior.

"Maybe he doesn't want to share one of his brothers. Maybe he thinks we stole you guys away from him?" replied Cheria.

"Hey, cut it out, that's enough! You're embarrassing me! I know what to do. Let's take Hubert out and show him around."

"Perhaps you would like to see the castle?" said Richard.

"Can you really get us all in?" asked the red head looking excited.

"Well, we'd probably have to sneak you all in after dark. We can't use the front door, but I know a secret passageway that'll work."

"That's awesome!"

"Now the tour is going to the royal castle itself, I really can't wait!" Naruto said cheery putting a hand on Hubert's shoulder looking to cheer him up.

"I found out about it from some old documents I just tried it a few days ago. It leads from the castle to a building called the Royal Sanctuary."

"This is a great plan!"

"Then it's settled. We'll meet tonight in front of the Royal Sanctuary" said the young prince.

"We'll be there!"

"I don't mind going on an adventure after dark" said the Uzumaki.

"I have to get back before people start to miss me. See you tonight!"

"See you later!"

"Bye Richard!"

They watched as the prince left with the knight that was guarding him when he first arrived at the square.

"This is gonna be great! I told you we can count on Richard!"

"I'm so excited. Aren't you excited, Hubert?"

"S-sure…."

"It's all right" the whiskered blond patted him on the back.

"Okay. Let's head back to the inn and wait for it to get dark. This is gonna be SERIOUSLY great!"

"_Sometimes Asbel scares me" _sweat dropped Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Hubert stood in his room without moving a muscle from his body. The poor boy was in thought but mostly his depression has been taken away, it has gotten worst. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that has happened since he left Lhant. At first he was so excited that he was traveling to the capital it wasn't everyday he will get chance to visit Barona. Although he didn't his enthusiasm to a high level like Asbel he was really happy to have the privilege to go. But the journey turned bad for the young boy, it eventually became a nightmare. Not too long ago he found out the reason why his father brought him here he has been adopted when it wasn't necessary he already has a father by blood. The mere thought brings him to tears his father was letting some unknown stranger to take him as he was his own child.

"_**Listen to me Hubert. From now on you can stop thinking of me as your father, as well as Asbel and Naruto being your brothers." **_

"_**What? What are you talking about dad?" **_

"_**We're no longer your family. Mr. Oswell is the only person who has taken the role to be your father he will be taking care of you now. He'll be taking you to Strata, your new home." **_

"_**How can you say that dad? Did I do something to make you angry?" **_he was in tears.

"_**We're not your family anymore" **_Aston had his back turn the entire time.

"_**Dad I don't understand! Why are you doing this? Do you hate me?" **_

"_**I'm not your father anymore Hubert. Get used to Mr. Oswell and forget about us." **_

"_Forget about him and everyone? How can he say that like it didn't bother him?" _

The blue haired boy felt anger but most of all sadness, he was already in tears thinking about that painful memory. It looked like Aston didn't love him enough to be his son why else he will give him away like he was unwanted trash like he was nothing. Maybe that was the truth and he didn't matter to him, what kind of father would give him away to a complete stranger. There was no other explanation he didn't love him enough to keep him, he was cast aside like a useless tool that a builder didn't needed anymore. The younger Lhant tried to dry his tears in the end as a second born son he wasn't good enough to meet his father's expectations. Then he stopped thinking hearing a knock on the door, but he didn't get time to approve as the person entered the room. Naruto closed the door behind facing his younger brother.

"Sorry for barging in like this. I did knock though."

"Naruto…."

"Why are you still awake? You need to get some rest before it gets dark. You know Asbel? He will move ahead without us if we don't hurry up."

"I don't feel like resting."

"No huh….?" Something must be wrong."

"I don't want to rest."

"I feel the same way, not feeling like sleeping either. You won't mind if I stay here?"

"N-no I guess not."

The whiskered blond got seated on the bed next to him, he was right that something was wrong. And judging from his expression he had a feeling that he already knew of his adoption to Oswell, Aston must have obviously told him. It will make sense why he has been so down since they met him at the inn this only made the Uzumaki feel sorry for him. How would any child feel that their own father has let him get adopted by someone else when there was no need to, he had a real father. How much he was suffering, not even giving him a tour of the entire Windor kingdom will make him feel better. Who would feel better after finding out you just got thrown away by your own father to be adopted by some person who obviously wasn't his birth dad. These we're the times that Hubert needed support and with Asbel not knowing a thing since he promised his father not to say a word, he was the only one to help him get through this.

"Want to tell me what's bugging you?"

"I'm fine, really…."

"You we're never a good liar Hubert. Something is really wrong with you and you don't want to share."

"I….I'm not feeling well."

"I'm going to take a guess. Dad told you didn't he?"

"What? How do you-"

"He told me everything. You've been adopted by that Oswell creep, but dad did this because he was forced by that creep for Lhant to have an alliance with Strata. I might not mean much, but maybe the alliance might be useful someday. I'm only thinking from dad's view of things."

"Y-yes he told me too. I guess I was never good enough to be part of his family…."

"Don't say that Hubert, dad would never think of you like that. He was pushed in a corner to make this alliance I don't like it but I have to deal with it. He only did this for the safety of the people of Lhant, you've been caught in the middle of this as the symbol of the alliance."

"So I'm just an object to keep this alliance" the blue haired boy lowered his gaze.

"Dad doesn't see you like that. When I overheard on his conversation with Oswell he was really upset with the idea. He didn't like sending you away to have Lhant protected."

"But he still chose to agree with it, he did send me away Naruto. He left me to be with someone else, Mr. Oswell is not my father I'm a Lahnt" he sobbed.

"Hubert listen. It doesn't matter if you're taken from Windor, it doesn't matter if you made friends in Strata. You will always be part of this family, you will always be my brother and Asbel's brother, and dad's son. You got adopted but you will always be our family, don't ever forget it. Right now you have to be strong and live on four our sake" he patted him on the back.

"I will try…I will try to be strong" he dried more tears.

"That's great now. You need something to keep on holding onto that strength, let's see. I got it!"

The Uzumaki took the necklace that was given to him by Tsunade. It was the same necklace he won as part of the bet, for learning the rasengan in one week. An important piece of jewelry that once belonged to the first Hokage Hashirama Senju, the slug sanin wore it because she was his granddaughter. To her it meant that the necklace was curse and anyone that wears it will be doom to die eventually, yet he didn't care and wore it proudly because he won it from her. This was another item that reminded him of his home world, the same world he couldn't return to. It was important to him so it was perfect that his younger brother gets it. He smiled as he handed the necklace putting it, in his hand offering it as a gift.

"Here I want you to hold this. It will be a reminder that you will always have a family here in Windor, who loves you very much. And also Hubert keep living and be strong okay?"

"Why are you giving me this? I thought it holds some strong value to you Naruto."

"It does and that's why I want you to have it. Don't get me wrong I'm only lending it to you. The next time we meet I would like to have it back."

"Okay I promise I'll take good care of it."

"You better."

"_The curse necklace of death becomes the symbol of strength and hope how fitting. Er…wait a minute I wore the necklace and I did died oh boy" _he sweat dropped giving a comical expression.

"Hubert please make sure you don't wear it, okay? Just to be safe don't wear it."

"Why?"

"Just promise me you won't wear it."

"Okay I won't wear it, I will keep it with me."

"That's great!"

"Naruto….?"

"Hm….?"

"Thank you. I know it won't be easy to say goodbye to all of you. Asbel doesn't even know I'm leaving."

"Dad will eventually tell him but I know he won't take the news lightly."

"I guess I will enjoy my last day in Windor, spending it with my family and friends."

"That's right remember our tour to Barona castle. That's why we should get some rest while we still have the time."

"You're right I'm going to get some rest."

"Good then I'll see you tonight we don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Yes."

"Goodnight Hubert."

"Goodnight."

As Naruto left the room he closed the door looking like he was on a brink to tears_" damn it this is going to be so hard, I won't be able to say goodbye to him."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Night has fallen on Windor and the group has already left the inn. Good thing for them Aston was sleeping soundly, he will definitely not approve of them leaving this late in the evening. Among them was an eagerly and excited Asbel who couldn't wait until they arrive at the castle, it will be anyone's first time to enter the royal palace. Naruto has taken a glance at Hubert and the blue haired boy seemed to be looking a little better, he wasn't that depressed like before. Looks like his talk with him has seem to calm him down a little and he will make sure to spend his last day with his family and friends one to remember. The journey to the Royal Sanctuary was truly a quiet one, at this hour there wasn't anyone in the streets. That's why they were very quiet not wanting to bring too much attention they walked quietly, people were sleeping. Making too much of a racket will bring attention to the guards and they could get in trouble if they were caught.

After taking a turn heading further they reached the end of the street. They saw a large building with its structure was a bit unique it was fancy looking like a building that belongs to the royal family. Naruto recognized the building he has seen it before when he was looking around, he remembered asking a knight who was guarding the area and told him about it. This was surely the right place he hoped Richard gets here soon, it was a bit chilly and staying here for too long wasn't a good idea. The whiskered blond looked around and saw that the building was obviously closed, he slowly fell thinking where could this secret entrance be. The others stopped on a corner while Asbel gaze at the building, he read the sing before arriving here that gave directions and one of them pointed the Sanctuary to in this direction.

"Is this the Royal Sanctuary?"

"It seems like it" said Cheria.

"Yep this is it all right. Now all we have to do is wait for Richard to come" replied the Uzumaki.

"I don't see him, you're right Naruto looks like we have to wait for him" said the red head.

And so they waited for the young prince to come, maybe they have arrived a little too early than expected. They started playing the waiting game, at first they all got seated on the ledge of the building. Eventually that become dead boring because they couldn't stand still and do nothing for too long, especially Asbel and Naruto. Both boys got annoyed so they got and started walking doing circles in the same spot where they were waiting for Richard. Cheria sighed not bothered with waiting standing still, the same with Sophie and Hubert just stood still. Yet all the young Lhant could think of that today was probably his last day with them, this wasn't exactly his idea of enjoying the time he has left with them. After nearly twenty minutes it seems Asbel has reached his limit, he couldn't wait anymore while the whiskered blond was in thought looking worried.

"Man, he's really late…"

"Maybe we should give up and go back to the inn, something important probably came up" said Cheria.

"Richard would never break his word! He'll come. I know it."

They resumed waiting and waiting some more. They found ways to keep themselves entertained as Asbel found a cat and they started petting it, but it eventually ran away looking scared at all the attention it was receiving. Afterwards they resumed with the waiting game, the red head was really losing his patience while others were starting to lose hope that the Barona prince wasn't coming. Cheria was tired from all the waiting and she was started to get sleepy, while Hubert was downed because he felt like he was wasting his last day with his family. Naruto was in thought it was strange that he wasn't annoyed like the red head, but the more time passed the more he seemed concern about something. Finally another twenty minutes went by and it was getting darker showing that a lot of time has passed since they arrived at the Sanctuary.

"Asbel, I think we waited long enough. It's very late now. We should get back" said the pink haired girl.

"I…I don't understand. Why didn't he come?"

"You guys…? I think something must have happened" Naruto finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked the red head.

"If Richard didn't come something must have happened to him" his cerulean eyes softened there was a lot of concern in them.

"You don't mean…." Cheria paused in shock.

"We know all about it. Richard's life is in danger, the king was poisoned and now he's next. I'm with you Asbel that he would never break his word."

"Unless if something must have come up or something happened to him" the pink haired girl lowered her gaze.

"No I won't believe that!"

"Asbel" Hubert felt sorry for his brother this is the last thing they needed after his adoption to Oswell.

The red headed Lhant started walking around the building before he stopped" hey, guys! Come here! I found something."

The group went to the red head's direction seeing there was one of the entrances to the Royal Sanctuary. One thing noticeable was the medium size crack on the left corner of the door.

"Can we crawl through that?" asked Hubert.

"Come on, let's check it out."

They followed with crawling but the crack wasn't big enough for them, not even the smallest of the group. Sophie eventually broke through the door using her super strength, the same way she broke through the doors of Naruto and Asbel's room. They noise was loud enough for any guards nearby to respond so they move out before they could come here. Now they were aware that breaking an entry to one of the capital's royal buildings was a crime and the prize was jail time, even if they were kids. They could be thrown into jail for their breaking, but it wasn't their fault if one of the doors had a crank in it. Naruto knew what Asbel was planning since they have waited too long for Richard to arrive, looks like they were going to the castle without the prince escorting them. He wasn't going to argue if something has happened to him, he'll be there to save him.

"_I hope we're not too late, Richard."_

As they entered the Royal Sanctuary they were a stair case and on the front stood a beautiful decorated painting. On the corner were two stone gates, one was covered by a waterfall of pure clean water. The other was the opposite, however the gate looked lightly loose than the other. They walked glancing around the area, it was their first time coming to the Sanctuary and thankfully there was no one here, so they were safe from getting busted for now. They followed with getting closer to the waterfall taking a closer look at the clean water falling it was different from the regular water. It looked very healthy to drink and quite refreshing, maybe it won't to take a sip.

"Hmm…this water purifies one's body for the absolution of worldly sins in the hereafter."

"Huh?" Naruto looked shocked at his speech.

"Asbel, do you have any idea what you're saying right now?" asked Cheria.

"Nope! Not a clue! How about you, Cheria?"

"Figures" muttered the whiskered blond with a sweat dropped.

"I don't really know either."

"It means that even if you did a bunch of bad stuff when you were alive, you'll be forgiven when you die" said Hubert.

"Ha! I knew Hubert would know!"

"You should pay more attention Asbel, I…won't always be around to explain things to you."

"You know maybe dad should made Hubert the next lord instead of you. Asbel you can be very clueless and without insulting you…er dumb."

"You're one to talk Naruto! You're dumb too!"

"Won't argue with you there, but I'm worried about this water. If it's true that you need to drink it to erase all the bad things you did. I wonder if that counts slurping your soup" the Uzumaki grinned turning to Hubert.

"What? I'm sure that has nothing to with it" the blue haired boy got nervous.

"Or maybe picking your nose" he was grinning staring at the red head.

"What? No way that can't be!"

"Eww Asbel you picked your nose? Gross" Cheria disproved of his action.

"I couldn't help it my nose was itching a lot on the inside I had to pick on it."

"It still gross!"

"I rest my case. Make sure you guys drink the water before dying. Drinking the water of absolution purifies the human soul and they are given eternal rest in the land of paradise."

"I bet you don't have a clue what you just said" the red head gave a smirk.

"Actually I do. Mom told me about it, jokes on you Asbel."

"Water of absolution, there we go it" Hubert finished writing on the discovery book.

"I'm looking forward until we filled out the entire discovery book" said the Uzumaki.

"Hey guys! I think we can open this door!" Asbel was trying to open the loosened stone but he was failing so far.

Sophie came and using her strength was able to open it making the red head sweat dropped because it was as heavy as hell.

"Thanks Sophie."

"It's open" she replied.

"You opened it" he sweat dropped again.

"That's our Sophie always with her super strength" smiled Naruto.

"This must the entrance to the secret passage!" said the red head.

"Well, we've come this far. Might as well go inside."

"N-no it's probably dark in there. And probably dangerous!" said Cheria.

"Plus, what if Richard comes while we're in there?" asked Hubert.

"It's way too late for him to come I'm with Asbel we should go now. If something happened to Richard then maybe we can save him" said the Uzumaki.

"_There's no way I'm going to lose any friends, not on my watch."_

"I agreed with Naruto and also. Richard has to use the passage to get here, right? We'll just meet him on the way!" said the red head.

"I really hope it's only that" Naruto gave a sigh worried for the young prince.

"Maybe we can find him and scare him! Hee hee! Come on let's go!"

"Scaring the prince Asbel I don't think that's the right thing to do. Just because we're Richard's friends doesn't mean we get to have the privilege to play a prank on him, who knows if he throws us in jail for doing so."

"You never know" the red headed Lhant smiled at the possibility.

"But Asbel it must be so dark in there I-I don't want to go there!" protested the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry Cheria if anything goes wrong, Asbel here will protect you" said the Uzumaki.

"I….." she was blushing embarrassed not like she didn't mind.

"Yeah Cheria I'll protect you."

"I'll protect you too" Sophie added.

"See, Sophie will protect you too. And there's also me, I'm not letting anything happen to you guys."

"Okay just don't leave me behind."

"We won't."

As they entered Cheria's fears came true about the underground passage to be dark. Luckily Asbel chose to hold her hand and that was enough to give her the courage to go through with this, of course she was blushing the entire moment. Soon everyone arrived at the catacombs of the capital it was hard to believe that crossing this passage will give them access to the castle. Some good news we're revealed that the passage way wasn't as dark as they thought, most parts of the area they were clear for view to Cheria's relief. Still the red head was holding to her hand climbing some stairs and the rest of the path was a tunnel like cavern. Since there was some clarity down here they won't need any light like a torch they were able to travel the passage without having any difficulties in visibility. Now traveling without encountering anything was just too easy, eventually they heard noises and we're shocked to see a couple unfriendly creatures.

"Ah! ghost!" screamed Cheria gazing at two grey colored phantom monsters.

Sophie landed a couple of punches to one of the Rat specter while Naruto tackle it with his clones and rammed a rasengan at its face sending it flying.

"They aren't ghost if our attacks we're able to touched them" said the whiskered blond.

The lavender haired girl used dragon dash and followed it with a kick and eagle dive defeating the other Rat specter.

"There, all taken care off."

"Those monsters we're scary" Hubert stood still shaking in fear at their appearance.

"They may look like ghosts but they're not if they can get attacked!" said Asbel.

"I really want to leave this place" said the scared pink haired girl.

"Just stick with me Cheria, I'll keep you safe. I'm worried your illness might catch up to you while we're here."

"I'm okay really" she blushed at his comment sometimes the red head Lhant was always looking out for her wellbeing it made her hear skipped a beat a few times.

"Let's be careful as we continue further. Hubert don't get scared, they're still monsters and they can be beaten like any regular monsters" said the Uzumaki.

"I'll do my best" the blue haired boy was filled with courage when the blond said those words.

More fights we're ahead, the same monsters eagerly waiting for them. Aside from the rat specter there were also bats, the last monsters wasn't a surprise since they were in an underground dark passage. It was the perfect place for bats to be hiding they were easy to take down with just a couple of regular attacks. The ghostly looking creatures were another story the group had to use stronger attacks to take them out. Asbel fought hard keeping a look out on Cheria he has taken the role to protect her quite seriously he won't be able to forgive himself if something happens to her, all the way down here. Teamwork between Naruto, Sophie and Hubert was done effectively, as the rat specter we're defeated. As they continued further ahead they met up with a large stone gate, it was quite big. The red headed Lhant tried to move the gate but it didn't budge, it looked obvious that it could be move.

"Rrrrrgggghh…Arggghh…it won't open!"

"You sure this is the right way?" asked Naruto.

"Asbel, look! The gap between the door and the wall is packed full of dirt" said Hubert.

"Looks like it" said the whiskered blond.

"The door won't open because it hasn't been used in a long time" replied Cheria.

"Grr! This stupid door is really pissing me off! I won't let it beat me!"

"How can you win or lose to a door?" asked the blue haired boy.

"We'd need a grown up to open it" said the pink haired girl.

"Oh! I know let's leave it to Sophie!" said the Uzumaki.

The lavender girl gave a nod as she started pushing all her strength, however to their shock the door didn't budge. Everyone was really quite surprise expecting that the petite will be able to open it with her impressive strength but looks like they were wrong. The sight was enough to make Asbel angrier not even Sophie wasn't able to open it, meaning the door was probably impossible to open he didn't stood a chance. Maybe they needed to open it in order to proceed ahead and eventually arrive at the castle. Or maybe it was just a waste of time to trying and open it and they didn't need to go through it.

"I want to open it and see what's on the other side! If I have to ask a grown up, it's like I lost!"

"Who cares about the stupid door? Let's just hurry up and see Richard!" snapped Cheria.

"Point taken, I'm sure we don't have to go through that, this place is big. And there might be other routes to take that will probably get us to the castle" said the blond.

"I will smash you open one day! Never forget this!"

"I don't believe this, he just vowed revenge against a door" said Hubert.

"_Oh brother was I ever this deluded?" _Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh oh okay Asbel you will defeat Mr. Door someday!"

"Don't mock me I mean it!"

"Mr. Door you're in for it now. You angered my brother and he has sworn revenge on you. One day he will open you up and you will have no choice but to let him in."

"Quit mocking me Naruto!"

Cheria and Hubert started laughing while Sophie walked to the door with a questionable expression.

"Is the door evil?"

"It is very evil Sophie, don't get near it or it might eat you up" smirked the Uzumaki.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"You don't stand a chance Mr. Door when my brother gets angry, he'll destroy you on the spot."

"Argh! Let's just keep going and find another way!"

"Sure thing whatever you say conqueror of doors."

More fights we're ahead sadly for the group, and some encounters they were a bit outnumbered. Eventually some got hurt like Hubert and Asbel, the red head got more beat up because he was protecting Cheria. Thanks to Sophie casting first aid and Naruto giving them apple gels they were all right. They were pretty much safe because others we're prepared to travel to dangerous places, nothing to worry about they just needed to be careful where they were going. As they went further more into the catacombs the area was starting to get dark, and darker until it was hard to see where they were going. The red head Lhant kept on holding Cheria's hand the last thing he needed is for the pink haired girl to get lost. Naruto bumped with Hubert and apologize while Sophie stood behind the group, being in this area wasn't safe since they could barely see.

"Asbel? Is it really okay to come in here like this?" asked the blue haired boy.

"Hey, stop hiding behind me, Hubert! I'm just as scared as you are!" said Cheria.

"B-but…"

"Asbel-" Sophie reacted seeing something.

"What's that?"

"BOO!"

"What was that?"

"Knock it off Asbel!"

"No look…it's…right…behind you!"

"AHHH!"

"MUWhahahahahahaha!"

"Who's there?" asked a nervous Asbel sounding shocked.

"Hahaha you guys it's all right, it's just me oh boy it was so funny" the whiskered blond was laughing hard.

"That was not funny Naruto!" scolded the pink haired girl.

"Naruto that was not funny! Although I was planning to scare everyone first before you beat me to it" scolded the pink haired girl.

"Asbel!" Cheria frowned at his comment.

"Yeah what she said. That was pretty mean too!" followed the red head.

"Hubert can you stand?"

"I…I…" the young Lhant felt embarrassed feeling the wetness on his pants.

"Did you…pee?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone this happened again" said Sophie.

"Really….? Thank-wait, what do you mean again? What did Asbel tell you?"

"Actually it was me who told Sophie that you wet your bed when you were seven, guilty" said Naruto with a silly grin.

"Maybe I should tell her when they were painting the family portrait and you needed to do number two!"

"Number two….? What's that?" asked the lavender girl.

"Maybe I'll tell you later" said Asbel with a sweat dropped.

The Uzumaki was sulking on a corner at Hubert's comment" don't remind me of that day. It was horrible. By the time I arrived at the bathroom…it was too late."

"I'm so sorry" the blue haired boy felt sorry for him knowing exactly how he feels talking from personal experience.

"Ewww let's just keep going! Asbel hold my hand again and please no more talking about gross things! said the pink haired girl.

They resumed walking heading straight even with this darkness they were able to see a passage ahead. Maybe taking this passage will lead them to the castle there was that possibility, and there was also the possibility that it will lead them to a dead end with more monsters waiting for them. They reached the passage and sadly for them it was a dead end. There stood some kind of ancient altar with an entrance that it was sealed with different wooden tiles, it looked like they will have to go back. Sophie has suddenly felt a terrible chill it was a bad feeling that she hasn't felt before, and yet it was similar. He knew it well what it was, there was danger this place was truly filled with such. It was clear that this wasn't the right place for the group to be and she was the only one who noticed what lies ahead of them.

"What is it, Sophie?" Asbel saw her reaction the same with the Uzumaki.

"This place is dangerous. It's not safe to be here."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Asbel look!" shouted Hubert looking above.

"Huh? What the heck?"

"Great I have to ask" the whiskered blond sweat dropped spotting two bats and one larger bats that looked like the leader of the bats.

The group engaged in battle while Cheria decided to get to cover at the entrance of the passage. This time she didn't wanted Asbel to try and protect her, she knew she was being a burden. The group has taken their weapons ready to fight the two bats and the big bat known as the Monarch bat. Naruto increased their numbers summoning shadow clones with Sophie behind him ready to launch a strike on the big bat, Asbel and Hubert went after the two small bats. It wasn't much of a challenge to take the bats down, they were weak and they were beaten with a couple of artes from the Lhant brothers. They quickly turned their attention to the bigger fish, or bat which the others we're having a problem landing any hits. The Monarch bat was flying high while the Uzumaki and his clones were firing their projectile weapons, kunais and shuriken and it wasn't enough to slow it down. Sophie jumped high able to land a punch, but that was all she was able to do.

"_This bat is being annoying" _the whiskered blond threw another kunai.

The Monarch bat fired a sonic wave ray hitting the ground they had to cover their ears because of the loud noise. The big bat took its chance to attack now that they had lowered their guard flying after them, it was attacked by Sophie and the Naruto clones. The lavender haired girl used a combination of dragon dash and eagle dive while the clones used their taijutsu using an impressive combo. The real whiskered blond went to the two Lhant brothers they were still under the effect of the bat's sonic wave. The giant bat was dodging attacks but if everyone attacked him together it won't have the time to dodge, they all charged at it. The Naruto clones kicked him upward with Sophie using eagle dive and Asbel using bell ringer and tornado blade, Hubert used tiger blade. The real Naruto above the Monarch with rasengan in hand ready to inflict the final blow, he rammed the spiraling chakra sphere on the bat's head sending it crashing to the ground.

"Heh, that will show it not to mess with us" the Uzumaki has dispelled his shadow clones.

"The air feels dense…Whatever it is, it's getting closer" said Sophie.

"Now that you mention it, for some reason I have a bad feeling all of the sudden" said the whiskered blond.

"Naruto, Asbel, it's not safe here. We need to leave right away."

"There's nothing to worry about! We already took out the monsters" said Asbel.

"Eh…I think we should do as Sophie says and leave. This place is really is starting to give me the creeps" Naruto felt as something was sending chills to his spine.

"Asbel look! There's somebody over there!" shouted Hubert pointing to the direction of the altar.

They couldn't believe they didn't saw the body on the top of the altar, but maybe due to the darkness. As they took a closer glance at the unconscious body that it was kind of similar and soon they gasped in realization. The body was very similar like they have seen him before, like they knew him already. Naruto was the first to recognize the body of the Barona prince it finally made sense to him why he was unable to meet them outside of the Royal Sanctuary. He was right all along something did happen to him, he was obviously in trouble. The young prince probably was on his way to meet up with them but he must have gotten attacked by the monsters in the catacombs, or possibly the same person responsible for poisoning the king. He feared to think the worst that maybe it was too late for the blond prince.

"Hey, wait a minute isn't that….?"

"Richard!" he ran to him with Asbel following him.

"Naruto, Asbel don't go over there!" warned the lavender haired girl.

"Richard? Are you okay? Hey, Richard!"

"Come on buddy snap out of it. Check his pulse he must be all right."

"I…I think so."

Sophie went to the two boys as they continued to check on the young prince, Hubert and Cheria stood behind.

"Oh dear…What do we do now? Why did this have to happen to him?" said the worried young Lhant.

Neither of the two kids noticed that a black figure has emerged from underground and it started to materialize behind them. The thing materialized completely as a black and white twisted monster with large spikes on his left shoulder, it truly looked very intimidating. Sophie turned sensing the malevolent presence as Naruto took a quick glance only to gasp in shock staring at the monstrous thing behind his friends. The whiskered blond stood in horror he has never seem something so horrible and frightening since Gaara transformed into his one tail Shukaku form.

"Cheria! Hubert! Look out!"

Both kids were sent flying hitting the walls by an attack from the mysterious deadly creature. They were obviously hurt and unconscious while the Uzumaki was glaring at him with so much anger. Asbel has finally looked and was shocked seeing his brother and his closest friend knocked down. He was more shocked when took a look at the monster before them he has never been so scared gazing at it. Just by looking at it he could tell it wasn't alike any of the other types of monsters. It was probably strong and the chances we're big that they didn't stood a chance if they fight it. So much fear both boys we're feeling but neither of them wanted to show it or give in into that fear.

"Wh-Wh-What the heck is that thing?"

"Stay back!" the red head unsheathed his wooden sword he wasn't letting that thing near him or his friends.

He jumped at the monster ready to attack it but the creature only swing his arm sending Asbel to the ground. Naruto glared as he has summoned his shadow clones, they charged at it but the monster has once again swung one of his arms hitting all of the clones. They all vanished as the real Uzumaki charged holding a rasengan, he dodged its attacks and aimed the might spiraling sphere at its chest.

"I'll show you not to mess with my friends' rasengan!"

He rammed the rasengan deep into his chest only to find out that it didn't went through completely, in fact it didn't even faze it.

"_No way!" _he was so shocked to see his strongest jutsu not being affected.

The whiskered blond has let his guard down due to his shock, this has never happened before. The one jutsu invented by the powerful fourth Hokage has been beaten, the same jutsu taught by one of the legendary sanins. He was unaware that the monster has raised his arm stabbing him on his stomach, he cried out feeling the pain as blood was pouring down.

"Naruto!" shouted Sophie as she went to him.

The lavender haired girl stood in front of the fallen blond facing the powerful unknown creature. Looking at it she felt she has seen it before, and also she felt like she has fought it before. Anger filled her not knowing she had the urge to defeat the monster right here and now, but there was determination in her eyes because she wanted to protect her friends. Asbel has suddenly passed her by wanting to have another shot to attack the monster, this time he failed and he was also stabbed. Sophie managed to caught the red head who was wounded just like the Uzumaki, she couldn't believe how much in danger they were all in. The red headed Lhant saw the monsters was still standing it was truly strong, he took a glance at Naruto who was on the ground but he was still conscious, he couldn't believe this was happening and the only person to blame for being in this mess was himself.

"This can't be happening…I don't believe it…"

"Asbel…Sophie…." The whiskered blond groaned his wound really hurt and worse for him he didn't had the Kyuubi anymore which meant that his wounds won't be healing any time soon, no more fast healing.

The lavender haired girl gently put the red head on the ground"…"

"Sophie…." Asbel was starting to lose conscious.

"Sophie don't….don't fight that thing" Naruto groaned more not wanting to see her getting hurt too.

"_Naruto…Asbel" _she turned her gaze to the two boys.

"You will pay for this!" she glared at the monster.

Sophie was now surrounded by a strange light coming from her body. She summoned her gauntlets ready to fight, hatred was filling her. These thing, has attacked her friends and injured two of them she wasn't going to forgive these abomination. Asbel and Naruto saw the whole thing wide eyes seeing such energy flowing through the petite girl, it was the first time they have seen her like this. Never has they seen her fighting revealing so much power. They were worried for her that she was planning in fighting the mysterious creature on her own and there was nothing they could do. They were too wounded to help her in battle, they already tried and failed but maybe there was still hope with the lavender girl ready to take him on.

"I will destroy you…."

"S-Sophie…." Asbel whispered.

"_Is that really Sophie? She looks so strong, stronger than she usually is" _thought Naruto in awe.

The red head lost conscious as she charged at the monster. But the Uzumaki was shocked as she punched the creature with a powerful attack emitting from her silver gauntlets, it knocked the monster out. He couldn't keep his eyes opened anymore as he fell unconscious and everything turned black joining Asbel in the sleep.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

"Naruto…Naruto….? Wake up Naruto…."

"Hmm….."

His cerulean eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Sophie's face, she was really gorgeous in the Uzumaki's eyes.

"Huh….? Sophie? What happened?" he turned to see the monster knocked out on the ground.

"Thank goodness…I'm so grateful" she smiled feeling relief that he was still all right.

"Are you okay Sophie?"

"I'm okay but you're wounded, let me heal you. In view the light of life…first aid!"

Releasing the healing spell the Uzumaki's wound was still there, obviously it wasn't strong enough to heal the amount of his injury. Naruto was annoyed this were the times he really wished the Kyuubii we're sealed in him, who would think he will wish such thing.

"It's not enough…I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's okay you tried your best. Check on Asbel, he's hurt too."

The lavender girl nodded, she went to checked on the red head, noticing that his wound wasn't as serious as the whiskered blond.

"Sophie…this is all my fault. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have brought you all here. I'm so very…sorry."

"Asbel…I think I understand. Back when we fell off the cliff…I understand…the reason why you were happy."

The red head Lhant smiled as she helped him get up a little.

Naruto's eyes widened in terror as he saw that the mysterious monster was still alive and it was ready to strike again, this time his target was lavender girl.

"Sophie LOOK OUT!"

The lavender haired girl couldn't react in time to hear his warning as she got stabbed by one of the monster's arm stretching long enough to reach her. The Uzumaki stood in horror as he saw the unthinkable, seeing the lavender girl get stabbed right before his very own eyes. So much anger was running through his system but there was nothing he could with his wound tormenting him.

"Sophie!" shouted Asbel.

"Sophie!" followed the blond.

"_Damn it move come on, I have to do something…." _He groaned crawling on his knees.

The lavender girl was shocked she has lowered her guard and now she has gotten stabbed. She was angry with herself for not finishing the monster when she had the chance she was too worried for her friends to focus on her opponent. The monster released his arm as she fell to the ground she had a wound on her midsection. It was a surprise to Naruto to see that she wasn't bleeding that really made him wondered, the wound really looked deep probably deeper than he's. Instead of blood coming from her wound there was some kind of pink energy, she got up glaring at the creature. She charged using all her speed to give the monster one final blow.

"No, wait!" shouted Asbel.

"Sophie don't!" followed the Uzumaki.

"_No I have to do something…" _

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

"Sophie!"

"Noooooo!"

As she closed in the powerful creature she turned into a pink ball of energy to exploded taking the monster in. The explosion was so strong that the light illuminated the entire area, eventually both boys have lost conscious. Either from losing too much blood or from the result of the explosion, for both everything has turned black once more.

"_No…I can't let it end like this…Sophie…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Yay evil cliffhanger is back! I just needed to do it. This ends this chapter and wow I'm so happy, I'm just one chapter away before bringing the time skip and the main story arc. Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter and the evil cliffhanger too hehe. As always thank you for the reviews and for marking the story to your story alerts and fav list thanks you very much. Keep those reviews coming people and I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter Resolve: the end of childhood


	9. Resolve the end of childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio sheesh just how many companies owned the Tales series? Seriously.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Resolve: the end of childhood<p>

(Location: Lhant manor Lhant Windor territory)

Slowly and softly Naruto has opened his eyes. Taking a glance recognizing that he was in his room, this has made him react getting up. He was really confused to how he was here the last thing he remembers was being at the catacombs of the Royal Sanctuary. His eyes widened remembering everything that happened, or maybe it didn't that it was nothing but a horrible nightmare. Putting a hand on his forehead it couldn't have been a dream, it was too real to deny it as a bad dream. Moving his body the Uzumaki groaned in pain realizing that he was shirtless, his chest had bandages, and this last convinced him it wasn't a dream. He remembers perfectly what happened, he and everyone we're attacked by a powerful monster. Flinching a little remembering that the monster stabbed him giving him a deep wound, the whiskered blond gasped remembering everything. He was stun only one person came to his mind, a certain lavender haired girl.

"_Sophie…." _

The blond flinched again because his wound was hurting him from the sudden move he made. It really hurt it will take time for it to heal, if he had the Kyuubi then maybe it will be heal faster than usual. The Uzumaki gave a sigh again he was thinking the same thing about the demon fox. Maybe that was the only good thing to have a demonic fox spirit inside of you. The events at the catacombs came back to him at full force what happened to everyone, and Sophie. He tightened his fist, he felt so useless that he couldn't do nothing. As he took a glance at his room it didn't felt like this was real after what he went through, he glared the images of the past were being replayed in his mind. Sophie getting stabbed and charging at the monster before turning into this light that filled the entire room. The whiskered blond heard the door to his room being open and saw Kerri with Frederic entering his room.

"Mom…Frederic….?"

The blue haired woman went to him and hugged him, carefully not to put pressure on his wound. She sobbed softly making him feel worse than he already is, first he failed to protect his friends and now he got his adoptive mother worried. He needed the face cold harsh reality he couldn't protect any of them. This was the limit of his strength not nearly enough to make a stand and protect the people that means everything to him, in this world. A failure he hated so much and couldn't avoid from facing it, he was too weak to protect anyone remembering how helpless he was when the monster attacked both Asbel and Sophie. Then it came to him if more people are involved and get hurt, or worse to suffer the same fate as the lavender girl. If all of them get hurt and he had no one to blame but himself, the thought was haunting his mind for who knows how long.

"You're all right I'm so glad. You had me so worried."

"Thank goodness you're all right master Naruto. You received quite a serious wound."

"The doctor said you will make a full recovery but you can't use force, you need rest" said Kerri.

"Those are good news but. Sophie what happened to her? Is she all right?"

Both of them stood quiet and with their expressions he knew the answer. Why wouldn't he be surprise since he has witnessed himself, what became of the lavender girl. But he kept his hopes up that somehow, someway she was still all right and that she was back here with them. The only thing he felt was shame and guilt that he couldn't protect anyone even with his strength, his training as a ninja wasn't enough. Hopefully everyone else we're still all right Richard, Hubert, Cheria and Asbel too. He somehow managed to survive maybe they were fine too. Blaming himself was the obvious thing to do when he failed miserably in protecting them, so much for protecting his precious people. He tried moving from the bed but the wound bothered him and he was also stopped by his adoptive mother.

"What do you think you're doing?" I told you. You need rest, you shouldn't be moving with that wound."

"Please master Naruto try not to be reckless, you are still recovering after all."

"Mom…where's everyone? Where's Sophie?"

"Naruto…."

The door opened and arrive Aston. Looking at the whiskered blond who was wide awake he felt relief to finally see him, then seeing him unconscious. For a moment the Uzumaki felt scared thinking that he was angry for leaving the inn and getting themselves in trouble, including putting Richard in danger. He was going to get it now he will received the worst punishment ever and a nice beating. But after what happened he didn't care if he will punish or receive a big beating, he did deserve it and he didn't deny it. The Uzumaki hasn't felt this depressed since Sasuke's defection from Konoha, his fight against the Uchiha, his betrayal, his resolve to severe his bond with him and the village. Everything that lead to his downfall at his hands, much to his surprise the red headed man didn't looked upset and just when he thought deserved to be punish.

"Kerri, Frederic leave us."

Both nodded as they were expecting him to have a talk with the blond. As they left Aston turned to whiskered blond who looked in thought or maybe he wasn't feeling well. He just had his talk with Asbel and he didn't took the news well he was expecting that the blond will take them worst, since he has noticed that he was close to the lavender haired girl. Luckily everyone was all right but this experience will probably haunt them forever losing a close friend was never an easy task to overcome. Yet he saw this as a way to learn a lesson and move on, and become someone stronger and better. This wasn't easy for him either, telling both sons about the tragedy of one of their friends and the adoption of a family member.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now, the wound still hurts."

"Asbel is in his room. His injuries weren't as serious as yours. You've been out for three days."

"Three days….? That long….?"

"You're lucky to be alive. If it wasn't that you left one of your clones back at the inn his Highness guards would have never been able to recover you and everyone."

"So Richard is all fine too?"

"I didn't hear that he was involved."

"_The he made it back to the castle…."_

"Dad…where's Sophie?"

"…."

"Dad….?"

"That girl…she's dead."

"I see" he was expecting that answer the cold painful truth.

"I hope you learned something from all of this. These are the consequences when you act reckless without listening to your father. Who knows if you would have put his highness in danger too?"

"_Richard…."_

"What about Hubert and Cheria?"

"Cheria and Hubert are both fine. They weren't hurt like you and Asbel. Naruto I think it's time for you to start taking responsibilities. When Asbel becomes lord I will be counting on you to help him as an advisor."

"Advisor….Wait dad, is Hubert, did he-"

"He already left with Mr. Oswell to Strata. The alliance with Lhant is still not official, I will guess it will take time before the president of Strata makes an official document of it. But until now we won't be seeing Hubert for a long time. I told Asbel about it."

"So he knows now….how did he take it?"

"Not well I'm afraid….He's going through a lot. I suggest he gets some time off on his own. "

"_Asbel must be so angry with dad…."_

"Get some rest you're not to be leaving from bed. Frederic will bring you lunch later."

"Okay…."

"I'm heading off I have business to attend at my study."

"Dad….?" He stopped the lord from reaching the door of the room.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't save her…I couldn't protect her. I felt so powerless to do anything. What should I do now?"

"You can start by taking responsibilities and do your part for the family and the people. Aid the future lord and carry out your work honoring her memory, do it for her sake."

"Can I really honor Sophie's memory by doing that?"

"It is up to you to decide. We learn from our mistakes but whichever path we take, one will surely learn from them."

"…"

Aston finally left leaving the Uzumaki to think in deep thought at his words. He gave a sigh not wanting to stay in his room for too long. He wanted to visit Asbel knowing him he was probably depressed about what happened to Sophie. The red head wasn't the only one he knew exactly what he was going through. But with his current condition and an over concern mother he won't be able to see him. The second thing he thought is if Asbel come to his room that will be a good idea. That way he won't have to leave his room preventing from using any strength and harm himself. But if the red head felt really down that he needed some space then there was no way he was going to visit him any time soon. The whiskered blond gave a sigh, he won't be leaving his room and he will have to get used to it.

"_Looks like I won't be leaving my room for a while. I didn't know how useful the fox really was when I got hurt. I guess I took him for granted."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Time passed by and Naruto was getting bored out of his mind. Nothing happened just staring at the four walls of his room which it was anything but exciting. Like Aston said Frederic did arrive to bring him food, it was delicious and it really hit the spot. But the food didn't help in getting rid of his boredom he could imagine. If this is what it feels to be a vegetable that it was pure hell, staying still without moving from his room wasn't exactly the Uzumaki's forte. More importantly he wanted to check on Asbel and also, he was annoyed that nobody was taking their time to visit him. He understood his father wasn't coming because he had lord business to take care of as usual, but his mother, Frederic should visit him or anyone from the manor's servants, Cheria anyone he didn't care who he wanted to talk to someone to kill the boredom. Finally his prayers were answer as the door opened and it was Cheria who came to check on him.

"_Thank you! Another minute and I would have officially lost my mind."_

"Naruto….?"

"Hey Cheria! Thanks for coming!"

"You sound more cheery than usual. Are you feeling better now?" she closed the door behind her entering his room.

"You know me I'm always the fast healer!" he raised his hand so roughly that he hurt his wound as his eyes widened.

"Owwww!"

"Looks like you still haven't healed yet" replied the pink haired girl with a sweat dropped.

"_I'm no longer a fast healer."_

"Um Cheria? Can you stay here for a while? I am going crazy that I'm all alone here. It's not fun being here on my own."

"Sure, it's better than waiting for Asbel to leave his room" she gave a small giggle at the Uzumaki's plead.

"Waiting for him to leave? What are you talking about?"

"I guess you don't know…."

"No I don't know. Dad told me he wasn't gravely hurt like me, he should be able to leave his room in his current condition."

"Asbel has been locked in his room ever since Lord Aston left from telling him" her eyes softened thinking of the red head.

"Oh…about Sophie and Hubert…I know he's not feeling well after finding out. I feel worse for not telling him about Hubert sooner. I guess dad was right he needs some space to think things through, I understand how he feels. We lost a brother and a close friend I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to leave his room."

"I'm really worried about him. I wish there was something I could do."

"The fact that you're worried and that you want to help him is enough Cheria, don't worry knowing him he'll be himself in no time."

"_Not quite himself but at least he will try to move on." _

"I really hope you're right. I…I can't stand seeing him like that" she lowered her head.

"He'll come around. But I want to know how the heck can he stay locked in his room when he can move freely? I'm dying of boredom here! Staying in my room all day isn't my style."

"You're really bored?"

"You have no idea."

The pink haired girl giggled again while he smiled, at least she wasn't bored. Her smile only lasted for a couple of seconds it was replaced by a soft sad expression. It gave Naruto the big idea of what was wrong with her, she was worried for Asbel. He remembers the times when he has lived in Lhant whenever the red head was in trouble or he wasn't feeling well she will get worried. There was this time he got sick and she will always come to the manor to check up on him, and she never left his side until he got better. The Uzumaki saw it that she cares very much for him, Cheria saw him very precious but he didn't know how deeply she care or held onto those feelings. Too bad he was still dense and didn't understand why her face would turn red sometimes whenever she sees him, or Asbel says something to her. It was a mystery to the whiskered blond he couldn't quite figure out the truth behind Cheria's feelings for the red head.

"Asbel is going to be fine, don't worry too much."

"I just…I wish he will tell me what's wrong. That he will tell me his problems, so I can help him in any way I can."

"Hmm…you know Cheria. You really care a lot for Asbel don't you?"

"Huh…?" she suddenly blushed.

"He's very precious to you."

"Yes-I mean no er-I mean I care for him that's all!" her face has turned bright red.

"Hey it's okay, I know he's important to you because he's your friend. Anyone would do anything for their friends' right?"

"Um…yes that's true" she sweat dropped because she couldn't believe he didn't notice the truth.

"Right now let him be alone for a little while. I promise I'll visit him later."

"But you can't leave your bed or your room."

"If I stay here any longer I'll go crazy. I'm not letting some wound stop me believe it!"

She gave another giggle" I'll see you later then."

"Yeah later…."

Naruto gave a sigh when she left his room_" looks like I'm alone again…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Asbel stood on his bed with so many emotions running through his body. One was sorrow learning about Sophie's death really hurt him. Finding out that she died trying to protect him and everyone made him feel even greater sadness, worst of all he has failed to protect her. It angered him that he was helpless to do anything to save her from the mysterious monsters he figured this was the limit of his body. Guilt was another emotion circling through him it was his fault for dragging everyone to go to the castle by entering through the secret passage. That is why they encountered the creature and eventually the lavender haired girl met her end, everyone got hurt because of him. Sophie died because of him, his fault for acting reckless if he had only known the great danger that awaited them at such place. It wasn't easy thinking that all your friends and family got hurt because you were to blame, especially if one of them died.

Anger was the last emotion that he was feeling, why he would feel angry. Besides blaming himself for the lavender girl's death there was another person he will such anger. It was his father he blamed him for the times he scolded him thinking that he couldn't take care of himself, that he wasn't strong enough. The red head knew he was wrong, Aston taught him to fight along with Hubert and it wasn't the first time he hasn't fought a battle. His anger consumed him that his father was holding him back, always yelling at him and telling him what to do. To the red headed lord he was just a kid, to him he was grown enough to handle his own and take care of his own responsibilities. Like becoming a knight in service of the king that was his real dream, not the next lord of Lhant. And also after hearing his words there was no way he couldn't hide his anger towards him, not after what he did to his younger brother.

"_**Do you see, Asbel? This is a direct result of your careless actions. You wish to be responsible to people? Start with yourself. Start by changing your attitude and obeying your father."**_

"_I know I'm to blame for what happened to Sophie. But you can't expect me to listen to your or obey you. You don't understand how I feel…."_

"_**Become a proper lord and dedicate your service to the memory of that poor girl."**_

"_Never. I can't become a lord now to keep Sophie's memory alive she died because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I can't take responsibility for her sake like that, I made up my mind to never become lord."_

"_**Hubert has been adopted by the Oswell family from Strahta."**_

"_How dare you? How can you give him away like it didn't matter to you, there was no need for someone to adopt him when he already has a family." _

"_**This was a difficult decision Asbel, I hope you can appreciate that."**_

"_Appreciate what? That you sent my little brother away to live with an unknown family in another country? That because of you I won't see him again, you don't care for him to give him up like that. I won't forgive you for what you did. I can see now that you could care less about your own family, to you it's always been about your little title of lord. Your job comes first before your family, I can't stand you anymore. What's next? You're going to send Naruto away too?" _

"_**It is your duty to become the next lord."**_

"_That's what YOU want! It's not what I want!" _

Finally Asbel has had about enough thinking of his father's words, he was too frustrated with them. He got up from his bed finally making a decision without thinking it over more than once. The red head has taken a small bag from underneath his bed and started removing some clothes from his drawers. The red headed Lhant has started to pack his thing not taking it anymore of his father's attitude, putting the blame on him for Sophie's death was one thing, but using his pain of guilt to force him to become lord was the last draw. He wasn't going to follow his orders or what he wants him to become, he will follow his own rules. Aston believes of what's best for him but he has something else to say about that, he was the only who believes what its right for him. He decides what to do with his life not someone else, not even his father. He's in charge of his fate and destiny and he has chosen what to do next.

"_I can't stand living in this place anymore. Dad can keep his title I have no interest in it. I'm going to follow my dream."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Aston stood on his desk in his study not looking with a happy expression, well he rarely smile but something was in his mind. His business as lord of Lhant was never over and filling the paperwork was the job that he mostly do, including distributing the pay for the workers. He was in deep thought not focusing much on the work, thinking about the last events that took place at the capital. What almost befallen on his two sons, worried that they could have share the same fate as the girl known as Sophie. Will he be able to continue on without his family that was a question hard to answer since he had a responsibility to attend in looking after his people yet he will have a hard time adjusting to live without them? It will be hard for him because he cares so much for his family. He was in thought about what recently happened at Barona regarding two of his sons.

Hubert's adoption to Oswell took a heavy toll on him telling himself he did the right thing over and over again. It was for the sake of the people of Lhant if terrible times were ahead of a possible takeover of the throne putting every city in Windor in grave danger. And there was also Fendel which the country very quiet recently since their last invasion, they were plotting something and he didn't like it. The alliance with Strahta was needed as much as he didn't like sending away his son to prove the alliance to be true and valid. He stopped writing on a document thinking of his other son Asbel, the red head has gone through a lot already with the death of the lavender haired girl he named Sophie. The last conversation he had with him really bothered him, and he regretted his words wishing he could have taken it all back. But his words shocked him a lot, a voice in the back of his head told him he had it coming.

"_**This is so like you. You don't tell me your plans. You don't ask my opinion. You just do whatever you want expect everyone to play along!"**_

"_**Asbel I will not have you speak to me in that tone!" **_

"_**I'm done. Dad! I'm done listening to you! I'll take responsibility my own way!"**_

"_**Then what course of action do you plan in taking?" **_

"_**I…I won't become the next lord of Lhant."**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**I said I won't become a lord! I'm going to train at the knight academy. I'll become strong enough to protect everyone! I won't ever let someone I care about hurt again!"**_

"_He has spoken, his mind is made up. He wants to see this through the end it seems."_

The red headed lord a knock on the door and gave permission for the person to enter. His eyes were on the person as it was his wife Kerri, her presence made him give a small chuckle. He knew what was going to happen next she will eventually snapped at him for making such a horrible decision in giving away one of their sons. He remembers how much she was crying before he left for Barona with Hubert, it destroys him to see her emotionally wrecked like that. Kerri loved her family so much even Naruto was he wasn't related to them. Hurting the woman he loves dearly really hurts him in the same level as losing his sons, his business as lord of Lhant has shaken his family in turmoil putting it into jeopardy. He was aware of his mistake, but putting his duty to protect his people was still important than his family.

"Aston….?" The blue haired woman closed the door of the study.

"Go ahead Kerri say it. Say how much you hate me for the results of my actions taken."

"I don't know what you're talking about? Why should I hate you?"

"Hubert's adoption to Oswell that's a start, then my treatment to Asbel I thought I was protecting him when I was really holding him back."

"There is no need for me to be angry at you. Everything you have done has been for the safety of Lhant that is your job as lord."

"And what will be of my family? Shouldn't that be a priority as well?"

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I feel like I haven't done my role as father correctly. I have too much time in my hands as lord, but as a father my time isn't nearly enough."

"Aston you have always over worried for the boys because you care for them. You have your times as a father even if it's for a little while."

"But I've been careless not noticing the consequences of my own actions. Hubert is gone, and I might afraid he won't be the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing-it's nothing" the last thing he wanted is for his wife to find out of Asbel's possible defection from Lhant.

"How about if I ask Frederic to make us some tea you have always liked his special mint leaf tea. Its fragrance can help anyone relax."

"_Tea won't be enough to calm my nerves, nothing will help me relax."_

"Aston….?"

"Very well, I would like for a cup."

"Wonderful I'll be right back" she left the study.

"_Kerri forgive me, but it seems you will have to continue hurting. I won't be able to stop Asbel since he has made his decision clearly…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"_That's it I'm leaving."_

Naruto has finally had it there was no way he was going to be locked in his for another minute. He felt like he was being punished again, for crying out loud he wanted to leave these walls that were confining him. The whiskered blond was bored out of his mind if he didn't leave he will purely lose his sanity. He didn't like waiting for too long and staying in one place for longer than he has being here already. Being isolated from his family and friends wasn't the best way for his wound to heal, the only person who will feel worse it's the blond himself. He got off from the bed flinching from the wound, it still hurt bad but he go through the pain. The whiskered went to put his short and coat he was certain to leave his damn room and spend time with everyone, though he didn't mind when Frederic brings him food. He stopped thinking about food, as soon as he arrived at the door he quickly heard voices from outside oices familiar that he knew off very well.

"_Hey that's…."_

"I'm leaving."

"_That's Asbel…."_

"What?" the Uzumaki also recognized Cheria's voice.

"I'm going to become a knight. The strongest knight who ever lived!"

"_Figures he will choose that."_

"No! Don't go!" shouted the pink haired her girl's voice was breaking slightly.

"I know Sophie and Huber are gone, but I'm still here! I'll take their place! I'll…I'll never leave you!"

"You'll take their place? So you'll be my little brother instead of Hubert? "You'll regain Sophie's memories for her, even though she's dead!"

"_Cheria I'm sorry, you can convince Asbel" _The Uzumaki gave a silent sigh.

"Don't you get it? Hubert is gone! And we'll never see Sophie again! Never!"

"That's not! I…I'm sorry…" she realized her mistake even if she was trying to comfort him and trying to convince him to stay.

"Dammit!"

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean it!"

"I'm sorry, Cheria. I'm just…I'm angry. But it's not your fault. It's all my fault."

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Yes…."

Naruto has opened the door of his room slightly and quietly. He saw that Asbel has packed a bag no doubt he was ready to leave the manor and Lhant too. Yet his yes that he will stay may have convinced Cheria, but it wasn't enough to convince him. He didn't believed the red head, he knew him well the red headed Lhant will eventually leave he was too determined about becoming a knight. He didn't have a problem with his choice anymore but lying to the pink haired girl was the problem, and it was wrong. Knowing that the girl will be heartbroken when she finds out the truth, that he was gone and he probably wasn't coming back. But either way he will still be hurting everyone with his depart from Lhant, not just Cheria but his mother too.

"I'll help you, Asbel . I'll help however I can" she smiled slightly blushing, she gave him a quick hug.

"W-what? Cheria….?" He blushed all of the sudden.

"Please promise me that you won't leave me."

"I…I…"

"Asbel, promise me."

"_He's making a big mistake, making a promise that he will obviously break. Poor Cheria…."_

"I…yes I promise."

"Thank you Asbel. I better head back home. Grandpa wants me to cook suffer and I've been wanting to make a recipe I learned for a while. Maybe I'll give you some, you'll like it I know you will."

"Sure that sounds great" he gave her a fake smile.

"Okay I'll see you later" she giggled as she left going downstairs.

"_I'm sorry Cheria. But I won't be tasting your recipe."_

"Well you've gotten yourself in quite a pinch" Naruto left his room facing the red head.

"We're you listening just now?" Asbel was frowning.

"Yep, I was about to leave my room when I heard you guys. Don't say a word Asbel I know you're not planning in keeping your promise to Cheria, you're leaving to the knight academy aren't you?"

The red head gave a slow nod" yeah. I want to become a knight you already know. I don't care if you get angry for my decision I'm not following dad's footsteps in becoming a lord, so you can yell at me as much as you like it won't change my mind!"

"I thought as much. I don't see mom and dad here, this is your chance to go."

"Wait-what?" he blinked.

"If you want to go now's your chance."

"Wait! I'm confused I thought you'll be angry at me if I leave to the knight academy. Why are you helping me?"

"I'll tell you later. I want to accompany you to the port to Barona" he made a hand seal creating a shadow clone.

"Stay here and talk to dad okay?"

"Sure thing!" replied the clone.

"You better not be planning in telling dad."

"I have a feeling dad won't stop you from leaving. Come on let's go."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Aston has finally taken a break from all the piles of paperwork he needed to fill as lord, he joined Kerri in the living room enjoying a hot cup of mint tea. They were seated in a small table that could four people, each with their own cup. Frederic was present holding the pot of tea, in case they wanted a refill of the drink. Both seemed to be enjoying it while the red headed lord looked like he was pleased, in truth he was in deep thought. Still thinking about his decision to let Hubert get adopted by Oswell and his conversation with Asbel, he has gone wrong in so many ways. This was his fault no one else to blame, he went wrong in how to raise both boys. The tea wasn't helping at all he only agreed to because he wanted to get his mind off things from his work for a while. If only he could have raise them properly the right way, his guilt was growing stronger but that was all he could do.

"Would you like another cup Lord Aston?"

"No thank you Frederic, I'm fine."

"You can't ask for another cup if you still haven't drink your first cup" said Kerri gazing at him worried.

"I suppose I don't feel like drinking tea, it's been a long day…."

"Is there something wrong Lord Aston?" asked the concerned butler.

"I am fine nothing to worry about."

"Is it Hubert?" asked the blue haired woman.

"Kerri I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Or is it Asbel?"

"Kerri let's not have this conversation…."

"Why not….? You used to talk to me when something was bothering you. It's been like that in the twenty years we've been married."

"Right now I'm not in the mood."

"You we're never a good liar, if you're feeling bad with what happened to Hubert then tell me. Maybe I can help-"

"I told you Kerri there's nothing to talk about, and there's anything wrong with me."

"Aston…."

"Master Naruto" Frederic saw the whiskered blond that has arrived at the living room.

"Naruto why are you here?" Kerri turned to him.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be moving, let alone leaving from your room" followed the red headed lord.

The Uzumaki looked serious but the expression in his eyes was enough to tell both Lhant that there was something wrong. Now this was the last thing Aston needed, after experiencing losing Hubert and Asbel's decision he wasn't in the mood to be hearing any depressing news. More importantly he was worried that he was standing and out of his room, remembering how deep his wound is. He shouldn't be walking around, now he was worrying too much. The problems he has experienced has really softening him up. Taking at glance at his wife she looked the same, worried that the whiskered blond was out of his room and on his feet. Then again maybe he was to blame again for not visiting him enough, he really felt terrible today was probably the day he should take a small break from his work.

"Naruto I asked you what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be standing with your wound."

"Aston's right, you're still recovering" followed Kerri.

"Dad, mom…Asbel's gone."

"What?" the blue haired woman has accidentally spilled her tea on the table from the shock.

"Oh dear" said Frederic thinking that things couldn't worst.

"What do you mean Asbel's gone?" Kerri rose up from her seat still in shock.

"So he left after all" Aston stood in thought.

"What are you saying?"

"Naruto did you let him go?"

"…"

"What do you mean? Aston please answer me!"

"Did you Naruto?"

"Yeah…I did" said the shadow clone.

"I knew Asbel was planning to leave Lhant, but not this soon. His choice has been made, nothing will stop him now."

"He's gone…Asbel left…where did he go?" the blue haired woman stood in shock.

"To the capital" said the Uzumaki clone.

"Barona….? Why would he go there?"

"He's planning to go to the Knight Academy to become a knight in service of his Majesty" said the red headed lord.

Kerri got seated her hands we're trembling" I…I don't believe this, first Hubert and now Asbel. Both of our sons left, but he's coming back right?"

"…"

"Mom I…"

"He wants to become a knight which means he has to take the training regime from the academy. That will take a couple of years, but either way. I am sorry you have to hear this, my wife. But I'm afraid Asbel isn't planning in coming back to Lhant."

"No…." the blue haired woman covered her mouth from the shock as tears we're now falling.

"Frederic, please escort Kerri to her chambers."

"Right away Lord Aston, come Lady Kerri" the butler held her hand leading her away from the living room.

"Dad….?"

"There's something else you have to say to me? And I will take a guess that you aren't the real Naruto. Meaning the real one must be with Asbel or am I wrong?"

"You're right, I am a clone. But even so there's something I have to tell you."

"Very well, I would like to hear what you have to say to me."

"Asbel made his choice in leaving to the Knight Academy. I…I have made a choice too."

"Is this about that girl Sophie?"

"Yes it does. I want to tell you so I don't have any regrets when I go through with it."

"All right, tell me everything."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Port to Barona Windor territory)

Naruto and Asbel have finally arrived to the port. Thankfully for them there weren't many monsters traveling the highroad that is the reason why they were able to arrive earlier than the last time. They walked heading to the dock where the captain of the boat stood, waiting usually for travelers to board his boat. The red head Lhant had his sights on the boat this was it there was no turning back from here. It was now or never that he will take the boat to the capital heading to his destination, the Knight Academy. This was his dream to enter and become a knight, and he was determined to become the strongest of them all. Things were going to change from here on out, he was taking his first step in his new life. Away from Lhant, away from his father and away from becoming the next lord this is the choice he made on his own free will not what Aston wanted for him. But it did surprise him that the whiskered blond was letting him just like that.

"There's the boat. You should board it you don't want to be late to the capital."

"I don't get it Naruto. Why are you doing this? Last I checked you got angry at me for not following dad's footsteps in becoming a lord. Now you want me to go to the Knight Academy."

"I know how you feel Asbel."

"Huh….?"

"That monster at the catacombs was really strong. My rasengan didn't even scratch it, and I thought it was supposed to be invincible. I guess it goes to show you that I have a lot to learn, just like you."

"Sophie is gone because of me…." He lowered his gaze.

"No she's gone because of us it's our fault that she died. We weren't strong enough to protect her. That's the reason why I'm letting you go. Not just you both of us have to become stronger in order to protect all our friends and prevent another tragedy to happen. No one precious to us will suffer the same fate Sophie did when we get stronger than ever."

"Wait-so does that mean you want to come with me to the Knight Academy?" Asbel was surprised but he smiled.

The Uzumaki chuckle scratching his forehead" nah Knight Academy is too fancy for me. I want something else. Something I've been yearning for, for quite a while."

"Like what?"

"I want to see more of this new world."

"New world….?" The red head had no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean this world hehe. I want to travel around this world and see the different cities, places and monsters they had to offer. I want to leave Windor and go to another country, I want to see everything this world has to show me, I am very excited and I'm planning to see all of it. And of course I'm going to train really hard and become very strong, you better believe it!"

"Traveling around the world and training that sure sound really exciting!"

"If you want to, you can join me on training trip."

"No way! I already made up my mind in coming to the Knight Academy. I do want to become a knight."

"The strongest knight there will ever exist."

"That's right you better believe it!"

"Hey you stole my line."

"Hehe you really have rubbed off on me!"

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I think it's both!"

"Funny I forgot to laugh."

They shared a short laugh before they went quiet in a small pause.

"Naruto….?"

"Hm….?"

"Let's make a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"We'll both become strong enough to protect the people that mean a lot to us."

"I can fulfill that promise just fine, you got it. To keep Sophie's memory alive we'll gain the strength to protect our precious people."

"That's right this promise will be unbreakable like our pact of friendship with Richard."

"Yeah so you better keep it, you may have broken Cheria's promise but not this one."

"Do you have to remind me about that? I felt bad that I had to lie to her, that's enough to make me feel terrible about it."

"It won't matter if you return after you graduate from the Knight Academy."

"Return to Lhant….?" The red head stood in thought he wasn't planning in ever returning.

"You have plenty of time to think about it but for now you have an academy to get to. Also we'll bring Hubert back to Lhant."

"Yeah that's for sure! I want to be with both of my brothers!"

"All aboard! The boat is going to depart to the capital Barona!" shouted the captain.

"Well, that's your cue to get going."

"Yeah…."

"Asbel, please take care and get strong."

"You too!"

They shared a hand shake as the red head grabbed his bag and left. He paid the gald to the captain as he climbed the ramp boarding the boat. Naruto couldn't help it as he watched his younger brother about to leave, tears we're forming he was going to miss him so much. First Hubert left and now Asbel, who knows how long it will be before he sees any of them again, yet he didn't lose faith he will see them again and fulfill the promise he made. The boat started moving heading off the dock, he quickly ran waving goodbye to his brother.

"Asbel take care!"

"I will! You take care too!"

"We'll meet again! That's a promise believe it!"

By now the boat was too far away from view and the Uzumaki stood waving until it was completely gone. He stopped waving before he sighed he already missed the red head. He missed his brother, people who became family to him. A small smile spread his lips remembering the promise they made, he was planning in seeing him again along with Hubert. There was no need for him to stay any longer at the port he needed to get back to Lhant to start packing. He smiled looking forward to start training journey around the world. The whiskered blond walked the streets before he stopped in deep thought, a couple of thoughts ran through his head as he intended to return to his home before his adoptive parents grow worried of him.

"_First thing first, there's still one place I want to visit before packing. I want to see it for the last time before I leave."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Meadow Lhant hill)

The whiskered blond walked the flowery field with nothing but the feeling of nostalgia accompanying him. Who wouldn't be this place was very special to him this is where he met Sophie. He could still remember when he saw her with Asbel and Hubert sleeping on the ground, for unknown reasons he still didn't know why she was resting of all places. The memory made him smile, after having his own family this was the second thing that made him truly happy. The Uzumaki has walked until he was close enough to the tree where they have made their friendship pact, his cerulean eyes we're on the carved names. His fingers were tracing the carved name of Sophie, soon tears we're falling remembering the lavender haired girl. It reminded him of his failure when he remembered at the catacombs, he couldn't do anything to help her, he couldn't save her. Shortly he started sobbing as he buried his head exactly on the spot of the carved name.

"_Sophie…." _

"_**If I'm strong, I can protect you both…."**_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Because of that you gave your life to save us all, I'm really sorry."_

All the images of the lavender girl came to him in full force. When he first met her, when Asbel named her after the sopheria flower, when she first tickle his whiskers finding them to be soft, when she hit his head with a coconut not knowing what it meant to use your head. Every moment even if it was silly with humor, or just emotional all those memories came to him and he was going to cherish them all. The one thing that hurt him the most is that he won't see her again she was gone forever out of his life. She was really strong and she has influenced him to do better, and become strong too. After a couple of minutes of sobbing he removed his head from the tree, Sophie's carved name was wet due to all of his tears. He left the meadow moments later as he took one last glance at the friendship pact tree, his thoughts went back to the lavender petite.

"_Thank you Sophie for the wonderful memories, thank you for everything."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Knight Academy royal capital of Barona Windor kingdom)

Asbel stood holding his bag as he was staring at the large building that is the Knight Academy. He already knew about it from when Richard gave him the tour around the capital, so it wasn't his first time he has come here. His face was filled with determination to follow his dreams and to fulfill the promise he made with Naruto. This was it he took a couple of steps getting closer to the building he really hoped they let him enter the last time he was here he couldn't enter the building. The red head had nothing to lose since he had nowhere else to go, todays he will start his journey to become strong. There was no regret in his blue eyes he knew he made the right choice in leaving Lhant this is what he wanted his entire life, to become a knight and not a lord. He took a deep breath before making the big move that will change his life forever.

"Here we go. Hey! Excuse me! My name is Asbel Lhant! Is anybody in there? I'm here to enlist in the academy! I'm not leaving this place until I've become a knight!"

"Quiet already you don't have to shout we can hear you just fine."

The red head gasped as someone emerged from the entrance. It was a man looking in his early thirties with dirty blond hair, charcoal eyes with a small beard on his chin. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt colored brown, red and yellow, wearing black fingerless gloves. Long grey pants with long leather brown boots. The red head noticed that he some sort of weapon on his back looking like a steel boomerang. He already had the idea that he works at the academy, this was his chance to finally be accepted. The man spotted a red head youth and taking a look at his bag he already guessed that he was planning in staying here.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah! I want to enlist to the Knight Academy! My name is Asbel Lhant!"

"Keep your voice down, I am not deaf. Asbel right…? If you want to enlist to the academy then please follow me."

"Yes sir, er…um who are you? If you don't mind me asking…."

"I am Malik and you'll be seeing me quite often."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Lhant western road gate Windor territory)

Naruto has finally packed all his things and he has even change his formal attire back to his orange jumpsuit, except he wasn't wearing his leaf headband. He was ready to go to his big training journey of course he wasn't going to leave just like that, without saying a word to his family first. They were all present ready to see him set off Aston, Kerri, Frederic and Cheria we're all there. However some didn't take his news lightly especially his adoptive mother. Both of her sons have left and now her third son was leaving too, she was in tears. Aston looked calmly not being effective of the Uzumaki's depart, the second person who was devastated that he was leaving was Cheria. The pink haired girl was heartbroken when she found out that Asbel has left and thus breaking his promise to her that he was going to stay. Frederic put his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder for comfort even if it wasn't helping much.

"Well. Looks like it's time for me to head out."

"Aston do something! He's leaving too, it's not enough that Hubert and Asbel are gone but Naruto too…."

"Now now my dear wife, I already spoken to him of this matter and he understand well. He has made his choice and I respect it."

"But…."

"Don't worry mom, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I promise I'll come and visit every now and then. I'll write too, I'll make sure to keep in contact with Lhant."

"Here take this with you. There are plenty of dishes here" Kerri handed him a box with many lunch boxes."

"Thanks mom" he gladly accepted the bag, he took the time in putting it on his back pack.

"Here's some gald so you can spend the night in a inn. It is not safe to be camping in the highroad with all the monster roaming around."

"Thanks mom but I already have enough gald to stay in different inns" he sweat dropped holding the small bag of five hundred gald.

"It is never enough, please promise me you'll be careful. Stay away from any dangerous plants. Remember the poison ivy."

"All right mom I get it! I'll be super careful" he sweat dropped that she was being to over protective of him, but he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry it's hard for me to say goodbye, all of you are gone all of my sons…." She gave him a hug.

"I'm coming back, I will always be grateful for all of you. For adopting me and making me a part of your wonderful family" he embraced her.

"_Oh crap now I'm crying too, this will make it harder for me to leave." _

Kerri sadly broke the hug" don't forget you will always have a home here."

"I know and that's why I'm determined to protect it at all cost" he dried his tears giving a big smile.

"Please take care master Naruto, we'll be eagerly awaiting your return."

"Thanks Frederic."

"Do you really have to go?" asked Cheria.

"I must, but I'll be back I'll keep in touch with everyone."

"I just don't want you to go like Asbel did" tears we're falling from the young girl.

The Uzumaki gave a sigh walking up to her" listen Asbel didn't mean to break your promise he didn't have a choice. He needed to do this don't you see? He wants to become strong enough to protect the people that matters the most to him, I'm doing the same thing. Neither of us wants to lose another great friend."

"Sophie…." She sniffed.

"That's right and knowing Asbel losing you will be too much for him to take. I can tell that he really cares for you."

"Okay" she blushed after hearing the last part.

"I promise I'll be back, now I'm making you're a promise that I won't break."

"You better come back."

"Believe it!"

"I suggest you get a move on. It will be dusk soon, you do not want to camp on the highroad?" said Aston.

"Right time for me to go!" he took the back pack and started walking off waving them goodbye.

"Bye Naruto take care!" said Cheria.

"Bye sweetie I love you!" Kerri followed with tears.

"Farewell master Naruto!"

Aston stood watching him until he was far away_" have a safe journey…my son."_

"Goodbye everyone I'll see you all someday!"

The Uzumaki smiled turning his gaze away from the far town and into the horizon where the possibilities we're endless. He was too excited not knowing what he will see in this new world, he has always wanted to explore it and see other places that he hasn't been too yet. He was really excited when he was going to visit the capital, now he set his sights further from Windor, and maybe even beyond. His gaze looked into the sky as he could picture the face of a certain lavender haired girl giving a soft smile, but all her smiles we're really beautiful just like her.

"_Watch me Sophie, I'll become strong for everyone's sake. This is my promise to you believe it!" _

Suddenly he stopped walking as his hands started glowing with a strange white light. He remembers he has felt this type of warmness when he fell from the cliff of the meadow in Lhant hill, and just like that it was gone.

"_What was that all about?"_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**The childhood arc is finally finished thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. Now I can finally focus on the main story line, I honestly think the end of the childhood arc in the game was too rushed. So I decided to write this version in my story hope you all like it. Remember to review and mark the story to alert list and fav list. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Passing the torch


	10. Passing the torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco, Namco Bandai, Namco Tales studio yata yata yata bla bla bla you get the point.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Passing the torch<p>

(Time skip: seven years later)

(Location: Old Grale Highroad Windor territory)

In a small forest that forms part of the highroad stood a fire camp. Highly unusual for someone to be camping in the middle of the road, not even travelers would go as far. There was some food being cooked in the fire, some pieces of meat they looked like they belonged to a bird creature probably a Peepit which it was a native of Windor. Someone was cooking the food to his liking before eating, footsteps we're heard as a stranger arrived. He got seated on a log that was lied down, perfect to be used as a bench. He carefully checked and it still wasn't done for his personal tastes, he seemed to be a bit inpatient that it wasn't cooked enough to eat. The man was quite tall reaching six feet tall, his face was covered by a silk orange mask that covers half of his face leaving a portion of his mouth. His hair was free it was long, spiky blond his clothing was definitely not in the ordinary.

It was a long sleeve long black trench coat with a grey coat, brown long pants with black boots. His hands we're quipped with leather gauntlets. On his left shoulder there a blue colored silk with a silver headband it had the engraving of a leaf. The masked stranger was waiting patiently for the food to be done, in truth he was frustrated. Here he was hungry and the food wasn't done yet to his liking especially when he has been doing a lot of traveling. Waiting for another ten minutes he removed the stick with roasted Peepit and took a bite, carefully not to burn himself. The cooked meat has met his taste buds to higher level making it very good a smile spread his lips as he started chowing down. Footsteps we're approaching and he gave a sigh expecting to finish eating his meal without any interruptions.

"_I can never relax can I?"_

He resumed eating when the footsteps got louder and closer, a couple of knights arrived to the camp fire. The masked stranger chose to remain quiet because he really wanted to finish his meal, it was too damn good to be left out. Choosing to ignore the company he kept on eating chewing the tasty Peepit meat as the knights we're already present there. So far none of the three knights said a word they stood there watching as the masked man kept on eating, probably thinking it was rude to interrupt his meal. But it was too late the moment they arrived and soon he was getting annoyed at their presence just looking. A vein has pooped on his head because of his annoyance they already messed his meal time the least they could do is asked their reason to be here. Or maybe it's to annoy him to death until he loses all his patience and snaps rudely at them.

"Well….? I'm waiting" he took a glance at them.

"Oh yes my apologies for interrupting, you wouldn't happen to be the mercenary known as one man's army?"

"Depends of who wants to know."

"We are currently under emergency our city is under attack by a monster and-"

"And you need my help to get rid of it right?"

"Yes if it's not too much trouble…."

"Judging from your armor, you're all knights from Gralesyde."

"Yes, Duke Dalen has ordered us to search for you. He told us you we're in the old highroad."

"Dalen eh….? Might as well go, I can never take a break from work. A mercenary's work is never done" he grabbed the roasted piece of Peepit meat as he took a bucket of water he has reserved and used it to put out the fire.

"Does that mean you'll accept the task?" asked one of the knights.

"Not yet, I'm taking this chance to talk to your governor."

The masked man started walking out with the soldiers following him. There was no need for him to follow them, or take directions he knew the way to Gralesyde. The highroad was quiet and it looked like it was safe from monster for now, he did take care of some of the wandering creatures before settling down and made the camp fire. They weren't too far from the town it will only take them a couple of minutes and as he walked the path he was still eating his friend Peepit on a stick. Might as well enjoy the food while traveling he could probably arrived to his destination blindfolded. He has traveled for so long he knew every road and route like the back of his hand no doubt he was confident he'll be there in no time. The soldiers were a little confused at his behavior wondering if he was really the one the Duke told them about.

Minutes later he could see the town of Gralesyde in the distance and he quickly noticed that things have gone wrong. At the gates of the second largest town in Windor stood a crowd of knights they were all trying to fight off the massive creature that we're attacking them. From his distance he was able to tell it was a bear but a different species from the regular bear. It was a big probably reaching eight feet tall definitely an adult bear, grey colored with claws sharper than the average bear. In all his traveling he has never seen such a creature before, meaning that it might be a rare monster. He chose to run with the knights following him not even an entire squad we're able to stand a chance against the mighty creature. The bear launched at the soldiers while some we're using their shields but they got sent flying away. As it charged again the masked mercenary appeared in front of his path, he grabbed the soldiers saving them in the process.

"You guys okay?"

"Y-yes we're fine" said one of the knights.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Yes it's him he has come to help us defeat the monster."

"Thank goodness, another minute and we would have been killed. He's quite strong."

"_This bear. This must be the rare egg bear, it is a native of Windor but this is the first time I've seen one" _thought the masked mercenary.

"Stand back! I'll handle this."

The mercenary faced the tall egg bear as the rest of the Gralesyde soldiers got further, having a clue that it wasn't going to turn pretty. Some were quite eager that they were going to see him in action due that they have heard so many rumors about the masked mercenary. Among them that he was a very exceptional fighter and quite skilled, his strength brings fear into the hearts of men and monsters alike. Others that he can create many duplicates of himself it were the reason why he has earned the nickname "one man's army". Eventually every one of the soldier knights became anticipated to see one man's army ready for action this was a chance of a life time that they get to see this. And just when he was about to attack to everyone's surprise he started scaring the monster away like a master that didn't wanted to have it for a pet anymore.

"Go away, scram shuh!"

"Huh….?"

"What is he doing?" said one of the sun knights.

"Big guy get out of here! Leave, you are not welcome here!"

"_Is he for real?" _the soldiers thought in unison with a sweat dropped.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go! You're a threat to the people of this city."

The egg bear was obviously not listening to him and instead it charged right at the masked mercenary. The knights gasped but it became clear that he wasn't going to go down that easily. The creature was punched as the mercenary summoned two duplicates of himself the second one kicked the monster sending it to the ground. The soldiers stood in awe as they saw the duplicates we're pretty much real, it was the first time they were seeing something like this. But it proved that some of the rumors they have heard regarding the mercenary were true. They stood watching as the duplicates we're beating up the egg bear like it hardly post a any threat at all. Soon the monster couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground, leaving the soldiers in awe. The monster that they were having so much trouble in vanquishing has been defeated so easily by the masked mercenary.

"I expected it wasn't going to listen to reason, I did warn him though."

"D-did you see that….?"

"Unbelievable he took down the monster so quickly…."

"So the rumors of him are true. How he can make himself become so many duplicates of himself."

"He's really a one man's army."

"I see it and still don't believe it."

"_Oh boy" _the mercenary wasn't used to get all the attention of the fame as he dispelled the clones.

"You can all relax now, big guy here won't be hurting anyone" he walked to the knights.

The egg bear has opened his eyes and got back to his feet it charged at the masked mercenary with its tremendous sharp claws ready to slice his flesh off.

"Look out! It's still alive!"

"Heh back for more huh?" he turned to rampaging monster as he started charging for a magic spell.

"He's not going to make it!"

"Wind blade!"

The egg bear was hit head on by the small blades of wind engulfing its furry body. It looked like the spell seems to have been very effective than regular damage done by magic. The creature fell to the ground but it was still breathing, the rest of the knights chose to aid the mercenary now that it's been weakened. It should be easy to take it down the bear has gotten up growling at all of them, he has set his eyes towards the mercenary. But instead of charging at him for an attack it slowly walked out from them, getting further from the town. At the sight the masked mercenary gave a smile thinking it was doing the right thing. After the beating he gave the creature it probably won't be returning ever again.

"It's running away after it!"

"Let him go. He probably came here thinking there is food here, but after seeing all of you he backed away thinking you we're protecting it."

"But is it safe to be letting it go like that?"

"Yeah I'm sure he learned his lesson and won't come back. There we go problem solved, nobody got hurt and there was no need to kill the monster. Since it's Gralesyde I can let it slide and leave this job on the house."

"Thank you for your work, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Always glad to help."

"You haven't lost your touch, as expected from one who has gained the title of one man's army."

The mercenary saw the older man approaching him, recognizing Duke Dalen the governor of Gralesyde. He wasn't surprised the Duke has been one of his clients for quite a while, and he has paid him handsomely too. As far as he saw, the Duke was a man of business always caring for the people. But his loyalty was with the royal family of Windor, he was probably the most loyal man to them than anyone he has met. That was his personal view on the older man, he was to be trusted if he has always looked for an easier solution than to go on an outrage blood bath. Not that it mean he was a pacifist but he doesn't support war unless if it's necessary or don't have a choice at all. True that he will always kept his thoughts to himself when it concerns his clients, he was running a business after all not political matters.

"Sir!"

"If the monster is gone, then I suggest warning the people that they can come out from the shelters."

"Yes sir!"

"You always seem prepare when a monster strike Dalen."

"Of course it is my duty as governor to ensure the people of Gralesyde are safe from any enemy attacks."

"I won't charge you for the monster. Anyway I didn't kill him so it's right if I don't charge you for my services Dalen."

"We can discuss that and other business back in my manor."

"Whatever you say…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Dalen has leaded the mercenary to his study located in his manor. While heading there he was embarrassed due that many citizens of Gralesyde were complementing him for a job well done against the monster and for saving their lives. No matter how many times he has done the job in saving people from dangerous monsters he will never get used to seeing so many people thanking him, or even considering as their hero or savior. Luckily wearing his mask prevented anyone from seeing his red face, proof of his embarrassment not getting used to so much attention. At least that was over, getting so much attention made him feel uncomfortable he was just doing his job, after all he wasn't used to get credit for his good deeds. It never happened back at Konoha that was most likely to be Sasuke's job not he's, he wasn't the prodigy he was just hard working in what he believes in.

As far as he has known Duke Dalen he was the kind of man who was always about business. Having the idea that whatever he wants to discuss with him has to be business regarding the kingdom. Matters that needed to be taken care of swiftly and carefully, something he has learned over the years. Taking things carelessly or recklessly will only get one killed it wasn't going to be easy. But sooner or later the tides of fate are destined to change and waiting will be rewarded in due time, Dale will inform him on things that he already knows. And maybe he was wasting time being here, regardless that he still chose to come here since he had no other job to do for now. He waited for the Duke to take a seat on his desk, his expression said concern only one thing would worried him it was probably the same manner since a certain murder took place.

"First of all let me thank you on behalf of the people of Gralesyde."

"No need for that Dalen. I already got enough praising from your people before arriving here."

"It can't be help. It is not the first time you have help the people of this town and for that I am grateful to you. I am in your debt mercenary, army of one."

"Army of one, one man's army it's the same thing what people chooses to call me. I'm just simply doing my job."

"And for that you will be rewarded. I will pay you three thousand gald for taking care of the monster."

"You didn't hear me the first time. I said I didn't kill the egg bear I let it escape. There's no need to pay me."

"My town and my people own you their lives, it is the least I can do."

"Fine I was trying to be generous, not going to keep complaining if you want to pay me for a monster I didn't kill. Sure thing, but I have a feeling that the pay isn't the only reason you called me here."

"Yes there is. I am concerned with the activities that are happening in the capital."

"Activities….? Such as….?"

"The people are wandering when it will be time for a new king to be crown. It's been two years since the death of his Majesty. If this issue isn't resolve then the people will start growing nervous of the future government of the kingdom."

"I'm sure Cedric is wondering the same thing" there was so much sarcasm in the mercenary's voice.

"He's probably planning his next move carefully. He knows he can't rush in on such matters, as much as he would want to be crown king."

"That might probably be it, but maybe it's because he knows I'm keeping an eye on him. As far as he's concerned I'm the biggest thorn in his side. He probably wants me death more than his highness."

"The prince it's his only concern, he is the only thing standing in his way in fulfilling his ambition."

"And I'm providing full protection on the prince that makes me his biggest concern yet."

"Your plan is very dangerous. Making Arched Duke Cedric's to only focus on you instead of his Highness it may work for a while but not long enough before his patience grows thin."

"That maybe I agreed it's not the best plan ever. But if it assures the prince's safety even for a little, then it will be worth it."

"For all we know he probably has already plan the execution of his Highness prince Richard. Perhaps the same way he did with his Majesty."

"When I found out that Cedric was the one responsible for poisoning the king and the plot to take over the throne. I knew prince Richard was in even bigger danger than I believe I will never forgive him for what he did, taking the life of his family."

"The only thing that matters to him is the crown of Windor nothing else. I always knew he wasn't to be trusted but his Majesty and his Highness were too naïve to see through his true motives, that is why he fell victim by getting poisoned."

"Although to this day the people of Barona and the rest of Windor highly believe that he died of an illness when it was really done by a poison that takes effect very slowly, takes years to take full effect. Of course they all believed through Cedric's lies, no one would ever suspect that the commander of the royal guards would ever consider murdering his own brother or attempt to kill his own nephew."

"You sound upset. I apologize if this matter has anger you in any way."

"This topic is not easy for me to handle. It puts me in a bad mood."

"Agreed it is not easy for me either, to hear how the Arched Duke has stood so low is beyond forgivable."

"Well. If that's all you wanted to talk about then I'm leaving. Do not worry Dalen I won't let any harm come to Prince Richard I promise."

"That is good to hear. However there's one more matter I must discuss with you, I hope you don't have other businesses to attend to."

"_Maybe I should say yes…."_

"No I don't have anything else to do after this. So tell me already while I'm still here."

"I know of your beliefs and what is the right thing to do, even if you have served under many clients. But here at Graleslyde there is quite the number of single women that well…."

"_Oh boy I know where this is going. I can't believe this."_

"Dalen I'm afraid I have some things to take care of after all-"

"Most of the single women here would like to ask your hand in marriage."

"I have to get going-"

"Just listen to me. Been married to one of the noble women of this town will provide you, an infinitive position to aid us against this common enemy."

"There is no need for that Dalen. I don't need to position myself as a true player in this upcoming battle."

"But I must insist, someone like you-"

"Duke Dalen. Let me get something straight. I may be a mercenary and I will take any job depending how much they will pay me. But know this well."

He has taken a couple of steps towards the older Duke meeting his eyes" I am loyal to Windor and the royal family. I am loyal to the future king not Cedric, I am loyal to all the cities Gralesyde, Lhant, Barona. I will protect everyone against this traitor, even if it costs me my life. I don't need to be married to anyone from Windor to prove my loyalty"

"Yes…I understand. Before you go here's your payment for taking care of the monster" he handed him a bag with gald in it, obviously the amount he assured him.

"Thanks. Now I really have to go. Thank you for the hospitality" he let himself out from the study.

"_Such fire in his eyes, perhaps I have underestimated him."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"_The nerve of him to try and hook me up with a noble, I have no interest in marriage thank you very much."_

The masked mercenary was frowning in annoyance as he left the Duke's manor. Of course he wasn't interested in such a responsibility yet, he had too many things to think about. His job and other important things to worry about, like protecting Windor and Richard too. He couldn't even think of getting married it has never crossed his mind before. As he headed towards the streets of the town he heard some giggling that could only belong to women, he stopped dead in his tracks remembering the word marriage. The mercenary took a glance seeing a group of young beautiful women probably in the same age as him, some looked like they were in their late teens. Even with his mask he will attract women, now he understood perfectly how Sasuke felt with the fan girls. They can be annoying and scary at the same time the mere thought gave him goose bumps to his entire body.

"Yohoo thank you much for your help earlier!"

"_Hehe fan girls, these are the times I cherish my mask more than anything. Don't want to see them react if they ever get to see my face" _he nervously gave them a friendly wave.

"Where are you going?" one of the noble women giggle, all eyes we're on him.

"I have business to take care of. So if you'll excuse me ladies."

"Must you really go? I wouldn't mind showing you around Graleslyde" said another young woman.

"_Something tells me that showing me around town is the last thing in her mind" _he gave a mental sigh.

"We are honored for your help, one man's army" one of the women gave him a bow.

"_I don't have time for this, I'm anything but royalty."_

He suddenly felt a sharp pain as he walked away from the noble women. The sudden urge as many memories came rushing to him like a violent storm. He was shocked at everything that he just witnessed with his very own eyes, or borrowed by one of his own shadow clones. What he just saw completely shocked him beyond belief and even terrified him, the fact that he needed to hurry and leave in no time. Without any delay he ran through the streets of the town rushing through gate that leads back to the old Grale road as he rushed to one direction in mind. The masked mercenary has increased his speed, gathering chakra on his feet there was only one place he was heading at such speed like his life depended on arriving immediately. As he ran thoughts came to so many people that he care about and he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to any of them.

"_The clone I left at Lhant was taken out, damn it they're being under attack!"_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Northern Lhant highroad Windor)

The quiet highroad was anything but quiet or as beautiful as it once looked. It was now the setting of a deadly battlefield. A full battalion of Lhant's soldiers have formed a full barricade as they were desperately trying to keep their enemies from reaching the town. Luckily they were informed on time of the enemy's arrival and their invasion they were warned of this attack. So far they were having a hard time keeping the invaders away, one reason the difference of their weapons. They were only equip with sword, shield and spear on the contrary to their invaders weaponry. Fendel was highly equipped with high tech fire arms as well as heavy armored defense machinery, the advantage was very clear. They felt so powerless against the might of the Fendelian army it won't be long before they will be over run and their city being taken over. That they were able to withstand this attack for this long showed the endurance of the Lhant army.

Forces collided between Lhant and Fendelian soldiers, those who charged at them were shot down by their high powered rifles. If it was the opposite those who were confident took them on in close range combat, were killed because of the Lhant soldier's skilled swordsmanship. Most of the soldiers from Fendel we're quite arrogant thinking that this time they will be able to run down Lhant like a maelstrom hitting a house built from a hay stack. But they were all underestimating the great will of this people and the one leading them in this battle. Soldiers took cover from enemy fire while some of them holding spears threw them killing some of the invading forces. So far they we're even but in the hearts of the soldiers fighting so that their home gets a chance to see another day knew they we're going to be outmatched by their superior fire power.

Aston stood on the front lines holding his sword. He watched as his mean crashed with Fendelian forces. This was by far the toughest battle he has ever fought in his years as lord never he has seen so many people dying before from both sides. All of his men's life we're on his hands and he joined them in the fight taking a couple of soldiers but they were still outmatched because of their fire weapons and the heavy artillery. If this keeps us surely they won't make it and the town will be taken over by the enemy, as lord it was his job to follow this till the end and give his people the courage they needed to survive. In the distance he saw more men accompanied with heavy machinery, they knew once they reached them they won't stand a chance. He refused to go down or show fear he will face this like he has always done with courage and determination.

"Men no matter what happens we can't let them enter the town!"

"Lord Aston!" a young soldier came with grey spiky hair and dark eyes.

"Bailey…."

"Sir there are more Fendel soldiers heading this way coming from the north, there doesn't seem to be an end to this."

"We can still hold them off for a while longer."

"We already lost enough men, at this rate…."

"Say no more Bailey. This is something I foresaw from the beginning. Fendel had enough time to prepare for this invasion."

"Your orders Lord Aston….?"

"Return to town. Gather the civilians to the shelters women and children first, afterwards get to safety."

"What?"

"Those are your orders."

"Sir with all due respect you can't expect me not to do a thing while you're out here risking your own life. This was for the reason I wanted to become a soldier, to fight for my town and die fighting for it!"

"You're doing your mission to protect Lhant by helping its people get to safety. Their survival is what matters, not winning this war."

"But sir-"

"That's an order! Now carry them out. Do not disappoint me make sure the wounded are being treated."

"Yes Lord Aston. Lady Cheria is already treating them back at the town."

"That girl, I must apologize for making her do all that hard work."

"But you didn't make her heal the wounded. She chose on her own to take that responsibility thanks to her powers. She only wants to do her part in helping Lhant."

"Better get going. The tide of battle is drastically changing against us."

"Let me at least aid you one last time Lord Aston."

"Bailey I gave you an order. And I expect you will obey and carry it out."

"Please sir let me fight with you just like everyone else they're all ready to die for Lhant."

Aston gave a sigh as he led a charge to the incoming soldiers. Bailey took off with him and other soldiers too, the Fendel soldiers weren't fast enough to react. They were killed while others kept their distance as they chose to fire their rifles, while Lhant soldiers went to cover among the trees. More soldiers we're falling one by one as a cannon fire was heard destroying a random location on the ground. Everyone was shocked the heavy artillery has reached the aid of the Fendelian army it has gotten worse for the Lhant forces. Everything was falling apart and it looked like they were all going to be crushed here, every one of the soldiers could see the end coming. Again there was no fear in the eyes of the lord this was part of the job, to die fighting for his town. They were all taking heavy fire as it was ready to be lights out for him he got an image of his family.

"Lord Aston!"

"Leave now Bailey, return to town!"

"_This is it for me. Kerri I'm sorry. Asbel, Hubert. Naruto…."_

"Lord Aston!"

"Rasengan!"

The war machine known as the Helmcrusher has smashed to pieces by two spiraling sphere in each hand of the masked mercenary. Everyone present stood in awed at the sudden appearance of the mercenary, he came out of nowhere. But that wasn't all suddenly hundreds of the same person arrived growing the numbers of the Lhant forces, the Fendel soldiers were in shocked seeing so many copies of the mercenary. Other duplicates took the wounded getting them out of the battlefield and back to the town so their wounds get treated hopefully they still have time to make a recovery. The real one helped Aston up checking that he wasn't hurt while his clone army started attacking the Fendelian soldiers. Some of them used kunais and shuriken while others used rasengan. Their numbers started decreasing and it looked like he has arrived just in time to help them in the battle.

"You all right Lord Aston?"

"You're here…."

"It's good to see you again army of one" said Bailey.

"I came as fast as I could, once my clone was taken out I knew I had to make it back quickly."

"We're fine you have taken the wounded back to town. That matters to me the most."

"Don't worry I'm sending these soldiers back to Fendel" he glared at the group accompanied by a couple of Helmcrusher.

"Shit that's…." one of the Fendelian soldiers was shocked.

"It's him!" another was freaked seeing so many copies of the masked mercenary.

"It's one man's army! Fall back!"

"All units fall back!"

They started retreating and the Helmcrushers we're also leaving too. The mercenary glared at them there was no way he was letting them go. After what they did if he did let them go they will definitely come back and he doubted that Lhant will be able to hold out another Fendelian invasion. He took a kunai while the Lhant forces we're regrouping they all looked relief and happy that it was over, thanks to the masked mercenary. He was about to charge in when Aston stopped him on his tracks preventing him going any further.

"It's not worth it, what's important is to make sure my men are all right. Some didn't make it."

"And that's why I must go after them. You know they will return."

"The battle is over there is no need to engage them anymore."

"Do you want more of your men to die?"

"You already know my answer. My men are important that is why I'm putting them before finishing the enemy."

"At least let me chase them away so they think twice before trying to come to Lhant."

"They won't attack now that you're here. Let's head back."

The masked mercenary gave a sigh" you're right, let's make sure everyone is all right. I don't want to see more people dying."

The mercenary started walking and Aston was following shortly. He stopped as he spotted one of the Helmcrusher hasn't move to return with the other Fendelian forces, he eventually figured out why. He saw as the canon of the machine turned pointing towards the direction of the masked mercenary. The red headed lord was shocked to see that it wasn't retreating like the other forces of Fendel but planning in killing the person that just saved them. He ran fast as the Helmcrushed fired its cannon.

"Watch out!"

BOOM!

Bailey and the rest of the soldiers gasped at the size of the explosion that took place because of the single cannon fire. They were all eagerly waiting for the smoke to clear out most we're looking concern while others we're frantic. At the view returned from the smoke they saw both of them we're in a different from the blast, so they got relief for a moment. The masked mercenary opened his eyes realizing that he was fine after that cannon fire, although his clothes we're a bit burned. However Aston wasn't so lucky the mercenary along with everyone else stood in shocked and horror as they gazed at the lord. His entire body was covered in blood, he managed to escape the cannon but not from the blast. That was enough for the mercenary to realize that he has moved him out of the way, it would have been him the one instead of the red headed lord.

"D-dad…dad no…." his eyes were wide in horror not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Lord Aston!" Bailey went to them.

"No…no…NO! CHERIAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They have carried the severed wounded Aston back to the manor in his room. He needed medical treatment immediately or it will be too late for the red headed lord. Everyone has at least did the basics as they were doing everything they could to stop the bleeding, there was blood all over the older Lhant. By now Naruto has taken off his mask and he was currently helping Bailey along with Frederic while Kerri stood there in shocked, the poor woman was in tears seeing her husband in such a terrible state. Shortly Cheria arrived and began treating his wounds the now eighteen year old has seemed to develop some strange powers for a while. She has become into a good healer using magic, her healing artes were top notch. She has truly matured her hair has grown longer and she was wearing an elegant red dress with a purple skirt which it seemed a little short though with medium size socks and white boots.

Her hands we're glowing in a bright white light something Naruto has noticed. Because it was the same type of light he can use, it was the reason why he can cast magic artes just like the pink haired woman. Neither of them knew the reason why they have that light or why they can cast magic, but it was a good thing they did. At least for Cheria shortly after she found out of her powers her illness was gone like she never had it in the first place, she has been cured from it. Because of this new power that saved her life she has been able to save many lives with her healing artes, she has become an important asset in Lhant. The whiskered blond smiled feeling proud of her he was that confident that she will be able to save his adoptive father from the serious wound he was suffering. So there was no to freak out everything was going to be all right, he was worrying too much.

Cheria was growing worried her magic was healing the wound of the red headed lord. But it seemed the wound was even greater than she thought even if they succeeded in stopping the bleeding, the damage has been done. No matter how much she focused her healing artes it wasn't being that effective maybe it was due that she has been healing so many people that she was getting tired and her artes weren't that strong enough. Or maybe because her artes weren't that advance to cure larger wounds, now she was feeling terrible with herself this is the one person she needed to save the most for everyone's sake, including Naruto. Then the cold truth hit her like a bucket of cold ice water has been thrown at her that maybe there was nothing she could do and suddenly she felt so useless. Even with her powers there will come a time that she won't be able to save everyone, she felt like crying for not being strong enough.

"Everyone I…."

"What's wrong?" the whiskered blond sounded worried.

"It's…I don't know how to say this."

"You can heal him Cheria? How bad is it?" asked Kerri.

"I…."

"Cheria please-"

"Master Naruto please don't rush Cheria I'm sure she can do this" said Frederic.

"No I can't" she whiskered.

"What…?"

"His wound is too deep. It's too serious for even my healing artes to heal completely. It's not enough it will take a very advance arte to be able to heal this capacity."

"No…." the blue haired woman covered her mouth in shock.

"And you don't have enough power to be able to heal it….?" Naruto ran his hand over his forehead.

"I'm sorry everyone, I don't know how long he has left. The only thing we can do is to keep him comfortable."

"No there has to be a way!"

"Naruto please calm down" said Kerri.

"I can't! He…dad is like this because of me, it should have been me the one in that bed."

"Don't say that. What good would you gain by thinking like that?" said the pink haired woman.

"Enough Naruto…."

They all turned to Aston who was wide awake he probably heard what Cheria said. It came down with acknowledging the truth that there was no chance to save him. Naruto was tightening his fist no he wasn't going to stand doing nothing while someone he cares about was about to meet his end, the same thing happened to Sophie and he hated himself for not protecting her. Worst it was because of him saving his life that he was in this life threatening situation, what else he could do but blame himself for his father being in this state. He was losing his cool this wasn't the right way and Cheria was right, nothing good will come with blaming himself for this. Trying to hold any tears he will have to enjoy the last moments he will have with the man who took him as his adoptive father.

"Aston" Kerri was now in tears.

"It's all right Cheria you did your best, I know my time is coming to an end…."'

"Aston don't say that" the blue haired woman gave a sob taking his hand.

"Hang on dad you're going to be all right, I'll find a way to save you I swear-"

"It's over for me you know that. I don't have any regrets in taking that cannon fire for you, I am pleased I was able to protect you. Don't be foolish to feel guilty blaming yourself."

"Dad" the whiskered blond has released some tears not wanting to believe it was the end of the man who saw as his father.

"I have no regrets I am pleased I have done a great job as lord. But I have done such a terrible job as a father. I failed them…Hubert and Asbel I destroyed this family, I split them apart, I made them hate me, I failed them both. I have this coming for over worrying about their safety too much always thinking what I thought it was the right thing to do. I only wanted what's best for them, but not like this. I abandoned Hubert to live in Strahta and Asbel neglected my legacy to become the next lord, now following his dreams as a knight of Windor. I am sorry to all of you it is because of me that they're not here. I wished I could see them one last time…."

"That's not true dad! You're a great father the best. You only made a couple of mistakes, we all make them nobody is perfect. You really care for Asbel and Hubert."

"But at what cost those mistakes? It cost me the love of my two sons. It's my failure, I deserved this."

"Stop it Aston. Is this how you want to live the last moments of your life?" said Kerri.

"No need to cry my dear wife. I am so glad you chose to live your life with me, I have always adore your fiery spirit. Your attitude since you first arrived here you actually watch and take care of the flowers while you waited for my arrival. You could have left the manor whenever you wish but you chose to stay, thank you Kerri I am glad I met you. I love you."

"I love you too Aston" she gave his hand a squeeze letting more tears fall.

"Frederic….?"

"Yes Lord Aston" the older butler went to his bed side.

"Thank you serving our family. You have been the most loyal servant and friend I could never ask for someone to take your place."

"It was an honor to serve under you Lord Aston, just as I served under your father Lord Ashen."

"Cheria….?"

"Yes Lord Aston" the pink haired woman got on front her face was also filled with tears.

"You have done a great job taking care of the wounded you have also served the people of Lhant and this family with great dedication. I hope you continue your services. And I also wish you that you find your happiness with the person you have also cherished in your entire life."

"Yes Lord Aston I swear on my life I will continue to aid the people of Lhant and this family. As for the last part, I don't know if I will find it" her thoughts went to a certain red head.

The red headed lord turned to the last person in the room" Naruto…."

"Dad it's okay don't say a word. I am loyal to Lhant forever."

"You have done what you thought is right, you are fighting for those you care about. There's no mistake in that, you grew strong because of what you believed in. I don't regret adopting you, as far as I'm concern. Naruto you are my son."

"Dad…." More tears were released.

Aston gave a smile as he saw his time getting near he was being called by the spirits on the other side. Giving one last look at his family and close friends, he slowly closed his eyes. His heart slowly beating along with his breathing, soon everything stopped. He was gone as he was no longer among them leaving this world finally passing away, his spirit left his body. Everyone present knew what has happened as Kerri was the first to break out crying while Cheria and Frederic were trying to calm her but it wasn't working. It was hurting her so much, feeling that part of her died along with her husband. She shed her tears to the man she's been married for twenty years and that she loved very much. She had two children with this man having such a great family that she would never replace for anything. All she did was cried and shout his name in anguish and sorrow she lost someone very important to her.

Naruto stood next to her shedding his tear but soon the grief and sorrow has turned into anger. Everything he was thinking now was about the recent Fendel invasion, the same invasion that took his adoptive father's life. One important detail that came to his mind they fought hard the Fendelian army, yet there was something missing from this attack. No back up from a certain country that they made an alliance with, this angered him quite a lot. He silently left the room leaving his mother cried with Cheria and Frederic calming her from the shock of losing her husband. As he walked downstairs he saw Bailey on the center of the staircase where the Lhant family portrait stood. Surely he most knows even if he was losing his cool ready to snap and unleash his anger on anyone. Even if they were friends or family, he was going through a lot with losing Aston and the fact that he lost another family member in order to keep such alliance.

"Master Naruto" the soldier gave a bow to the whiskered blond.

"Where the hell are the reinforcements from Strahta?"

"What? Reinforcements from Strahta….? I don't know any of the sorts."

"Lhant made an alliance with Strahta for these kinds of emergencies. It is for that reason that Hubert Lhant isn't here, he's the symbol that the alliance is made."

"I'm sorry master Naruto but I don't know of any alliance with the country of Strahta. I'm sure none of the other soldiers know about it either."

"It's been seven years since that alliance was made. By now it must be official we we're attacked by Fendel so why are they not here?"

"I really don't know. But if this is true that it's been this long since this alliance was made then there's the possibility that Strahta reconsider their decision and chose not to aid us. In fact I never heard Lord Aston mentioning of such alliance in the first place."

"Yeah…that's what I thought too" the Uzumaki tightened his fist he couldn't be any angrier.

"_I knew it! This entire alliance with Strahta was nothing but a hoax. That bastard Oswell was probably only interested in Hubert, not caring about Lhant at all. Everything he did was for his own selfish reasons."_

"By the way master Naruto" Bailey interrupted his thoughts.

"….."

"How is Lord Aston feeling? Did Cheria heal his wound?"

"…."

"Master Naruto….?" The young soldier grew worried at the blonds silence.

"He's…he's gone" his tone was empty.

The soldier gasped at the news as he gave a slow nod understanding his painful words" I see…Lord Aston."

* * *

><p>(Time skip: four days later)<p>

Aston's funeral was carry out as planned everyone from town attended the ceremony as expected. Everyone from all ages has come to pay their respects to their lord, a man who was honest and just in ruling over Lhant. It was taking plance in the burial ground of the Lhant family where past lords were buried finally Aston has come to join them in their eternal rest. They were all wearing black as they stood in front of the grave stone of the red headed man. A priest was performing the last rites before the ceremony can end while most of the people present were sobbing at the loss. Kerri was among them she was still shedding tears for her husband this time Naruto was the one who was trying to comfort her. The whiskered blond has cut his long hair it was now short, the same length when he was younger he wanted to be well looking for the ceremony not to mention he didn't like having long hair.

After the priest was done everyone started walking as they left a flower on the lord's grave. Each took their turn as one by one passed by. Obviously the first they got the chance to leave their flower we're his family, Kerri was first followed by Naruto then Frederic. Then it was Cheria and Bailey followed by other members who formed part as the soldiers of the town. After that the rest of the citizens left their flowers while some make a silent prayer, other chose to stay and some decided to leave. After an hour everyone has left returning to the town and probably resume their day activities. The ones who were still standing at the grave stone we're the first people who left their flower on grave's side. By now Kerri has stopped crying but her expression was still showing emotional pain and grief, the whiskered blonde was next to her with Cheria and Frederic behind them and Bailey next to them.

Naruto was feeling terrible with everything that has happened after the Fendel invasion. He was angry with himself because he has failed in protecting the people that mean a lot to him. He couldn't protect Sophie because he wasn't strong enough, and even with his new gain strength he still couldn't protect his father or prevent him from dying. It looked like he was destined to fail no matter how strong he got, then what will be the point for him to go on his training journey if it didn't matter at all. As a mercenary he was a success with the many jobs he has completed, but as someone to protect his friend he was a failure. Then he realized he really failed indeed as he remembers an important promise he made with Asbel seven years ago, before he left to Barona to enter the Knight Academy. The memory made him tightened his fist anger kicking in, but most of all there was guilt.

"_**Let's make a promise."**_

"_**What kind of promise?"**_

"_**We'll both become strong enough to protect the people that mean a lot to us."**_

"_**I can fulfill a promise just fine, you go it. To keep Sophie's memory alive we'll gain the strength to protect our precious people." **_

"_I can fulfill a promise? Yeah right…looks like in this world I can't keep them either" _he remembered the promise he made to Sakura about bringing Sasuke back to Konoha.

He felt a hand on his shoulder staring at Kerri.

"Remember what Aston said. Don't blame yourself for what happened, he wanted to protect you because he cares for you just like the rest of his family."

"It's what any father would to for their child" said Cheria.

"You're right. But I thought I could something, I knew I should have taken care of those Fendel soldiers when I had the chance."

"There's no need to think about that anymore. I'm not going to let you continue blaming yourself or feeling guilty" said the blue haired woman.

"Lady Kerri is right. Lord Aston didn't want you to feel this way" said Frederic.

"He will be remembered never forgotten by everyone in Lhant" said Bailey.

"He died like all past lords, protecting their town" replied the older butler.

"And what's sad? His sons are not here or they don't even know that he's gone" said the Uzumaki.

"That's true" replied the pink haired woman thinking of the two Lhant brothers.

"I don't want to sound rude. But what are we going to do about this predicament?" asked older butler.

"Yes I agree. Without a sitting lord Lhant can't survive, it will be worse if Fedel decides to attack again" said Bailey.

"Yeah I have been thinking about that too" said the whiskered blond.

"A new lord has to be name, but who?" asked Cheria.

"How about master Naruto?" said the young soldier?

"What? Me?" the blond didn't saw that coming.

"You have done so much for the town you have all the good qualities to become lord. I'm sure everyone will agree with me."

"Thanks Bailey but I will turn down that offer. I'm already busy with my current job as a mercenary."

"And besides Naruto can't take the position, the title of lord is only accepted for those who are blood related to the previous lord" said Kerri.

"Yep I'm out when it comes to being a choice for the position."

"Oh dear it appears we are indeed in a tight situation" said Frederic.

"Not quite. Someone is already a candidate to become the new lord."

"Really….? Who might that be?" said the young soldier.

"Asbel" said the Uzumaki.

"Asbel" Cheria thought about the red head, hearing his name her heart skipped a beat, but she felt the pain because she hasn't seen him in a long time.

"With all due respect master Naruto is it wise to be choosing him?" Bailey sounded in a good mood but the tone of his voice could betray their ears.

"Dad chose Asbel to be his heir and I want to respect his choice. I'm sure he would want him to take over as a lord he didn't asked me to do it as a last request. But I have a feeling he wanted to ask me."

"I have known Aston for twenty years and you're right Naruto. He would never ask someone for any favors, even if it will be as a final request."

"Then it's settled. Looks like going to the capital will be my next mission."

"I'm coming too, if that's all right with you Naruto" said the pink haired woman.

"I didn't saw that coming" the whiskered blond gave a smirk expecting she was going to say that.

"You're bringing Asbel back. But will he agreed to come?" asked the blue haired woman.

"Only one way to find out, I'm sure he must have graduated from the Knight Academy by now."

"I don't think he will. He made it clear through his actions that he's no interested in becoming a lord" said Cheria remembering what he did, lying to her breaking her promise and leaving Lhant.

"We'll find out when we pay him a visit. All right Cheria let's change and meet at the Eastern gate in one hour."

"All right…."

"Take care you two" said Bailey.

"We will."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

An hour later they meet up at the gate that will lead to the port to Barona. Naruto has changed back to his usual attire along with his mask, as well as Cheria. Kerri and Frederic were present to see them off wanting to wish them luck in the journey especially the blue haired woman. If the blond is successful in bringing back her son then she won't feel so lonely and maybe she can move on with the loss of her husband. The whiskered blond has prepared his bag for traveling with fresh items and food he was gotten used to it since he's been traveling for years. He smiled to himself finally returning to the capital to bring back the red head he did intended that he will return he graduates from the Knight Academy. He took a glance at Cheria and she didn't seem to be excited like him and he didn't blame her if she was still feeling a grudge for what happened seven years ago regarding the young red head.

"Ready to go….?"

"I am."

"Bet you can't wait to see Asbel again" the Uzumaki grinned while elbowing her side.

"We're doing this as a matter of business Naruto. We need a new lord" her tone sounded serious.

"Shessh I know that but I do know you'll be happy to see him again."

"…" Cheria stood in thought but her eyes showed some hurt.

"Be careful you two" said Kerri.

"Have a safe journey" followed Frederic.

"Don't worry mom will be back in no time."

"Please keep everyone calm while we're gone" said the pink haired woman.

"The people of Lhant know of our situation but they haven't lost faith" replied the widow.

"Well see you later!" Naruto walked off with Cheria following him.

"Will master Asbel accept to return home lady Kerri?"

"I don't know, but I know Naruto can convince him to come back."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**And this is how the main story begins. I just needed to show of Aston's death and the decision for a new lord to be chosen. Hope you all like Naruto's development in strength and yes he can cast wind magic because of his elemental affinity. As always thank you everyone who has reviewed and those marking the story to alert list and favorite list. I hope you all continue to read the story for as far as I can take it. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Heir of Lhant


	11. Heir of Lhant

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai, Namco and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Heir of Lhant<p>

(Location: Port to Barona Windor territory)

Naruto and Cheria have boarded the boat that will take them to the capital. It was part of their mission to find their long friend Asbel, in order to become the new lord of Lhant. But they were facing a couple of hardships as they took their place in the boat. First that there was the possibility that they might not find the red head in Barona or the Knight Academy due that students of such will always be out of town doing field missions, as part of the experience to become a full candidate in becoming a knight. The chances were a bit high that their journey will be for nothing, it will really be wasting their time. Another hardship is Asbel accepting the proposal to become lord that will be easier said than done since he never had any intention to become one in the first place. But surely he will understand to agree once he finds out that his father was gone.

That was also another hardship that they will have to face, Asbel finding out of Aston's passing. Even if there was never any understanding between the two they were certain he wasn't going to take his father's death lightly. They had their differences and they never seen each other eye to eye but they were still family and losing one member of such were painful enough. Maybe he will reconsider his decision and accept the task, or maybe be won't remembering how stubborn he was and determined to become a knight. None of the two has seen the red head since he left Lhant to follow his dream they needed to try it was more than just seeing him again, the fate of Lhant rested on their shoulders and on Asbel's decision. They will have to prepare for the worse that his decision was still the same from seven years ago and they will have another candidate, and the second choice was definitely out of their reach.

The boat started moving once everyone was aboard it left the port heading to its destination. The two travelers from Lhant we're on the rail side of the boat, none hasn't said a word since they arrived at the port. For the whiskered blond it was boring to stay too quiet for too long especially when he had a traveling companion, when he was traveling on his own he didn't had a choice. Now it felt like he was back on the road again in his lonesome self, although Cheria was never the type to stay quiet for too long. He didn't needed to be the smartest person in Windor to know that something was wrong with the pink haired woman, and it involves Asbel. Her expression was in thought but her eyes had the expression that she was saddened by something, he knew that after so long they were going to meet up with the red head. She was still saddened with what happened in the past, his decision to leave Lhant not follow his father's orders and follow his dream.

Through the years Naruto and Cheria have gone real close that both has developed a sibling relationship. They understood each other from all the times they have spent together, needless to say the Uzumaki could read her mind better than anyone. He was able to red her well enough to know that this mission to bring back the red headed Lhant was bothering her. He could read her perfectly of being unsure of seeing him again it has been seven years after all. She didn't look excited in meeting him she was more confused if she did the right thing in accompanying him to the capital. Of course she was thinking from the perspective if they do meet up with Asbel with the chance that he hasn't left the town. It was pretty clear that after all this time she was still hurt for what happened, that the red head lied to her leaving from her life.

"Nice breeze huh?"

"…."

"Pretty day for a visit to the capital huh?"

"….."

"Cheria….?"

"Hm…."

"I'm talking to you."

"Oh…I'm sorry you were saying something?"

"I said that it's a nice day for a visit to Barona right?"

"Yes, it is a wonderful day" yet her tone didn't showed any enthusiasm.

"You're not sure if you wanted to go."

"What? No…of course I wanted to go. I told you I wanted to accompany you."

"You're conflicted with seeing Asbel again don't you?"

"I…it's not about that. It's about doing the right thing, Lhant has been invaded and it has lost the current lord. We need a new lord so the town can provide in these bad times. It will be worst if we are attack again."

"That is true, finding a lord is very important right now. But you don't want to see him, you won't be happy with seeing him again."

"You're not going to keep quiet unless I tell you the truth?"

"That is correct, you can say whatever you like but it will be nothing for an excuse. You think I will be stupid enough to believe your lies."

"There is nothing I can keep from you is there?"

"Nope, I know you too well. Whenever Asbel is brought into the conversation along with the word "feelings" you will choose to change the topic very defensively, or am I wrong?"

"…" the pink haired woman only gave a sigh.

"There's nothing you can keep from me Cheria, because you're that predictable. It will be better if you tell me the truth, I want to help you get through this right?" he gave her the sad puppy eyes.

"I…I do want to see him again. I have missed him so much, I want to hold him and cry in his arms. I have yearned for him for so long, but I can't Naruto. It's been seven years he must have changed so much. I don't know how to react when I see him. What should I tell him? Oh hi Asbel nice to meet you after seven years since you left Lhant and left me. We're all fine but we need you because your father died protecting all of us, so now we need you to return and take his place."

"There's the problem. Part of you will be happy to see him again, but a big part will make you upset. That part will resent any feelings of joy when you do see him. Looks like you're not ready to see him."

"No I don't. I know he was hurt when "that incident" took place and with what happened to Hubert. That's why he left in the first place, wanting to get strong. But wouldn't he gotten strong if he stayed with us?"

"He wouldn't and you know it. Back then he needed to leave he was too upset and saying in Lhant will be a mistake. He needed to do this, to become strong if he wants to protect the people that mean a lot to him. If none of us didn't go through with this journey of making ourselves stronger, then we might experience the same thing and lose another close person" his cerulean eyes softened at the thought of a certain lavender haired girl.

"I know why he did it. I just wished he didn't have to go his departure hurt a lot of people. Not just me but Lady Kerri and Lord Aston too. His parents who care for him so much and even if Lord Aston didn't properly showed that love he still respected his choice, he never attempted to look for him and bring him back. I know he knew Asbel needed to do this, that's why he let him go…you don't have to tell me. His choice hurt those close to him but it was necessary, I was too naïve back then to see it."

"It's all about getting the strength to protect. Without that strength how are we going to protect those people that we care so much, if there is something wrong with that?"

"No there isn't. But lying and leaving is. I want to yell at him, I want to hate him but I can't. I can't smile at him and say" it's all right Asbel I forgive you for lying to me and leaving without saying a proper goodbye, let's be friends like old times" I just can't, I'm not ready for it. I need time his departure still hurts me even to this day."

"And you will have plenty of it I promise. But you can't run away from the subject forever, I will support you in your decision. But nothing will make me happier but to see you two settling your differences. I do hope it comes to that."

"Yes…me too" her tone was soft but she felt like she was lying to herself.

"_I knew she was hurt with Asbel leaving but not like this. She's still tormented by that day. Choosing to get strong to protect our friends has a terrible price to pay, isn't that right…Sophie?" _

"Thanks for the talk Naruto."

"Hey anything for you, I'm always happy to help you."

"_Asbel I wonder if you're feeling the same way. Do you still hold any resentment towards Lord Aston?" _Cheria gazed at the blue sea hoping to find the answer.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

As the boat finally arrived at the Barona port Cheria's heart started pounding faster by the minute. It was quite predictable and obvious why she was starting to get anxious and nervous at the same time. She was going to visit him she was going to see him the one person that meant everything to her. The one person she has strong feelings, even after seven years she still feels the same way. Asbel's [ressence will always make her heart skip a beat and filled her life with joy. His presence made her so happy to be alive each day, to see him again will make her existence complete. Yet she didn't want to see him because seeing him again will also bring her grief and sorrow as much as she hasn't forgotten him, she hasn't forgotten about his actions. His betrayal of breaking her promise and abandoning her along with his promise, reminding her of all the years she cried because he wasn't here with her. But to gaze at his face once more it will be worth it, she really needed to see him.

She left the boat with Naruto while her heart was ready to burst out of her chest. She cursed mentally she was supposed to be calm she said it to the whiskered blond that they were here on business, to convince Asbel to return to Lhant and take over his father's place. But it was still personal to her knowing the person she was going to see, someone who holds her heart and has her in his mercy. If he wanted he could squeeze and destroy her hear with ease, he did started doing such thing as he left her. Will meeting him again affect her heart the same question was repeated in her head so many times. But she knew the answer already, another reminder who they were seeing again. She felt her hands sweating and shaking, her face was starting to get red from the anticipation of how he will look after seven years. Her head was telling her his name over and over again this meeting was really messing with her.

Naruto was glancing at the pink haired woman as they left the port heading to the streets of the capital. It wasn't going to be long before they reach the Knight Academy and meet up with Asbel. From his part he was excited and happy to finally see the red head again after so many years. He hasn't seen him since he left the port to Barona when they were younger he has been very busy traveling around the world and training to take the chance for a meeting with the red headed Lhant. He was so anxious to see his brother again at least it will be one family member now if he had the chance to see the other one who left to Strahta. The Uzumaki couldn't wait to get this reunion started but he was worried about Cheria knowing she wasn't going to be feeling well with this reunion. She wasn't ready to go through this remembering how bad she took his departure, it hurt her so much.

The times when he came to Lhant during his training journey he will always find her in tears and all depressed. All because Asbel wasn't with her, feeling so lonely like her existence was empty without the red head around. His eyes softened he was the one to be there for her and help her get through this, his words has given her strength and courage to hang in there. He was there for her like a brother who needed to comfort his heartbroken sister those were tough times for the pink haired woman. Even when she survived her illness and revealed her new powers she was still emotionally tormented with the red head's departure. At least he kept her company during the times she needed a friend, very soon she started focusing on her healing abilities and forming the relief organization. She found a way to keep herself busy and not think about the past, but like they say the past will always come back to haunt you.

"_I hope after this she doesn't become an emo queen."_

"You're so quiet" they were now climbing the long stair case that leads to the street that will take them to the Knight Academy.

"Hm…."

"You don't feel like talking about it."

"We already talked back at the boat" she smiled at his caring nature always worrying about her.

"Well yeah but if you're still feeling uneasy about this you can always tell me your problems."

"Thank you but I'm feeling fine. There's nothing to talk about."

"You sure….?"

"Yes…."

"I feel like I don't believe you. You're in no condition to see him I don't want you to suffer an emotional breakdown."

"You're exaggerating, I'll be fine. I told you this is business that involves the future of Lhant."

"It's Asbel, very personal for you. If we see him I'm afraid you'll freak out either by squealing like a fan girl or gasping from the shock."

"Squealing like a fan girl?" she gave a frown with her left brow twitching in annoyance.

"This is the guy that will make your heart explode you're already filled with the enthusiasm. Your hands are shaking, your legs are shaking too and you're sweating an awful lot."

"I guess these clothes are not meant to be worn when it comes to this type of weather."

"Cheria. This is the capital Barona, blessed by the winds of Windor. The weather is always fresh and cool."

"Well I'm feeling hot" she was nervous that the whiskered blond was reading her well again.

"Hey Asbel! Over here!"

"Where?" freaked out the pink haired woman looking at all directions.

"You're feeling so well, look at how you're acting if we meet up with Asbel" he was smirking.

"I will act like that if you have surprised me screaming all of the sudden that you saw him!" she was giving him an annoyed comical expression with a vein popping on her forehead.

"I swear I thought I saw him, he had red hair or maybe it was dark hair I don't know."

"Liar!" she gave him the accusing finger still looking annoyed.

"Point is calm down. When we do see him I want you to relax and take a breather, count as many seconds as you like. Try to give him a cordial smile and just be yourself."

"_Easier said than done" _she gave a sigh.

"Of course if that doesn't work out, you can always tell him the truth. That you love him, you want to live with him, you want to marry him, have his children and you want to live the rest of your life with him."

"That sounds won-wait what? No! that's not what I want!" another vein popped on her head while her face has turned deep red.

"Looks like the Katz is finally out of the bag. The truth is out, might as well tell him. Who knows if telling him that will convince him to return to Lhant."

"Unbelievable! I am not telling him such thing!" her face was still red.

"But you want to tell him that" he grinned.

The embarrass Cheria went ahead of him heading towards the Knight Academy while he quickly followed. The Uzumaki was still grinning it was fun to tease her but he has come to understand how strong her feelings for Asbel were, his journey has also helped him to understand women and the one thing called love. Looks like the dense part of him was erased during his training now that he has grown he was able to understand their behavior well. Now he wanted to help her to find a solution to resolve her feelings for the red head, although she was conflicted with emotions of seeing him once more. If their friendship was broken then by all means he will find a way to fix it, they weren't going to be split apart for what happened in the past. After everything she's been through she deserves to be happy like anyone who has developed strong feelings for someone.

As they were getting closer to the Knight Academy Cheria was starting to feel worse. She saw the large building in the distance once they entered there was no going back she will meet up with him. The only thing to calm herself is to remind her that they were here as part of their mission to find a new lord, and Asbel was the only one for the job because he was chosen by Aston to be his heir. Each step she took was like a second added to a ticking time bomb of their incoming reunion with the red head all the emotions she was feeling were getting stronger. She composed herself determined to be at her best behavior and not do the obvious thing, which will be crying along with running to him and hug him. She was stronger than that after she was cured from her illness and developing her new powers. Now she was facing her biggest challenge which it was to see him again, after seven years.

They entered the building spotting a couple of teens wearing the obvious uniform of the academy. They already left maybe they were late for a class or session as they reached a hall with decorative sword on a steel plate on the ground. There was an inscription on the sword but none couldn't read it because they were a bit far they chose not to give it attention, they haven't forgotten that they were here on business concerning the fate of Lhant. They took the left side where there was a door to an office Naruto was the one that knocked on the door. Hearing the confirmation of a voice he turned the knob as he led Cheria to enter first being quite the gentlemen. Both laid eyes at the person who let them in it was a woman looking in her middle twenties with blond hair tied in pony tail, wearing glasses and an elegant combat uniform like she was a member of the knights.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Well we-"

"That mask. I know who you are. You're the mercenary one man's army" said the blond haired woman.

"I guess the capital will be the first place to know about me."

"My name is Victoria. I am council advisor at the Knight Academy, is there anything I can help you with?" she gave him a cordial smile but her tone had a hint of "flirt" in it.

"Um…we are both looking for a young man that enlisted to the academy a while back, I hope you know him" the whiskered blond hide his nervous laugh at the women's hidden flirt tone.

"And who might that be?"

"Asbel Lhant."

"Asbel…how unfortunate he left a couple of days ago to a field assignment. He went with his instructor to the village of Orlen."

"_He's not here" _Cheria looked disappointed.

"Orlen….? Did something happen?" he grew curious with the news more than finding out that the read head wasn't in the capital.

"I don't know the details since the information is not given until they arrived to the destination area."

"I did a couple of jobs in Orlen. I met the people and they were all kind and well to get along. I would like to know their status if you can provide me with the information."

"Nothing to worry about, if I get a report on the field assignment I will tell you right away."

"Thanks. Anyway about Asbel do you know when he will come back?"

"The mission he took was two days ago. I'm certain that he might return today."

"Thank you for your help Victoria. My friend and I will wait until his return, we'll see you later."

"Take care" she smiled as they left the office.

"_I never thought I will get the chance to meet one man's army in person, what an honor." _

Cheria gave a sigh expecting to find Asbel and make plans to return to Lhant. Although she was anxious she got the feeling of relief that it won't be any time soon before she was reunited with the red head. They were a bit in a hurry returning was a priority so the new lord take his place and the people of the town can relax knowing that everything was going to be all right. It was still a close call for the pink haired woman but it worried her of how long it will take for the red head to return, not sure if believing Victoria's words of his possible return today. Waiting wasn't the best thing to do right now not like they had any other choice. She followed Naruto all the way to the exit of the academy the only thing in her mind is what to do now while they wait for his return.

"Looks like we'll be staying in the capital for a while" she replied.

"Yeah, so much for returning to Lhant soon…."

"Do you think Asbel will return today?"

"If what Victoria said is true, then maybe. Either way we won't be leaving Barona any time soon. We'll have to believe her."

"What should we do now?"

"If Asbel does return today, then there won't be a need to stay at the inn. I guess we can have a look around."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Taking a small break Naruto and Cheria has stopped by the ice pop shop. Both have bought the frozen treat refreshing themselves from their journey even if the weather was cool it was still a very refreshing treat. Might as well take a rest as soon as Asbel returns they were heading back to Lhant to start with preparations for the red head to become the new lord. As Naruto took another bite it brought his memories, the place and the treat. It was nostalgia all over again remembering the last time he has had ice pops. He has come here before with Cheria and everyone else when they were younger his cerulean eyes softened pausing on his eating. The pink haired woman stopped on her eating glancing at the masked blond. She knew it well just by looking at his face that he was thinking about the past, the last time they were at Barona enjoying an ice pop. The memory has brought a smile upon her face.

"_**Here you go Cheria!" said the eleven year old Asbel.**_

"_**Oh thank you Asbel! I hope you didn't mind buying an ice pop for me."**_

"_**Nah it's okay, it's not like they're expensive or anything."**_

"_**Here's yours Sophie!" **_

"_**Thank you Naruto" the lavender haired happily took her ice pop.**_

"_**I think it will be right thing if I buy for all of you" said young Richard.**_

"_**That's okay you can buy for us next time!" **_

"_**How does it taste Sophie?"**_

"_**It's good" she smiled at the taste.**_

"_**And cool"**_ _**added Asbel.**_

"_**If you want another one Sophie you can ask me" the Uzumaki smiled not bothered buying another for her.**_

"_**Um…Naruto" Cheria paused.**_

"_**Hm…what?"**_

"_**Your ice pop is melting" added the red head.**_

"_**Ah crap! No I won't be able to eat mine, it's all gone!"**_

"_**We are having quite the hot weather today. Barona is usually windy and cool but sometimes it can get hot aside from the sunny weather" said Richard.**_

"_**No it's gone!" the whiskered blond didn't have the chance to fully enjoy the frozen treat.**_

"_**Here Naruto" Sophie offered her ice pop to the blond.**_

"_**What? For me?" **_

"_**Yes go ahead take it."**_

"_**Sophie" his eyes were sparkling while crying comical tears.**_

"_**I'm buying for everyone so finish those up already" the young prince took some of his own gald.**_

"_**All right we're eating for free today when the prince of Barona is with us!" said Asbel.**_

"_**No Tiger Festival" replied the Uzumaki.**_

"_**Tiger Festival" Sophie mimicked him.**_

_**They all share a laugh enjoying the ice pops especially when Richard paid for more.**_

"_Those we're the good old days."_

"Naruto….?"

"Hm…."

"Are you thinking about the last time we we're here?" said Cheria.

"It's that predictable, I am."

"I wish we can go back to those times. Back then when it was all of us."

"Hubert, Asbel and Richard" the masked blond gave a nod.

"And Sophie…."

After Cheria said the petite's name she turned to saw Naruto sulking in a corner with a black cloud raining on him, he was now in his emo mode. She has realized she has made a big mistake with bringing up the lavender haired girl. Because of her tragic fate the whiskered blond has taken her death worse than anyone. She didn't blame him she noticed that he really cares for the lavender girl he was happier than regular when she was around. Sophie has become a very good friend of theirs even if they knew her less than a month, yet the Uzumaki was the one person who has grown so close to the lavender girl.

"_I forgot Sophie's name can't be mention when he's around." _

"We should get back to the academy. Maybe Asbel has returned by now."

The whiskered blond has gotten out of his emo state he will always get like this whenever Sophie's name is mentioned. Her tragedy seemed to have really taken a toll on him, maybe because she was the third precious person he has lost in his life. The first person was back at his home world when the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sacrificed himself to sealed Orochimaru's arms, during the chunin exams. The old man was really one of the few people who accepted him for being himself and not as a demon container. The second person was Sophie, the petite girl that became someone so close to him. And although he first thought she was weird when he first met her, he found out what an amazing person she is. Lastly the third person was Aston his adoptive father he was strict but he was a good man trying to do what was best for his family. He had plenty of reasons to be traumatized when it comes to losing friends and family.

"Naruto….?"

"I hear you let's go back."

They finished with the ice pops while the Uzumaki felt like eating another one because he couldn't completely eat the last one. They went back to the academy with high hopes that the red head has returned and maybe they can go back to Lhant with good news. As they were heading to the gates the masked blond spotted Victoria to a couple of knights, obviously they were part of the royal guards. For some reason he got a bad feeling regarding the knights, the royal guards were the personal knights assigned to the king but in this case they took orders from their commander. Cedric was involved in this it reminded him his conversation with Duke Dalen about crowning a new king and the future of Windor. This wasn't the time to be worrying of those things and the prince's safety, corruption was something that needed patience in order to fight it.

"Thank you for the heads up" the blond woman said to the knights as they took off.

"Hello Victoria" greeted the whiskered blond.

"Oh you have returned."

"Are they any news about Asbel?" asked Cheria.

"I do have some good news. A while ago I received a letter regarding the situation at Orlen and Asbel has finished the mission in success. In fact he should be returning here any minute now."

"Those are really good news, but what about Orlen? What happened there?"

"I'm afraid this information is classified, we're not allowed to reveal any of the details."

"Really….? Why not….?" the Uzumaki grew suspicious.

"Please army of one, I'm only following orders. We kept information classified for security purposes only."

"_Yeah keeping the public in the dark from these kinds of things, Did Cedric ordered Victoria to keep quiet? What could have happened at Orlen that will make the knights to stay quiet?" _

"You can wait here for Asbel, that way you won't have to miss him when he comes."

"Thanks Victoria."

"Thank you" followed Cheria.

"If you'll excuse me I will take my leave" the blond woman with glasses gave a bow she left heading to the academy building.

"Did you hear? Asbel will return soon."

"The sooner the better, I really don't want to see Lhant without a lord for too long."

"We still don't know if Asbel will accept the position. You know he never wanted to be lord since we we're young."

"He must accept…before we left lady Kerri sent a letter to him. I hope he has read it by now."

"I doubt it if mom send it after he left for his mission then he doesn't know a thing about Lhant's current situation."

"If that's true, then we'll have to tell him about Lord Aston's passing."

"We have no choice but to tell him. If we want him to return, he's bound to find out sooner or later."

"You're right…."

They stood quiet believing in Victoria's words that waiting outside of the academy is the right thing to do. Cheria gave a soft sigh waiting was the only thing they could do quite honestly she hated waiting or trying to play the waiting game. Naruto turned his attention away from the downed pink haired woman anyone would feel like that if they were waiting for so long. As he turned his attention behind them something has caught his eye that made him grinned a little. He kept the grin for a little longer knowing well someone was going to be surprise, he couldn't wait to see the reaction in her face. Or maybe it was better for her to see the surprise and see him her reaction, by now they were getting closer. He kept his composure but he couldn't wait anymore he was going to tell her, this was going to lift her spirits up from her current behavior from all the waiting they have done.

"He's here" he said softly in her ear.

Cheria's eyes widened as her entire body felt rigid after those words we're said. Of course she figured out who the whiskered blond was talking about. But she sworn if it was another rude joke she was going to smack him silly this time. She slowly turned her head behind only to be met by a pair of blue eyes she was familiar with. She followed with gazing his face, the red hair no doubt it was the same characteristics from the red head she has strong feelings. Taking a longer look he looked like he was the same age as her and he was wearing a white coat with a light green shirt with a blue line and buttons. White long pants with white shoes, she lastly saw the long sword sheathed on his right side there was no mistake about it. The person standing before her was really the same boy who left Lhant seven years ago, who took off to follow his dream leaving the people that care for him the most. Yet she failed to notice that he wasn't alone.

The red head swordsman saw the pink haired woman and immediately it has hit him. His mind searching for the image of one of his friends he left behind when departed from Lhant. Her hair and her face, he could never forget such a beautiful face no doubt it was her. He remembered the times when she coughed or felt too ill to be left her bed and when she told him to always stay by her side. The same girl he promised to stay home, he ended up breaking her promise and after that he felt so bad with himself. It reminded him when he was training at the academy the pain of lying to her, breaking his promise and her heart in the process. But this wasn't the time to be feeling sorry and guilty for the mistake he made as a choice for following his dream. This woman looking the same age as him was really his best friend from childhood, the one who is ill but she always wanted to be with him.

Naruto has erased his grin with a smile seeing Cheria's reaction this clearly a happy reunion. Knowing well that the moment was going to end when they tell him the sad news regarding his father, but it was better to enjoy the brief moment for now. It is meant to be a happy one due that neither of them has seen Asbel in seven years, he knew deep inside the pink haired woman felt so happy to see him again. He turned his gazed towards the man next to the red head and he has seen him before, and he knew him too. Both have exchange words while he was doing his missions, he has also seen him in battle. The blond haired older man was a force to be reckoned with and not to be taken lightly. The Uzumaki has actually gained some respect towards the knight instructor of the academy realizing that he was the perfect example of a loyal soldier.

"Could it be…? Is it really you Asbel?"

"No wait…then…Cheria, it's you!"

"I can't believe it. This is crazy! I haven't seen you in seven years!"

"How you doing Captain Malik…?" Naruto chose to break their reunion conversation.

"It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other, army of one."

"I'm doing another job today, bit different from the usual though. I'm escorting the lady here to retrieve Asbel."

"Retrive….?" The red head turned to the masked mercenary of course he has also heard of him by reputation.

"What is he talking about? What are you doing here Cheria? When did you arrive?" he turned back to the pink haired woman.

"A little while ago…."

"You should have told me! I should have picked you up."

"Didn't you just arrived from your mission? Victoria already filled us in, doubt that you'll be able to pick her up" asked the masked blond.

"Well yeah…but if I knew you were both of here I would have escorted you myself."

"Asbel did you get the letter?"

"A letter….?"

"Your mother sent you a letter begging you to come home."

"Oh…well I was on a mission I haven't been here for a while….wait a minute. Did something happen?"

"_Here we go" _the Uzumaki ran a hand to his hair getting ready for the red head to get the bad news.

"….." the pink haired woman lowered her head.

"Cheria…what happened?" he could see it in her eyes something was really wrong, he grew worried.

"Asbel…." Naruto was about to tell him thinking Cheria wasn't going to bring him the news.

"Lord Aston passed away."

"What?...You mean to tell me that my father's gone?" he was shocked from the sudden news.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" he frantically grabbed her arms not believing it, he hoped it was all some sort of sick joke.

"Easy calm down Asbel!" the whiskered blond interfered.

"Agreed Asbel stand down, take a deep breath" Malik joined pulling the teen away.

"You're Cheria, right? Let's talk about this inside. Please, all of you follow me."

"_I can't blame him for acting this way. He hasn't seen dad in seven years, now he will never get the chance to say hi to him or even a reunion with him" _thought the whiskered blond.

"Asbel pull yourself together. All right?" said the blond captain.

"_My father…dead?" _the red head was still too shocked to say a word it felt like the entire world around him has stopped completely.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Asbel stood in the main office with the rest, to think he didn't got the chance to read his mother's letter was understandable since he was out on a mission. But to find out that it wasn't the only letter, that there were many was unforgiveable. It seemed Kerri has sent him many more letters before the one that arrived while he was out at Orlen. Naruto found out about other letters and he wasn't surprised, after all Fendel has grown really desperate and has started various attacks on the highroad. Of course none of their attacks reached Lhant, but the invasion was nothing compared to the last one. They almost succeeded in reaching the town and managed to kill the current lord. They have gone too far but it angers him that their ambition to expand their territory is that great, worst that the red head must be feeling more guilty because he wasn't there to do anything. This is the last thing they needed it was enough he devastated for his father's death.

Cheria watched him read one of the letters except the last one there was no need to remind him that his father is gone. It hurt her so much to see his reaction how he took the news was exactly as she thought it would be. It break her heart to see him like this, shocked, horrified filled with sorrow knowing that he will never see his father again. Even if he left them to follow his dream and even if her point of view it was wrong to depart from the people that care for him, she still understood why he did it. It didn't help with the way she was feeling, still conflicted by her feelings whether to accept him back or just reject him. Her heart was beating fat proving her anxiety she wanted him to return home, in the back of her mind she needed him in her life. Accepting to return and take Aston's place as lord was up to him and she was aware like Naruto said that he might not accept the position. But Lhant was defenseless right now without a lord and they will be in grave danger if Fendel decides to attack again.

"_I hope Malik gives him permission to leave the capital. Lhant is in way over its head, we're wasting time here. Fendel is probably gathering its forces again ready to attack" _thought the masked blond.

"The border dispute between Lhant and Fendel has turned desperate. Your father is having a difficulty coping with the situation" Asbel finished reading one of the letters.

"_Too difficult that got him killed" _thought the Uzumaki.

"Please come home, before the fighting takes an even more serious turn."

"It's too late for that. It has taken a serious turn, but it will get worse if we continued being here" said the whiskered blond.

"I had no idea things we're so bad" replied the red head.

"We waited to hear from you, but then Lord Aston perished in battle…with Lady Kerri bedridden with exhaustion and grief, it fell to us to track you down" said Cheria.

"We…?" the red head turned to the masked man.

"That's right. You can say Lhant needed my services to draw the Fendel forces back. Even if it wasn't enough, we couldn't do anything to help Lord Aston" there was anger in his voice remembering how the lord died.

"Captain Malik, I've also been entrusted with a message for the knights. Will you hear it?"

"_Right I forgot about mom's request…."_

"Lhant humbly requires the assistance of his Majesty's Royal Knights in her struggle against tyranny."

"_Requesting for back up is all we can do since the alliance with Strahta failed" _mentally frowned the masked blond.

"The domains of Windor hold great autonomy compared to other nations. They're independent states in all but name. This makes it difficult for the knights to intervene in disputes. I see the right of your cause but things may be difficult" replied the captain.

"_I knew it" _Naruto shook his head.

"My grandfather said much the same thing. It seems we can only pray the dispites does not escalate to all out open war" said the pink haired woman.

"_That has already happened" _the Uzumaki got closed to the pink haired woman.

"Remember Cheria. It is not safe to rely on the knights with Cedric pulling the strings, he is not to be trusted" he has whispered softly in her ear.

"I know…."

"What are you whispering to her?" Asbel has grown a bit suspicious of the masked blond.

"What? I can't whisper anything to my darling?"

"Darling….?" Cheria turned to him.

"What….? She's your darling?" the red head felt his stomach being tied to a knot.

The Uzumaki grinned as he wrapped his arm around the pink haired woman" we're dating."

"What?" shouted Cheria.

"What?" followed Asbel feeling his stomach turning and his heart like it has stopped beating.

"…" Malik was a bit surprised but didn't react.

The pink haired blushed in embarrassment she stomped on the Uzumaki's foot as he cried out in pain releasing her.

"Oh my that's one man's army for you! He's very strong and he also has a great sense of humor!" she gave a sarcastic laugh.

"_Yeah a great sense of humor" _Naruto was trying to hold out the pain his poor little foot was feeling.

"Anyway, I will speak with the other knights but I make no guarantees. This is a matter most grave, and perhaps they'll feel differently upon hearing the full story" Malik changed the topic.

"We are in your debt captain" she gave a bow.

"Thanks for always listening Captain Malik" the whiskered blond was still rubbing his foot.

"Asbel….?"

"Sir….?"

"I trust you to be the knight's eyes and ears in this matter. Return to your home and assess the situation. We need to understand what's really happening. You'll also want to pay respects to your father and look in on Lady Kerri. She needs you now more than ever. Go to her what comfort you can."

"Understood' nodded the red head.

"I will continue to travel with Cheria all the way to Lhant. My services are still required" replied Naruto.

"Very well with its current situation with Fendel it is best for you to stay and aid the town. As I said I will deal in speaking to the knights if I can have full support to apprehend this matter" said the blond captain.

"_Nothing personal Malik but you should know by now not to trust Cedric."_

"I must return to Lhant as well" said the pink haired woman.

"Then Asbel travel with both Cheria and army of one together. Send word if you need assistance. And I'll let you know if I learn anything on my own side as well."

"That was our intention from the start" replied the Uzumaki.

"Wait for me outside, let me packed. I'll be right there."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto and Cheria did as told they waited outside of the building for Asbel to return after he was done packing. At least things were going their favor the red head has agreed to go with them to Lhant, those were good news indeed. Although he was devastated of the news that his father has passed away during battle both were in high spirits. They will return home with the heir to become the new lord and maybe thing will be able to settle down with Fendel, hopefully another invasion won't break out. Their next priority was to get Lhant and they were needed to make haste. The Uzumaki was feeling restless not wanting to see his home getting attacked imagining his family and the people getting hurt by the Fendelian army. Maybe things will start to calm down once they return he did knew Kerri and Frederic will be happy to see him again.

Without giving a glance at Cheria he knew she was upset with him for the stunt he pulled a while ago. Putting his arm around her and telling Asbel and Malik that they were dating was really uncalled for, not to mention out of topic due to what they were talking about. As long as he has known the pink haired woman she can be hot temper with a fiery attitude, it reminded him of his adoptive mother and even his teammate from his village Sakura. Even if she can be a bit reserve sometimes if something really angered her, then she will speak the truth of how she feels. Now here he was waiting for Asbel to come and for her to go berserk and released her fury on him. Of course she wouldn't approve of his comment and action when she already had feelings for a certain red headed Lhant. Instead he kept himself cool and calm like there was nothing to worry about.

"What was that all about?" Cheria finally spoke looking annoyed.

"Don't know what you're talking about" his replied was cool and collected.

"Why would you tell them that we're dating?"

"Cheria I thought we we're" the whiskered blond gave her the sad puppy eyes.

"Stop joking around and tell me the real reason!"

"Fine, Asbel looked mighty jealous when I told him we we're together."

"What? That's it….?"

"Yep that's it."

"Ugh this isn't the time for any of that. You know very well the important thing is bringing Asbel back to Lhant."

"Your feelings are important too, not in the same scale as this. But you get what I'm saying, and aren't you happy that Asbel was jealous?"

"…" she cast down her gaze.

"Cheria….?"

"It doesn't matter" she whispered.

"Huh? What was that?"

"It's nothing just don't do it again."

Asbel has come out of the building holding a long bag that he can carry by his shoulder he was ready to return to his home. He went to the group as the masked blond was the first to greet him however Cheria wasn't paying attention to him. He gave a sigh thinking she was ignoring him when he noticed that she was staring at the statue that was next to the academy building. It was of a man with long hair showing shirtless showing his muscles and he was doing a pose with his muscular arms. She thought back to the last time she was at the capital and she didn't have a memory of such statue when she was younger. Her memory was good from back then or maybe it wasn't there when she visited. By now she knew the red head was present this was just business, no reason to get friendly or emotionally attached.

"I don't remember seeing this statue before."

"They built it five years ago, so you wouldn't have been around. It's actually the first headmaster of the Knight Academy" replied the red head.

"Seven years…Has it really been that long?" the pink haired teen gave a sigh.

"Yeah, so, how have you been? I mean…Um…S-Sorry. I know you were pretty sick back then and-"

"_Bad choice of words" _Naruto shook his head it was the wrong move on the red heads part.

"Cut it out, okay? Why don't we dispense with the small talk. We need to focus on the matter at hand."

"Um…Yeah, all right."

"_This will be a long journey" _the masked blond gave a sigh.

"Asbel…?"

"Hm" the red head turned to him.

The whiskered blond whispered something in his ear while Cheria was very curious to know what he was telling him. She was starting to grow worried thinking that he might let it slip in telling him about her feelings, no it was too soon. She wasn't ready to even tell him after just meet him after seven years but he wouldn't go that far to tell him, because he promised not to say a word. But curiosity was getting the best of her, especially when she saw Asbel staring at her with such a dumbfounded expression. The he looked shocked like he was caught off guard that he realized it from out nowhere, now she really wanted to know what the whiskered blond told him. She watched as the red head walked ahead and as the masked blond was about to follow, she grabbed his wrist stopping him from proceeding.

"Cheria we are in a bit of a hurry."

"What did you told Asbel?"

"Nothing…."

"Like I'm going to believe that, you were whispering something to him for like a minute."

"It's really nothing honest."

"You tell me right now, the way he was looking at me has me worried" her expression meant business.

"Cheria I…."

"Tell me now."

"Okay I told him you love him and you want to spend the rest of your life with him."

"I'm serious!" she snapped at him.

"Well I…I simply told him that you're cranky because…it's your time of the month."

"You WHAT?" her face was comical while her jaw hit the ground.

"What do you want me to tell him? That you want to avoid him because you're angry for what he did to you and now you want some payback."

"I already told you why I'm not ready. How can you tell him something like that?" she gave him a mean comical expression.

"He did believe me though."

"That beside the point!" she panted her whole face red from all the anger she was feeling.

"At least he doesn't know the real reason why you're acting like a cold hearted stranger towards him."

"Hey what's the hold up?" Asbel shouted to the two from the distance.

"We're coming!"

"We'll finish this later" replied the pink haired teen.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Cheria stood over the railing of the boat. They have already boarded it and now it was heading to the port to Barona to reach Lhant. She sighed there was still some annoyance she was feeling because of Naruto's rude and inappropriate comment he said to Asbel. Annoyed and embarrassed were the perfect words to describe how she was feeling, but she knew he didn't meant any harm. The whiskered blond was trying to keep her relationship with the red head steady and balance, even if she considered it a lost cause. It's not that she hated the red head she pretty much grow up from being that little ill girl she used to be, she didn't know how to act towards him. She felt like he was a stranger obviously he wasn't that loudmouth kid who used to disobey his father and get into all sorts of trouble. She felt her heart beating faster yes she admitted that he has grown so handsome after seven years, these feelings weren't going anywhere.

After what he did to her, after seven years she still held strong feelings for Asbel. The times when she was truly happy are when he was with her, when they were younger he was always there for her. He worried for her wellbeing when she was too sick to leave her home, he will visit her and stay with her. Of course she did complain for him not to go but he still chose to stay, things have changed. She was struggling whether to form a friendship with him again or not with so much that has happened. Giving him a second chance was the right thing to do but it wasn't that easy because it will remind her of the past, he betrayed her by lying. After he left she was heartbroken and cried so many times for as long as she remembers. Her thoughts were erased as she felt someone walking next to her and it was Asbel, she remained calm and quiet.

"Once we reach Lhant, I'll look into hiring a Trutlez transport. You must be exhausted after so much travel."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really…."

"But…what about your illness?"

"It's gone. It disappeared seven years ago, just after…after everything happened. Now I'm stronger than almost everyone I know."

"Seven years. Maybe Sophie's watching us somehow" he turned to leave she looked like she wasn't going to say another word.

"I'm glad you're better Cheria."

"Thanks…Me too. And please, don't mention Sophie's name in front of army of one."

"What? Sophie…Why not?"

"…"

The red head Lhant was confused by her comment but eventually he left. As he headed ahead of the boat he saw the masked mercenary seated on a table chowing down a dish of noodles with boiled meat. He has heard of the dish before but he can't seem to remember the name, he went to him still thinking what Cheria meant. This masked man couldn't have known Sophie so why he will be warned not to mention her, he just met him and he felt uncertain about him. He was a bit upset when he told him that he and the pink haired woman we're together of course from Cheria's reaction, he probably joked about such. There was nothing happening between the two which it was a real relief to him admitting that she has gotten so beautiful in seven years, then again she was always attractive when they were younger he was too stupid and thickheaded to see it. The red head sweat dropped he was next to the masked mercenary, and he was still stuffing his face.

"_It's really hard to believe that he's the real deal one man's army."_

"I usually don't like when people are standing there just staring at me while I'm eating" he swallowed before speaking.

"Sorry I kind of wanted to ask you something. Captain Malike seems to know you."

"We shared some battles in the past, details details."

"You also seem to be close to Cheria. You guys act like you know each other well" he tried to hide any hint of jealousy.

"We're like family, we known each other for years."

"That close….? I had no idea."

"You really don't recognize me Asbel?"

"No. Should I know you?" he was surprised to hear him say that.

"Can't recognize me with his mask on I guess, maybe this will refresh your memory. Seven years ago we made a promise that we'll get strong to protect the people we care about."

"What?" his eyes widened.

"Believe it" he slightly lifted his mask.

"No way…."

"Remember me now?"

"You-re…Naruto it's you."

"About time you remember I wasn't going to keep the act that I'm a complete stranger to you."

"I can't believe it. It is you, it's been so long. I mean look at you? You're so tall what happened to you?"

"It's called growing up, I'm supposed to be your big brother" he chuckle at his shocked reaction.

"Yeah but I never expected you will turned out like this."

"Don't embarrass me I have gotten tall and strong too but you don't have to act like that."

"So how've you been?" the red head smiled feeling all better to see family again after so long, all thoughts regarding him and Cheria actually being a couple was erased from his mind.

"It's been well these past seven years. I have done so much traveling, so much training and many people I met on my journey."

"You sound like you have a lot to tell. Maybe you can tell me we're still far from reaching the port."

"Maybe I can tell you later. I just need to talk to you about Cheria."

"Cheria….?"

"You must have figured out by now that she's not acting right with you around."

"Yeah, whenever I'm with her I suddenly feel this unexplained chill. I can tell that she's cold towards me, I don't blame her. After I broke my promise and left Lhant."

"Don't blame yourself, you're not the reason she's like this. It's just-she needs some time and space to think things through. You know with everything that happen, dad's passing and with the situation in Lhant changing she's trying to be strong and hold on."

"You told me she was cranky because it was her time-"

"That a rude joke and I had no right to say something like that, sorry. But the truth is give her some time for her to come around, I know that deep inside she still cares for you and wants to re-establish her bond with you."

"Maybe it's better if things stay like this" the red head gave a sigh.

"Don't say that, things will get better."

"Cheria might be acting like that because of the past, mainly with Sophie."

He gasped when he saw the whiskered blond sulking in a corner with a rain cloud pouring on him.

"_What the-what's wrong with him….?"_

"Asbel!" Cheria came running to him when she spotted the blond in his emo mode.

"I told you not to say it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mention Sophie's name when he's around. He took her death worse than us! And…oh no."

As a result for saying the name again another rain cloud came pouring on the Uzumaki his emo mode level increased.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Asbel felt bad for him never realizing how hard he took her passing.

"Naruto please calm down I'm right here" she got close to him making the imaginary rain cloud to vanish.

"_This will be a long journey. I wonder if things will return to the way they were" _his eyes we're on the pink haired teen acting so kind hearted towards the blond, completely different from her treatment towards him.

"_It's time to look forward I trained hard for Sophie and for my friends. I can't let Cheria's behavior stop me. Wait for me mom and everyone I'm coming."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Sorry that it took me a little longer to upload this chapter but it's finally here. I promise the next one will be out early I am determined to write it now. Off topic I am in the side quest dungeon the Zhenocage and already got my ass handed on a platter fighting Amber Hearts from Tales of Hearts, damn she can sure hit even if I'm a level 130. Her mistyque art killed two members of my party, currently using Asbel, Sophie, Hubert and Cheria. Make sure to have everyone equip a burn charm because all of her attacks caused said status. Eventually I took her down after having almost everyone from the party knocked down. There are still 8 more opponents to fight through the dungeon but I think I will continue leveling up at least till I'm at 150. Anyway thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you keep sending them don't forget to mark the story to alert list and fav list.**

**Now for a small spoiler to answer some reviews. Yes people Kyuubi is alive and he will be in this story along that he will play an important role in the plot. He will make his appearance a bit further in the story there you all have been spoiled. That will be all farewell until the next time!**

Next chapter: A not so welcome homecoming


	12. A not so welcome homecoming

Disclaimer: I am crying because I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio somebody give me a tissue.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 A not so welcome homecoming<p>

(Location: Eastern Lhant highroad Windor territory)

The trio has left the port to Barona after restocking. They may have been out of the capital but they weren't out of the woods like they say. They needed to cross the highroad to get to Lhant at least their mission was a success in bringing Asbel to the town. Lhant might have a new lord but some thought that the cause wasn't justified enough for the red head to agree to return. Cheria was in that boat as she cast glance at the red headed Lhant, it took his father to die for him to reconsider in claiming the family's name. Like the whiskered blond she knew of Asbel's decision in not becoming a lord, from when they were little. But when it was supposed to be a happy moment when they their friend and family will finally return home, it was turned into a serious moment when it was all about business. Because having a new lord was too important for the town than a happy homecoming reunion.

Naruto was in deep thought he was overjoyed that Asbel was returning with them to Lhant, although he was still going through with Aston's passing. It wasn't the town's status as it is he knew everything was going to be all right once the red head takes, nor does the situation with the capital and the candidate to become king. Richard's safety didn't concerned him much either because he was being accompanied by one of his shadow clones, it was something else. He was once again thinking about Sophie the lavender haired girl was always in his mind, he imagined her face smiling and the times he spent with her. Her death has really changed his life drastically it was for that reason that he has taken this path, worse that he still blame himself for not doing a thing to help her back then at the catacombs. Her memory was still alive and he will always remember her even if it will kill him on the inside, even hearing her name makes him filled with anguish and sorrow.

Asbel gas gazed at the whiskered blond his expression said it all. The masked blond was quite in so much but his eyes reflected some sorrow and grief, it was very visible. He felt bad for mentioning Sophie's name back at the boat the lavender girl was considered a very good friend. Everyone missed her and they all wished they could have done something to protect her to prevent such tragic fate to happen. But bringing her to a conversation will eventually cause them to think about her and that horrible day, that was the case with the masked blond. They made the promise to protect their friends with taking different path to get strong and never see any of them getting hurt or worse. If they get strong they will protect them and they'll be safe from harm. Yet the red head still felt bad with himself for causing the blond to be in the state he was now in. He has given a sigh as he was far behind the blond with Cheria walking next to him.

"I knew he was going to be hurt because what happened to Sophie. But I never knew he will be this crushed even today."

"Naruto took her loss worse than any of us" replied the pink haired woman.

"I know how he's feeling, both of us failed to save her all because we lacked the strength to do so."

"I understand him better than you. I know how I will feel if I lose the most important person in my life" her tone was a bit harsh.

"Yeah, I guess Naruto is that important to you huh?" he felt jealous that they were closer and that she trated him way better than her treats him.

"Try not to stay behind Asbel" she walked ahead of him catching up the whiskered blond.

"Cheria…." His eyes softened why did she had to act so distant, like he was no longer her childhood friend.

"_Cheria I have hurt you and everyone else at Lhant. I know that…."_

"_Asbel I wasn't talking about Naruto" _she gazed at him from the corner of her eye.

The red head gave another sigh catching up to the two. This reunion has turned not as he was expected, his father was dead, Naruto was still haunted by Sophie's death and Cheria was being distant towards him nothing to the person she used to be. No this wasn't the reunion he wanted needless to say that he never expected to return to his home when he was determined to become a knight he made it clear to Malik about his choice. The reason he was returning was his father's fate and that he was also sent to attend the matter as a representative of the knights. Now while he was returning he was going to try and make things right, he will begin with comforting his mother. It hurt him that she must have been devastated with his death, even as a child he could tell that she loved Aston with her life. Now he has changed his priorities from graduating as a full fledge knight to attend the people of Lhant and maybe become the next lord.

As they traveled through the highroad they haven't come across any monsters, which it was a bit weird for Asbel. He didn't know that Naruto and Cheria have already taken the ones who we're wondering around wanting to get a snack. It wasn't anything complain about if they can travel comfortably without to worry for any creatures to ambush them or plan attack them, just from the sight. Monsters will constantly roam through the roads and forest but this was starting questioned in the red heads mind. He felt relax that the rest of the journey will be quiet and safe, no need to fight anything that might be a threat. His eyes were on the road ahead that they were in the open wide area where one of the cottages we're located. He knew from this part that they weren't that far from reaching Lhant, his home wasn't that far. After seven years he was finally returning, he climbed down a small with the two.

"Heads up!" Naruto spotted an eagle flying their way.

"Cheria get back!" the red head got in front of the pink haired teen holding his sword.

The eagle was fast enough to pass them by but not before hurting Asbel on his left hand. It caused a wound mark, he flinched from the pain he didn't saw the flying creature flying at him. Neither Naruto and Cheria we're able to see it flying at his speed, it could only mean that it intending to kill him hunting him like he was some kind of prey.

"Aah! You little…." he grabbed his sword focusing for the battle.

His wounded hand was now casting a brilliant white light which made the two gasped in shocked. Both we're familiar with the light never expecting to see the red head. The red head Lhant charged at the eagle attacking without any mercy doing quick kicks and using his sheath without sheathing the sword. He was finally showing the two the results of his training at the Knight Academy, and both looked in awe. They saw his speed which it has increased and his sword skills even without sheathing the blade, they could tell they were very sharp. A couple of moves more and Asbel finally unsheathed his sword and the strike was so quickly it killed the eagle rapidly. It was difficult to see the movement of the blade as it stroke down the monster, afterwards the red head sheathed back his weapon. When the fight was over Naruto smiled at the display realizing that the red head took serious their promise to become strong and protect their precious people. It hasn't escaped his mind about the light he released from his hand.

"_Asbel you've grown up too. But that light…."_

"What was that?" asked the shocked Cheria.

"What. That light from my hand? I don't know. It's just…started happening recently."

Both turned to each other as Naruto went to him showing him his hand. Asbel was quite surprised when the same type of light was emerging from the blonds hand.

"What? You can do it too?"

"It happened seven years ago when I left Lhant on my journey. This is the reason why I can use magic in the first place."

He released the wind blade spell at a random location" I don't know what this light is. But it feels so warm, I feel like I can put my trust in it."

"I see, it's the same thing with me. It feels right like there's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're hurt?" Cheria spotted the wound on his hand caused by the eagle.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You won't be fine if it gets infected. Give it here."

"Let Cheria take care of it" followed the Uzumaki.

He lifted his hand so the pink haired teen could take a good look at it. She lifted her hands pointing to the wound and the red head gasped the same light was now emerging from her hands. In seconds the wound was gone like it was never there, completely healed. He thought that all of them having the same light were probably no coincidence it felt like they all have a connection.

"What the-Cheria you too….?"

"Yeah unlike Naruto, it just…started happening recently. It probably the same reason why I can cast magic too. The doctor thinks the incident seven years ago might have unlocked some kind of unknown power."

"An unknown power…."

"That's the only thing I can think about too" added the whiskered blond.

"_But still I find it a coincidence that it happened after that time…that incident that changed our live…."_

"There all better" the pink haired woman was done.

"Uh, thanks. Heh. Kinda funny to see little Cheria all grown up and healing people's wounds" the red head was blushing finally seeing how amazing she has become in seven years ago, adding that she was more attractive than before.

"Remember that time I hurt my hand and you tried to bandage it up with a big old sock?...Good times."

"It's been a long time Asbel. People change. Also, I can fight for myself now. You don't have to save me from monsters anymore. Let's go" she started walking out.

"_Ouch that was cold" _the whiskered blond shook his head.

The masked blond glared" guys we're not done yet!"

"What? More of them" the red head spotted a flock of eagles flying their way.

"Looks like that eagle you killed must have called out for his friends" said the Uzumaki.

"Let's take them down. We don't have time for this" Cheria took her knives.

As of flock of eagles weren't enough two forest goblins came joining the feathered group. Asbel chose the forest goblins they weren't strong, taking them down with a couple of moves without doing much effort. Naruto summoned some clones to battle eagles with Cheria backing him up, he used his taijutsu with his kunais. The red head kept an eye on the battle but he watched over the pink haired woman he saw her fighting. She slashed an eagle with her knives and she followed with charging up casting a magic spell, unleashing the attack the same eagle she attacked was obliterated with a dozen of lightning bolts raining down on it. That was enough to tell him that she wasn't the same person he used to know, this was a whole new Cheria who was strong enough to take care of herself. She was right she didn't need his protection anymore, or anyone else's for the matter. Soon they were all defeated they resumed their journey back to Lhant.

Naruto mentally sighed Cheria's attitude towards Asbel was starting to get to him. It wasn't the same anymore to how close they were when they were younger. They looked so far apart or more like it was her who didn't wanted to let him in her life and that was just wrong. He was no longer some dense little kid, he knew about love and strength of a bond when it comes to having a romantic relationship. He knew Cheria love him that hasn't changed, but wanting to keep him far from her and acting cold wasn't going to solver her problem. It was only hurting them both and although he was supporting in her decision he wants what's best for her not the worst. Naturally he believed that she was older enough to make a rational decision so he will put his thoughts concerning her aside, he turned his gaze to the red head. There was something he wanted to ask him since they met up at the capital.

"Asbel….?"

"What is it?"

"About your mission to Orlen….?"

"You know about it?"

"Victoria told me that you went to investigate something, she didn't give any details. Now I know it's supposed to be classified information any missions knights are given, but would you mind sharing?"

"It's all right. I'm not in the academy or in Barona I can tell you. Captain Malik and I found the village in Orlen destroyed."

"What?" the Uzumaki was shocked his eyes widened at the information.

"I encountered a strong looking wolf monster though I managed to defeat it I don't think it was responsible for the destruction of the village. Other knights have been sent to investigate further and search for any survivors."

"_It was destroyed…." _He was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean?" he was shocked as he stopped walking.

"Orlen it's not the first village that has had the same problem. Apparently there was another village that shared the same treatment. A village southwest of the border of Windor called Heliord, everything was destroyed but there we're no signs of the people. I went to investigate the village luckily the villagers were all safe and unharmed. They all took shelter in a cave a few miles away from the village."

"I see I'm glad to hear no one was hurt. I hope the knights find any survivor from Orlen. But I wonder if the attack in the village is connected to the attack in Heliord."

"I've been thinking the same thing too. I am keeping an eye on this, might find some leads if I dig deeper into the situation."

"If it was caused by a monster then it must be taken seriously. What kind of monster will be able to destroy an entire village?"

"…" Naruto stood in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing never mind."

"Hey let's keep going" Cheria looked behind not looking happy that they have stopped.

"We're coming keep your skirt on" the Uzumaki's comment made the pink haired teen to frowned slightly.

"Naruto we're not supposed to be stalling for time. You know it's urgent that we return to Lhant."

"Yeah yeah, come on Asbel let's not keep her waiting. If we don't, she will get cranky and none of us want that."

"Sorry Cheria let's go" replied the red head.

"…" she didn't answered him in return she turned her back and resumed her walking.

"_Is it going to be like this from now on?" _he wondered after seeing her behavior around him.

As they continued forward they crossed the stone bridge, which it was familiar to the red head it was very nostalgic. He knew exactly that Lhant was nearby and after crossing the bridge his eyes were in the distance, the nostalgia came back at full force. A smile was formed on Asbel's lips as he spotted the eastern gate of Lhant and the sight of it has brought him such joy. Never expecting that he will be so happy to return to his home, remembering how angry he was when he left. Now he only wanted to return and see everyone again, the good people of his town, his mother and Frederic. He hasn't forgotten then he was here on knights business but he wanted to be here for personal business with his family. And as they got closer his heart was beating fast from the anxiety, it was excitement too he hasn't been here in seven years. The only thing that matters to him is to arrive to his home.

Entering the gates he saw that everything was the same way when he left. The stores and the structure of the town, nothing has changed which he didn't wanted it any other way. It will feel awkward if everything was different it wouldn't feel the same if his home will be impossible to recognize it. Then remembering Lhant's current situation they couldn't afford it without a lord, they won't be able to fix or build anything. The lord was the heart of the town without him, the town can't work which it was the reason that it was important for a new lord to step in. He saw someone running to them wearing the Lhant knights armor he recognized the young man. When he was little there was one knight who was second in in command of the forces just in case his father wasn't present to take charge. This knight was probably the most loyal worker that serves the lord without a second thought.

"_Something's wrong" _Naruto had a bad feeling seeing the knight running to them.

"Bailey" said Cheria.

"You seemed in a hurry, everyone else from the knights too" the Uzumaki noticed some of the knights running to different locations.

"Cheria, master Naruto, come quickly!"

"Frederic has been captured by the Fendelian army."

"Granpa, no!"

"Damn I knew I should have left a clone. I'm not surprised that Fendel will attack again."

"Those curs have launched a full-scale invasion of Lhant!" Bailey turned to the red head recognizing him but he wasn't pleased with his presence.

"Please forgive me! I was with Frederic at the time, but I was unable to protect him. When we are finished I am prepared to accept my punishment for this failure!" he gave him a bow.

"But first, we must attempt to rescue Frederic."

"Right, where did you last see him?" asked the pink haired woman.

"Near the main skirmish between the border fortress and Lhant hill…."

"All right, I'll leave at once."

"I'm coming too. Don't think you're leaving me out of this" replied the Uzumaki.

"I'm coming too."

"You to Lord Asbel?" asked Bailey.

"We can't let those Fendelians brute take Frederic. Come on you two!"

"You heard the new lord let's go!" said the masked blond.

They ran heading to the north gate. The only passage that will lead to the border fortress between Fendel and Lhant which it was never a good sign for the people of the town. With Fendel having a border fortress they have the privilege to launch an invasion on the neighbor town of Lhant. The last attack took the life of the previous and now they wanted to take over the rest of the town figuring out that without a lord it was destined to fall eventually. It was up to the new lord to do something about it and Asbel was ready to take responsibility his priority was to send the Fendelians back to their country, and save Frederic. An innocent life was on the line if he didn't do something and it wasn't just a single life but it was the head butler who has served under his family for years. The red headed Lhant gave a glance at Cheria who looked worried sick he didn't blame here, Frederic was her grandfather and only family she has.

"Don't worry, we'll save him. I promise I won't let anything happen to Frederic."

"Thank you" was her only replied and for once since she reunited with him at Barona, she was truly happy to hear such words coming from him and was glad that he was really here by her side.

"Asbel's right Cheria, I have a feeling they won't harm Frederic. Fendel is probably holding him hostage to demand for Lhant to surrender. They know they don't have anything to lose with the passing of the previous lord."

"That might be true, but I don't want to sound negative. The Fendelians might hold him as hostage, for now" said Bailey.

"That's why we need to hurry and save him" the red head looked determined.

"_This time I will make sure to protect the people that I care about." _

"_And the new lord acts" _smiled the Uzumaki gazing at the red head.

They left the north gate running towards the site, most of the Lhant soldiers have managed to beat any monsters that we're roaming the high road. Thankfully Fendelian soldiers weren't in this area yet they were obviously waiting in the designated place where they were expecting to hear their answer. Holding someone hostage will give them the edge they needed to defeat them and take over the town. Especially if that hostage is the head butler of the Lhant family, they knew they will try to rescue him unless fulfilling their demands. Naruto wasn't happy he could have prevented this from happening if he has only left a shadow clone behind Fendel has really stood so low to go with kidnaping civilians. First they attacked his home countless times, then his father paid the price with his life and now they have kidnapped Frederic demanding for a ransom or most likely for them to surrender. No one was going to get hurt and he wasn't in the mood to lose someone important again, two failures we're enough for him.

In the distance they saw quite the amount of Fendel soldiers with an arsenal of Helmcrusher machines. They have stationed themselves further away from their base camp near the border to the Fendelian country. This entire sight was screaming trap but they didn't have a choice if they wanted to rescue Frederic, and their first option was to refuse and save the older butler by force. Naruto was already planning in charging in with his shadow clone army, not the brightest plan but he wanted to get this done. Lhant has already lost their previous lord and there was no chance in hell he was going to lose the new one, neither Asbel nor the head butler of the family we're going to become victims of Fendel's conquering ambitions. If they do chose to end the older man's life he was going to make them pay dearly.

Approaching the area that leads to border fortress the sight was shocking. There were bodies of both of Fendelian and Lhant soldiers, most were already gone. A small amount we're wounded which it was up to Cheria to heal them, but right now she was only focused in saving her grandfather. Some soldiers we're still up and fighting against the opposing forces but everyone's eyes were ahead. While the fighting resumed they spotted Frederic who had his hands tied behind his back with a Fendel soldier pointing one of their rifles behind him. Naruto was staring at the sight and already planning a strategy to free the older butler from his captive situation, obviously without any harm coming to him. Saving the older man was his only priority especially when Cheria was present, who knows how devastated she will be if something happens to him. He already knew that Asbel was thinking the same way.

"Lord Asbel, look!" said Bailey.

"We're coming Frederic" the red head hold onto his sword.

"Cheria go heal the wounded leave this to us" the Uzumaki has taken a couple of kunais from his pouch.

"But I…."

"Trust us we won't let anything happen to him."

"Okay but be careful" she left towards the wounded.

"Bailey go with her' replied the red head.

"Yes Lord Asbel" he followed her.

"Any ideas?" asked the red headed swordsman.

"One that doesn't hurt Frederic, yeah I think so."

"We must save him without harming him."

"I hear you Lord Asbel."

"Don't call me that it's embarrassing."

"You are the new lord right?"

"Don't take a move!" said the Fendelian soldier holding Frederic hostage.

"Easy there. Let him go you don't want him, you want me" said the masked blond.

"Don't try anything army of one" the soldier was clearly shaking, trembling before him.

"Let him go, I am the new lord of Lhant. Wouldn't it be better to have me as a hostage?"

"_She's shaking she won't be able to shoot Frederic, now's my chance." _

Naruto has quickly thrown the kunais hitting the soldier without any of them hitting the older man. Asbel made his move as he ran taking the butler with him, more Fendel soldiers were heading at him. The whiskered blond charged at them with kunai in hand attacking the soldiers, the red headed aided him as they took them down. For now they chose not to claim their lives they were wounded enough from the kunais by the Uzumaki. It was done Frederic was safe from harm, at least away from the soldiers. By now Cheria was done with the wounded and once she saw her grandfather safe she went to him and gave him a big hug, the poor girl was worried sick. The masked blond gave a sigh of relief at least that was one problem out of the way, though they weren't done yet. He gave a smiled to Asbel which the red head turned both made a very good team thanks to their quick thinking.

"Frederic ! are you all right?" the red head sheathed back his sword.

"Lord Asbel! I…I never dreamed to meet you here. I don't deserve your presence after what has happened."

"I know about my father Frederic. You don't need to apologize."

"Lord Asbel…."

"We have company. They're moving out their forces!" said Naruto.

Turning to the location of the north they saw more Fendelian soldiers arriving but they weren't alone, they were now bringing the big guns. The whiskered blond didn't like what he saw they were bringing a battalion of Helmcrushers, looking at the machine angered him. It was the same weapon that took the life of his adoptive father there was no way they could let them proceed any further. They got so close in reaching the town the last time they attacked if it wasn't for him to arrive in the nick of time. Asbel stood in shock as it was the first time he was laying eyes on the crab like machines he never thought that Fendel will have such weapons. The view of them has turned their chances of driving the forces back to their home were close to zero. He felt scared but he refused to give in to fear now it was time to act like a lord, while wondering what his father would do if he was here.

"When did Fendel get their hands on those?"

"I don't know, but they're laying waste to our forces! Just like last time" replied Bailey.

"It's called improvising. They're desperate so they're bringing bigger weapons to wipe us out" said the masked blond.

"Fendel's not messing around. The town's going to be in serious trouble if they get through. We have to stop them here."

"We've attempted numeral frontal assaults, but we simply lack the men to combat them" said the young soldier.

"Then we'll have to get clever with the terrain. Maybe we could drop 'em off a cliff…"

"A cliff….?"

"The meadow in Lhant hill isn't far from here. I'll distract the enemy. You go ahead and lead our people to safety."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Good, you have your plan and I have mine" the whiskered blond gave a grin.

"You have a plan?" asked the red head.

"I do and two plans are better than one. Go with your plan and I will go with mine. We don't have time to explain, so whatever you're going to do. You better do it now."

Asbel nodded as he took a few paces in front of the incoming army he removed his sword on his sheath, showing it to the enemy" hear me, people of Fendel! I am Asbel Lhant, son of Lord Aston and knight of the Windor Kingdom!"

The red headed teen drew his sword from his sheath" if there are any warriors among you, let them step forward and face my blade!"

"_It's crazy that he only wants to get their attention at him" _sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"That got their attention! Now I just have to lead them to the meadow."

He saw the pink haired woman getting next to him" Cheria go with the others! I can handle myself."

"I'll be fine."

"Everyone get to safety now, let us handles this" replied Naruto.

"Good luck" replied Bailey.

"Be careful young masters, you too Cheria" said Frederic.

"We'll be fine" said the pink haired teen.

Everyone has left for safety leaving the trio. It seems Asbel idea has really taken effect on the Fendelian army. They were all heading towards them and this time the numbers we're larger from the last time they invaded. Yet with this situation in their hands none of the three were showing fear in their eyes. Cheria looked pretty calm she chose to follow the red heads lead knowing he had a plan along with Naruto's plan whatever he was planning. The Uzumaki was the calmest it wasn't the first time he has fought Fendel before, it was different this time. Their numbers we're high but it didn't scare him especially when he has a plan in mind. He was waiting for the right moment to act his gaze has turned to cliffs behind them. The enemy soldiers have reached a close range now the right move was to leave and run as fast as they could.

"They're coming! Run for the meadow!"

"This range is good enough" said the masked blond.

They turned to leave while the whiskered blond has summoned twenty clones to buy them some time. They charged throwing their kunais and rasengan on the Helmcrusher, at least one of them got destroyed. But it wasn't enough the soldiers and the machines have opened fire, hitting most of the clones. But they have served their purposes giving them the time they needed to escape from the Fendel forces. They ran fast while behind them the enemy was advancing, Naruto took a glance between them and the cliffs surrounding them. Grinning he put his plan in motion reaching to his pouch checking his ninja gear. The masked blond has taken four kunais but they looked different from the regular ones. They had a red paper bomb attached on the ring being explosive kunais, they were quite useful and destructive if use properly. Knowing the firepower of the weapon he knew it wasn't enough to fully damage the armor of a Helmcrusher, but enough to cause damage on the cliffs.

"_Just a little closer" _he halt his movement.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Asbel stopping with Cheria as soon as they saw him stopping.

"Don't stop running you two!"

"But-"

"He knows what he's doing. Let's continue heading for the meadow" said the pink haired woman.

"Okay…."

"_That's right keep coming Fendel bastards." _

The Uzumaki saw the rest of his clones were taken but he wasn't worried. They have distracted the enemy long enough to make his move. Once they were in the right range he wanted he tightened the kunais ready to fire them.

"_Now!"_

The masked blond has thrown the weapons, one for each side of the cliff. In a loud explosion reaching contact it has released a rain of rocks from all shapes and sizes. The Fendelian forces gasped as part of the path has been blocked by the sudden barricade from the falling rocks. It wasn't that much but it will give them enough time to form a strategy that will help them survive their invasion. Once the plan was a success the whiskered blond left meeting up with Asbel and Cheria, he reached because they haven't gone that far. Both of them looked shocked at the side of the rubble from the rocks, probably because neither of them thought of such plan. They were impressed it was well thought and effective, and to think of the Fendelian forces were aware of the dangers that could lead when traveling between two cliffs.

"They are going to have some trouble crossing now" said the red headed swordsman.

"It may not be enough to stop them permanently, but enough for us to get to safety. We know we can't let those Helmcrusher get to Lhant, they will destroy the town" said the Uzumaki.

"The meadow of Lhant hill is perfect to thrown them off because of its short space. It won't be enough for all of those weapons to be at the same spot."

"It's a good plan Asbel and the only one we have. As long as we can keep their attention on us and away from the town, your plan will be effective."

"They're coming! They managed to remove the rocks!" Cheria saw the Fendel army heading their way as they destroyed all of the rocks using the Helmcrusher cannon fire.

"Incoming!"

Asbel removed Cheria as they all managed canon fire from one of the Helmcrusher. The pink haired teen gasped as the red head was on top of her, she blushed at the close proximity. But remembering how she feels now and his actions in the past she quickly removed herself from the red head. But feeling his body on top of hers has made her heart beat so fast and her face was so red. The red headed swordsman felt a bit hurt at how harsh she was with him, he saved and looking into her eyes she didn't seemed like she was grateful that he saved her. Naruto saw everything and sighed even when they were in the middle of a crisis Cheria was still shutting him down, hiding her feelings of affection. She was being hostile and cold towards him it hasn't changed, yet as she gazed at him she reward him with a small smile.

"Thanks…."

"I knew it wasn't going to hold them for long but not this soon" said the Uzumaki.

"Let's go to Lhant hill. They're getting more relentless than ever."

They resumed running with the Fendelian forces hot on their trail. It wasn't long as the trio reached the entrance to Lhant hill and everything was going according to Asbel's plan. They were all following them as they marched right inside with the group of Helmcrusher following them. They passed through the small forest ignoring any monsters they spotted it weren't the time to be fighting them since there were bigger fish after them. Luckily the monsters didn't spot them they were frantic due that they could hear the loud noises coming from the Fendel mechanical weapons. The Helmcrushers got through as the monsters ran away but the soldiers unit weren't so lucky. They got attacked by the creatures like they were fighting them to protect their home and habitat. They barely got a chance to fire their rifles due to the large number of monsters, the Fendelian weapons are the only one that passed through heading to the hill ahead.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

They reached the meadow and expecting that they will have time to for some sort of plan or strategy, they were dead wrong. The Helm crusher army has arrived shortly after they did and they weren't showing any mercy. Asbel and Naruto carry on with his plan as they started running to the edge of the Cliffside. And successfully it has worked some of the Helmcrusher have followed them and ended up falling from the cliff due to its heavy weight. The area of the meadow doesn't have enough space to support all Fendelian weapons, their weight added wasn't supportive. Eventually when they get near the cliff they will fall, already two of the machines have fallen, crashing to the shore. Naruto helped more using two rasengan on another unit while Cheria did the same thing. It wasn't enough for the trio as they spotted more Helmcrusher heading their way, now they were in way over their head. The red headed swordsman wasn't giving up and neither the masked blond, surely Fendel wasn't sending their entire arsenal.

"_There's no end to this, and not all of them are going to be stupid enough to follow us to the cliff" _thought the worried Uzumaki.

The red head was a successful as another weapon fell to the cliff" yes! We did it!"

"Asbel, look out!" shouted Cheria.

The red head dodged one of the machines claws and soon he found himself surrounded with the pink haired teen by a large group of Helmcrusher. That's what they thought when a shadow clone army shattered many of the weapons using two rasengan, the real Naruto cast wind blade. He followed by using the remaining explosive kunais he had left. The weapons fired their canon and things took a bad side as the masked blond dodged it but part of the explosion has hit him. He hit the ground with the two teens rushing to his side. Cheria immediately began healing him seeing his wounds we're a bit serious, she didn't have the time to fully treat him as another Helmcrusher fired its cannon. Asbel managed to pull both of them away from the bullet and the blast, now all three of them we're surrounded by the Fendel weapons. There was no place to run or hide everything seems like it was hopeless for them to escape with their lives.

"Dammit!"

"Naruto are you all right?" the worried Cheria was next to him.

"I'm okay, you healed me" the whiskered blond wasn't in a happy mood with their current situation.

"But you're wounds haven't fully healed yet. You won't be able to fight in your condition."

"I know my body better than anyone, so don't worry."

"There has to be something else we can do" Asbel was starting to lose panic.

"We weren't expecting that they were going to release more of these things after us. But at least they have probably focused on us enough that they have chosen to ignore the town and the people. So things aren't so bad."

Another Helmcrusher fired its cannon as the red head pushed the pink haired woman for the second time saving her, but this time they have gotten hurt.

"Asbel! Cheria!" shouted an upset Naruto.

"Wind blade!" he angrily released the wind spell at one of the Helm crusher which did little damage.

"Asbel! Cheria!" the Uzumaki went to them.

"I'm okay" the red head swordsman turned to the incoming Fendelian machines.

"_No it can't end like this…."_

"Take Cheria and go, I'll handle them."

"No way Naruto you can't!"

"He's right what are you thinking taking them on your own? You haven't forgotten that you're wounded" followed Cheria.

"And you guys are forgetting who I am" he made a cross hand seal summoning more shadow clones.

"I'll finish them, but the damage will be too great that will probably tear this place apart. That's why you guys should go."

"We're not leaving you!" retorted the pink haired teen she wasn't abandoning him.

"Naruto!"

The Uzumaki has charged with his clones at the weapons as they fired their cannons. Clones got hit, others were blasted by his rasengan and the real one used wind blade and the spiraling sphere of chakra. But Cheria was right he was wounded she hasn't healed him completely, something that will take time. Time that they didn't have he used all his strength but his wounds we're getting the best of him, it was getting in the way of his fighting. Another cannon blast eliminated his clones and soon he fell to the ground next to the others. The pink haired teen was exhausted from running and from the damage she took later she won't be able to treat his wounds the way she is now. Asbel has tightened his fist seeing that there was no place left to run, they were outnumbered and surely they were going to lose here, their lives might come to an end.

"_This can't be happening."_

"_I won't give up I'm not ready to die here. It won't end like this I refuse to let it end here" _panted the masked blond.

"_This is it I will die without protecting anyone. I…failed it's all over." _

"_I already died once I won't die again, I might never get another chance. This life has become too important for me to just die here. What will be the point of all my training if I lose to these pieces of junk?"_

"_I will fail to protect them and everyone from Lhant mom, Frederic and Bailey." _

"_Sophie…." _Naruto tightened his fist thinking her sacrifice was in vain.

"This can't be happening…NOOO!"

"I will NEVER GIVE UP!"

A brilliant white purple light emerged from Asbel, Naruto and Cheria. It merged just as another Helmcrusher fired a cannon blast but it was blocked by the light forming before them. The light dispersed taking almost every one of the Fendelian machines leaving only one of the battalion. The trio stood in shock at the light and slowly, from the light they were able to see someone coming out from it. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the shape of the person, noticing it had two long pig tails on each side. He didn't want to believe it could be true that maybe he was dreaming all of this, while the others still couldn't tell what was the source of the bright light. He got up looking in shock feeling like he was seeing someone he thought he'd lost long ago, this precious person that was gone. That she sacrificed herself to save them from danger that flashback came to him that day at the catacombs of the Royal Sanctuary in Barona.

"_It can't be…it's not possible she…."_

"What? What's going on?" asked Asbel.

"Is that…." Cheria was shocked recognizing the person that was visible by now.

"Sophie" finished the masked blond for her looking in awe.

"No way…!"

"Sophie?" the red head was shocked.

The last remaining Helmcrusher headed towards her, looking like it was ready to attack.

"She can't fight that thing alone!" said Cheria.

"Let's go!" Naruto ran walking next to her.

"_I'm not letting some stupid wounds stop me."_

"Come on!" Asbel followed the blond and the pink haired teen followed him.

Sophie has made her gauntlets appeared charging at the Helmcrusher using quick punches, a double moon flip causing the machine to get damaged. The Fendelian weapon used its claws to attack her but they were blocked by Naruto using his own gauntlets, he was backing the lavender girl in this fight and any of them in the future. Asbel joined the fight using quick kicks and drawing his sword for a powerful quick strike, he took a back step sheathing the weapon again. Cheria cast magic using seraphic bolt, she kept on check on her allies that they weren't too hurt that they won't be able to continue fighting. She will heal anyone while maintaining the offense. Everyone went all out on the Helmcrusher especially when it was ready to go down, everyone attacked together. Naruto used two rasengan, Asbel performed his lightning strike arte, Sophie used gauntlet blitz and Cheria casted lightning blast.

As a result to Fendel machine blew up getting destroyed from all the attacks. The weapon didn't stand a chance against the group's team work. What was left of the Helmcrusher was a pile of burning scrap with the smoke flowing from the fire. They made sure that no more Fendelian forces we're heading their way but after a couple of minutes they realized no one else was coming. It was a true relief as the group gave a sigh of such and dropped their fighting stance. Once everything was all right they turned their attention to the lavender haired girl before them, they all felt like they were in a dream. It was seven years ago when she died protecting them Naruto and Asbel knew that well. But to actually see her with their very own eyes, they weren't being deceived. Cheria was the first to be erased her shock away yet she was still trying to believe that this girl was really the same person she made a friend when they were younger.

"It really is, Sophie…"

"It can't be Sophie. It's impossible Sophie's gone. She's been dead for seven years."

"Sophie….?" Wonder the lavender girl out loud.

Naruto has immediately gone to her and has given her a big embrace. The whiskered blond smiled as some tears has escaped his eyes she was real, he was touching her. This was no dream she was alive his dear friend was here, he put one hand on the back of her head feeling her smooth silky hair. Asbel and Cheria couldn't help but smile at the hug it looked so warm and tender. Like he was trying shielding her from any harm the pink haired teen saw his expression, he was really happy. The whiskered blond is the one that took the lavender girl's passing the hardest and now that she was here, it brought him so much joy. Yet Sophie stood there not faze by the hug she didn't reacted nor she hugged him back, but the embrace has kept her warm a feeling has emerged.

"It's you. You're really here alive" he smiled breaking the hug staring into her lavender orbs.

"Naruto…." She stared at him her expression the same.

"_No way she knows it's me. But how?" _the Uzumaki was shocked that she was able to tell it was him through his mask.

"What?" Asbel was shocked.

"Hey you know me. Of course you do, you are Sophie" the whiskered blond smiled forgetting his shock that she saw him right through his mask.

"Sophie….?"

"Yeah you're name."

"But that can't be. She can't possibly be her" replied Cheria.

"Are you really Sophie?" followed the red head.

"I don't know…."

"If you do know me then you must know them, do you recognize them?" the Uzumaki pointed to two teens.

"I…I don't know."

"They have changed but they're still the same people."

"But…is it? Has she lost her memory too?"

"What are you talking about? This is Sophie you remember then right? This is Asbel and Cheria."

"Asbel…Cheria…I don't remember then."

"Then you must know me, you know my name. Remember these?" the masked blond pointed to his whiskers.

The lavender haired girl touched his whiskers" they're…soft."

"Yeah they're soft, it is you. You used to tickle them because you like how soft they are."

"_Naruto is really convinced that she's Sophie" _thought Cheria.

The red headed swordsman went to her only one way to find out if she was really Sophie" follow me. There's something I want to show you."

"The tree" the Uzumaki already knew what he was planning by showing her the markings proof of their friendship pact.

He showed her to the tree showing her four marked names on the base of the tree. If she was really Sophie then she must remember the pact they made seven years ago, it was the only way to proof once and for all if she was really the real deal. Although Naruto was very much convinced that she was their supposed dead friend, while Cheria remained against the fact that it could be her.

"Seven years ago, me, Sophie, Naruto and Richard all came to this very spot and swore a pact of friendship. Look here at this tree trunk. Well? Do you remember anything?"

"I don't know" she replied after staring at the marked name for a minute.

"_I know it's her, I just know it" _thought the whiskered blond.

"But just looking at this tree makes me feel somehow strange. It's like looking at something that's very precious to me."

"So what does it mean?" asked Cheria.

"You can't be the real Sophie. I mean it doesn't make any sense. Even still…I can hardly imagine you as anyone else. I mean you look just like her."

"Look Asbel I'm just like you not having a clue how she even survived. I know she's Sophie I don't know but I have a strong feeling that it's her. So instead of asking how or why she's alive, let's all be happy that she's here with us right?"

"Right" the red head smiled at the blonds comment.

"_Is she Sophie? But how….?" _Cheria was still pretty much confused.

"Wow. So what happens now? Do you want to come back to town with us?"

"I think that's the right thing to do" said the Uzumaki.

"That would be best it's really is dangerous here" said the pink haired teen.

"Okay. Then let's hurry back. I'm starting to get worried about the others."

"I'm sure after this Fendel must have withdrawn their remaining forces now" said the masked blond.

"Yes let's go."

They started moving as Naruto stopped seeing something in the ground that has caught his eye.

"Hey this is…."

"A sopheria seed" finished Asbel.

"I'm sure you won't mind if we take it with us."

"No go ahead."

"We can always plant new flowers by the manor's flower bed. Maybe Sophie will like it" the whiskered blond took the seed smiling.

The red head nodded as he gazed up at the sky_" maybe Sophie is watching over us after all."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They returned to Lhant and seeing that there weren't any Fendel soldiers attacking, was enough to bring a sigh of relief. The town looks undamaged and it seems that the Fendelian soldiers have really retreated after failing to get rid of the trio. Looks like it was another victory to Windor but for how long it will remain, this won't be the last they will hear from the invading country. Luckily they finally have a new lord in charge taking care of the town and its people. Naruto smiled mentally with Asbel in charge Lhant will no doubt enter a new era of prosperity admitting that he did good using the meadow to make the Helmcrusher to fall down. But the one person who saved the day was standing next to him, his eyes we're on Sophie. The trio saw Bailey heading their way accompanied by a child around eight or nine, the poor thing was crying obviously something must have happened to him or someone else he cares for.

"Did everyone make it to safety?"

"Yes, we're all alive thanks to you. However, many people were wounded."

"Soldiers we're wounded no casualties?" asked the Uzumaki

"No army of one, civilians are safe from harm."

"That's a good thing."

"D-Daddy…My daddy's hurt" cried the little boy.

"Don't worry I'll help your daddy get better. Okay?" Cheria patted his head.

"Nurse Cheria to the rescue" smiled the masked blond.

"Where are the injured?"

"In the town's square" replied Bailey.

"I'm going to see if I can help" she left with the boy.

"Cheria has been a comfort to us all. She can heal people with a touch. It's almost like she's Lhant's guardian angel" said the soldier.

"What happened to Fendel's army?" asked the red head.

"They've pulled back they're still within Lhant's borders. They've constructed an encampment just in front of the border fortress. Unless we destroy that encampment, we'll never be able to drive them out."

"Fendel are beyond stubborn, even as we speak they're probably planning their next move of attack" said the whiskered blond.

"Do we have any intelligence on it?" asked the red headed swordsman.

"Yes, a summited a full report to Lord…to your father."

"Good. I'll check it out when I return home."

"One more thing: Frederic and Lady Kerri are waiting for you at the manor."

"I understand. I'll go to them right away."

Bailey gave a bow as he left them heading to the town's square obviously to assist Cheria with healing the wounded.

"Seven years…this is quite the homecoming."

"Let's get going Lord Asbel, mom is waiting for you."

"I feel bad she must have been so worried about me. I wished I could have had the time to read her letters."

"That doesn't matter. You're here now, come on you've keep her waiting long enough."

"Asbel…?" asked Sophie.

"Never mind it's nothing. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Arriving at the manor they met up with Frederic and Kerri. The blue haired woman has gasped recognizing her son in the flesh. To see him standing before all grown up brought her to tears and after not seeing him for seven years. She was haunted every day the fear that she may never see him again, but here he was. She has quickly run to him giving the teen a big motherly hug, eventually she sobbed filled with joy to see her son again. She may have lost her husband and her other son but at least she was able to see her first born son again, and just when she thought that she was never going to see her family again. Asbel accepted her hug he has missed her too, this was the result for being away from home for seven years. Embracing his mother he was brought to tears he has never been so happy to see his mother again, the sad part was breaking the hug with the woman.

"Asbel, you're back. You're really here."

"I'm sorry for making you worried mom."

"After what happened to your father, I've been so very worried."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. And I'm glad you're all right, Frederic."

"I owed you a debt I can never repay, Lord Asbel."

"Did I…miss the funeral?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. We simply couldn't wait for your return. Your father fought bravely, and died defending his home. I pray that is some comfort to you."

Naruto lowered his head remembering the cause of Aston's death, his sacrifice to save him. Sophie has noticed this looking confused, for some reason it hurt her to see the blond looking depressed.

"I understand…Thank you for being there during his finally hour."

"You are too kind" the older butler gave him a bow.

"You can visit dad's grave and pay your respect later. He was buried in the lord's burial ground" said the Uzumaki.

"I will…." The red head knew it wasn't an easy topic for the blond.

"Asbel please, don't leave us again. You must stay and rule in your father's place. We have nowehere else to turn. That…that's why you've come back…Right?" said Kerri.

"Actually I-"

Naruto put his hand on his shoulder getting closer to him" just tell her yes for now. I know you're investigating this cause as a representative of the knights, but telling her you'll be leaving again will obviously break her heart. You don't want that right?"

"All right" he gave a nod.

"Yes mom I'll be staying in Lhant to rule as lord."

"Oh thank you so much my son" the Lhant widow was over joyed.

"We left your room just as it was. Please feel free to use it as you like" said Frederic.

"_Except for keeping it from turning into a dust bunny room" _Naruto mentally chuckle.

"Sophie, I'm going to check out my room. Want to come?"

The lavender petite gave a nod ready to leave.

"Asbel….?"

"I'm sorry. Mom" the red head gave a bow as he left with Sophie following him.

"Looks like things have turned to normal" said the masked blond.

"I'm so happy to see him again, now if only Hubert could come back then everything will be fine."

"Mom…." The Uzumaki stood in deep thought mentioning her second son's name.

"Lady Kerri, I will take my leave. I must prepare to make lunch" the older butler gave a bow before leaving to the manor.

"Cheria will be here shorty. That gives me some time to investigate a couple of things."

"Are you still looking after 'that'?" Kerri got nervous all of the sounded.

"Yeah, I'm still investigating over the capital. Watching over the prince making sure Cedric doesn't get rid of him the same way he did with his Majesty."

"Those are some serious accusations you're making Naruto."

"Accusations that are true. Cedric killed the king and now he wants Richard out of the way. After that he will take over the throne, I pray the day he doesn't becomes the king. Those will be darks days for Windor."

"You shouldn't be involved in something so dangerous."

"I'll be fine mom, I am one man's army" the Uzumaki removed his mask.

"I hope nothing wrong happens, the last thing we need is a war with ourselves. It's enough with Fendel as it is."

"As for that I'm sure Asbel will look into that situation. And I will provide full support."

"_But for now I'm happy that he's back. Whatever his choice will be I'll support him. But most importantly Sophie is back and that's all I need" _he smiled gratefully.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I am so happy to write this chapter because Sophie's back. I admit the first time I played the main story when she appears I squealed like a fan boy, and later I was moved to tears. Honestly her character has really touched my heart and she's my favorite character in the Graces series. I fell in love with her character. Anyway sorry fan boying over Sophie thank you to everyone for marking the story to alert list and favorite list as well for reviewing keep them coming. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Ambushed


	13. Ambushed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Ambushed<p>

(Location: Lhant manor Lhant Windor territory)

Asbel stood staring at the family portrait in the middle of the staircase, Sophie was with him. His blue eyes were on the picture of his father, how he wished there was a way to have fixed his relationship with him. It was too late now and even if they didn't had a healthy father and son relationship it broke his heart that he wasn't here anymore. The red head has come to terms that he was the one who was wrong all along, he was childish, naïve, careless, he was filled with flaws. Aston tried to do the right thing and guide him to the right path but he has failed, and the red head regrets not obeying him. Their ideals we're different and disagreed a lot and after what happened to his brother, things went worse. He was so angry with him for taking the decision to send Hubert to be adopted by a family from another country, not having the right to do such thing to his own son.

It pained him to think about Aston understanding him. He was only trying to look after him and only wanted what was best for him, if only he wouldn't be so childish and naïve back then. He was really proud to have him as a father while when he was young he thought the other way around. The images of his childhood came back showing him his mistakes for taking him for granted and his decision for leaving the town made him feel worse. He felt like crying wishing he could have a better relationship with red head lord, if things would have been different between them. That was all over it was never going to happen now that he was gone, the thought hurt him and feeling guilty about it wasn't enough. Now here he was taking his place ironically when he never wanted to become a lord in the first place, but now he understood the importance of taking his place and the spot.

"Dad…we never had a chance to understand each other. If I'd only know bad things we're here' If only I'd accepted my role as your heir. Then none of this would have happened…What I meant to do?"

His eyes we're still on the portrait staring at his father, reflecting on him and the situation here has really opened his eyes. Whether it was a good experience or not it was up to him but growing up and realizing what he left behind has really made him see the truth.

"I've spent seven years training for knighthood and now I'm nearly there. I wanted to be strong so I could protect people. But I couldn't protect anyone, could I? Not even my own father. And then he died protecting his people…"

"Protect…Protect…everyone" Sophie replied like the word means something to her.

"You know, it's because of you that I wanted to be strong in the first place."

"Me….?"

"I mean…Sorry, I guess I think of you as Sophie, you know?"

He smiled touching her head the resemblance with the petite girl that sacrificed herself to save him was uncanny. Maybe staring at her was like having the feeling of déjà vu if Sophie was really alive then she should at least be around the same age as him. Yet the girl in front of him hasn't age looking exactly like his friend that was part of the friendship they took.

"This is so weird. It's like I have gone back in time. But I think I know my answer. I think I've always known it. From the very beginning…Thanks I think you helped figure things out. I'm sure Naruto feels the same way, he also wanted to get strong to protect people."

"Naruto….?" The lavender girl lowered her head a little.

"We made a promise that we will get strong to protect our friends and family, the people that measn everything to us. I can see now that he has done his part of that promise" the red head thought when he saw the whiskered blond fight.

"Asbel…where is he?"

"Hm…where's who?"

"Naruto…."

"Oh, he's outside of the manor. I think he's attending the flowers, that's kind of been he's hobby when we we're children. I guess he hasn't changed his hobby after all these years."

"Flowers…I want to be with him."

"Huh? Sophie…." He was a bit taken back by her attitude.

"…."

"If you want to, you can go to him. You did saw my room once when you broke it open, I mean-sorry I'm still mistaking you from the real Sophie."

She gave a nod as she went downstairs leaving the manor. Asbel was in deep thought as he took another glance at the family portrait his brothers Hubert and Naruto, his mother Kerri. He took another glance at Aston's figure, his father a great ruler as lord. Maybe it was time to start acting like one and even a better role model. To become as good as him surely that's what the red headed wanted for him, it was too late to proof him anything but he still had time to show everyone what he can do. It was his dream to become a knight but sometimes one needed to take responsibilities and set your priorities. The people of Lhant needed him the most, more than the knights or the Windor kingdom, this time he was making a choice he thought it was the right one. He gave a smile at the portrait as he head up stairs heading for his room like his expression was calm.

"_Time for me to act, dad you were right all along. Take my responsibilities and my priorities straight."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sophie saw Naruto on the flower bed of the manor. The whiskered blond was checking on the flowers like he was trying to look for a spot to plant a seed. So many questions ran to her mind curiosity has taken the best of her. Being with the flowers has always made her feel relax like she was part of them watching the blond taking care of them with so much tenderness made her feel special. It was strong feeling that she still didn't understood there was something about him that made her want to be next to him. She walked to him and her eyes we're on the flowers she found the sight of the flowers truly beautiful. At first the masked blond didn't noticed her presence because he was too busy checking on the flowers, he stopped spotting her. In return the whiskered blond gave her a big smile never minding having her here.

"Hey Sophie came to watch me do some gardening?"

"Gardening….?"

"You know. Planting seeds, watering them, making sure they don't dry up all that stuff that involves taking care of the flowers. It's my hobby and also I'm doing this for dad, he loved taking care of the flower bed of the manor. What do you think?"

"It's very nice" she gave a small smile at the sight.

"It may not be like the meadow at Lhant hill but it's something. You won't see a flowered well decorated area in this town like this one."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, I don't mind a hand. In fact I'm just about to plant this sopheria seed I found at the meadow. Here I'll teach you."

The lavender haired girl nodded as she knelt next to the blond listening carefully to him.

"First you have to make sure there's an available space to plant the seed otherwise you won't be able to do anything. Luckily there's a space here, now we make a small hole and we put the seed. We bury it making sure it's deep enough, and then we add some fertilizer to help it grow and finally water."

She followed carefully to his instructions helping him plant the sopheria seed. Once it was buried in the open space the whiskered blond returned with a watering can. Sophie watched him poured down the water but the amount was small, not wanting to overdo it. It was done this was something she can also see it as a hobby too, she actually like planting flowers. Slowly she imagined the entire flower bed filled with the sopheria, there was something about the flower that made her feel special. That was the one flower that she care the most, it was her favorite. Another thought came to the petite's head that she was planting the flowers and Naruto was helping her, they were planting the flower bed together. The thought has filled her with so much happiness like her life truly had value. But most of all she imagined being around many friends that will care for her and look after her, even though her memories were still a big blur.

"There, all done. Think you got it Sophie?"

"Yes…."

"You know that you were named after the seed I just planted."

"I was named after a seed?"

"I-mean the flower that comes from the seed. You were named after a flower."

"Sopheria….?"

"That's right, how did you know?" he smiled that she was able to guess it right.

"I don't know…I have seen the flower from the meadow. I remember picking one."

"Really….?" He remembered when she did when they were younger.

"_Asbel might not believe she's really Sophie. But I do know it's her, she does remember something after all. Maybe she will remember again someday and hopefully everything about where she comes from." _

"We should bring more sopheria seeds to plant them here. What do you think?"

"Yes…I like that" she has given another smile Naruto could never forget such a pretty smile.

"Okay I'll try to find more of them!"

"You seemed so happy than usual."

The masked blond saw Cheria walking to him she gave a smile to both of them. Of course it was quite obvious why he was in such good mood, she knew it. Sophie was back with them and for a moment it felt like old time, the good old days of their childhood. When it was all of them although a few members of that group weren't present at the moment, yet she knew they couldn't return to those happy days. They were the days where their friendship was strong, when she was still a weak ill girl, when Asbel was naïve, loud and just plain careless. She moved on but she still value their friendship even the red heads, in fact her feelings for him we're still there and stronger than before. She was happy that Naruto was feeling better with the lavender girl back, though she still doubted she could be the same Sophie she met and was the "supposed" rival for Asbel's heart.

"I'm always happy when I'm with my family and friends. You should know that by now."

"This is probably the first time I have seen you gardening in a happy mood."

"That's because I'm teaching Sophie, isn't that right?" he turned to the lavender haired petite who only gave a nod.

"That's so nice of you, do you like gardening Sophie."

"She does. I was telling her how Asbel named her after a flower, but not before naming her Tiger Festival. Which by the way it was a ridiculous name for a girl, come on even I know that was a dumb name. Good times indeed. I'm going to try and find more sopheria seeds the flower bed could use some."

"Naruto I think it's time that you face reality. There's no way she can be the real Sophie, it's not possible that she can be alive. It can't be that she-"

"Enough Cheria I know what you're trying to say and I get your point. But trust me on this, it really is her" the Uzumaki smiled at the lavender girl who was staring at her with her usual calm expression.

"Why can't you just face the truth?"

"Why can't you just accept that it is her?" countered the masked blond.

"I wish I could believe you" she gave a sigh.

"If there's a reason why you came here? Don't tell me you come to see Asbel?" the whiskered blond chose to change the topic.

"I do. Bailey told me that Asbel is probably planning a surprise attack on Fendel's military encampment near the border fortress. I want to join him."

"So he's taking matters into his own hands, already acting like a proper lord. Then I'm going too, what about you Sophie? Want to come?"

"Yes…."

"Then we all go."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Asbel stood seated on the desk of the study. It was usually the seat and office that belonged to his father, but now that he has passed it was no he's. As the new lord of Lhant he was the owner of the manor, the entire property belongs to him. It was strange to be seated on this desk the usual place where his father used to do his paperwork regarding the daily activities as lord. His current plans we're on the map he was holding in his hands, thanks to the soldiers gathering information skills. Finding out of Fendel's encampment on the border fortress, as long as they were there Lhant will be attack again. Nothing won't change unless he makes his move, he has made up his mind to attack them first before they could make another move. His second decision after thinking long and hard of his future between his home town and graduating from the Knight Academy, he had no regrets.

He has ordered Bailey to make the necessary arrangements to prepare for a full scale invasion on the encampment. He knew it was the only way to keep the town safe, it was probably the same thing his father would do if he was standing right here. It won't be long before they all leave straight to their destination. According to the map there was a passage through the sea side cavern that will lead them to the encampment without taking the usual highroad path. This way it will be the perfect surprise attack since the Fendelians won't be expecting them to come from a location they had no idea it existed. There was a knock on his door and he gave permission to enter, as Naruto, Cheria and Sophied entered the study. The red head had the idea the reason they have come to see him.

"I want to be part of this fight, Asbel I want to help drive Fendel away from my home" said Cheria.

"The same goes with us" replied Naruto with Sophie giving a nod.

"Cheria, I…"

"I want to go too" said the lavender girl.

"We're all going you're not doing this alone."

"All of you. Thank you. We'll leave as soon as preparations are complete. I want to make sure we reach the cavern before nightfall."

"I'll be ready" said the pink haired teen.

"All of us will be ready. But I would like if you fill me in on your plan to attack the Fendel encampment" said the Uzumaki.

"Sure. Cheria, Sophie wait for us outside."

As they left the study Asbel knew Naruto would want to talk to him about his plans. The blond was always keeping an eye on things, especially if it was matters that concerns Lhant's safety. Cheria and Sophie didn't argue with his choice but the whiskered blond might be able to think twice or to reconsider. The red head was arguing with himself that this plan was risky and probably reckless, attack Fendel after a recent invasion from the Fendelian country. He was only thinking in good intentions only wanting the best for the people, he has only lord for a couple of hours and he already knew the heavy burden that it is being one. This only made him feel prouder towards Aston he was lord for many years understanding that his job was no walk in the park. What a big responsibility it is to have the fate of a town in your hands, if he could have understand that sooner when he was young then he could have looked up at Aston with a lot of respect.

"You want to give me your opinion on the operation?"

"First I want to hear your operation."

"All right, as you know Fendel has an encampment near their border fortress. According to reports from Bailey, our men have found a secret path that leads straight to their encampment, through a sea side cavern. We will take our men take this path and surprise the Fendelian forces while they're still recovering from their last attack."

"Not bad I admit you have taken this position seriously Asbel."

"I must, as the new lord I have to make sure the town and its people are safe."

"Wait, so does that mean…."

"Yes, I've made up my mind. I will take responsibility as the new lord of Lhant. I will not abandon my people again, it's the least I can do. Frederic already sent my withdrawal letter from the Knight Academy by now, Lhant needs me more than the Windor kingdom."

"Congratulations. You made the right choice, I'm sure dad would be proud of you" Naruto has given a proud smile, seeing the red head making the right decision and knowing that Kerri will be so happy.

"I will feel better after we have taken care of Fendel, this plan must succeed."

"Now that you have finally taken over as lord, I guess I have to fulfill my role too. Dad asked me to be your advisor, time for me to advice you."

"Do you see any problems with my plan?" Asbel didn't had a problem with having as his advisor, in fact he was happy to have him sharing the position.

"This route through the sea side cavern, are you sure it will lead to Fendel's encampment?"

"According to reports and the map Bailey has provided, yes it pretty much leads to their encampment" the red head has checked the map probably for the tenth time.

"All of this seems to be in place, not bad we should give Bailey more credit. But I do have one question."

"It's the plan you don't agree with it?"

"Oh I agree with your idea Asbel. I think it's a good plan for a surprise attack after they've been weakened but it is also very risky to do so."

"Why is that?"

"Putting myself in Fendel's shoes it will be predictable. They will suspect we will attack them when they are vulnerable, although not a surprise attack something they won't see coming. But I can't help to shake this feeling that something is not right."

"I feel the same way. But if we don't do something Fendel will attack again and this time we might not be so lucky like last time."

"Asbel do they know about the path way through the sea side cavern….?"

"Does Fendel know? No I don't think they will, otherwise it won't be a surprise attack."

"Is there any information here that indicates them knowing of the path? You know they can do the same thing Bailey did and investigate the area. If they have discovered the sea side cavern they will know of its secret passage that will lead to their encampment. This is all an assumption that they might know, I hope I'm wrong though. If they do know then your plan will most likely fail."

"_Naruto is right. He's really doing a good job" _the red head gave a sigh running a hand through his hair.

"It will be a risk I will have to take. We have to act now we might never get a chance like this. I want to drive Fendel away from our land. If they take over Lhant the other towns will follow until they reach the capital."

"That's not going to happen I will support you and your plan. But if I can make a small suggestion."

"What is it?"

"If you're planning in taking all of our forces to the encampment, I suggest that you left a large group here. If it's going to be a surprise attack, I don't see the need of taking all of our men. Remember our priority is that Lhant is safe so I think you should leave at least half of our forces guarding the town while the other half accompanies us. Besides I honestly think with you and I, Cheria and Sophie are enough to take out their encampment."

"Okay I'll do it your way Naruto. Let's prepare to head out, time isn't on our side."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They left through the northern gate as Bailey and the group of soldiers has stayed behind waiting for Asbel's signal. Part of his plan was to for them to pass through the sea side cavern and clear out any monsters that might be roaming around. Once they were done he will call them so they can join them and follow them to reach their destination. None has ever entered the cavern but it was obvious that it could be inhabited by monsters. Asbel lead the journey with Cheria next to him, Sophie and Naruto on the opposite side. They walked the highroad carefully in case they met up monsters or most important if there were any Fendel soldiers scouting the area. They were beaten and forced to withdraw for now, but they will eventually return on less they were taken care of. It will take more than a couple of defeats to scare the Fendelians for good.

Naruto for some reason he had a terrible feeling, more like a gut feeling that something was wrong. He had no problem with Asbel's plan it was a good strategy to strike now, but he didn't know what his bad feeling was or maybe he was being paranoid. Sure he could be right that Fendel might have known of the passage through the sea side cavern and we're expecting them to go through there but those chances we're a bit slim. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that it was starting to annoy him and it was getting hard to think in a positive light. After the Fendelian's attacks and Aston's passing it was hard to think positive, he mentally sighed he was worrying too much. He did left a clone with Bailey and the rest of the Lhant soldiers and two more clones to stay scouting the town. If the Fendel forces were planning to attack again he will make sure that everyone will be ready to defend against them.

Minutes later they reached the frontier between the northern highroad and the Fendel border fortress. They have kept their distance away from the military region reaching the path on the right that it was the entrance to the sea side cavern. Just in case for safety measures the whiskered blond has summoned a shadow clone to scout ahead the cavern. The others stopped their walking while Asbel took a deep breath knowing that by now there was no turning back. He was really going through with this, with his plan. Driving Fendel off Windor was his priority for the safety of his people and country it wasn't a matter of pride of honor but a matter to protect the people he has been entrusted to take care as lord. To think it took him seven years to understand the big responsibility it is to rule over a town and its people, he took another breath waiting for the Naruto clone to return.

"Sophie, don't wander too far."

"All right…."

"I'll watch over her" said the Uzumaki as he followed the lavender haired girl watching over some of the flowers on the road.

"Why do you call her that?" Cheria walked to him.

"Uh…I don't know. She needs a name, right?"

"Even though we have no idea who she really is….?"

"Look, I'm just…"

"You need to come back to reality. Everything has changed since…since then…"

"You're right it has changed. Sophie's dead…my father's dead…Hubert got adopted by some guy in Strahta…Oh, and my oldest friend treats me like a stranger and has apparently given up on smiling."

"Oh!" she was surprised that he will accept the truth so rashly yet she felt a pang in her heart because his tone sounded hurt.

"_Hate to admit it but Cheria had it coming for her cold treatment. I really wish those two can talk things out and solve their differences." _ Naruto was overhearing their conversation.

"Look, I know this is all my fault. Okay? That's why I decided to stay."

"What did you call this flower?" Sophie showed the masked blond a lavender flower.

"That's a sopheria" smiled the whiskered blond.

"That's the flower I was named after."

"Yes that's right, and don't forget we planted a sopheria seed at the flower bed of the manor. We might plant more of them."

"It really is pretty."

"Of course the color of the flower matches your eyes and hair, truly beautiful-I mean the flower is beautiful" he suddenly blushed.

"The shadow clone is back" Asbel saw the clone walking to them.

"Well how is it in there?" asked the Uzumaki.

"It's dark and some places are filled with water. We might have to swim to get across."

"Swim across that's not good. We will have to manage then" stood the red head in thought.

"Anything else….?"

"Monsters, quite the amount of them, though they won't be any difficult to beat."

"Nothing we can handle. Good job" the masked blond nodded as the shadow clone vanished.

"Let's go."

They resumed walking going down the small hill. The entrance to the cavern was straight ahead, they have made up their minds to enter. Part of Asbel's plan to surprise the Fendel forces in their encampment and drive them back to their country, ensuring a temporary peace to their home. As soon as they came closer to the cavern they could feel the low temperature and that it was getting darker as it follows further inside. The group has stopped to gaze the sigh since they were being very careful, the success of the mission depended if they don't get spotted. Sophie looked around calm she didn't sense no one but like Naruto said, monsters were probably further ahead. The whiskered blond was luckily he was wearing his clothes especially his trench coat, even so he could still feel the low temperature from the cavern.

"_The clones forgot to mention that it's cold in here."_

"So this is the sea side cavern. I can't believe I've never been here before" said Asbel.

"No one has seen us yet" said the lavender petite.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Now come on, we're almost to the other side."

"Remember that there are monsters here. Let's be careful as we proceed" replied the Uzumaki.

As soon as they started walking through the cavern they were already monsters waiting to greet them. Three water elemental obviously the group knew their elemental weakness, Asbel retaliated using lightning strike causing critical damage on the magical creatures. Cheria followed casting seraphic bolt and Naruto and Sophie used their punches and kicks to cause additional damage. The three creatures were beaten due that they were hit by their opposite elemental weakness the group gave a soft sigh. If the rest of the monsters in the cavern will be this easy then there was nothing to worry about, as long as they weren't Fendel forces here. It wasn't over yet not too far from their previous fight there were more water elemental, so they went with their previous strategy. The lightning artes were the key to winning the fight while usually the Uzumaki will use his kunai and some shadow clone assistance for back up, while Sophie followed his lead.

After they were defeated they followed the trail further realizing that it wasn't so dark when they first entered. Asbel and Cheria were staring at Naruto and Sophie they have noticed that the lavender girl seems to be able to coordinate her moves well with the whiskered blond. Maybe it was just a coincidence, after all both used hand to hand combat as well as both uses gauntlets to make their attacks more effective. Although some of the petite's moves were a bit different from the masked blond, either way both had some good teamwork that the two teens could learn help each other in battle. That is if Cheria was willing to cooperate with the red head lord since she was still treating him like a complete stranger who broke his promise to her and left her along with everyone from Lhant. As long as they didn't solve this little problem the chances we're a slim of them having some perfect teamwork.

Things got a bit complicated when they reached what it looks like the end of the line. They were staring at a dead end since the rest of the path was in water, leaving them with no choice but to cross it swimming. The Naruto shadow clone has warned them of such and they were ready to get themselves wet if necessary. Without saying a word they took turns to dive, Asbel was first since he was in charge of the operation, Cheria second, third Sophie and Naruto was last wanting to check from behind just in case if monsters were to follow them. Good thing they didn't had to swim that much, the other side of the path was around the corner. Needless to say when they emerged from the water all of them were soaked wet. If they were going to continue diving in they will have to dry up quick before they could catch a cold or something worse. The red took a deep breath looking at his wet clothes.

"Naruto, I didn't want to believe your clone about swimming to get across."

"We have to get wet, let's just constantly dry up. This won't the last time we will have to swim" the masked blond released some water from his ears.

"I'm all wet" said Sophie.

"Are you okay?" Cheria was checking on her.

"If it's too much, take Sophie and head back to Lhant" said the red head swordsman.

"If that's the right thing to do….? We're already far from town, both can handle themselves Asbel. You're worrying too much" said the Uzumaki.

"I have a right to worry, to worry for everyone."

"Don't worry about me. I'm the one who asked to come remember? Or we're you just thinking that maybe I'm in the way. I don't know. Do you really want me here? If not, you should say so."

"No, I didn't say that I'm actually happy that you're here. I just…don't want to push you too hard. I couldn't stand it if something happened to either of you."

His comment has made her heart skipped a beat as her cheeks flushed_" he's really happy to have me here he doesn't see me as a burden. Asbel I always wanted to hear that from you." _

Naruto grinned at the moment as he got closer to the red head" real smooth. Now tell her that you will never forgive yourself if something happens to her. I need you in my life Cheria, so please let me in and let's rebuild our friendship. Live with me, get marry and have tons of children."

"What?" the red head Lhant's entire face was the colored of a cherry.

"What's wrong?" the pink haired teen was reacted to his scream obviously she didn't heard the whiskered blond whispering to him.

"Nothing, it's nothing" the red head swordsman turned his gaze away from the Uzumaki while he was grinning.

"Cheria. You're wet, too" said Sophie checking on her.

"I'm gonna wring out my clothes. So turn around."

That was enough for Asbel to turn around with a blushing face of course he was giving her privacy for the pink haired healer to removed her clothes.

"We'll see you ladies further ahead, we're not allowed here" Naruto grabbed the red had away from the area

_"Asbel…." _Cheria was lost in her thoughts regarding the red head as she started undressing.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Asbel was actually happy the masked blond has taken him away from the scene that was about to be unfold before him. There was no way he will be able to stay still, or sane when the pink haired girl was about to remove her clothing. Even if she wasn't going to get completely without any clothes on, she will be at least in her undergarments and that was enough to make him release some steam from his body. It will be embarrassing and uncomfortable after seeing Cheria after seven years; yes she has become a beautiful woman and seeing her showing some skin will be enough to give him a heart attack. Now it wasn't the time to think about how he feels about her, but it hurt him when he's reminded that she doesn't treat him the same way when they were young. His eyes softened at the way she looks at him, there was that cold feeling in her chocolate eyes nothing compared to the warmness from the old Cheria.

"Good thing we left just in time" Naruto gave a sheepish grin at their timing to leave before the girls were about to undress.

"She really hates me…."

"What?"

"Cheria hates me that much. I would never see her like she's getting in the way. She has gotten strong and she did it without my help. I'm happy she's been cured from her illness, but I need her on this mission."

"I already know that Asbel, but you're wrong about the" she hating you part". Trust me she does care about you, she's still trying to get over for what happened."

"You mean me leaving Lhant, and breaking her promise? I guess I do deserve to be treated like that."

"Cut it out with the melodrama. And stop feeling guilty what good would that do now? What is done is done you have to give her some time. She will come around, deep inside she wants to fix things with you."

"I wish she doesn't. I've been thinking to when we used to be kids I realized how much I have come to take her for granted. She was sick but she still took the strength to play with us, she's very brave. But being the naïve and stupid kid I used to be, I didn't saw that. It never came to my mind to what a great friend she really is or how lucky I am to have her. Some friend I turned out to be. Naruto, can I make things right?"

"Hm…You mean with ruling Lhant as lord, or fixing your relationship with Cheria?"

"Both I guess."

"You can do it, but if you keep up talking like a guilty emo I can't guarantee it will turn out as you want it."

"I'm not a guilty emo. It's hard to see Cheria acting so different. I know it's been seven years but she acts like a complete different person. I can't expect things will be like the old days, but I refuse that everything has to change forever."

"I'm with you. We may have grown up but it doesn't mean our friendship is gone, just because it was in the past it doesn't necessary means it's the end."

"You hit the nail on the head. Everything went well after seven years, Sophie's back. Now all we need now that Hubert comes back right?"

Asbel has lowered his head as an old hidden wound has resurfaced.

"I'm sorry for mentioning him, you probably hasn't even time to think about him with this mess-"

"It's okay Naruto. I have never forgotten about Hubert, I'm always thinking about him. Is he all right? What is he's been doing all this time? Maybe after we solve this mess with Fendel, I can find a way to go to Strahta and visit him."

"That's not a bad idea. But even if Windor and Strahta are neutral countries it won't be easy to go there, now with your position and all. But that won't stop me from helping you."

"Thanks Naruto, you did say about rescuing Hubert seven years ago."

"…."

"What's wrong?" the red head has noticed his change of expression.

"It's nothing-nothing at all."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Cheria arrived with Sophie their clothes were a bit dry compared to how originally they looked.

"Aren't you going to dry your clothes up?" asked the lavender haired girl.

"That's okay we don't have the time to do that" replied the red head swordsman.

"Yeah we're still not there yet."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Barona town square Windor kingdom)

A large crowd has gathered at the center of the capital city. Every citizen man, woman and child we're present to hear an important announcement. Any announcement concerning the future of their kingdom was always top priority and as the people they had the right to know what it was all about. Behind a dark corner stood two hooded figures watching everything, one of them seems to be feeling uneasy. It got worse when someone came from the balcony to greet the large crowd, a person he knew very well. A blond haired man looking in his late thirties with hazel eyes and wearing a black imperial armor, this man has really triggered something in one of the hooded figures. How much hatred he had for this man and it sickened him that he was related to him, he was considered part of his family. After all he lost his father because of him and he will never forgive him for such, his hatred has grown quite deep.

The other hooded figure saw the reaction of the people they were all cheering for him. It wasn't a good sign because they were obviously siding and supporting him. There was probably respect coming from them and in conclusion his worst fear was probably going to come true. The people were in favor of Arche Duke Cedric they have all bought all his lies. He was a man who knew how to manipulate his victims and he was doing the same thing right now, deceived the citizens of Barona. He got worried seeing the person next to him ready to lose it he couldn't help if he was upset that this man had the town bowing before him. Now it wasn't the time to go berserk or to rush in without thinking they needed to keep a low profile, his friend will have to disagree. Right now he could care less if they were caught he has every reason to hate this man in murdering his father and trying to take his life too.

"Easy Richard, we're not supposed to bring attention. That's why we're wearing these hoods" the Naruto shadow clone hold him back.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand watching him get all the glory for a crime he committed."

"Cedric has played his act well enough to convince the people that he's the good guy. Don't forget his services as commander of the royal guards has earned him this reputation."

"What about the deed of murder?"

"Calm down, I want to know what charade he's going to tell the people this time."

"My citizens of Barona! Today on this fine day I have to come to inform you all that I Cedric, member of the royal family and commander of the royal knights will be taking over as permanent ruler of our beautiful capital. I have protected this city and all of you for many years, I have establish security and prosperity under the rule of my brother King George the first. May his soul rest in peace, now I want to follow in his footsteps and bring the best I can to become your king and be the one to bring Windor into an new age of peace and stability!" he smiled as the everyone was cheering loudly for him.

"In other words, a new age of lies and deceit let's not forget tyranny too" said the Uzumaki clone.

"So this is how a tyrant becomes king, everyone is so blind to whatever word comes from his mouth" Richard glared at the blond man.

"They're all been deceived, he has planned this for years. He has carefully taken his time so his plan becomes a success."

"You all may have wondering what about his highness? As son of George and my nephew, he is the heir of the throne next in line. However I have some unfortunate news. It appears that his highness Prince Richard has chosen to neglect his duties and responsibilities, and desires to be left in alone in the matter. I understand his feelings he has taken his father's death quite seriously. Therefore I will take his position as heir and with your aid I will become the ruler of this glorious city, I live to serve all of you and Windor!"

"You lying son of a-"Richard was so upset ready to go and show him his wrath.

"Stop we can't. This is exactly what Cedric wants think about it. An audience with the people it's the best way to draw you out in the open. He's probably planning to destroy your reputation before he takes you out, don't fall for his words."

"He doesn't understand how I feel the guts to say that. He's the one that killed my father and attempted to poisoned me."

"Richard lowered your voice. People will see us."

***Kill…."**

"_What….?"_

***Kill… unleashed your hatred. Destroy everything that hurts you." **

"Richard you okay?"

"….."

"Richard….?"

"I'm-I'm…fine. I want to leave, I can't stand being here."

"Right, this place is not safe anymore. We can't afford to get spotted."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Time skip)

After traveling deeper into the sea side cavern, and after a couple of swims they have chosen to take a small rest. Most of them were tired, at least Cheria and Asbel showed those conditions Naruto could go on and the same with Sophie. It wasn't just resting to gain their energy and strength back but to dry up their clothes too, quite the few times the boys had to leave the girls not wanting to be in the same spot where they'll be undressing. The battles they fought ahead weren't that hard all due to their well coordination and teamwork, they didn't suffered from any injuries compared to the water from diving in too much increasing the risk of catching a cold. Enemy monsters were water elementals, followed by staryu and the small but annoying green slime. The last one was a bit dangerous because it has the ability to inflict poison with an attack, so this specific monster was taken care off first before going after the others.

Naruto was prepared to fight off the poison from the green slime he has bought a couple of panacea bottles. They were in a small area next to a wide open leading further into the cavern, they weren't too far from reaching the exit and arriving at their destination. Asbel stood on the ground panting slightly he was holding his sword he hasn't forgotten the mission or that there probably more monsters ahead. The red head just needed a small break, this mission was tougher than the mission he did at Orlen especially when Malik wasn't with him. Cheria was in the same boat this was tougher than when they were trying to get attention of the Fendelian army, or any healing job she has done. Yet the pink haired woman refused to show any weakness since she didn't wanted to be in the way. She knew Naruto wouldn't be tire because he has done dozens of missions similar to this one, and Sophie she had no idea why she wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion.

"We're almost from reaching the Fendel encampment" said the masked blond.

"Then let's go, Cheria are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm ready."

"Sophie's ready too" the Uzumaki smiled at the lavender petite who gave a nod.

Ad they headed to the center of the wide cavern they sudden felt a cold chill running to their spine. Usually the temperature inside the cavern was regular, not too cold but here was completely different. It had nothing to do with temperature but it was a rather a bad feeling when you arrive at a specific place. Naruto was dead serious feeling the chill without any reaction, he tightened his fists getting that feeling when you're not alone. Like you were being watched and that wasn't a good thing because he can take two conclusions if they weren't the only ones here. Either one that Fendel soldiers we're here eagerly waiting for them, knowing that they will be passing through the cavern or it was probably monsters. He looked at all directions it wasn't that dark but it didn't helped to erase the bad feeling, he was still trying to figure out which of his two conclusions is the correct one.

"Huh?" Asbel felt the chill too.

"Above us!" gasped the masked blond spotting the thing watching over them.

They gasped when a massive monster landed in front of them. It stood a giant green slime with a large mouth and sharp teeth. It also had some sharp metal things on its head the monster looked very intimidating due to its physical appearance and that it was ten times bigger than any of the group. Everyone was still in awe at the sudden appearance of the creature not expecting to see something like that here. The whiskered blond sweet dropped this was probably the weirdest monster he has seen even when he was traveling he would never met something that looks, rather gross. The giant creature didn't looked like it was friendly like the rest of the monsters they have fought here they will have to get pass through it. By fighting it they couldn't lose not when they were so close to reaching Fendel's encampment.

"What the hell?" Asbel was the first to react.

"Holy molly is the mother of all green slime!" followed the Uzumaki.

"It looks gross!"Cheria has taken her knives looking disgusted at the monster.

"Time to fight" Sophie readied her stance.

"You know. It looks like a giant booger."

"Ewww don't be gross Naruto!" gasped the pink haired healer.

Queen slime made short jumps heading to them, obviously because it has no legs. Sophie and Naruto charged at it with some quick jabs, not fazing its slimy body. Asbel attacked with his sheathed sword and some kicks, he quickly slashed the monster but it wasn't enough. Cheria cast seraphic bolt and lightning blast, in results the queen slime was still going strong. Shortly green slime emerged from the body of their mother making it clear to the group that it was the source of all the green slime they have fought while traveling the sea side cavern. Naruto performed a combo of punches and kicks one of the green slime while Sophie followed his lead. It was better to get rid of any nuisance before focusing on the bigger target it will be too dangerous if the enemy's number increases. Asbel and Cheria attacked the big slime together with the Uzumaki throwing a barrage of kunais and the lavender girl used a barrage of fists.

"_The thing is strong." _

"We have to hit it strong, it's very tough!" said Asbel.

More green slime emerged from the body of the queen. This time there were now four of them, they tackle Naruto but he used substitution to escape their attacks. Sophie was attacking and blocking the group of green slime as queen slime approached her. The Uzumaki gasped it was ready to attack, he pushed her off and the giant slime released a group of sharp needless coming from her slimy body. The masked blond got hurt instead of the petite while Asbel and Cheria gasped at his careless action. What's worse than green slime's attacks can inflict poison, so the chances were high that he has been infected by the status alignment. They joined forces removing the green slime as Sophie blocked any attacks from queen slime she was keeping her eyes on the wounded blond. After defeating three of the slimy creatures Cheria ran towards the Uzumaki who was slowly getting up.

"Naruto hold on!"

"Im-….I'm fine…who am I kidding? Damn I think I'm poisoned."

"Let me heal you."

"No healing won't be effective as long as the poison is still running through my body. Good thing I still carry some of the panacea bottles I bought."

"Cheria look out!"

The pink haired teen gasped seeing the last green slime attacking her, but Asbel sliced it in half with a powerful draw from his sword.

"Asbel…."

"You okay?"

"This panacea bottle taste like rotten medicine, but who cares? As long as it can cure any nasty alignments" the Uzumaki finished drinking the bottle.

"First aid!" Sophie cast the spell healing the wounds the masked blond received.

"Thanks Sophie!"

"We can't let it summon more monsters" said the red head swordsman.

"We go all out."

"It's coming again!" Cheria saw the giant monster heading their way.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Twenty shadow clones appeared as they all charged at the giant slimy creature. They performed punches, kicks kunai throws and even rasengan. Asbel and Cheria followed with their own attacks and it was now getting beat up bad. Sophie joined the shadow clones with her own attacks putting all of their attacks together caused the queen slime to fall back. Cheria used lightning blast while the red head with his sword sheathed ready to perform one final strike. Naruto followed with two rasengan in both hands and Sophie ran with them. Queen slime used a body slam only to get rammed by the rasengan and quick draw from the red heads sword. The lavender haired girl used a strong punch before the slimy monster was destroyed turning into a pile of blob. They were caught off guard as the giant slime rose and released a lot of green slime like it was puke on poor Naruto making the shadow clones vanished. After that it turned into liquid eventually fading away.

"_You got to be kidding me" _the masked blond sweat dropped looking at his slime covered body.

"That's…." Asbel was speechless.

"Gross, disgusting, it makes you do the same thing that monster did on me?" frown the whiskered blond.

"I only see it gross" replied Cheria.

"Yep pretty much gross, now I looked like a booger."

"Naruto stop saying that!" retorted the pink haired teen.

"Call me booger man!" he moaned like a zombie.

"Don't even dare get close to me!" she backed away while Asbel sweat dropped.

"Just trying to light the mood, point is we beat that slime queen."

"….." Sophie walked to him with a sorrowful expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Naruto…."

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Because of me, you got hurt by that monster…."

"I'm fine and it wasn't your fault I drank the panacea bottle, the poison is gone. I chose to protect you myself you didn't ordered me or someone else to do it."

"Protect….?"

"Yeah you protect someone who is important to you. More than one person can be important to you, whether they're friends or family."

"Protect….?" She stood in thought her lavender eyes gazing at the masked blond.

"Now if you all excuse me I'm going to wash in one of the springs, I really need a bath" he walked out leaving while Sophie was staring at him.

"_Next time Naruto…I will protect you." _

"I wasn't expecting something like that here. We'd better be careful. I don't see the Fendelians anywhere. Let's stay here and wait for our men to arrive."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto has arrived minutes later, completely clean from all the green puke slime he got as a farewell gift from the queen slime. He joined the trio waiting for the soldiers of Lhant to arrive nothing to worry about because they were being accompanied by one of his shadow clones. Another fifteen minutes were up and the clone arrived bringing the soldiers finally they were going to make their move. Asbel kept his cool looking calm, this was his plan there was no need to worry or hesitate. This was his choice thinking only for the safety of Lhant first and Windor, his priority was to send the Fendel forces back to their country. If this attack was successful victory was for certain if it's not, the red head swordsman erased those thoughts. This plan needed to succeed to ensure the protection of their town, his town as lord. Once they were all gathered the rest met up with him, Naruto, Cheria and Sophie were next to him.

"It's almost time. Follow me and let's commence the attack!"

"We're all with you, lead the way Lord Asbel" said the Uzumaki while Cheria and Sophie nodded.

"Let's go everyone."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Oul Raye port Strahta territory)

An army of troops wearing their blue military uniform we're boarding the boat. There were hundreds enough for a small invasion there were both males and female members of the Strahta military forces. Every single soldier was well equipped with their rightful weapons from swords, spears and fire arms. They were making haste boarding the boat like they were in a hurry and it wasn't long before it was full of people. This boat was more designed to deliver the forces they were all aboard ready to go. Only two soldiers we're left from boarding and one of them wearing glasses with light orange hair, dark eyes wearing the same uniform went to the last soldier. The soldier looked like he was in deep thought with short blue hair, blue eyes and also wearing glasses.

"Lieutenant Oswell, all of our troops are ready to depart sir."

"Good…."

The blue haired youth holding the high rank of lieutenant of the Strahta forces boarded the boat with his second in command following him. Once on board he took the stand facing the hundreds of soldiers who were putting their lives on the life for their country, all willing to follow him until the end. These were the proud soldiers of this strong and proud country, the youth adjusted his glasses before gazing at them once more.

"Listen up men! We're heading to the Windor kingdom. We'll take the western highroad from the West Lhant port. Our destination is the city of Lhant!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There another chapter done and Hubert have finally made his debut. Almost a hundred reviews thank you very much I really appreciate, keep sending them and marking the story to favorite list and alert list. Is it just me or does the queen slime looks like one giant booger with her little booger squad green slime? I really think so honestly. On another note I bought a Nintendo 3DS and Tales of the Abyss I am officially hooked with the game, but I still play Graces there are still a lot of side quests I have to do. Anyway that will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Blood brothers


	14. Blood brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio. So there is no need to sue me.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Blood brothers<p>

(Location: Fendel border fortress northern Lhant road Windor territory)

They have left the cave exiting the seaside cavern after they have defeated the queen slime. After waiting for a while the reinforcements from Lhant arrived as Asbel took command leading them outside of the cavern. Their objective was easy, to ambush the Fendelian forces that were stationed ahead near their border fortress. Taking care of their camp was the only possible solution for Lhant to be free from danger and the rest of Wimdor. All they needed is for their surprise attack to be successful if they were lucky they might drive Fendel back to their land before the sun comes out. The four members composed of Asbel, Naruto, Sophie and Cheria climbed the hill and the first thing they saw was the enemy base camp further ahead. Once it was clear they will resume with their ambush making sure that every enemy forces are sent back through the border fortress. The mission has high chances that everything will go right.

Asbel was quite confident his plan was going to work out in the end. Everything depended if Fendel didn't had a clue of their ambush but he made sure this plan will be put in motion once it got dark. If he was right everything will be play out nicely and they won't have to worry getting attack by the Fendelian forces. Everything was at stake with this plan it was his responsibility as lord of Lhant to protect his people or maybe he was pressuring himself too much, taking that extra weight on his shoulders. It wasn't a burden but his right to protect the people because it was something his father would do without hesitation, because he died protecting them from Fendel. The red head lord erased those thoughts now it wasn't the time to be thinking about regrets. He needed to act like a true leader ready to lead his forces to attack the enemy's camp he couldn't risk acting weak before his men, only to show pure courage and determination how a true lord acts.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling a bit paranoid. Maybe because he thought a successful mission so far, was too good to be true. It wasn't that he thought Asbel's plan was bad on the contrary, he thought his plan was very good but he still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He wasn't going to question the lord's plan or his strategy but they have done well so far everything depended how the battle will turn out. Besides he left a shadow clone back at Lhant if the town gets attacked he will know it right away. He was relaxed if they managed to draw the enemy away Asbel will make a good job that maybe the minority of the people who were feeling a bit hostile towards him will start showing some respect. Those minority knew of his depart from their town turning down the previous lord's will to become the next in line. His cerulean eyes turned to Cheria wondering when she will open up to the red head and will stop treating him like a complete stranger.

"_Got to get keep it together, everything will be fine…."_

Asbel nodded to everyone finally heading out to the enemy encampment. His eyes widened in shock when the camp site was completely empty. There wasn't a single Fendelian soldier anywhere it surprised him that the place looked so empty, like there hasn't been any soldiers to begin with. Naruto was shocked because his worst fear have come true eventually coming to the conclusions that if they're not here, then it means they were expecting them to come to the encampment. His thoughts were on the people of Lhant before glaring that this could be nothing but a set up to have them leave the town. It was simple if the lord left then the city will be weakened even if they were still soldiers on guard duty. Now the bad feeling in his gut started to turn something was really wrong, this could be a trap to catch them off guard. Or more precise to catch the entire town of Lhant off guard, he noticed there was a spot for a camp fire it looked like it was taken out days ago.

"There's no one here, what's going on?!"

"I really have a bad feeling about this" muttered the masked blond.

"Lord Asbel! We've been undone!" a soldier came running panting he looked very frantic.

"What happened?"

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain getting one knee the memories flowing to him. His cerulean eyes widened seeing horrible images of Fendelian soldiers attacking the guard of the front gate and other entering the town, it was enough to angered him. He cursed mentally expecting something like this to happen and he only send one shadow clone when she should have send more. Sophie went to him looking worried but he assured the lavender petite he was all right.

"_I knew it this was nothing but a trap. They were expecting Asbel to leave town to carry out their own ambush, but how did they knew….?"_

"Asbel we have to head back to Lhant now! Fendel is attacking!"

"What?! Is that true" the red head lord turned to the newcomer soldier.

"Yes. The enemy has staged their own sneak attack! They're advancing on the town as we speak!"

"We must have passed each other in the night! Unless they knew all about our plan along" said Cheria.

"Or there were more soldiers hidden at Lhant hill waiting for the right moment to come out. But I will go with your second guess" said the masked blond in thought.

"_The way I see it, Fendel had no idea of this sneak attack. Asbel thought about the plan in one day and he only told a few people about it. I hope it's not what I'm thinking, it will be bad if there was a spy in Lhant…."_

"Dammit! We can't stay here. We have to fall back! The town's nearly defenseless! They'll be overrun in no time!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The journey back to Lhant didn't turned out to be easy, there were monsters but they were all taken care off easily. But it was annoying more monster will appeared with the more of their numbers were decreased. Naruto among the group wasn't a happy camper expecting Fendel will try to pull a setup so they can have their sneak attack he was upset for letting the town down. The more monsters appeared the quicker the masked Uzumaki took them down Asbel, Cheria and Sophie fought that much rather they were impressed for the blond to defeat them so quickly. They could understand that he wasn't in a good mood after finding out their home was being attacked by the enemy. As they were the border of Lhant a Helmcrusher stood stationed as it was doing some night watch. This was the last thing they needed, fighting another Fendelian weapon they were all in a hurry. The whiskered blond didn't even give it any thought he formed two rasengan on each hand charging at the tank type machine.

"Out of our way!"

Naruto rammed the two spiraling chakra sphere while Sophie adding with a punch and a strong punch from her gauntlets. The Helmcrusher ended up having its crushed unable to move, enough to put it out of commotion. Asbel and Cheria could see smoke and fire in the distance towards the direction of the town. Their eyes have widened in horror, while the Uzumaki was glaring in anger he was going to make sure Fendel will pay dearly for attacking his home. They resumed their running as the red head lord led the soldiers towards the north gate and the masked blond followed them with Sophie. When they arrived at the city it was their worst fear come true, the scenery was a disaster. The soldiers that have stayed were constantly in heavy combat against dozens of Fendelian soldiers. Naruto was glaring at the sight some buildings were already damaged and he could see many villagers wounded including children, he was going to make them pay.

"Damn! They're already here!" the rest of the soldiers charged in wanting to help their comrades.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Ten clones appeared as the masked blond prepared his gauntlets, he was ready to kick the soldiers back to Fendel.

"Asbel! The villagers have to be taken to the shelters I'll give the soldiers a hand!"

"Right…." The red head watched him leaving the many clones.

"Oh no…How did this happen?!"

Cheria has already left attending the wounded though she wasn't in a safe location. There was no time to think where to take the injured villager. If the enemy would attack her she will defend herself without holding back, she will get very serious whenever she had the life on someone hanging on her shoulders. Naruto and his clones were going all out any soldiers they will set their sights on, only problem there were too many Fendelian soldiers. The lead him to think that they were hiding away waiting for the right time to make their move he growled punching another soldier before he got the chance to fire his rifle. Taking time to looked he saw the damaged they have done so far to the city in addition with wounded villagers, Cheria was going to have a tough time treating all of them. Even if Sophie helps her it will take time to treat all of them. After this attack the Uzumaki wasn't going to forgive Fendel, first they killed his adoptive father and now they invade his new home.

"_Bastards, I'll make sure they return to their country and they will think twice before attack again Lhant!"_

"New troops are coming from the west!" shouted a Lhant soldier.

"_What? More Fendel soldiers? You got to be kidding" _thought masked blond annoyed.

But he was completely wrong overlooking the situation when the soldier mentioned" new" troops. His cerulean eyes widened gazing that they weren't with Fendel he immediately noticed that when he took a long look at their uniform. The new soldiers walking from the stone bridge facing the front lines of the battlefield were wearing blue military uniform which he was able recognized right away. It became clear when he saw the flags some of the members were holding symbolizing their country, his eyes traveled to the two front soldiers leading the troops. Both male soldiers were wearing glasses the one with the auburn hair seemed to be a little older but the one that the Uzumaki's attention was the one with blue hair. He was wearing glasses too but he recognized his face, he will never forget about a member of his adoptive family. He felt so much better knowing these soldiers will aid them driving out the Fendelian forces away from the town.

"_Strahta forces better late than never and you finally return after seven years huh Hubert….?" _

"They're not from Fendel…Wait! They're from Strahta!" said the red head lord.

The blue haired soldier in glasses obviously Hubert raised his hand calling out to his forces. Though he ignored to have a better look at any of the villagers especially people who used to be close to him.

"Men spread out and attack! Drive the Fendelians back!"

The Strahta soldiers have charged as soon as their leader gave the command. They attack the soldiers from Fendel like a berserk animal wanting to rip its prey to pieces. Asbel and Cheria stood in shock at how fast they were able to act and they could see how the enemy was having problem keeping up with both forces. Naruto smiled happy to see the former Lhant back but the reunion will have to wait, they needed to drive the enemy back first. The pink haired teen went back to treat the injured as Asbel finally made a move attacking Fendelians soldiers near him. Sophie has joined up shortly giving the Uzumaki a hand and his clones, together they defeated a great number. Hubert though he was in charge of Strahta forces he didn't stood there with his arms crossed he actually hated waiting on the side lines. He charged at the remaining enemy forces, whose numbers have been decreased by his men and Lhant soldiers combining their strength.

Asbel has taken out another soldier getting aid from the masked blond and Sophie, there were still more Fendelian soldiers heading their way. They knew they had to attack all out because their forces were getting desperate now that the tide of the battle has shifted to their favors. After taking down three more soldiers the red head lord noticed movement not far from his position. Enemy forces were being brought down left and right he gasped as his eyes were fixed on the one responsible. It was the same Strahta soldier who lead the charge, he was holding a double bladed weapon golden yellow. His eyes widened in realization noticing his physical traits, blue hair, blue eyes only difference he was wearing glasses it didn't matter because he was able to recognized his brother whom he thought he would never see again. It wasn't the right time for a heartwarming reunion they needed to focus in defeating the Fendelian forces first.

"No way, is that really Hubert out there!?"

Hubert was done with another soldier as a group of Fendel forces surrounded him. The blue haired Strahta soldier remained calm holding his dual blade weapon, already calculating his next move. Naruto wasn't going to let him fight on his own no matter how stronger he has grown over the years. He let his clones handled the rest of the enemy soldiers as he joined up with the blue haired soldier while Sophie stood behind aiding the clones. The red head lord took down another soldier joining the two in the upcoming battle overjoyed to see his younger brother again. It will like the good old days when they used to fight monsters together, all three of them. The red head Lhant noticed the irony in things to think it will take an invasion from Fendel to be the reason for his long seven year reunion with Hubert, getting attacked wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Hubert!" he ran to his side.

"Here they come!" Naruto tightened his gauntlets.

The Fendel soldiers fired their rifles only to be blocked by Asbel's sword between him and Naruto they used teamwork to beat them up, while Hubert finished off another one. The red head lord took notice of his fighting style and his strength he could tell he has become very skilled. The masked blond cast wind blade blowing soldiers out of the way, the combine forces of the three was too much for the Fendelian forces. Less than a minute they have defeated of all the soldiers in their position this wasn't unnoticed by the little remained of the enemy forces. They were shocked at their display of skills and power, they did the obvious and that was running away. With little they remained in numbers they retreated from the town they have been defeated yet again. Worse than they lost all their artillery just trying to enter the city, now all of their forces have been wiped out. The Lhant soldiers started cheering for their victory while Naruto sighed in relief dispelling the shadow clones.

"Hubert! It's really you! You're back!" said an overjoyed Asbel.

"Lieutenant, the enemy has been driven back!" said one of the Strahta soldiers.

"L-lieutenant? Wow, Hubert you're really going places!"

"_Is that really Hubert?" _Cheria took a glance at him he really looked different.

The young Strahta lieutenant didn't replied to him or he look at him. The only thing he was focusing was his mission his only concerns were for the well-being of the people of Lhant. Not to mention he wanted to prevent thinking about the past it will only bring him bad memories. He came here following orders from the president though he was glad to be back to his home land. Relief wasn't shown in his features that he arrived on time and was able to drive the Fendel soldiers from the town. The blue haired soldier walked away from the group who used to be his family and went towards the villager's direction. The sight of the city was barely in ruins, repairs will have to be made as soon as possible but the important thing is the people were safe. But he needed to give the message to the people that they weren't here to invade their land or bring any harm to them.

"Good people of Lhant do not be afraid! The men of Strahta have driven the Fendelian army from your town. If you are wondering why we have come to your aid. I can provide an answer. I am Hubert Oswell, formerly known of the Lhant family. I am youngest son of Lord Aston, who tragically lost his life in your defense!"

As soon as his speech was finished the people started cheering Hubert's name admitting he was their savior with saving their town from Fendel. It felt good hearing their cheers overjoyed to have him back, but he didn't let it get to his head he had a job to do. At least he was able to calm them down from losing panic or thinking Strahta is their enemy. The group watched with shocked at how quickly the people has accepted Hubert back, though they weren't bothered by it since he is originally from Lhant to begin with. Naruto was happy to hear the people cheering for him showing the blue haired soldier they haven't forgotten about him, they can show him they care and they have always remember him.

"It's master Hubert!"

"You're returned to us at last!"

"While I am a man of Strahta. I still hold my homeland in the highest regard. When I heard of your desperate plight, I was compelled to come to your aid. And I have further good news to share with you all! Strahta and Windor have formed an alliance against the cruel nation of Fendel! Your fight is ours, and we shall work as one to drive our common enemy from this land forever!" once he deliver the message he walked out.

"Hubert wait!" Asbel called to him.

"The lieutenant has matters that demand his attention, if you desire an audience please wait until morning" replied his second in command.

"H-Hubert…."

"_I have a bad feeling about this. Hubert won't let Asbel take command as the rightful lord of Lhant, most likely he will be the one to take over, that's no good. There's nothing I can do until morning, so much for an upcoming reunion…." _The masked blond gave a sigh.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: inn Barona royal capital Windor territory)

The Naruto shadow clone passed the hallway of the inn looking calm and collected. He has chosen not to wear his mask fearing he will bring attention to the people, especially the knights. The whiskered blond was holding a plate with some chicken and rice with salad choosing to eat in his room. He made sure that nobody was watching him, looking very cautious probably because being here was very risky. Maybe staying here wasn't that wise, camping outside of the city will be the right thing to do the royal city was too dangerous for him to be right now, reminding himself that he was protecting the kingdom's number one target. Taking another glance at the hallway he opened the door to the room he has rented to spend the night while giving the mental note to leave this city first thing in the morning. Closing the door he saw Richard seated on the bed of the room he smiled bringing him the plate while on the other hand he had the utensils.

"Here you go Richard I know you must be hungry."

"Thank you Naruto, I'm sorry for putting you to the task. I haven't eaten in a while."

"It's fine you can't expect to go on without eating anything. But we're risking a lot spending the night here. We both know the knights are searching the city high and low."

"They don't know of our presence here and nobody has seen us entered the inn, at least not as ourselves. Thanks to your transformation technique we were able to sneak in without bringing any attention to the people. Though it's obvious to believe my uncle has grown desperate."

"That's why we should leave the city tomorrow early in the morning. I will take you to Dalen he can hide you well and the knights won't think searching for you at Graylesyde."

"To think it has come down to this. Hiding away while my uncle plays the role of tyrant…."

"You can bet we'll do something about it, we're not letting him get away with what he did."

Naruto watched him starting to eat quite obviously he was starving. The young prince nearly half devoured the chicken, following with taking enough amounts of the rice. From the looks of it he might want to have seconds he felt sorry for him. For the past years this has been the lifestyle the prince Barona has been living in order for him to be safe. Now that Cedric has declared himself king he will finally will start hunting for his nephew to remove him from being the rightful candidate for the throne. It has become worse with the people taking the tyrant's side thinking the young prince as a traitor it will become harder for the situation to be fixed. The Uzumaki was shocked Richard was done with the food everything on the plate has vanished showing the high level of his hunger. Looks like it was worse than he thought he knew he was hungry, but not that hungry to an extreme level he took the plate.

"I thought you were going to take your time eating."

"Apologies, it's been a while since I had a decent meal."

"Want me to bring you seconds?"

"I don't want to bother you…."

"Sheesh Richard we're all friends here. All you have to do is ask, I won't be bothered and I thought my appetite was a threat yours is worse" he grinned silly.

"Look at me, the prince of Windor forced to live under such conditions. Hiding away like a rat…."

"This is only temporary I promise you will reclaim the throne. But right now we have to lay low. Cedric has gained a lot of power, now that he has the support of the people thanks to his bull crap lies."

"Thank you Naruto but enough of this depressive topic. How are things with Asbel?"

"Last I checked he returned to Lhant to take over as the new lord, that's all I know until I get filled in on more details."

"So he's doing better than myself that's good. I am sorry for what happened to his father, another thing we have in common."

"You'll see him soon. Anyway want me to bring you seconds?"

"That will be all right, I would like to get some rest."

"You sure….?"

"Yes, thank you for the meal."

"Then goodnight, don't forget we're leaving early in the morning."

The Barona prince nodded as the whiskered blond left the room. He gave a sigh lying on the soft bed feeling grateful that he has finally eaten after so many days without consuming anything. It suddenly became a little hard to sleep before the blond prince started hearing voices in his head, words that were filled with so much hatred and grief. It hasn't been the first time this has happened to him, he tried to ignored them and went back to sleep. Unfortunately for Richard it was going to be a long night because he could still hear the voice, getting louder and the words were harsher than before. He growled turning back forth on the bed, it won't be a while before he will close his eyes drifting to sleep and no longer hearing the deep voice.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

Asbel has left the manor early in the morning hoping that today he can finally talk to his brother so they can have a happy family reunion. He was very glad that he showed up when he had to otherwise they would have one tough fight against Fendel. The red head lord was a little confused hearing about an alliance between Windor and Strahta though because he didn't have word about it when he arrived at Barona then again he hasn't heard a word from Richard in years. The important thing was Hubert has returned after seven years there was so much he wanted to talk to him about. He saw Sophie checking on the Sopherias Naruto has helped her plant them she was now planting the see she found before they entered the seaside cavern. He spotted Hubert and Naruto heading this way this was his chance finally talk to him, to catch up the seven years they have been apart from each other when he thought he would never see him again.

"Hubert! Are you done working today?"

"More or less…."

"Look at you! Lieutenant in the military at such a young age. I…I never thought I'd see you again. Not like this, at least. You saved us, you know? You saved Lhant" he extended his hand.

"…"Naruto stood in thought.

"We're lucky the town wasn't damaged further" the blue haired lieutenant didn't took his hand as a rude gesture.

"_Oh brother it's going to get worse, come on Hubert try and act like you're a little happy to see your brother again" _the Uzumaki mentally sighed.

"Um, so…How long are you staying? We should catch up, you know? I could use your advice on a whole bunch of things."

"I'll be here for quite a while."

"Really? That's great ! You can help us figure out what the enemy's going to do next. I'll feel a lot better knowing that we're working together."

"The resemblance is uncanny…Her movements…Her body…Even her expression. She's like Sophie in every way. I will investigate this matter personally" Once more Hubert ignored the red head focusing his attention on the lavender girl.

"_Great the cold shoulder treatment" _thought the masked blond.

"Whoa, Hey, wait! That won't be necessary I'll decide what to do with her."

"So the boy who abandoned his family now thinks to be lord?" his tone was harsh.

"What!?"

"Hubert…." Naruto went to him.

"Remember what we talked about…."

"…"

"Stop it both of you" Sophie got between the siblings.

"I fully agree with her, both of you are no longer kids. It's time you act like proper adults" said the Uzumaki.

"_Listen to me, I never thought I would ever say that" _he felt silly of the irony he was the less immature while he was little.

"We have more important issues to discuss. Meet me in the study when you're ready"

"I'm coming too" said the masked blond.

"Do as you wish" he left entering the manor.

"_What was that all about? Hubert…." _Asbel turned to the household.

"I need to talk to Hubert. Are you okay here?" the red head gazed over at the petite.

Sophie gave a nod as Naruto patted her.

"She'll be fine, we should get going. I don't think Hubert is feeling patient now."

"_If what he has planned is what I think, then it's important that I'm present." _

As they entered Naruto was starting feel nervous, it was going any less than a warm family reunion. Nothing good will come from it, he knew from the way Hubert was staring at the red head. It was the result of years of resentment while he was away in Strahta, obvious anger he has developed for being taken from his home land without having a say in the matter. As they entered the manor there were already Strahta soldiers inside one in each door including the rooms of the residents of the household, even one of the lord's study. The sight has given the idea to both that they were planning to take over, though Asbel didn't seem to look at the big picture that he might not be the one to call the shots anymore. As the red head reached for the door ignoring the soldier Naruto has grabbed his hand stopping him.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Listen, just so you know. Hubert isn't the same person we knew seven years ago, he's different."

"I think I understood when I spoke to him just now. I don't know why he's acting a bit…Cold?"

"_You don't know the half of it…." _

The red head opened the door seeing another Strahta soldier in the right corner and another in the left corner of the study. Hubert was seated on the desk which caught Asbel's attention. The desk was meant to be use by the lord of Lhant simply because this is the study where the lord does his paperwork. And yet there was someone else who wasn't the lord using it, however he didn't saw it insulting but raised questions. For Naruto it was the exact opposite what he was thinking came true, Hubert was planning to take over Lhant and expulse the red head as the lord. It will be obvious since he just found out Strahta and Windor has made an alliance, now he was really hoping his second fear didn't come true. Hubert has paused filling some documents turning to his older brother but he reacted spotting the masked blond, which by now the Uzumaki has removed his mask.

"Good, you're here. However, Naruto I didn't call for your presence."

"I know you didn't but you did I can do what I wished. So I insisted and would like to be here, I won't be a bother with whatever you want to discuss with Asbel."

"Very well then…." He got up from the desk gazing at the window facing the back of the two.

"There is an important matter I neglected in telling the townspeople. As part of the bilateral alliance between our nations, the Strahtan military will be permanently stationed in Lhant. I have been appointed military governor, and will handle all affairs of state from this point forward."

"_Well no surprise there, with the way the Strahta soldiers have taken over this place" _thought the Uzumaki.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't informed of this!" replied Asbel.

"It was a term negotiated directly between the governments of Strahte and Windor."

"_Really….? So Cedric is involved in this alliance after all…."_

"Let me ask you something: What exactly do you hope to accomplish here? As of now, you're complete dependent upon military. No lord can rule under such conditions."

"But….!"

"What Lhant needs now is power, strength. This is something I possess. As a commander in Strahta's military, I can bring peace and stability to this land. I've spent the last seven years studying and training. I've sacrificed everything to achieve what I become. I'm not you I didn't forget my home and my people so I could go gallivanting around the country side."

"Easy Hubert let's not start an unnecessary argument here."

"You don't know what I went through! You have no idea what's it like to train at the Knight Academy!" shouted the red head.

"Then perhaps you'd care to show me what you've learned. Here is my proposal: if I defeat you in combat, you will leave Lhant immediately. If I lose, I will recognize you as the rightful lord."

"Are you nuts? I never agree to that!"

"Then run. Run like you have always do. It will only prove the last seven years were about nothing more than your own pride."

"Fine! Let's see if my training was just one big ego trip!" he went to his battojutsu stance.

"_I hate being right" _Naruto sighed grabbing the red head's hand.

"Asbel you don't have to do this."

"I must, I have to show him the results of my hard training. I have to show him I'm the rightful heir to be lord of Lhant, just as dad chose me for it."

"I'm glad you've accepted my proposal. But I warn you: I'm not the same boy you knew seven years ago!" he has taken his dual blade ready for combat.

"This is just a fight, not a fight to the death Hubert!" said the whiskered blond though it was extreme to say, who knows if he would think of such measures.

"Of course I have no intention in taking the life of my brother."

"Hubert!"

Asbel has charged launching a couple kicks using nimble fang, his eyes widened as the blue haired Strahta dodged every single attack. He countered swinging his dual blade inflicting a wound on the red head lord, while Naruto gasped at the blue haired teen's speed. It looked faster than the red head's every attack he launched the Strahta lieutenant will dodge, blocked and countered them. Asbel couldn't believe his sheathed artes weren't working, the times he quick draw his sword his younger brother managed to blocked using his long dual weapon. It didn't look to where the battle was going Hubert managed to gain the advantage. When the young lieutenant launch his attack the red head had barely time to block he got hit twice as much as last time, he couldn't believe his speed. It also amazed him that his weapon looked heavy and he can still freely use it like it was light as a feather he blocked trying to break through his defenses.

"_This is not good, I can't believe Asbel is getting beaten badly" _thought the shocked Naruto.

"_Hubert you…."_

"Is this the best you have to offer? Then I'm afraid you don't fit for the position of lord!"

"Demon fang!" the red head released the ground shockwave.

"A futile effort" the Strahta lieutenant blocked the attack with his dual blade.

Asbel used another demon fang but it was once again blocked. Hubert didn't showed mercy attacking him endlessly with his own variety of combos the red head was really getting beaten up. Soon his injuries were starting to get worse the lord could barely get any time to attack or block, the blue haired teen's skills were truly at a high level and no doubt he's very sharp. The red head lord was bleeding from his wounds while his younger brother wasn't giving him any time to recover, and try to launch an attack, even his quick draws weren't working maybe because he was wounded and they have decreased in speed. It was too much for Naruto to see two brothers fighting each other especially when they were this serious. Images flowed back when they were little the great moments they shared and the laughter, but now how everything changes so quickly. When he saw that the red head couldn't go on any longer that was when he put his foot down, it was the last draw.

"Hubert that's enough!"

"The match is not over yet!" shouted the blue haired Strahta.

"It is over!"

As Asbel fell to the ground the Uzumaki charged at the incoming lieutenant who was going to launch another attack. It never happened as the whiskered blond launched a quick punch at his dual blade, making the weapon to split in half and send flying out of his owner's hands. Both landed stabbed on the ground next to the desk, Hubert was shocked that his attack was strong enough to blow his dual blade away with ease. Yet he kept his composure and calm nature as the match was truly over, his blue eyes were on the downed Lhant. The young knight was covered in bruises and wounds part of his clothes has been ripped because of his attacks. The blond mercenary checked on him relief he was all right he was lucky to have interfered now, or who knows how worse his injuries will get. The whiskered blond was giving him a mean expression why he will get upset with him when he wasn't planning in holding back against his own brother. Of course there was no need to use strong artes it was enough to use the basic ones.

"It's over, because I said so!"

"As you wish then, I have made my point none the less…." he adjusted his glasses.

"Hubert…You've grown strong…." said the hurt Asbel.

"I told you, I'm not the boy you knew. As per our agreement, you will leave Lhant. Now."

"Let Cheria treat his injuries first, since you looked like you had intentions to kill him" glared the blond.

"Very well do as you see fit."

"Can you stand Asbel?"

"I'm okay ugh" he almost fell but the whiskered blond got him in time.

"Easy I'm here" the Uzumaki grabbed his sword and scabbard.

"Hubert! Asbel!" Kerri arrived with Bailey.

"Asbel's fine mom, he just need to get his wounds treated" replied Naruto.

"Bailey please take him to Cheria."

"As you wish Lady Kerri" the young man took the red head lord out of the study.

"Hubert! What is this?" said the blue haired woman.

"Asbel left the Knight Academy to take your father's place as the next lord! I finally get all my sons back, and now they're at each other's throats!?"

"Last I checked, you only have two sons."

"Wh-What are you saying!?"

"I am an Oswell" he replied calmly hiding his anger.

"Huber, your father was only thinking of you when…."

"Enough! The two of have abandoned me, and that's the truth of it."

"No! Please don't-"

"Don't worry, Lady Kerri I will not force you to leave as well."

"And you better not" Naruto kept his tone in check turning to the sobbing woman.

"It's okay mom. Get some fresh air, I would like to have a word with the person who is supposed to be my brother" he smiled comforting her.

She nodded as she left the study and as soon as she was gone the Uzumaki glared at the blue haired lieutenant. It was so tempting to punch his face right about now, yet he kept calm and patient. The old Naruto would definitely be beating his crap right now for treating his older brother like crap and disregarding his mother. But it went back that this teenager in front of him even if his uniform is from the Strahta military, he was still his beloved brother. Though he truly has changed in these past seven years he saw it better than anyone, including Asbel. The whiskered blond took a deep breath remembering why he was this way, seven years been separated from his family and friends. To be raised by a man he didn't like one bit, to be trained as a soldier of Strahta he knew Oswell has influenced him to get revenge on those who has made him suffer. Hubert however, wasn't fazed by his expression he only raised his hands.

"Are you angry at me?"

"Yes I am rather pissed at you for the way you have treated your family. And don't you dare give me that crap that you're an Oswell! If you're smart enough you know family is family no matter how far and distant you've been from them. I would like to fight you so I can beat you up maybe knocking some sense into you will bring you back to your senses. But unfortunately that's not why I want to talk to you it's something important that can't wait…."

The blue haired teen gave a sigh as he walked over to the desk.

"Make it quick then, I have a very busy schedule ahead and I don't want to be delay from my work."

"First off, is this alliance true? Because I do know the one between Strahta and Lhant was a big lie. Dad never bothered to bring it up to anyone."

"You are correct that was a lie planned by my father-Or more precise my adoptive father. He needed an excuse to force Lord Aston's hand in delivering me to Mr. Oswell's hands."

"It's true, I admit dad was only thinking about the safety of Lhant more than your own. But I understood how hard the position of being lord is. It was probably the toughest decision he had to made, letting you go was the hardest choice he has ever made in his entire life. Trust me I was against his choice because you were just being use as a tool to make an alliance. Finding out it was faked all along angers me further."

"I didn't ask for your pity nor do I want it. What is done is done, the past cannot be change. I have faced reality and move on its time you do the same. Is that all you came to talk about?"

"One more thing and I hope you're honest with me Hubert. Was this alliance the idea of Oswell or Cedric's?"

"It was my adoptive father's idea to make an alliance with Windor. He took the opportunity that Strahta needed aid from its neighboring country. Due to a situation I am not oblige in telling you Mr. Oswell convinced the president of the alliance and he agreed to it. My adoptive father had a meeting with the king, or at least it was supposed to be with him."

"I know where you going with this. Let me guess instead of being his majesty it was someone by the name of Cedric?" the whiskered blond gave a grin figuring out the plan.

"Correct Duke Cedric was present representing Windor's king since he was very ill and couldn't assist. He agreed to Mr. Oswell's idea and he provided Strahta with what it needs as necessary."

"What is Cedric up to with this alliance? I know it's nothing good" the Uzumaki stood in deep thought.

"Perhaps I should elaborate my thoughts in this matter. The reason Duke Cedric's agree should be quite obvious."

"He wants to take over the throne, that's why he wants to get rid of Richard. Even if he declare himself king he can't fully become one because there's an actual rightful heir to the throne already. As long as Richard is alive Cedric can't become king, that's why he wants him dead. You should know Hubert it was Cedric who poisoned his majesty."

"Yes I figure he had something to do with it. It makes perfect sense he will agreed to Mr. Oswell's demands. With an alliance with Strahta Duke Cedric is expecting full support of its military in order to achieve his ambitious goal."

"It's that obvious eh….? He accepted the alliance so Strahta helps him becoming king, in other words kill Richard and anyone that will get in his way, don't tell me you…." He paused thinking the worse.

"Don't misinterpret my intentions, aid from Strahta to fulfill Cedric's ambition it's what he and my adoptive father is expecting that I should do. That is why I took stationed here, to aid the future king of Windor. However, both have another thing coming. I will not submit to my father or Cedric's goals, I am under orders from the president to aid the people of Lhant no one else's along with providing Strahta with its needs. If they expect me I will be a good soldier and obey their demands, then they are quite wrong."

"You're not going to help Cedric with his plan? You know Oswell won't be happy if he hears about this" Naruto was grinning at his choice.

"Quite frankly I could care less what he thinks. I am a soldier of Strahta and I only take orders from the president himself, not Mr. Oswell or Duke Cedric. If Cedric wants to resume his plan with taking over the throne then let him, he already has his hands full with you and people who are still loyal to Prince Richard."

"And that's the reason why he hasn't won yet to this day. So what's in it for Oswell with helping Cedric? I know he's the kind of person to expect something in return for his cooperation."

"You are correct yet again Naruto. Indeed my adoptive father is expecting something in return and he expects Duke Cedric will be the one to help him achieve it. The objective of this alliance is Strahta's support for Duke Cedric's achievement in becoming king, in exchange that Windor aids him in a coup d'état to remove the president from his seat. Can you guess who will be the one take over as the new president if that movement succeeds?"

"Damn bastard" the whiskered blond growled thinking of Oswell's plan.

"Yes, my father is quite a genius in politics but most of the people refer to him as to what you have called him just now."

"Damn it this entire alliance is all about fulfilling their ambitions. Cedric becoming king of Windor and Oswell becoming president of Strahta, what will they do after that?"

"It should be quite obvious what will be the outcome afterwards" the blue haired teen adjusted his glasses.

"Both nations will join forces to invade Fendel the Fendelian forces won't stand a chance against both armies. And after that, who knows. Either one of the nations will conquer it or they might consider sharing true an alliance of the sort, though knowing my father and a man like Duke Cedric I highly doubt it."

"Then I have a long way ahead, wait till Richard finds out."

"Now I suggest if we're done with this conversation I would like to get back at my busy work. You are free to stay since I won't force you to leave Lhant."

"Thanks for the offer but I can't. I will be joining Asbel later. Once his injuries are treated I will be on my way…."

"You didn't have to unleash your anger on Asbel you know? Don't make me think you haven't grown up. Attacking with your anger you're no better than a kid who wants to get even with his bully."

"I was only stating a fact that he hasn't grown strong in the seven years he's been at the Knight Academy that is all."

"Please Hubert don't neglect your family. Asbel had no idea of the reason dad sent you away, I was against it and mom shed tears devastated with the news. You can be angry at us but don't abandon us."

"If you're done, then you're dismissed. I have wasted enough time as it is. There's so much work to be done."

"Fine, but you can be sure we will finish this discussion later" he finally left the study.

"_Not abandon them….? They were the ones who abandoned me…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Cheria was worried sick resuming healing the wounds on Asbel's body. There many cuts but thankfully none were life threatening, he'll be fine if they're treated now. It was a good thing she was called on time to heal him, though she has been busy healing the villagers that got wounded during Fendel's invasion. She wasn't that tired always available when she was needed, especially to heal the red head it did shocked her the most to find out who was responsible for causing such wounds to the lord. Ignoring how close she was from him she hide her blush, their faces were inches apart just one move and their lips will have definitive contact. The pink haired teen made the finishing touches on the wounds that we're bleeding the bruises weren't that important an apple gel will be perfect to cure them. There was relief in her chocolate eyes at least he was fine, she never thought the possibility that he might get so wounded he can possibly he erased the thought it wasn't the time to be thinking those things.

"I can't believe Hubert did this to you…."

"It couldn't be helped, I agreed to fight him. I lost fairly so I have no choice but to fulfill my agreement."

"You're leaving again?" she lowered her gaze.

"This time I don't have a choice. I know Hubert will take care of the people of Lhant he will do a better job than I did. With the Strahta military stationed here I don't think Fendel will try to attack again, especially after the way they were driven away."

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know, I can't return to the knights. By now the withdrawal letter I wrote from the Knight Academy must have reached Barona I won't be becoming a knight and neither the lord of Lhant. It's ironic it has to end this way, in the end I lost both positions."

"Asbel…." She felt sorry for him in truth she didn't want him to leave again.

"Can't you talk to Hubert and convince him to let you stay here? You don't have to be lord to stay you can just be a civilian or even join the Strahta military. I'm sure he can agree to something if you talk to him."

"Hubert looked like he has made up his mind, it's clear he doesn't want me here. It's also part of our agreement because I failed to defeat him I must leave Lhant I'm sorry Cheria I know you don't want me to go when I just returned after seven years."

"This is how things are now…." How she wanted things to be like they used to be.

"Cheria can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to continue working hard for the people of Lhant. You have done a great job since I left, I am sorry for leaving you. Now I want you to continue being Lhant's guardian angel, watch over everyone. Do a better job than I did okay?"

"Yes I will do my best" she was using every inch of strength she possessed to prevent herself from crying.

"Thanks for healing me. Well, I better start packing."

"Naruto and Sophie are waiting for you outside of the manor, just to let you know."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I better go, there are more people that I have to attend" she quickly left the room because eventually she couldn't hold on anymore and let her tears fall because it was impossible to say goodbye to him.

"_After seven years I have to leave again, I'm sorry dad I failed as your heir. It turns out I wasn't meant to be lord of Lhant after all…."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Asbel was done packing and left the manor, but he was surprised he didn't found Naruto or Sophie around. Luckily Bailey has told him that both were waiting for him on the eastern gate, he didn't had the luxury to stick around any longer. Strahta soldiers arrived to escort him out of the town he couldn't believe he was leaving again his home because he didn't have a choice, like he told Cheria. He ignored the soldiers and went on his own towards the gate still they kept on following him making sure he leaves the city. After all they had clear orders from Hubert that he sets foot outside of Lhant. He took a glance at the houses, the shops, the people the area in general he might not come back to this city and the thought was enough to bring him to tears. He won't see his friends or family again, this was his mistake and will have to learn with it. The red head swordsman spotted his brother holding a bag and his friend outside of the gate waiting for him, as he resumed walking carrying a small backpack with his belongings.

"I thought you guys we're waiting outside of the manor."

"We know you were leaving Lhant so we decided to wait for you here" replied the masked blond.

"What about you Sophie? You sure you want to come with us?"

"She was the one who told me that she wanted to go with you, her answer is clear" followed the Uzumaki.

"I want to with both of you" replied the lavender girl.

"You heard her" he grinned.

"Hey! Quit blubbering and go!" shouted one of the Strahta soldiers.

"Yeah we know already!" snapped the blond.

"…" the red head took another glance at the town he was in thought.

"Asbel….?"

"Let's get going, it looks like it's going to rain soon, we should stop by the cottage until the rain stops" the red head swordsman gazed at the sky the grey clouds were gathering.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They have reached the area near the cottage with little encounters from monsters. However it has been a quiet journey since they left Lhant. Asbel because he has been exiled from his home, by his own brother none the less. He lost his position to become knight and to become lord too in the end he disappointed his father and his peers from the Knight Academy. As for Naruto the masked blond was in so much deep thought, after everything that has happened. Brothers fighting against each other, father gone and now one of his brothers didn't have a future. Both paths that could have been his dreams have been erased forever. The red head swordsman stopped the cottage was up ahead turning to the lavender petite who was her usual quiet self. It was impossible to think he no longer had a life he has become an outcast in the world. He couldn't even give a fake smile because the size of his depression.

"Sophie, I'm okay. Really, you should go back."

"Would you give it a rest? She's not going to leave us, tell him Sophie?"

"I will protect you both" her replied was in her usual tone.

"_Same old Sophie, I'm really happy to have her back" _smiled the Uzumaki.

"Heh that brings me back. You know, this is the place where, someone first said that to me."

"I remember she owned you badly running faster than you" Naruto gave a grin thinking of the memory.

"Right…I was so irritated a girl wanted to protect me! I said that I would protect her instead, but…I didn't. And now, nothing has changed…."

"Asbel…."

The red head swordsman fell on his knew as his blue eyes were filled with tears, he sobbed softly. And as he the sky seems to be sharing his grief and pain it started raining, he sobbed but eh sound of the rain was too loud the sound of his cries.

"I'm completely helpless! I'm a failure! I didn't save anyone then, and I can't save them now!"

"That's enough" Naruto has kneeled down next to the red head.

"Stop thinking yourself as a failure okay? I really don't like that word" the blond remembered when he was one back at his world and village, the word has always haunted him for so long.

"But I-"

"So you've been through a lot of crap and you feel like you have lost your path in life right? You're just experiencing a couple of hard bumps, you may have been sent astray from your path but it doesn't mean it's the end. You have to find a new path it might take a while to find it. You will have to believe you will someday, and you won't be alone because I'm here and so does Sophie."

The lavender girl gave a nod putting her hand on his shoulder as the masked blond helped the red head get back to his feet.

"Let's get to the cottage before we catch a cold."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They have gotten inside feeling safe from the rain taking refuge in front of the fire place. Asbel stood in deep thought remembering Naruto's words they seem to have given a positive effect in him. Everything did seemed hopeless but giving up isn't really his style, he wasn't ready to call it a quits. No matter how impossible things may look he should keep going until finding another path, one that will be the right one to take. His attention was back to Sophie, though he still had his doubts she was the real girl he met seven years ago that was assumed to be dead. But having this girl by his side was better than not having anything at all.

"Sorry about earlier, that was kind of embarrassing…."

"We have experienced more embarrassing moments than you crying" Naruto gave a laugh.

"You're right!" Asbel followed laughing.

"Do you really want to stay with us, Sophie?"

The lavender girl gave a nod while the Uzumaki sighed.

"You're going to continue asking the same thing? Give it a rest already."

"I'm only asking because I want to make sure she's sure in her decision. But if you really want to stay, then I promise you I swear to protect you and this time I won't fail."

"We'll protect her, don't leave me out."

Asbel was about to collapse feeling everything spinning around he touched his forehead.

"Ugh…I feel kind dizzy…."

"You okay?" the masked blond touched his forehead too.

"Holy crap Asbel! You're burning up! Must be a fever, Sophie quick bring some water!" the Uzumaki handed her his water canteen.

She nodded leaving the cottage as the blond removed his mask staying by his brother's side.

"Hold on Asbel…."

"Damn it, not now…."

"_I know it wasn't enough with all the crap he went through and now a fever."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto kept on checking Asbel for the part fifteen minutes he kept getting more worried by the minute. Touching his head the temperature was rising, he was getting hotter he felt sorry for the red head. It wasn't just him who was suffering, but him too, his family Kerri and Cheria in pain as well. The two ladies couldn't even be present at the eastern gate to see them off, obviously both were devastated finding out Asbel has been exiled from ever returning to Lhant and it was done by his younger brother. Now he was getting worried for Sophie, he got up deciding to check on the lavender girl. His eyes widened feeling a pain, many images were shown to him as a result that one of his shadow clones have been taken out. He was in shock as he saw the prince of Barona was being chased by so many knights, he tightened his fists from the anger.

"_Damn it, Richard is in trouble. I have to find him and fast!" _

"Hmm…This hut looks a little suspicious…."

"_Now what?" _the whiskered blond was hearing voices coming behind the cottage.

"Should we look inside?"

"No!"

"_Sohie!" _he gasped he motioned to Asbel to not say a word.

"Hey! That's the girl that was with him!"

"_She's in trouble" _he kept his mask hidden away not wanting to risk the situation.

"You can't go in there!"

The tall blond opened the door and saw Sophie gazing at him, but his cerulean eyes were on the gentlemen that sounded very suspicious. He kept his anger in check once he saw their type of clothing, their masks, and armor he knew very well who these men were. The only thing he felt was pure anger feeling like beating the crap of these people and run as fast as he could, and he needed to do that. After seeing the images of his shadow clone he knew he couldn't waste time, Richard's life was at stake.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a rude matter.

"Is Asbel Lhant here?" asked one of the armored mask men.

"Depends of who wants to know?"

"We have no position to tell you now step aside we're checking the hut!"

"Sorry but I refuse" he crossed his arms.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Naruto who's there?!" Asbel emerged from the cottage.

"It's him!" both men drew their swords.

Both of them were sent flying by a rasengan from the Uzumaki.

"Let's go you two!"

"What? What's going on?" asked the red head swordsman.

"I'll tell you on the way now we have to run!"

They started running without asking another question. The blond gazed behind making sure there weren't any more of the same men after them. The two he attacked were obviously still unconscious and injured after getting attack by his strong attack. It didn't surprise him that sooner or later he will be going after them, and it has to happen in the worst time possible. He knew where to go no more time to waste the fate of the prince of this nation lies in his hands.

"Naruto what's going on? Who were those men?" asked the red head.

Those were Cedric's personal guards and they were after you!"

"Why would they be after me?"

"Because of your friendship with Richard, any ally of the prince is another obstacle Cedric must get rid of."

"Cedric….? You mean Archduke Cedric, why would you say that about him?"

"Listen I will make this short so you can understand. Cedric is nothing but a traitorous bastard who only cares for the throne of Windor, he's the one that poisoned his majesty and now he's after Richard. I've been offering my protection to him all these years but now he's in danger, I know where he is and where about to find him."

"What?! You can't be serious!" his blue eyes widened in shock.

"I'll fill you in more details later right now we have to get to Barona before it's too late!"

"Okay, I was planning in visiting Richard anyway. I was hoping he will take care of Sophie for me."

"Would you knock it off!? She's not going to part from you or from me she wants to be with us! Besides didn't you say you were going to protect her without failing this time?"

"You…Yeah you're right."

"Let's trying and run faster, I really want to get to the port to Barona as soon as possible try and keep up you two!"

"Let's go Sophie!" shouted Asbel as the lavender girl gave a nod.

"_Hang on Richard we're coming, please let us make it in time. I'm in no mood to be losing friends."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**It's been a while since I updated this story. You can relax I will update with a couple of chapters. I have more ideas for the story to go so I really want to write the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, story follows and putting it to favorite list. I will see all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Catacombs and ruins


	15. Catacombs and Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 Catacombs and ruins<p>

(Location: Port to Barona Windor territory)

The trio composing of Asbel, Naruto and Sophie has arrived at the port ready to head out at the capital. After encountering two members of Ach duke Cedric's personal knights they chose to head out to head out to the capital in search of Richard. The whiskered blond knew the prince was in danger according to the memories he received from one of his shadow clones that was protecting the young prince and future heir of the Windor throne. He knew Cedric needed to get him out of the way so he can permanently take over the throne and besides that, he was also trying to get rid of any of his friends or allies that's where he and Asbel comes to the picture. As far as he was concerned they were in danger being primary targets after the prince and that weren't any good news. It has to happened after everything his younger brother's been through, getting kicked out of his home by his brother losing the chances of becoming lord and a knight due to the withdrawal letter he wrote to the Knight Academy.

The Uzumaki kept a close eye on the area hoping that they weren't being followed by the two knights. Although things were going to get worse once they reach Barona, the security will obviously been increased considering how Cedric's patience have grown thin since he started his scheme. It was worse at how desperate he must've gotten, the lengths he will go are high. The blond glared he assured Richard he will be safe and he will be the one to become king instead of his murderer and ambitious uncle. Now he was in danger concern over his safety, the prince wasn't just the future of Windor but his friend too. He would never forgive himself if he fails him, and then there was Asbel. The red head has been quiet since he basically lost everything that will bring him any future to fulfill his goals. He was still sick suffering from that fever it couldn't get worse for him, he wished there was something he could do if there was time he can buy a medicine.

"Asbel, are you all right?" asked Sophie.

"I'll be fine. But look how crowded it is. The ferry must be later or something."

"It better get here and fast" replied the Uzumaki.

"Everyone, remain calm! The capital port is still open, and the ferries are running on schedule!" said the knight in charge.

"_Of course they'll be holding the ferry. Right now the capital is in an uproar with what happened. My shadow clone and Richard were found by the knights at the inn early in the morning. They managed to get the clone but the the last thing I saw was Richard heading to the royal Sanctuary." _

"Looks like you were right Naruto. Something must've happened at Barona" whispered the red head.

"It did, this is why there's a line. The knights are holding the ferry until the situation over the capital is solved. Meaning until they capture Richard…."

"I hope he's all right" replied the worried former lord.

"Everyone, look" the lavender girl looked behind.

They gasped spotting the two knights that are after Asbel, members of Cedric's personal guards. The blond mentally cursed this was a terrible time for them to show up especially when he believed it will take them longer to get here. If they find them they will be in trouble the possibilities were pretty bad, Asbel will no doubt get kill for having a close relationship with the prince and he will follow shortly if the Duke finds out his identity as one man's army. If it comes down to it they will have no choice but to fight the two knights, the port will turn into a battle ground. It was a good thing he chose not to wear his mask here or they will quickly recognize him. Another thing that worried him that they might try to hurt the people if their lengths are pretty desperate to search for the red head it will get complicated if they get spotted the safety of the people was a big concern to him.

"These guys just don't quit."

"The ferry better be ready to depart, we can't stay here for too long" said the Uzumaki.

"Come on, we'll take the ferry to Barona. Look the line is starting to move" said the red head.

"Finally" Naruto sighed in relief while gazing at the distance the two knights were still searching elsewhere.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto has emerged from his room of the ferry wearing different clothing. He decided to change to evade their pursuers because he had a feeling they won't hear the last of them. The Uzumaki was now wearing a black vest with an orange shirt with light brown long pants and black boots he was still wearing his gauntlets. His mask was also gone he knew it will bring too much attention as one man's army. The blond grabbed his backpack with his belongings hoping things will work out now once they arrived in Barona at least they will avoid trouble with the royal knights since his alter ego wasn't present. Heading outside of the ferry he smiled spotting Sophie playing with a sea guild the one thing he admire so much of the lavender petite was her innocence. Ever since she came back to him he has always known she was the real deal, he didn't care if Asbel or Cheria still had doubts believing she was real he knows all along she was the one.

"Having fun are we?" he smiled at the lavender girl.

"It's pretty" she replied staring at the sea guild.

"Uh huh at least you're happy."

"I don't know…."

"Hm what do you mean?"

"I don't know how I feel…Asbel was kicked out of his home. He and Hubert had a fight…."

"I know how you feel Sophie. I'm not happy that all of this happened. You're obviously sad about it, it's okay to feel that way you know? I'm feeling it too."

"Sad….? I don't want this for him, you're sad too."

"Yes I am-"

The whiskered blond was caught in surprise as Sophie touched his cheek, the gentle warm touch has made him blushed. He gazed down at the petite staring in her lavender orbs, they were beautiful. What was it about her touch that will make him feel like getting rid of his worries and anything negative? He didn't know the answer. Now the next question to ask why his heart would would beat a little faster when he felt her touch. Ever since he first met he thought she was pretty and exceptional in a way he couldn't explain though he thought she was weird, there was something about her. Maybe he saw through her and notice her true self, she was filled with warmness and love that's how he saw her. She was a kind soul who is searching for her own worth through the path of finding happiness, to gain acknowledgement from the people around her. The whiskered blond put his hands on her shoulder evading his cheeks from getting any redder.

"It's okay to feel sad for a friend or a member of the family. It's not just Asbel the one who is hurting, but mom, Cheria too and also…I'm pretty sure Hubert must be hurting too."

"They shouldn't fight…Aren't they family?" she lowered her head.

"Yeah they shouldn't fight but, things are a bit complicated and an argument can't be avoided. They need to settle down and talk things through. I haven't given up that they can repair their relationship because they must, I don't want our family to be apart any longer than it is now."

"Naruto…Am I part of your family?"

The Uzumaki smiled as he reached for her hands and took a hold of them the lavender petite hasn't taken her lavender orbs off him.

"Of course you're part of the family too, you're important for all of us."

"I'm important for everyone….Does that means my life is important?"

"More than you know, it's very important for us."

"_At least for me it is…." _He added mentally.

She has given him that sweet smile that will make him smile back and his heart beat faster. Her smile was beautiful and so innocent it was impossible not to smile at her when she does it. The blond let her continued watching over the sea guild he went towards Asbel the red head looked in deep thought as he was on the railing of the ferry. At least he didn't look like he was still sick the fever he experienced must have been something temporarily that will only last for a couple of hours. But he knew he was still bothered at everything he has been through, though sometimes the red head is very good in hiding things. But it was impossible to do it when it comes to his family.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I was thinking if there are people after me. Wouldn't be better if I sent Sophie to someone else who can look after her? I don't want to put her in any kind of danger."

"You're still going on about that? Listen she can take care of herself, she can fight you know? It's not like she's excess baggage to us. Just let her continue traveling with us."

"But I don't want to put her in danger, what if things become worse than they already are? Like you said Duke Cedric's is after me, who knows if he will send more of the knights after me. I can't risk putting her in any more danger. This is bigger than when Fendel attacked Lhant."

"Okay Asbel fine. If there is someone who can protect her like you say, then do you have any person in mind that can do that?"

"Well, at first I was thinking that Richard might be able to look after her. But after what you told me, he's in even greater danger than me. It will be impossible to leave Sophie with him."

"Trust me Asbel she's better off with us than with Richard, and right now he's the one who needs protection more than you. I hope we get there in time I don't want to think that something must have happened to…No I must keep calm and remain positive."

"We'll start searching for him as soon as we arrived on the capital."

"Is your head still hot?" Sophie walked over to the two boys.

"I think I'm fine, thanks. Listen when we reached land, we need to find Richard."

"Richard?" asked the lavender girl.

"Yeah, he's an old friend of the three of us. I mean with you, it was the other Sophie."

"We're very close with him" added Naruto.

"Friend…Richard?"

"You still don't remember, just give it some time" smiled the Uzumaki.

"_Naruto…You really believe she's the real Sophie. I hope I can believe you too, but I still don't know. How can she be the same girl we met at the meadow seven years ago when her appearance hasn't changed at all?"_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The trio has left the ferry when they reached Barona port. Everything was all right so far which the appearance of the capital was different. For Naruto he thought he was seeing things wrong, after what happened when his shadow clone was present. The whiskered blond was expecting the city to be tightened by security, yet he only catch a glimpse of a few knights it was a definitely a small amount. Now he will be expected every corner of the royal capital to be filled with many knights and now it looked like nothing has happened at all. It felt like all the images his clone brought him was nothing but a dream, a really bad dream but he refused to believe none of it has taken place. He was aware of Cedric's traitorous plot to remove the prince and take over the throne, and right now he was planning to get rid of any allies of Richard who can become a thorn on his side. They walked heading for the staircase where it will lead them to the upper area.

"You know our destination? We're heading to the royal Sanctuary. Let's be careful I don't like the looks of this."

"If there was much of a commotion like you said. Shouldn't there be more knights patrolling the streets?" asked Asbel.

"Exactly that's why I have a bad feeling about this."

"I hope Richard's okay" said Sophie.

"What's that?!"

They saw two more knights heading their way wearing the same armor of the other two that we're after the red head swordsman. Naruto growled mentally this wasn't good, their armor he knew they were with Cedric's personal guards. The inevitable will be a fight breaking out if they resist and make a run for it they will call for reinforcements, either way they were in deep trouble. Talk will be a futile action because they will see them as intruders and they might end up getting thrown into the dungeon, or worse. Asbel stood quiet without even thinking to reach for his sword he obviously didn't wanted a fight, especially when he could've been one of those knights but not anymore. They didn't had a choice aware they were in a tight situation but most of all, both males were worried at Sophie it wasn't fair to get involved in this.

"I knew it! What business do you have with the prince?"

"Perhaps you're planning to visit Prince Richard" said the second knight.

"_They should quit their acting. They should know what happened to him" _thought the Uzumaki.

"Yes we are" replied the whiskered blond.

"Thought as much. And how are you planning to visit someone who's supposed to be dead?"

"W-Wait Richard's dead!?" said Asbel shocked.

"…" Naruto stood in deep thought.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb! We see through your lies. Just tell us what you know, and we'll make this easier on you."

"Don't tell them a word Asbel" said the tall blond.

"So you do know something about the prince, tell us right now!"

"Damn, we gotta run!"

"Sophie let's go!" shouted the Uzumaki.

"Okay…."

"Qucik! After them!"

The trio ran as fast as they could even with the crowded streets, they couldn't afford to get lost. Thanks to Naruto they knew where to look for the prince, though they were still thinking what the knights that he was dead. They were safe the trip to the castle since Richard wasn't there while they head upstairs crossing the many shops in the street, no time to look at weapons or items. The whiskered blond thought ahead as he quickly made three shadow clones and they all used the transformation jutsu as they took the shape and form of the trio. They took another path in order for the knights to fall for the trick, giving them enough time to escape and lose them. They finally reached the Sanctuary, looking back they didn't saw the knights it was successful they managed to lose them. Sophie was the first to walk to the front gate of the building, while both males looked in deep thought. None of them wanted to believe their friend was really gone.

"_Richard…."_

"_It can't be true he can't be…Richard you still have so much to accomplish. I refuse to acknowledge Cedric has won, never!" _the Uzumaki tightened his fists.

"Where are we?" asked the lavender haired girl.

"It's the Royal Sanctuary. There used to be a secret passage here, and I'm hoping it still around" said the red head.

"It still around all right, Richard was chased here and I'm sure he must still be inside, probably in the passageway."

"Should we look?" replied the petite.

"I don't see those knights around, let's get going before more of them show up."

"They must have gotten distracted by your clones. Yeah let's look inside."

Sophie turned to the door and used her super strength to bring it down like it was made of paper. The sight made Naruto grinned after all these years she still hasn't lost her touch. Asbel smiled at the sight remembering when he was still a child, the lavender girl broke down the door of his room like it was nothing. For a moment he thought he was staring at the one and only Sophie, the real one who became his friend.

"Oh nice, you still break down doors, huh?"

"Never underestimate Sophie!" smiled the Uzumaki.

"Still….?" The girl stood in thought still she couldn't remember a thing of her past.

"Uh, I mean…Yeah, never mind. My mistake, let's go inside" the red head shrug it off.

"Let's be careful. The underground passage still harbors monsters" replied the tall blond.

They entered through the opened entrance spotting the familiar sight of the two stone doors. One having a small waterfall and the other door without which it was the entrance to the underground passage, the sight brought the two males memories. Not saying a word Naruto took the lead as he opened the stone door, surprise it was half opened leading to suspect that someone has come through here. His thoughts were on Richard and his thoughts were also right that the prince was in the passage. As they entered the dark corridor the nostalgia kicked them both remembering that painful memory, when all was lost. The same place where they faced that powerful monster that none of them stood a chance against it, that eventually it lead for Sophie to sacrifice her life to defeat it saving them. It has been seven years since either Asbel and Naruto has come here and they would prefer to avoid it, but they were certain their friend was here ignoring the knight's claims that he was dead.

"Hey, Asbel. I hope Richard is alive."

"Huh? Wait a minute. Do you remember who Richard is?"

"Mmm…No, I've never met him actually. But isn't there a chance he might be dead?"

"Oh, that's what you meant. I wanted to think otherwise, but I guess you really aren't the same Sophie from back then."

"I don't know. But I have this feeling I can't explain. Somehow I just want Richard to be alive. Maybe because you and Naruto feel that way, Asbel I don't know…."

"Hey come on we have to keep going. The knights might be tailing us" said Naruto from far away.

Minutes later the group has walked further the dark corridors of the underground passage. For Naruto and Asbel it was like walking back into their worst nightmare from seven years ago, when their entire lives were changed forever. They could still remember it as it was yesterday when they encountered that horrible monster that it was too strong to be fought. Yet Sophie was the one who bravely chose to fight it charging at him using her strength, the last time they have seen her. They tried hard to erase those bad memories, but they when they encountered a couple of monsters. They were pushover too weak as they defeated them with ease, advancing further. The Uzumaki was the first to stop in his tracks as his eyes spotted someone familiar ahead, his eyes widened as there was a body lying on the ground. Asbel and Sophie followed noticing the body of the person, but the darkness prevents them to see his face clearly.

"No way is it really…." Naruto was still speechless.

"Wait a minute isn't that…." Asbel followed.

"It is" the whiskered blond ran to the body.

"Richard!"

The red head swordsman followed the blond as they knelt next to the semi-unconscious body because the person was kneeling panting. Both males were relief to see him alive and well. They have made it in time he was still safe and alive that's what matters to both males. Asbel was quite surprised to see Richard all grown up since the last time he saw him was back when they were kids seven years ago. Even in the pitch darkness of the underground passage he was able to see the big physical change in his appearance. The young prince was wearing his usual royal attire his light blond hair has grown a little. It was hard for the former lord to realize this was the same friend from when he was a kid he has really changed quite a lot. To think seven years can make such change to someone, especially to your friends and family. He got a sudden sad expression remembering Cheria, how much she has changed along with her new cold personality nothing like the pink haired girl he used to know.

"Richard!" the red head was so happy to see him again.

"Richard hold on!"

The blond man slowly turned to him his eyes widened recognizing his face.

"Y-You're…."

"It's me Asbel Lhant!"

"Asbel? Is that really you? Well, I must say I certainly didn't expect to find you here."

"Glad that I arrived just on time I was worried when my shadow clone was taken out."

"Naruto you're here too" he smiled staring at both males.

"I don't understand. This is crazy! I heard that you were supposed to be dead!"

"You heard that I was dead?"

"Obviously the knights will come up with lies thinking they finish you off. Nothing to pay attention to" said the Uzumaki.

"I'm so glad that you're safe. Can you stand? Come on, let's go."

The red head carried the blond prince putting his arm around his shoulder, indeed it turns out he seemed to be wounded. Naruto was truly relief to see him safe and alive he would never forgive himself if something bad happens to him. It was his responsibility to protect him at least he didn't let him down in the end.

"Thank you Asbel."

"We should leave before-"

Naruto didn't finish as two knights arrived, thankfully they weren't with Cedric's personal guards. But still the royal knights have been high influenced by the corrupted, power hungry duke they will obey his orders as he was the new king. It disgusted the Uzumaki to see the knights who are supposed to be honorable and loyal to the rightful king to be brainwashed by the duke the murderer of the previous king and his own brother none the less, now he wanted to do the same thing to his own nephew. He prepared his gauntlet because fighting was their only choice, because if they don't these knights present will call for reinforcement and that was not good. The whiskered blond reached for some kunais on his pouch making sure to catch them off guard.

"Before these guys arrived."

"So you still live…Your highness."

"More of Cedric's men…." said Richard.

"Tell me about it, they keep on coming" replied the tall blond watching the two knights reading their swords.

"I won't let you!" Asbel reached for his sword with Sophie preparing her gauntlets.

Naruto was quick throwing the kunai removing the knight's weapons, he cast wind blade on one of them while the other was knocked down by a strong punch from Sophie. Asbel didn't need to aid the two as the knights have been taken care of in no time, though he made a mental note that Naruto and Sophie make a good team. The whiskered blond sighed turning back to the others.

"We should leave this place before more of them come."

"Thank you both for saving me if you hadn't arrived when you did I wouldn't have survived. Thank you all of you…."

"We're glad to be of service, your highness" said Asbel.

"Please don't speak like that. We're old friends, all of you."

"Yeah, but you're the crown prince."

"I could order it, you know."

"But your highness…."

"Just call him by his name Asbel, I do the same too" said Naruto with a smile.

"Fine, Richard. Does that work for you?"

"Perfect, formality just doesn't suit you, old friend" he finally took noticed of the lavender haired girl next to him.

"And this is…."

"Prince Richard, this is Sophie."

"Sophie? I was told she had been killed" his eyes widened a bit staring at her.

"I met this girl at the meadow. I don't know if she's the original Sophie or what, but she needed a name" replied the red head.

"I think it's her…."

"Finally someone agrees with me. Thanks Richard I feel the same way too" said the Uzumaki with a smile.

"They have the same…Feeling about them. You must sense it too. That's why you gave her that name."

"Um, well…."

"Urgh…." the blond prince felt on one knee feeling great pain.

"Richard?" the red head went to him.

"What's wrong? You are hurt right?" said the whiskered blond.

"M-My chest…It's on fire all of a sudden…."

"Hey! I hear voices!" shouted a voice in the distance.

"Damn it! More knights" growled the tall blond.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we have to get out of the capital" said Asbel.

"Yes there should be an exit just ahead. If we follow the highroad, it'll take us to Gralesyde. That's where I was headed. The local lord, Duke Dalen, will help us. Now let's go!" said the prince.

"So we're paying a little visit to Dalen then? Okay it will have to do. It will be a lot safer if we go there then being here" said the Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Lhant manor Lhant)

Cheria slowly walked towards the door that leads to the study. A lot has happened since Asbel, Naruto and Sophie left Lhant. She was still treating people's injuries from when Fendel's invasion, her work wasn't done so she hasn't taken the time to take a small break. She was aware with her new power she has gained a strong responsibility to heal the wounded and she wasn't bothered by all the work, finally making from the years she was sick and defenseless. Now she was the one keeping the people together just like the lord of the town, though she didn't had a smile on her features since the red head left once again, as a result of being exiled by his own brother. It was killing her on the inside not having Asbel here, it was pure torture and hell when he was absent in seven years but now it will be like pure hell. Because she knew if he was exiled then the chances were very high that he might never return, her worst fears will come true. She knocked on the door and opened it entering the study closing the door behind.

"You called on me Hubert?"

"Yes I did" the blue haired Strahta lieutenant got up from his desk.

"I heard you're busy treating the wounded, due to your mysterious gift."

The pink haired teen gave a nod showing the strange white light emerging from her hands. The sight has made the blue haired Strahta to gasp softly his eye widened remaining calm as the light vanished.

"How long have you had this power?"

"It happened shortly after" that incident" seven years ago."

"I see…Perhaps it won't be a problem to show you. You can keep a secret can you?"

She gave another nod before it was her turn to gasp in shock. Hubert was now showing her the same type of bright light emerging from his hand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing he was just like her now she was thinking deeply about this. At first she thought it was a mere coincidence that Naruto and Asbel had the same type of power, but now another person possessed the same light. So many questions were spinning in her head, the how and the why we're ringing loudly and it annoyed her she couldn't the answers to those questions. The small bright light has vanished from his hand while she was in deep thought it was clear, all of this wasn't a coincidence there must be an explanation and she wanted it now.

"How did you-When did you ….?"

"It happened shortly after I left Windor, exactly seven years ago. If you're thinking there's a connection with what happened at the Barona catacombs, then perhaps there is."

"Hubert I…Listen Asbel and Naruto has that light too."

"Really….? So the four of us share the same power, then it is no coincidence after all. There's a connections we all have this light and I will guess they gained that light after" that incident"?"

"Yes they did…."

"No coincidence indeed. There is a connection after all, the four of us and its place of events at the exact same time. Hm…This needs a better look however, we must discuss more important matters such as the reason of me summoning you here" the blue haired Strahta walked gazing at the window from his desk.

"Yes that's why I'm here" she lowered her gaze a bit in deep thought after hearing the last information.

"You have a great talent Cheria. Your healing abilities have truly saved the people of Lhant and I know it must be a lot work for just you to bear."

"I know it's a lot of work, but I'm fine. I am comfortable knowing that I'm useful to everyone I'm no longer that sick child that was a hindrance. This is a way of repaying all the times I was helpless to do anything at all."

"If you're that committed to your work, then I have a suggestion that you will agree with."

"A suggestion….? What is it?"

"I would like for you to form a relief organization, with the sole purpose to help the wounded. And not just Lhant, but other cities in Windor your gift is very important. Therefore it should be share everywhere."

"A relief organization and to help the people of Windor, yes I don't mind the more people I help the better. Though I can't help but think it will be a lot of work for just me, not that I'm complaining."

"Of course I understand your position in this Cheria. That is why I also suggest you gather members to be part of the organization. It's all right if they don't share your healing abilities, as long as they know how to treat injuries. Besides you'll be present to give them advice I am putting you in charge, what do you say then?"

"I would love to be in charge of the relief organization, as long as I can help people that will be fine by me" she smiled happy for the opportunity.

"Very well, I will allow you to gather any members of the city of your own choice. Also I will give you permission to leave Lhant in case other cities rely on your work."

"Thank you Hubert. I…I can't help but wonder…."

"Yes what is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice. I saw a group of Strahta soldiers taking the path to the cryas mine earlier…."

"That is not of your concern. It is confidential military information."

"I understand. Also I…There's something I've wanted to ask you…."

"Yes I'm listening" he turned back to her.

"I've been wondering if you're going to allow Asbel to return here."

"Hm…."

"Hubert?"

"Why are you asking me such question?"

"I was just-"

"I should give you a clear answer. As long as I remain military governor of Lhant, Asbel Lhant is forbidden to set foot in this town ever. If he does return then I'm afraid the consequences he will face will be quite severe, it will be out of my hands for the outcome of his fate."

"All right I understand, I'm sorry for asking. Then I shall get going."

"Very well you're dismissed."

She reached for the door handle before turning to the blue haired lieutenant, she slowly shook her head.

"You have changed Hubert…."

"Pardon me?" he turned back to her.

"I said you have changed, you're not the same person I used to know."

"People change for better or worse. I actually find this amusing, or perhaps it's an example of hypocrisy wouldn't you agree my dear Cheria?"

"Excuse me?"

"You speak I changed not being the same person you knew, and yet here you are. You have done a lot of changing yourself in these past seven years."

"I don't understand what you're getting at…."

"I heard from Bailey your treatment towards Asbel. He told me you have treated him so coldly and harshly, nothing compare to the sweet and kind Cheria I used to know. You have changed as well."

"I-That's…I have my reasons for acting that way to him!"

"And as do I, don't pretend like you're the only victim here. Asbel has hurt everyone, not just both of us. But mother, the people of Lhant and father as well. Except for Naruto who is too naïve for his own good."

The pink haired teen has chuckle smiling at his comment.

"What is so amusing?"

"Didn't you tell lady Kerri that she only has two sons? That you're an Oswell, and here you are claiming they're both your parents even lord Aston. Just like that you have forgotten about Mr. Oswell. Looks like deep inside there still some of the old Hubert after all" she smiled at him.

"…." he adjusted his glasses getting seated on the desk.

"You're dismissed Cheria. Work on the relief organization I want to see positive results soon."

"As you wish, good day to you Governor Oswell" she opened the door finally leaving the study.

"…" he gave a deep sigh before doing some paperwork.

"_**Looks like deep inside there still some of the old Hubert after all." **_

"_None sense…I must keep my schedule on track otherwise I'll be delaying everything from my work. I am not fond of any kind of delays."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: South Barona high road)

The group has finally made it out the underground passage of the Barona catacombs. Thankfully they weren't any more knights following them, for now. They did encounter some monster but they were weak to take on the four, it was nice to have Richard fighting by their side. The blond prince has shown them his skills and they were quite impressed he has really improved from when he was a child. He has shown why he was the rightful heir of the Windor throne it was obvious his sword skills have to be top notch, after this Naruto made a mental note to have a sparring match with him. Together they make quite the strong team the monsters roaming around will have a tough time if they want to pick a fight. They felt the warm sun along with its bright light it felt good to finally be outside after being inside a dark passage for too long. Hopefully the knights have lost them by the time they keep on moving.

"Phew. Looks like we made it out in one piece" said the Barona prince.

"You all right, Richard?" Asbel got worried seeing his friend panting.

"It's nothing I'm just a little tired."

"We should rest. You know a good place to stop around here?"

"There's a small hut just off the highroad. But I don't want you to stop because of me."

"Enough Richard you obviously need rest. We'll stop over the hut before moving out to Gralesyde" said Naruto.

"He's right. There's no need to push yourself. Let's just head for the hut."

"All right, thanks both of you."

It was truly such a short trip, maybe because the hut was right next to them. It was probably a pure coincidence that it was located next to the cave that will lead back to the underground passage of the catacombs. Naruto was keeping an eye on Richard the obvious reason he was hurting because he was wounded. However the prince has not mentioned of such, it bothered him he wouldn't feel concern for his own safety. He wasn't just anybody but the rightful heir to the throne or crown prince of Windor, his life was extremely essential to give a better future for their nation. Of course that will be for nothing if they let Cedric have his way and become king instead. He refused to have that when the original successor to the throne is standing right here, not to mention he will never let that happen. The duke was a traitor and a murderer responsible for killing the previous king and Richard's father, and now he was planning to take the life of the prince.

"This is fine" the blond prince got seated on the ground.

"Sure you don't want to go inside the hut?" asked Naruto.

"It's all right, I'm fine been here."

"Sophie don't go too far" said Asbel.

"All right…."

"I'll keep an eye on her" the Uzumaki left with the lavender petite.

Sophie was staring at a sea guild not too far from Richard's position. Asbel has finally settled down getting seated next to the Barona prince. The whiskered blond did as he told the red head watching over the lavender haired girl. Somehow the former lord didn't know how he got himself into this mess last he remember he was supposed to become a knight, the same people who were after the life of the prince. Then he went to succeed his father as the next lord of Lhant and that was also taken away from him by his own brother. Now here he was trying to protect Richard from his treacherous uncle who wants him dead so he can take over the throne. In everyone's eyes the crown prince was a traitor and if he, Naruto and Sophie were protecting him it means they were also traitors to Windor too. Just when he wanted to protect the lavender girl this happens, he was still asking how he got himself into this mess. The red head swordsman has given a soft sigh though he didn't mind fighting for his friend but things have become very complicated and dangerous.

"So what Naruto told me is true? About what happened at Barona?"

"The murdered of my father and my uncle's ambitious plan to take over as king, and now he wants to kill me too. As the crown prince I am the rightful heir to the throne, my uncle can't become king if I'm on his way. That is why he wants me out of the picture it was his own knights that killed my father. Since my uncle's original plan was taking too long he finally lost his patience. He was the one who poisoned him but the effect was taking longer than he expected so he order the knights to finish him for good."

"Betrayed by his own knights….And to think I was about to become one of them" the red head lowered his head.

"Yes, I'd heard you left home to join them."

"I did, but then I resigned. My father also died recently, and I was become the next lord of Lhant. Had I stayed, I…I might be chasing you down right now."

"But you're not. You saved me, just as you did seven years ago. I owe it to you and Naruto for saving me. Naruto has offered me protection along with Duke Dalen."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"You're…Special. You're one of the only people I've ever really trusted…So what's your plan? Will you return home when this is over?"

"Things are…Complicated. The alliance with Strahta has changed everything."

"Alliance with Strahta? What are you talking about?"

"My father would have never agreed to an alliance. He always took a hard line on such matters."

"It wasn't his majesty" Naruto walked over to the two with Sophie still chasing the sea guild.

"It was Cedric the one who made the alliance with Strahta. And trust me this entire alliance is all for his own benefit."

"I see…Not only He betrayed my father and Windor but my uncle has also stood so low to offer help from another nation."

"We don't have to worry about Strahta, they have their own agenda to attend to. But it has nothing to do with aiding Cedric."

"How can you be so sure?" asked the Barona prince.

"I know well enough that's all, trust me Richard Strahta is not the enemy."

"_Hubert told me he has no interest in helping Cedric so I will take his word for it…."_

"The Strahtan military is stationed in Lhant right now. They just arrived a little while ago" resumed Asbel.

"So around the time of the uprising, interesting…."

"Let's focus on Cedric and the knights Strahta is the least of our worries" replied the whiskered blond.

"Asbel Naruto someone's coming!" said Sophie.

"Don't tell me-"

Two knights arrived along with a bow man Naruto, Asbel and Sophie went into an attack stance. They have been found by the second time knowing it won't be the last time they might encounter more of the royal knights. It wasn't good they will have to make this quick, otherwise more knights might arrive to aid the ones already here. The more knights come as reinforcements the more trouble they will, and more danger risking the prince's life.

"It's the prince! He's here!"

"Damn they found us" said Richard.

Naruto threw kunai removing the bow from the knight, he was sent flying by a rasengan. Asbel took down one of the ones holding a sword and Sophie beat up the other one using her strong punches and kicks. There was no need for Richard to step into the fight, good thing these knights weren't as strong as they thought. Usually the knights are a little above average but they were facing three strong opponents that could outmatch them any day.

"Who are these soldiers?" asked Asbel.

"Do you really have to ask?" said the Uzumaki when it should be obvious.

"These men serve my uncle, Archduke Cedric…The man who now calls himself our king. You already know that he has been trying to usurp the throne for years, and now he has chosen to use force."

"Why would he do such a thing?" asked the red head.

"I've been asking the same question for a long time. My only guess is that he's nothing but a treacherous bastard whose only interest is the throne and he's willing to get rid of his own family to get it" followed the Uzumaki.

"Asbel, Naruto listen. When we reach Duke Dalen, I plan to build an army and avenge my father's death. Will you fight with me? I need both your strength for the coming battle."

"Yep I figured you were planning a rebellion against Cedric. Count me in, I'm with you all the way" said the whiskered blond.

"Thank you, what about you Asbel?"

"Of course! I don't know much help I can be, but I'll do whatever I can" he went to offer his hand.

"Thank you Asbel, thank you both" he accepted his hand.

"This is just like our old friendship pact."

"I have always done everything for my friends that will never change" Naruto smiled putting his hand.

"Do you want to join too Sophie?" asked the red head.

"Yeah do it, you're part of this group too" followed the Uzumaki.

"That's right join us. It'll be like it was seven years ago."

The lavender haired girl gave a nod as she put her hand on top of Naruto's, but somehow it made contact with Richard's hand. The Uzumaki's eyes widened feeling a dark feeling passing from his hand reaching Sophie's hand it was a horrible feeling that made his stomach turn. Both broke the hold as the prince looked frightened seemed he has felt the feeling while the lavender girl stood in thought staring at her hand. Naruto was still in shock because of what he felt, there was so much darkness and evil enough to paralyzed him in fear. Asbel stood confused at the whole thing, looks like he was the only one who didn't felt the dark energy. He had no idea why they have suddenly acted the way they did while the whiskered blond was still staring at his hand, he could still feel the feeling and how chilling it was. It went all the way to his spine it even made the hair from his arms to be straightened up.

"What? What happened?" asked the red head.

I-It's strange. I just felt a chill run up my arm" replied the prince.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Asbel was surprised to see Sophie walking behind Naruto like she wanted him to protect her from something.

"I'm fine, but we should get to Gralesyde as quickly as we can."

"You okay Sophie?" asked the tall blond.

"I'm…Fine" her tone was soft but there was a hint of fear.

"_Richard felt it, Sophie felt it too and so did I. What was that? It felt…Evil and dark. No, it was something so frightening. It even felt darker than the nine tails…."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They left the hut taking the southern path and of course encountered a couple of monsters right here and there. The group has used their teamwork well to fight the creatures, especially Naruto and Sophie who joined forces creating devastating combos together, among them using shadow clones with her dragon dash arte and eagle dive with rasengan. Asbel and Richard have teamed up using their sword skills to create their own combos and different combination of artes. The prince has also shown skills in casting magic too. Needless to say the monster didn't stand a chance against the four members. They have stopped gazing over at a large fortress with many groups of Windor soldiers in all directions, like on the top and guarding the main gate. Naruto stood in thought he knew of the large bridge used as a defense fortress against enemy attacks, he already saw it a big problem. If they were planning to get to the capital with Richard's army they will eventually have to cross it over. That was easier said than done.

"This, right here, is Wallbridge. A bridge that acts as a fortress, those two guards belong to my uncle."

"Okay. Is there another way around?" asked Asbel.

"Hmm…."

"Not that I'm aware off. Even with all the traveling I've done I don't know if there's another way to enter Wallbridge" said the Uzumaki.

"As for me, I know some of the routes, but they all run through the capital."

Sophie suddenly left the group spotting someone nearby.

"This is bad. We can't possibly return to Barona now" said the former lord.

"There's nothing we can do now. Trying to force our way there will be suicide, if we infiltrate the place it might even lead to an act of war against Windor. We don't want any of that."

"I'm afraid Naruto is right, crossing Wallbridge just the four of us is not wise. We need Duke Dalen's support to make our move."

"So it's off to Gralesyde?" said the red head.

"Yes, we stick with our original plan" replied the Barona prince.

"Whaaaaa!"

"What the-"Naruto gasped along with the rest hearing the loud scream followed by a heavy sound.

"Sophie?" Asbel noticed the lavender haired girl was gone.

They went to the girl as they saw dust with the sound of rocks colliding, like someone has been sent flying crashing.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" asked the worried red head.

Sophie went behind the two boys wanting to be protected by them.

"That girl. She touched me."

"What?"

"Come again?" Naruto sweat dropped at the way she said it.

"Where did she touch you Sophie?"

"My shoulders…."

"Oh okay" he sweat dropped.

"_I actually thought someone would want to do something inappropriate to her. There are thieves and murderers in this world, just like there are perverts but not to an extent like pervy sage." _

"_Wait a minute…." _The tall blond started sniffing smelling a bad aroma.

"_I know that smell anywhere hm…It couldn't be her right?" _

As the dust cloud cleared it revealed a girl looking in her early twenties. She had silver hair on the top and red hair on the sides wearing what it looks like to be a female technician attire. Asbel and Richard didn't recognize the young woman obviously they have never seen her in their entire lives. As for the Uzumaki he sweat dropped for the third time taking a good look at her, just smelling her he could tell it was someone familiar he has met before. Of all the times and places to meet it has to be now when they have officially become traitors of the kingdom aiding a" supposedly" traitor prince of Windor. Though he never expected to see her after so long, he smiled a bit he has missed her only for a bit. The young woman stood in shock and it wasn't because she was thrown to a cliff and she was feeling fine, she kept on staring at her hand. The whiskered gave a mental sigh, even after the last time he saw her she hasn't changed at all.

"_It is her…." _

"I touched her…I really touched her…" she quickly got back at up and ran towards the lavender haired girl.

"Once more! Please! Wait! Let me touch her again!"

"_Okay that just sounds wrong" _sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"Hold it Pascal!" the whiskered blond stopped her before Asbel could do anything about it.

"Yay! Naruto it's you! So happy to see you again!"

"What are you doing? What do you want with Sophie?"

"I must touch her again! Please! Let me touch her again!" she was stopped again by the tall blond.

"Why the big attachment to her….? You're only scaring her."

"Naruto you know her?" asked the red head.

"Yes I do, unfortunately I do. This is Pascal and as you can see she's a bit weird."

"Nice to meet you! Now can I touch her again pretty please?!"

"Just what do you want with Sophie?" Asbel reached for his sword.

"Ohmigosh, I NEVER thought I'd see a real one in person. It's like meeting a celebrity!"

"See a real what?"

"_Sometimes I don't understand her" _the Uzumaki gave a sigh.

"I said" see" cause I just saw her illusion a little while ago!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Illusion….? Do you know something about Sophie?"

"Well, yeah I know all about her, but it's kinda hard to explain. It'll be faster to just show you. Come on it's right over there!"

"Let's do as she says, once Pascal sets her mind on something. She won't stop ever" said the tall blond.

"What do you say Richard?"

"I see nothing wrong with it. We can't cross Wallbridge I'm sure we can take a short cut that can lead us to Gralesyde along the way."

Y'kay! Follow me!"

They took a road not too far from where Wallbridge was located. It was a path that leads them all the way to the end. Pascal took the lead before stopping pointing to the group this was their destination. There was nothing in their surrounding just a dead end it made some members to sweat dropped at her possible mistake. That was until they looked down there were some kind of platform with a ruby shape insignia on the middle and another one bigger. They stood staring at the platform because they have never seen anything like it before. Even Naruto stood looking at it with a questioning expression though his traveling with Pascal he has never seen something like this.

"What is this?" asked Asbel.

"You can use this to pshew right down to the underground ruins ya know? That's where the illusion is."

"Pshew….?" Blinked the red head with a sweat dropped.

"She has that kind of language that you might not understand or you can consider it silly" said the Uzumaki.

"There are ruins here?" said Richard.

"I know, right? I was totally surprised when I went down there, but boy, was it something! Not having to deal with that stupid bridge was a nice bonus, too."

"Wallbridge….?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Were there soldiers in the ruins?" asked the Barona prince.

"Nope! Just me!"

"_She said the same thing when we we're exploring this forest and it was filled with monsters. I won't be surprised if those ruins have them" _sweat dropped the tall blond.

"What do you think you two?" Richard turned to both males.

"I'll say it's worth to take a look" replied the Uzumaki.

"I'm with Naruto, we might as well take a look. We can't do anything here, anyway. Plus I'm interested in this illusion of Sophie."

"Same with me" said the whiskered blond.

"All right. That's good enough for me."

"You're coming! Awesome! Let's all go together then! It will be like old times right Naruto?!"

"Hehe yeah like old times" he sweat dropped again.

"_Oh boy this worries me…." _

"Wait. You're coming with us?" asked Asbel.

"Well, sure!"

"We accept. If Pascal's been here before then she must know the way around these ruins, let her come with us" said the Uzumaki.

"Of course!"

"All right. I guess we're all going in."

They stepped on the platform and as soon as their feet made contact with it they vanished in a blue light. The next thing they saw was completely different scenery before them. The area like nothing they have ever seen just like the platform they have stepped on, they stood in awe at the sight. Naruto stood shock never expecting to see ruins in Windor, this was all new to him. To think it will be bear Wallbridge and the capital of all places, and to think Pascal managed to find it on her own. This could be what they were looking for as a way to take them to Gralesyde faster and safer without having the knights following them. There was also the possibility if it was underneath of Wallbridge that they might find a way to get there without going through front gate. He took another look around while Asbel stepped forward facing their new traveling companion.

"What just happened?"

"Ta-da! We're in the ruins!"

"But we didn't move. How did we end up somewhere else?" asked Richard.

"A transporter" said the whiskered blond.

"It's no big deal. It's just a little woobly woobly ka-tang kinda thing. You know?"

"Stick with my meaning, it's called a transporter. It's a device that basically transports us somewhere else without the need of actually walking" replied the Uzumaki.

"_Or maybe I should start working on that Pascal dictionary…." _

"I don't get it" replied the red head.

"It's cool, right? Who' da thought a huge place like this would be right under our toes?"

"These ruins don't look like any place I've ever seen" said the Barona prince.

"That's cause the Amarcians built 'em a long time ago! So of course they're gonna look different."

"The who….?" said Asbel.

"The Amarcians! They're a tribe that left ruins like this all over the world."

"Are you some kind of archaeologist, Pascal?" asked the prince.

"Hmm…Yeah, I guess. Something like that. But since I taught you something new, you should let me touch your friend. Come on, pleeeease?"

"Let's not get carried away Pascal" Naruto stood in front of Sophie making sure she doesn't touch here.

"Oh boohoo! Don't be a meanie Naruto, aren't I your best friend in the entire wide world?!"

"I told you, you're scaring her. If you keep this up you're going to give Sophie nightmares."

"Don't touch me" said the lavender haired girl.

"See? Just keep your distance from her. That is not a good way to show first impressions you know?"

"Boo! You're no fun. Take Sophie's side."

"Can we just go, please?" asked Asbel getting a bit annoyed at their conversation.

"Y'okay!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Fighting in the high road because most of the monsters they have encountered were weak. Now they had something to say about the monsters in the ruins, they were annoying as hell. Most of the creatures they have fought so far have the petrify status alignment and it was a good thing Naruto has come prepare bringing enough panacea bottle for everyone. Members like Asbel and Richard have become victims of said status effect they would have been statue to keep company to pigeons if it weren't for the Uzumaki. The second thing they experienced is taking different platforms to cross the many areas in order to go further, but the one thing more annoying were the monsters period. After another long battle they group took a small rest while the whiskered blond handed his canteen of water to Pascal while Sophie cast first aid on Asbel. The young archeologist gave a loud cheer after drinking the cool liquid making her feel all better.

"Oh thank you so much Naruto! This is why it was a blast to have you accompanying me!"

"One should always be prepared for long journeys Pascal. I can't believe you still haven't learned everyone needs water, the same with needing food."

"Naruto how you know Pascal?" asked Asbel.

"Well we…."

"Oh oh! I know! We're traveling buddies yay how super cool is that!"

"Something like that, I met her during my travels. We started traveling together and we became good friends."

"We we're on a journey to search for the many mysteries in this world! To find any ruins, treasure and see the extent of life! We we're on a mission!" replied the hyperactive girl.

"_Or maybe she didn't have anything better to do. I was on my journey to get stronger and see other places. I still don't know why she was always traveling" _sweat dropped the blond.

"Both of you seems to know each other well" said Richard.

"He's my best buddy!"

"A traveler can have a crazy companion who can light the mood."

"_But my experience traveling with Pascal ended up in pure bad luck, starting with her smell. I got used to it but now, it's stronger than before…." _

"We should get going" said the red head.

"There should be a woobly kanda thing that will take us down nearby!"

"_Yep, I am definitely going to make an official Pascal dictionary."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

True to Pascal due that she has been here before they found a different color platform. Unlike the usual blue ones that moved them from one place to another, this platform was colored green. As they stepped on it the platform moved down like their hyperactive companion has said. They were now in a different floor they were surprised that these ruins were bigger than they thought, and this was all underneath Wallbridge. There were two blue platforms one on the right and another on the left, following their instincts they picked the one on the left. They reached a long chamber with some sort of device in the middle and another strange looking device in the right corner. Everyone was pretty much lost at the sight, the machinery and technology was unknown to them. It made them think that these Amarcians Pascal mentioned must be high intellect beings to be able to come up with such. It was anyone's guess how to work this thing.

"Oh, yay! So here's the device that shows the illusions."

"This is it huh?" Naruto took a long look at the tablet like device.

"Something's approaching. The footsteps sound…Strange" Sophie could clearly hear that whatever was heading their way, it wasn't human.

"Everyone look out!" the Uzumaki saw a lizard looking creature with similar features to a rattle snake.

"Yikes! What's that?!" said the panicked Pascal.

"Here it comes!" said Richard unsheathing his sword.

The lizard creature charged but it wasn't that fast speed, Naruto summon shadow clones gaining more advantage in numbers. The clones attacked as the swung its tail hitting the clones the whiskered blond was shocked that they've been turned to stone. Richard chose to attack from afar casting magic he used vengeance fangs and shade imperial making a direct hit. Pascal went on to perform wind needle, then followed using her staff to fire a powerful ray making another direct hit. Asbel used demon fang while Sophie eagle dive with dragon dash, carefully not to get hit by the monster. The group was aware it can inflict after Naruto's clones were turned to stone before they disappeared. They went full force on the lizard creature when they realized its only attacks were its tails and the use of its sharp fangs, it didn't use magic and that was good. They will have to take the risk if they get petrify the monster itself wasn't a big threat.

"We need to hit it with everything we have!" shouted the Uzumaki.

"Got it! We can beat it together!" said Asbel.

The lizard monster known as Mercurius used its tail the whiskered blond took a step back as he and Sophie teamed up. Both charged in using a combination of punches and kicks with the Uzumaki casting a strong wind spell air thrust, leaving the monster to get hit in the many sharp blades of air. Asbel used lightning strike with nimble fang and a quick draw from his sword with Richard using hurricane thrust and lightning blade. Pascal used flowing strike and emission line Mercurius could barely give another step from all the damage it has taken so far. It was ready to finish it off for good Naruto summoned shadow clones as they kicked the creature high in the air, the last clone kicked back hard on the ground as the real Uzumaki has formed a rasengan.

"That was my shadow clone barrage, now here comes my rasengan!" he rammed the chakra spiraling sphere on the monster's face.

"Sophie now!"

"No escape critical blade!" she attacked the creature with strong punches ending it up with a downward kick.

"Richard!" called Asbel.

"I'm right behind you!"

"Into pieces stampede strike!" the red head slashed the enemy countless times while raising into the air.

"It's over!" shouted the Barona prince.

Richard used his vertex rose mystique arte slashing the lizard creature repeatedly eventually it was killed from all their combined attacks. The sheathed their weapons turning their attention towards the tablet controls of the device.

"Phew that was unexpected" said the former lord.

"Funny Pascal, you said that there weren't monsters in the ruins" sweat dropped Naruto.

"Whoops! My bad!"

"So, how does this device work?" asked the red head.

"It's a cinch! You just tappy tappy on this thingamabob here, and then ka-chunk on the little dongie."

"I have no idea what you're trying to say" sweat dropped the red head swordsman.

"Hang on. I think I can translate what Pascal is trying to say. Asbel try touching the device" said whiskered blond.

"Is it that easy?" he turned to the young woman.

"Bingo!"

"Okay…."

Asbel simply touched the table looking device and suddenly, the pink crystal started spinning. Eventually it topped spinning nothing was happening there was no illusion which caused Pascal to step in.

"All right, all right. Step aside, I'll show you."

She pressed a couple of buttons from the table making the large monument in front of them to spin, until it divided into many pieces.

"It moved…." said Richard.

A figure has appeared before the pieces making the group to gasp. Naruto was the first starting at the image which it was the result of a hologram created by the device. The illusion Pascal mentioned had the same height as Sophie and even the same hairstyle and there was only one person they know whose long pig tails will reach her ankles.

"Look!" Asbel stood in awe.

"That's…."

"It's me" the lavender girl stood calm.

"This must be the illusion Pascal was talking about" said the Barona prince.

"She's right it looks just like Sophie" followed the red head.

"What could this mean?" asked the Uzumaki.

"I know, right?! They're identical! Now do you see why I totally wanted to touch Sophie?" said Pascal about to charge at her but she ran behind the whiskered blond.

"I told you to stop doing that to her Pascal. She's going to end up being afraid of you."

"Boo! I can't help it!"

"So was this device also constructed long ago by the Amarcians?" said Richard.

"Yeah, probably. But I dunno I'm still kinda researching on it."

"Awww. There it goes!" said the young researcher as the illusion of Sophie disappeared.

"Sophie, did seeing the illusion help you remember anything?" said the former lord.

The lavender haired girl only shook her head in response.

"I see…."

"She still needs more time before she can remember anything" said Naruto.

"_Ever after all these years, but I'm more curious to know about that illusion and the device. I wonder if I can know more of the Amarcians , I should talk to Pascal later. Maybe there's a connection with Sophie after all."_

"So we don't know how this is connected to her or if it's even connected at all" replied the young prince.

"I know. I wish I had a manual or whatever. And this writing's all smudgy and faded, so I can't really tell what it says. If I squint read hard, I can read the word" Lambda." But that's it"

"Lambda? What does that mean?" asked Asbel.

"Lamd…da. I feel like…I heard word a long time ago."

"You remember something Sophie?" asked the whiskered.

"No…."

"Lambda…Pascal, are you sure you can't make anything else?" asked the red head.

"Mmm…Nope! Sorry. Show's over."

"We don't have time to sit around thinking about it. Let's keep moving" said Richard.

"Right come on Sophie."

As they walked out Naruto was only staring at the lavender girl with curiosity. This was probably the closest thing they have discovered that might have some connection towards her. There was determination in his cerulean eyes that he wanted to know more about this because he wanted her to remember her past. A life with no past was just terrible and he believe if she does remember then maybe she will be happy, and it will be the start of having a real happy life. After all he will do anything for his friend and Sophie was no exception. He went back to try and figure out a way out of the ruins. They still needed to get to Gralesyde to prepare to what will be the battle to reclaim the throne of Windor that was also one of his goals. Archduke Cedric has to be stop one way or the other then again he wasn't going to forgive him for killing the king and attempting to kill Richard too.

"_It's never over with helping my friends is there? If it doesn't end I will continue forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There we go another chapter done and I am committed to write upcoming chapters. Because I have a special surprise for you guys something I've wanted to deliver since I started writing this story. I won't say a word because it's a secret you will have to keep reading future chapters and I promise it won't take that long. As always thank you everyone for reviewing and for those who are following the story and favoring it. I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: Rebellion at Gralesyde


	16. Rebellion at Gralesyde

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Rebellion at Gralesyde<p>

(Location: Tactics bar royal capital of Barona Windor territory)

Malik Caesar took another sip from his glass the bar wasn't that full today. It wasn't that usually fill with people at these times of the day, most likely it will be crowded during the evening. The Knight Academy instructor doesn't come often to his favorite bar unless it was to celebrate a special occasion. His expression told otherwise saying there was nothing to celebrate about he wanted to drink until he loses conscious. He wasn't the kind of person to drink for the hell of it especially at this hour of the day but part of him wanted to get intoxicated and forget the reason he was bothered. So far his life has been one big disappointment like getting excited as your first time riding a roller coaster, only to realize it wasn't such a thrill ride at all. When he thought he found something to feel proud about himself and his work, it left his side. What else to do but to try and drown his sorrows with the cool beverage of alcohol and no matter how many glasses he drank, he couldn't drown them for good.

"Another glass" he finished his drink feeling unsatisfied.

"You're feeling all right Malik?" the bartender got worried at his behavior.

"I need a drink that's all…."

"You had five so far. You looked depressed."

"Just fulfill my request."

"Okay…."

The bartender nodded and poured more from his bottle to his glass, he was worried to see him drinking this much at this hour. Malik grabbed the glass ready to drink it before stopping thinking a toast was necessary. What he should drink to? Maybe to the death of the king and Cedric taking over as the next man in line for the throne since the prince has become a traitor to the nation of Windor. It felt like everything he has worked for has been for nothing especially when he was told the murderer of his majesty was one other than the traitorous prince Richard. Sooner or later he will be given the order to hunt him down just like the rest of the knights have been ordered to. His life can't get any more complicated than it is now, how the mighty have fallen was more than an ironic way to say it. The Knight instructor made an imaginary toast and drank his glass without holding back and to think he was still feeling fine no signs of getting drunk.

"I expected you to be here."

The older man turned to see Victoria with a smile on her lips though she was hiding her concern. It was easy to find someone when you have known that person for a while, no doubt everything that has happened has affected him in a way. But the reasons were clear that has considered him to be a mature man of responsibility always loyal and dedicated to his work that is why she had such a strong respect for him. And even if they have always kept a professional relationship she wanted to get closer to him. She was only twenty four and didn't care about the age difference she truly admire him it never got to her, there was nothing she could do if he prevented himself from getting too close to a female especially a companion from work. She kept her composure and never faced the feeling of rejection because it was better to have a professional relationship than nothing at all. If she could read his mind although she could try she knew exactly what could be going in his head.

"Mind if I seat next to you?"

"As you wish, I don't mind."

She gave another smile seating next to him while the bartender followed to do his job.

"Can I give something for the lady?"

"I'll have what he's having."

"Don't" Malik warn her?

"Think I can't handle it because of my gender? That's kind of sexist don't you think?"

"Suit yourself, I won't stop you."

She smiled as the bartender brought her a glass and poured some of the liquid. The blond grabbed the glass keeping her eyes on the Knight instructor there were times she knew him quite well. He was trying to cope in with the change of command and the truth of the prince turning traitor an enemy of Windor. But it wasn't just that they will have to point blades towards his highness or the fact they will have to kill him, it was something else that was affecting him. The second thing she thought was the departing of a certain someone who had the right qualifications to become a fine knight. She did receive his letter and the news disappointed her because he had such potential to become the best of the best. But the man next to her took it worse than anyone, in the same emotional level when they found out the kind has died.

"Still mopping that Asbel left the academy?"

"His father passed away, he needed to become the next lord of his city for the sake of the people. He made the correct decision and for that I will respect his choice."

"Yet, when you took him under your wing you considered him as a son. You're feeling this emotional as a father that has watched his son abandoned him."

"No, that's incorrect. I feel this way because of my respect for him. Asbel was destined to become the best knight in the nation of Windor, but he thought first for the wellbeing of his home land before his own dreams. Knowing without a sitting lord the city of Lhant won't be able to survive. So he did the right thing to step in for his father and aid the people as the new lord. I'm proud for his choice, choosing to sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of others that is truly admirable."

"A father proud of his son…."

"Can we cut the" father and son" thing? Is there a reason you have come here Victoria?"

"You know me too well Malik. Yes there is a reason for my presence here. I wasted enough time as it is. Archduke Cedric is waiting for us at the academy, he wants to speak with us he says it's urgent."

"I see…." He got up from his seat.

Victoria picked up her glass and took a small sip from her drink she almost flinched from the taste.

"Oooff! this is quite strong. Were you planning to get yourself drunk during labor hours?"

"Not anymore now that our presence has been requested."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The journey back to the Knight Academy was a quiet one for Malik and Victoria. Thinking of the reason Cedric wanted to see them, it definitely had to do with the situation with the prince. Would it be good news or bad neither, didn't know however the topic wasn't a healthy one to some like the knight instructor. He was still trying to get over that someone like the prince will be capable of taking the life of his majesty it wasn't easy to swallow information like that. The choice was evident they might have to kill him for his act of treachery and there was nothing he could do. Entering the office indeed the Archduke stood waiting for them and as soon as they were in the room Malik felt a twist in his stomach. He had a bad feeling that nothing will be good from this meeting or maybe he was overthinking things, maybe the alcohol in his body was starting to take effect. Was it always like this whenever they had a meeting with the man in charge of the royal guards or it was just now?

"It's an honor to have your presence in the academy Archduke Cedric. I hope you didn't wait too long" said Victoria.

"That's fine it wasn't that long. I have some urgent matters to discuss with both of you."

"That is the reason we are here sir" said Malik.

"First it's to report, the last whereabouts of my treacherous nephew were last seen at the southern highroad. Unfortunately our men have lost trace of him, I have already sent a search squad but so far they haven't had any luck."

"It's that complicated? Surely the prince hasn't gotten that far he's obviously hiding showing his cowardice" said the blond woman.

"…" Malik stood in deep thought.

"The second important thing to report, it seems he's not traveling alone. Apparently he has company looking after him which makes things troublesome."

"Who will be aiding Prince Richard?" asked the blond woman.

"It's someone who trained at the Knight Academy and it turns out he has been friends with the prince for years. This is the reason I needed you to be present Malik, you once took him in as your subordinate."

"Sir you can't possibly mean…." the knight instructor was shocked.

"Yes I'm talking about Asbel Lhant."

"Asbel….?" Victoria was slightly shocked at the revelation.

"That's impossible Asbel would never betray Windor he…With all due respect Archduke Asbel has sent us a withdrawal letter leaving the academy. However he explained clearly his reasons for leaving is because his father and previous lord of Lhant passed away, Asbel did the right thing in taking over as the next lord. He is currently ruling over his home."

"I hate to be the one to bring more bad news into this discussion. I received reports from our scouts that the city of Lhant has been invaded by the nation of Strahta. It seems Asbel Lhant has been kicked out from his position by the military who is currently now stationed in said city. He is no longer a lord he's nothing but an exiled outcast. I believe that is enough reason for him to join forces with my nephew. He's probably planning to aid him in his plan to take over the capital and reclaiming the throne. Afterwards he will ask the new king to help him get Lhant back from Strahta that is how things work. One favor done in exchange for another…."

"It can't be…Strahta has actually attacked Windor" Victoria stood in shock.

"They dare do such thing and they have taken over a city which has strong ties with the capital. Normally both Strahta and Windor are neutral countries, but after this it changes everything. Taking over Lhant using force and if it's true that they kicked out the current lord, then this is an act of war. This is a critical situation, with this Strahta possesses an even bigger threat than the nation of Fendel. Archduke I think the right course action will be to cease the search for the prince and focus in dealing with Strahta."

"…." Cedric stood in thought.

"Our top priority right now is my treacherous nephew we will deal with the Strahta forces later."

"Apologies Archduke but is that a wise choice?" asked Victoria.

"Agreed Strahta has come to Windor posing as enemy invaders, this is a matter that cannot be ignore" followed the knight instructor.

"I appreciate both of your opinions however I am the one in charge and the one who gives the final word. And my decision stands we'll focus in searching for the prince, we don't have to worry about Strahta. I doubt they will attend anything that will put Windor in jeopardy."

"How can you be so certain about it? They're already stationed at Lhant, it might not be long before they start attacking other cities. They might even be planning to attack Barona as we speak" Malik hide his tone of suspicion.

"Malik do not get concern with such matters, the only thing that matters is to find and execute the traitor prince for he's the one responsible for his majesty's murder."

"Archduke-"

"We will do as you command sir" Victoria cut him off gazing at him.

"Good, now I have other matters to discuss with the two of you. First I would like to strengthen the security at Wallbridge for precautions therefore, Malik I want you to go support our forces there."

"Wallbridge huh….? Very well I shall give my support and advice to the knights there" the knight instructor stood in thought.

"Victoria" he turned to the blond woman with glasses.

"Yes Archduke?"

"You're one of the smartest and most skilled warriors in the division. The first to graduate from the academy at the age of sixteen, you shall be my second in command and bodyguard. You will go to the castle and aid my personal guards."

"As you wish…."

"Now do not think I will forget the situation with the nation of Strahta. I'm heading back to the castle and write a letter if it's possible to come up with terms of a truce. I want to prevent any unnecessary conflict that might lead to a war. I hope this will ease your mind Malik."

"A negotiation with Strahta is fine by me sir, thank you."

"Then I shall take my leave" the Archduke gave a bow to the two before leaving the office.

"Is something bothering you Malik?"

"…"

"Malik….?"

"Don't you find it a bit suspicious that just when his majesty dies the prince is the only suspect that gets pointed out when neither of us are unaware of the situation? There isn't single evidence that point out that Prince Richard is responsible, aside from Archduke Cedric saying it was his highness."

"There are knights that were present at the time of the murder. They alleged they saw the prince killing his majesty, I even questioned those knights myself and they all claimed the same thing."

"I find it hard to believe it's true. I've known Prince Richard since he was a child and he would never try to take the life of his own father. Its madness and I also find it to be too convenient that Archduke Cedric isn't that worried with the presence of Strahta in our country. They have taken over Lhant and he doesn't look in the least worried. Another thing he's too focused in wanting to kill his highness like he's desperate to get it over with. To be focusing more on him than another nation that possesses a great threat after arriving with the intentions that look non-negotiable, that is something to give thought."

"Are you suggesting the Archduke is involve in the murder of the king?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Victoria you're smarter than this, you should at least suspect something. I don't like any of this, it's a bad feeling. I must say it makes sense why he will be desperate to get rid of the prince. Let's not forget Archduke Cedric can't become king yet because he's not the rightful heir to the throne, not as long as the prince is alive."

"If Prince Richard dies then he'll be the new king. Hm…You might be right. But we're both knights who swore to protect the kingdom of Windor from all enemies at all cost. I will lay my life for the Archduke if I must."

"I haven't forgotten about that, therefore I shall too lay my life for him."

"_But it doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't trust Cedric…."_

"I better prepare to head out for Wallbridge then. I will see you later Victoria" he walked towards the door.

"Malik….?"

"Yes….?" He turned to the blond woman.

"What are you planning to do with Asbel?"

"…"

"I know you hold him in high regards and you see him as a son. But if what the Archduke says is true and he is helping Prince Richard that makes him our enemy. If it comes down to it will you be able to fight him without holding back? Are you prepared to face the consequences if you take the choice in taking his life?"

"…"he opened the door and left closing it shut.

"_Looks like you'll be experiencing some tough times on your journey to Wallbridge. I hope for your sake you don't face Asbel in battle."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Wallbridge ruins underneath Wallbridge)

The five members of the group accompanying Richard were still traveling the underground ruins below the bridge fortress, and it hasn't been a walk in the park. The battle got a bit tougher and more annoying still encountering monsters which can inflict petrify, meaning many panacea bottles were used. At least they were strong enough to defeat the creatures using their teamwork, the petrify part was the thing that frustrated the party the most. The second annoying thing how hard it was to travel the ruins it was like a huge labyrinth that you have to take a guess in finding the way out. It was taking one blue moving block after another to get to different areas, along with the green colored blocks which they were the ones to go to another floor in the ruins. They have taken two of them and they started thinking how many floors they have to take, also that this place was really big. They have taken of couple of minutes to rest and catch their breath.

Taking out more monsters and using more panacea bottle they took another green block going up. At the end of the stone platform they were standing now there was another transporter platform. Naruto sweat dropped he will be pretty much annoyed if it was the same one they used to arrive here. He didn't want to be spending an entire day traveling these ruins and even with Pascal with them they weren't going anywhere, she has been here before but she didn't travel that far than they already have. He waited until everyone else went ahead of him, he followed them getting into the platform. They vanished and the next thing they see was the beautiful sun and green fields, a longer highroad. The Uzumaki could tell it was a different area and familiar one too, even if Wallbridge was far in the distance. He has been here before during his travels and doing missions as a mercenary looks like they have done it.

"Looks like we cleared Wallbridge, I know this part of the road now we can continue to Gralesyde" said Richard.

"Me too I have travel this road many times. Gralesyde isn't that far from here. It will be a walk of thirty to forty minutes that is if we don't run to monsters" said the whiskered blond.

"Oh! You're going to Gralesyde?" said the hyperactive girl.

"You've been a great help Pascal. Thank you" replied the Barona prince.

"I guess she does have her good uses every now and then" the tall blond have a grin.

"Hey! Don't be a meanie! Or I'll bite you" the silver red haired woman gave her own grin.

"Easy no need to get carnivorous with me, I have shared my downsides when I was traveling with you and you know it."

"Wha you mean downsides? We have tons of fun traveling together. Remember the snowman we built?"

"You accidentally pushed me and I ended getting my tongue stuck on the ice" sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"What about the time we found that temple on the dessert?"

"I fell on a trap that you accidentally activated. I fell on a pretty deep hole hanging by my feet because at the bottom there were plenty of sharp spikes wanting to turn me into a needle doll."

"What about the time I cooked you you're favorite dish?"

"My favorite dish is ramen what you made was not even close it looked like…I don't even know what the heck you it look and it tasted like morning breath."

"Waaaaa! You're so mean Naruto! We're supposed to be traveling buddies and you don't treat me like one" she released large gallons of water as tears.

"Hey you may not be perfect but who isn't? I still care for you and I wouldn't want to replace you as a friend never."

"Oh Naruto! My best buddy!" Pascal gave him a bear crushing hug which he was able to take.

"Will you let me touch Sophie?"

"Not a chance."

"Boo! Meanie I have to try!"

"_They act like they were related" _Asbel sweat dropped.

"But anyway I want to go to Gralesyde too!"

"You don't have some sneaky reason for following us around, don't you?" said the former lord.

"Yeah, to touch Sophie" replied the whiskered blond sweat dropped.

"_That really sounds inappropriate." _

"Hehehehe Maaaaybe."

"Are you serious?"

"Its cause I wanna get closer to Sophie!"

"See I was right…."

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I want to touch her and study her and learn about and…Uh ...Touch her. No offense but I'm not interested in the rest of you."

"_That sounds even more inappropriate." _

"Glad to hear I don't matter to you Pascal" said the tall blond with a sweat dropped.

He smiled as the lavender haired girl went behind him seeking protection from the hyperactive woman.

"There there Sophie, I won't let the boogie Pascal touch you."

"Meanie! So can I come? Please, Asbel? Please…Um…whoever you are."

"Richard" reminded the Barona prince.

"Richard, got it. Hey Sophie! Who do you like best? Me, Asbel, the other guy or Naruto?"

"Naruto" replied the lavender girl.

"Touch luck Pascal I guess you can't compete with me. This wouldn't have happened if you acted too weird around her. Better luck next time" Naruto was smirking.

"Awwww! Come on! I want you to like me, too!" pouted the young woman.

"Maybe you're trying too hard" said the Uzumaki.

"She's a bit…Eccentric, but I think we can trust her" said Richard.

"All right, Pascal. You can come with us" replied the red head swordsman.

"Just don't try to touch Sophie" the whiskered blond gave a grin.

"Yaaaay! It's like they say, trips are all about meeting people, right?"

"Now then, shall we head for Gralesyde?" asked the young prince.

They walked down the hill and got a little alarmed to see two knights but they didn't bother to attack them. They just stood in their position without saying a word. It came to Naruto that they probably didn't know about the order to kill the prince yet, or maybe they were just dead bore from doing nothing to notice and it was better that they didn't know. They did give Richard a salute recognizing him but didn't bother to ask him what he was doing outside of the capital the boredom was really killing them. They took a longer path and they were doing nice in timing keeping a good pace they might reach their destination sooner than they thought. There was nothing to worry about with getting lost both Naruto and Richard knew where they were going as it wasn't the first time they have taken this road before. But as to expect the journey wasn't going to be an easy one, they had company unfortunate for them.

As usual they encountered many monsters thankfully they didn't had the petrify alignment. They were different from the ones they fought at the ruins. Giant living trees and living human size apples were not nice monsters they were quite stubborn and annoying to take out. A lot of strong physical attacks were used on them, along with some heavy magic from Richard and Pascal. Asbel used more his burst artes more frequently and Naruto supported Sophie using his burst artes magic, the lavender haired girl used both her assault and burst artes supporting her friends. They have cleaned up the highroad from the creatures the group took a short break to replenish their energy and strength while others took an apple gel. After they were done they resumed walking, among them Richard was panting softly feeling a strong pain from the inside. He did get wounded when he was running away from Cedric's men but it was healed by a grape gel he's been keeping for a while. He finally got on one knee getting the attention from everyone.

"Richard what's wrong?" asked Asbel.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me" replied Naruto.

"We've been walking for a while. Do you want to rest?"

"I won't mind if we take another rest. All the fight we've done can exhaust anyone" said the Uzumaki.

"I don't want to slow us down."

"Hey come on! If you feel woobly. You shouldn't push it. We don't mind taking a little break. Right, Sophie?" said Pascal.

"Sophie?" asked the young woman.

"You okay?" Naruto got worried from her silence.

The lavender haired girl remained quiet she only walked towards Richard trying to comfort him in some way because he wasn't feeling well. She briefly touched his shoulder only for the prince to shrugged her off in a rude way.

"Stay back!"

"Richard?" said the red head.

"I…I'm sorry…You startled me."

"Sophie was only trying to cheer you up. I don't think there was no need for you to react that way" said the whiskered blond.

"Aw...Don't worry. Sophie! He's kinda shy. He probably has a thing for you or whatever, cause he got all worked up when you touched him. Wait. Ohmi gosh. That means he's my RIVAL! Sophie, you can't like him too! You just said you like Asbel the best! You can't keep changing your mind like this!" said the hyperactive woman.

"I don't think it's any of that" sweat dropped the tall blond.

"What's gotten into you two?" asked the former lord.

"Asbel, Sophie. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I think…I'm just very tired."

"Richard…Are we friends?" asked the lavender girl.

"Yes Sophie. Of course we are."

"Friends…."

"_Then why…."_

"Don't ever doubt it Sophie, we're all your friends" Naruto smiled while hiding his concern as his cerulean eyes were on the young prince.

"Let's keep going."

"If we keep heading west we'll reach Gralesyde" said the Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After more traveling down the road and more battles they took a right turn where more tree and apple monsters were waiting their arrival. It was just another battle fought and won easily thanks to their teamwork they resumed their walking after they were done. The group was quiet namely Naruto, Sophie and Richard they all looked deep in thought probably for what happened earlier. The Uzumaki grew worried he was right what he said, there was no need for the prince to react that way towards the lavender girl. He was worried for both of them it went all back to what happened when the petite put her hand on top of his re-acting their friendship pact from seven years ago. The dark feeling he could still feel it even now, it was impossible it came from Sophie or Richard. So many thoughts ran in his head as he noticed Asbel walking next to the Barona prince, he went back to focus on their journey. His cerulean eyes moved back to the quiet lavender haired girl.

"So what's Gralesyde like?" asked the former lord.

"It's on the shores of Lake Grale ruled by a man named Duke Dalen" answered the young prince.

"Can I also ask who this Duke Dalen is?"

"He's a distant relative of the royal family, yet he maintains the largest standing army in the kingdom. Dalen's father saved my father's life a long time ago, and our families have been close ever since."

"And you think Duke Dalen will…Save you?"

"I think he can be a great deal of help. Perhaps more so than anyone else."

"More than anyone?" the red head lowered his gaze thinking he wasn't that much help to his friend.

"Asbe….?"

"No! I just mean…It's good to have such a powerful ally at your side!"

"Cut it out Asbel Richard doesn't think you or any of us is useless in helping him reclaim his kingdom. Well I can't say the same for Pascal" Naruto gave a smirk.

"Hey! Meanie!" shouted the red silver haired woman.

"Naruto is right, except for the Pascal part. You're all valuable to me because all of you will be a great help in the battle ahead. But most importantly because you're all my friends" smiled the prince.

"Even me?" the petite walked to him.

"Yes even you Sophie. You're my friend too."

"….."

"_Sophie…." _the Uzumaki stood in thought worried.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After a couple of battles, a couple of breaks to rest the group reached the deepest part in the western area of the road. They stopped their walking as they all spotted a city in the distance. Naruto smiled recognizing the town of Gralesyde he was happy that they all made it before it got dark. Richard was also pleased that they arrived at their destination before sun down at least he'll be able to make his plans for reclaiming the throne from his crazy uncle knowing well Duke Dalen wasn't going to let him down. Soon the guards watching over the front gate came to them and used their spears blocking their path further as expected they weren't going to let outsiders into the city. Some weren't expecting this to happen they were seeing it as they were seeing things differently, like them being allowed inside without a word. Yet the Barona prince stepped in to defend his position as well as his friends.

"A state of emergency is in effect! None are allowed inside the city without explicit permission!"

"_I guess Dalen increased security just in case Cedric pays him a visit. He must be aware that his city might get attack because he supports Richard" _thought the whiskered blond.

"W-Wait! He's Prince Richard!" one of the Gralesyde guards recognized him.

"Please forgive me. Your highness! We shall inform the duke of your arrival at once!" one of the guards left in a hurry.

"Richard's a prince? That's awesome!" said Pascal in her hyperactive mode.

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot to mention that little detail to you" smiled the Uzumaki.

"If Richard is a prince, then what is Asbel?" said Sophie.

"I'm…."

"Let's not get into those details. How about if we go inside the city? The guards now know we're not the enemy" said the tall blond knowing it wasn't appropriate to mention of the red head's current status after losing his title to his younger brother.

"_I don't know. I don't know what I am now…."_

"I apologize for making you wait. You are all free to pass" the guard returned.

"Thank you is Dalen in his manor?" asked Richard.

"He is. You're Highness."

"All right, Asbel. Let's find Duke Dalen and see if he can shed some light in our current situation."

"We'll all go with you guys. I want to know what he's planning to do about Cedric" followed Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Asbel, Sophie and Pascal were quite impressed when they entered Duke Dalen's manor. The manor was big from both outside and inside, filled with much valuable furniture. Proving that he was a man with wealth to be expected as the duke of Gralesyde, he may have the equal power and authority as the king and more power than the lord of Lhant. Naruto and Richard weren't surprised by the sight of the household because it wasn't the first they've been here. It may not be bigger than Barona castle but enough to be fitted for a powerful figure such as Duke Dalen. The Uzumaki thought it was a nice house but he still prefer the Lhant manor over it he agreed with Richard that Dalen will be able to help them in defeating Cedric and reclaiming the kingdom from his tyranny. The Duke has always being loyal to the royal family for many years he will aid them one way or the other. He was the only person who can offer his help right now since they were out of options.

"You're Highness!" Dalen walked to the group kneeling before the young prince.

"Dalen!"

"Ah, you're Highness! It does me well to see you safe. I see one man's army has done his job well looking after you."

"Of course he will" Naruto smiled that he will do his job right.

"I thought you were still in Barona, and I was even now preparing my troops for a rescue mission."

"I'm sorry to have worried you. But I will put your troops to good use in the coming days. I intend to defeat uncle Cedric and avenge my father's death I pray you will support me in this, Dalen."

"All that I call mine is yours to command, my lord."

"That's a yes" said the whiskered blond.

"Now please, rise. Let me introduce you to my friends."

"This is Asbel. It is by his hand that I was able to escape the capital. This is Naruto and he has also helped me in more ways that I can count, and this is Sophie and Pascal. Both have been a great help to me as well."

"I am Asbel Lhant. It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Asbel Lhant…Of the family Lhant…."

"Yes, sir. I am the eldest son of the late Lord Aston."

"I see. Well you have my eternal thanks for saving his highness."

"I could no less si. I consider it my duty."

"I am Naruto Lhant, though I'm the eldest am adoptive son of the late Lord Aston. Still he became like a real father to me just like my brothers."

"That's right Lord Aston did adopt a third son into the family. Though I haven't heard from you in such a long time…."

"I've been very busy" he smiled the duke obviously didn't know his identity as the mercenary one man's army.

"These are indeed strange times for Lhant. It seems Strahta has seized de facto control of the area."

"Can you tell us of the current situation both in Lhant and elsewhere? We need to plan out next move."

"Of course. This way please."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

They have moved location to Dalen's study which it was a little bigger than Aston's study. Richard, Asbel and Naruto got to his desk as the Duke showed the information he has gathered so far regarding the Archduke. The young prince got seated while the Uzumaki was impressed at the sight. The duke had so much information on the knights like exact number and their most usual sports they'll be available, a map of Windor showing the territory under Cedric's command. He knew Dalen was the one ally they needed if they wanted to stop the Archduke and help the prince reclaim his crown. If they plan everything they might be successful the only thing bothering the number of casualties they will face, it was inevitable that many lives will be taken because of this upcoming confrontation. He will feel terrible if he will end killing knights even if they're not to blame, they're just following orders even if they were blind from the truth.

"Archduke Cedric currently holds power over Barona and the surrounding areas. The Strahta military seems to be acting independently. They seem to have occupied Lhant of their own accord. This has allowed the cryas mine near Lhant to come under their control."

"_I already know Hubert wasn't going to take Cedric's side not fulfilling part of their alliance. But this about the cryas mine, I wonder if this is what Strahta's after. But how can that be? Strahta has their own valkyne cryas so it's really not necessary for them to be taking cryas shards from Windor" _thought the whiskered blond.

"That gives them the power to cut off Windor's supplies of cryas" said Richard.

"It does indeed. If the situation is prolonged, this could become a very serious problem" followed the Duke.

"I also heard something about an alliance between Windor and Strahta."

"Yes, Archduke Cedric has maintained close ties with Strahta for some time now."

"He most likely gave them Lhant in exchange for turning a blind eye to his treachery. Or, perhaps, for their outright cooperation…."

"I think it's time that I explain more of the alliance" said Naruto getting their attention.

"Naruto….?" Asbel was surprised.

"How would you know more of the alliance?" asked Dalen.

"Because I had a conversation with the military governor in charge in Lhant, he told me everything. The alliance is nothing but an opportunity created by two power hungry corrupted bastards, no offense Richard for calling your uncle that."

"_Hubert…." _the former lord thought of his younger brother.

"None taken believe me" the young prince smiled.

"The alliance was made between Cedric and a man named Oswell."

"Oswell hmm…I've heard of him. He's a powerful noble with high influences in the politics of Strahta" said the Duke.

"So the president of Strahta is not even involved in the alliance?" said the Barona prince.

"None whatsoever but I don't know how. But there must be an explanation to why he agreed to this alliance, I know there must be a reason. I couldn't get an answer from the governor because it's classified information. Oswell is obviously keeping the president in the dark about the alliance's true intentions. But anyway as part of the alliance Cedric expects that Strahta will aid him and his forces to take out anyone that gets in his way, namely you Richard. Once he succeeds in eliminating you and becomes king Oswell expects he fulfills his end of the bargain from their alliance. That he aid him in removing the president from his position and he will become the new president."

"The alliance is all about betrayal and fulfilling their, selfish wishes, to think Archduke Cedric has fallen so low" said Dalen.

"It's a two way deal. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. The unfortunate part of this alliance that Lhant is the victim that is caught up in the middle of this conflict" said the prince.

"….." the red head stood in deep thought thinking about his home.

"I'm sorry, Asbel. That can't be easy for you to hear."

He only shook his head still lost in thought.

"Asbel Lhant and Naruto Lhant, the prince and I must now engage in very sensitive discussions. I would ask both of you to please take your leave."

"Okay we'll see you later Richard."

"W-Wait! You must allow me to help you take back Barona. I want to help his Highness however I can!"

"Asbel…." said the Uzumaki.

"I would ask this as well Dalen. I need both Asbel and Naruto. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be standing here alive."

"Very well. If that is your wish…."

"Thank you Dalen."

"Let me explain our position…There is but one road that leads to the capital, and it leads through Wallbridge. The Archduke, perhaps anticipating an attack, has garrisoned a large number of troops there."

"A direct attack on Wallbridge will be suicide" said the prince.

"I we can't go through the front, how about just poofing right into the middle?" Pascal finally joined the conversation.

"You didn't see it, but there's a second device in the ruins that'll zap you right into the fortress above!"

"Really?" asked Asbel.

"I see, so we can send someone to infiltrate Wallbridge and open the main gates" said Richard.

"Is that possible? If so, it would put us at a distinct advantage" said Dalen.

"Allow me to infiltrate the fortress your Highness, Pascal? Will you come and help me with the devices?" said the red head.

"Y'okay!"

"Don't forget about me, I'm coming too" said Naruto.

"I will go as well" the Barona prince got up from the desk.

"I fight this battle for my late father. If I am to avenge him let it be with my own hands."

"Your Highness…."

"Enough, I'm going. Now let's gather the commanders and plan the rest of our strategy."

"Yes, sir!"

"While you do that we'll stay in the city" said the Uzumaki.

"I will send one of my man to prepare reservations for all of you at the inn. The planning with our commanders will take enough time it might take us the rest of the day" said the Duke.

"We really appreciate it Duke Dalen" said the former lord.

"Come on let's have a look around the city. You've never been to Gralesyde before right Asbel?" said the tall blond.

"No I haven't."

"You too Sophie….?"

The lavender haired girl only shook her head.

"Yay! I want to look around too!" followed Pascal.

"Let's all go and leave Richard handle the rest!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After leaving Dalen's manor the group decided to have a look around the city. Since it was the first time they were visiting Gralesyde, everyone except for Naruto. The Uzumaki felt like a tour guide showing everyone else the different place the town has to offer. They saw the many buildings, houses, shops and restaurants and the red head was impressive that the city looked even more beautiful than his home land of Lhant. Its people were very kind and cheery as they walked by each will give a friendly salute, it was truly a city to feel proud if you were a resident of it. Pascal was her usual hyperactive self, going crazy for every single place she will see, she has always wanted to come here. As they walked one of the streets some of the young women that passed them has taken a glance at the tall whiskered blond traveling with them which the Uzumaki has decided to ignore like nothing has happened.

He had a feeling something like this was going to happen, especially when he wasn't wearing his mask. He chose to be Naruto Lhant for the duration of the confrontation with Cedric's troops, and now he was beginning to regret his choice. The chances were big he will get the attention of many young attractive women the same thing has happened back at Lhant with some of the single females. Why did he have to bring attention like that not that he wasn't flattered, but sometimes it becomes annoying. Maybe he has become quite attractive as he grew up into the man he is today, but there was no need to go overboard. The best thing he could do is to avoid the women's gazes and just focus in looking around the town. The whiskered blond stopped on his tracks as the weapons shop came to his view, he smiled wanting to go to one. He had some items he could use and maybe see the inventory if there were any weapons that will catch his attention.

"This is the place I've been looking for."

"You want to buy a new weapon?" asked the hyperactive Pascal.

"Sort off. It doesn't hurt to have a look around. But I'm really into dualizing instead."

"Oh! Dualizing yay! Maybe I can have my staff dualize, it might get more woobly woobly but I can handle it!"

"_I really need to find translations for her kind of words" _sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"What are these?" Sophie got curious staring at the things display at the counter.

"They're weapons. This is a weapons shop, you can buy a new one or you can dualize."

"Dualize?" stood the petite in thought.

"It's when you use an item and you combine it with another item to form a whole new item. In weapon's case you can also combine it with another certain item to create a whole new weapon, or just simply make it stronger by combining it with a shard."

"Shard….?"

"The shard will make the weapon more boogly making it pack a real waloop!"

"Pascal you're confusing her more let me do the explaining."

"Are you going to dualize your weapon Naruto?" asked the lavender girl.

"Yep! I forgot that you can also dualize your gear too. I'm always looking for ways to strengthen my gear. I have collected many shards from the battles I have fought I'm going to use one on my gauntlets. What about you Sophie? Want to dualize your gauntlets?"

The lavender haired petite made her weapon appeared staring at the two metal gauntlets. Her main weapon which it was still a mystery to her why she can fight not remembering when she got training to fight the way she does. It all felt like she already knows to without any of it whatsoever, she turned to the whiskered blond giving him a nod that she wanted to give it a try. Naruto smiled watching her removed her gauntlets putting it on the counter of the weapon shop seller. The blond followed with removing his gauntlets putting them next to her weapon.

"Oh! Naruto I want my staff to dualize too!"

"No I haven't forgotten about you Pascal. Hey Asbel!" he called to the red head.

"….." the former lord was staring at nowhere in particular.

"Asbel….?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Want your sword to get dualize too?"

"I guess it can't hurt if I give it a try. Why not….?" he smiled taking his weapon and putting it on the counter a total of four weapons.

"What kind of shards will you use for the process?" asked the weapons shop seller.

"Hm...Good question, I have many kinds of shards" he started searching through his backpack he has gathered quite the amount during his travels.

"I think with mine I will use a speed shard, I like my attacks to be fast" said the whiskered blond.

"Attack will suit me better" replied the former lord.

"With Pascal it will definitely be a mind shard because her specialty is magic."

"That only leaves Sophie" the red head turned to the petite.

"I think an aim shard will suit her. I've noticed when she fights she has a good aim her accuracy will be her forte."

"Thank you this will take a while" said the weapons shop seller.

"Here I'll pay you now so you get the right motivation to give it your best" the blond handed him a nice amount of gald.

"Thank you very much" the happy seller left to do the dualizing process.

"The next time we dualize again. Asbel you should forged your sword with an aim shard to increase the weapon's accuracy.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

"So cool! Can't wait to see what my staff can do! I will pound and bang any monsters that get in our way!" said the red silver haired woman.

"I'll be very scared if I was a monster" the Uzumaki whispered to the red head making him laughed.

"Will I get my weapon back?" asked Sophie.

"Of course you will. The seller left to dualize our weapons. It takes quite the skill to be able to forge shards into weapons as part of the dualizing process that's why it can take time. But wth the gald I gave him he'll probably finish in no time."

"I'm starting to feel hungry, my stomach is going all oogly woogly. How about if we go to a restaurant while they finish with the dualizing?"

"I guess we can go grab a bite" said the red head.

"Good idea hearing Pascal's stomach growing is weird" the whiskered blond gave a smirk.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm hungry!"

"Fine, why don't you take Sophie to that restaurant we passed recently? We'll catch up with you guys as soon as the seller is done with dualizing our weapons" said the Uzumaki.

"Y'okay! Come on Sophie let's spend some time together, I promise you will like me soon!"

"Don't touch her Pascal" warned the blond.

"Boo! You're no fun!"

The two boys stood quiet once the girls left the weapons shop. Naruto turned to his younger brother his expression of deep thought then again Asbel was never the silent type like Sophie. His thought could be read by the blond because it must be related with everything he's been through in these past days. He threw away the chance to become a full fledge knight to serve under the king in exchange with taking the position of the next lord of Lhant, then he was forced to remove the position by his younger brother getting exiled from his home in the process. What could he be thinking? All kinds of emotions and right now he was trying to be strong to find his worth in this present time. The only purpose he has found is to help Richard stop his uncle and his troop's reclaiming the capital and the throne. There was no thinking twice that he will help the red head in aiding the prince accomplish his goal and revenge. Though he wasn't fond of vengeance remembering the last friend and brother he had was consumed by it and he ended up killing him. In this occasion he supported Richard in his revenge because Cedric is a bastard who deserves what's coming to him after murdering his own brother.

"What's on your mind Asbel….?"

"It's really nothing…."

"Now usually when you say something like that, you're lying. So something must be bothering you."

"I'm okay you're worrying too much."

"You don't think I know you're down after all the crap you've been through? Anyone will be too depressed to go on. The best thing we can do now is aid Richard reclaiming the capital and gaining the trust of the people again. We have find a way to convince them he's innocent of the act of treason, and find a way to show them Cedric is the one to blame and the real traitor."

"I know, it's the reason I haven't given up in who I am. I want to help Richard gain back Barona and becoming the rightful king. But if I do that…I don't know what I will do next."

"Maybe after the battle Richard might welcome you back into the knights. You also have another choice, talking to Hubert if he can welcome you back to Lhant. You two have to sit down and have a long talk if he can let you become lord again. Once Cedric has been taken care of, I don't think he and the Strahta forces will stay in Lhant. If they remain there they will be risking any diplomacy policies that could lead to a war with Windor. I'm sure Hubert and Richard don't want to start a war after what the country is going through with Cedric's mad reign."

"The chance to become a knight again or the chance to become lord again" the red head swordsman stood in thought.

"Both choices seem to be acceptable don't you think?"

"…"

"Asbel….?"

"I don't know if I want either, I only want to help Richard that's all."

"I guess I'm talking a little too early for mentioning those possibilities, sorry."

"It's okay you're only doing what a friend would do, thanks…."

"You know I will do anything for my friends and my family."

"I'm getting hungry let's get to the restaurant."

"You're right I'm worried Pascal might be freaking Sophie out with her charming personality" the Uzumaki gave a laugh followed by the red head.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Lhant manor Lhant)

Hubert entered the study he just got back after visiting the people of the city. Thankfully everything was going rather smoothly in his former home land. The reconstruction project was going on track repairing any damaged buildings and streets during Fendel's invasion. Those who were wounded have been healed back to their full health all thanks to Cheria she has formed the relief organization choosing her people. They have already left Lhant wanting to go to other cities to be of assistance he was glad he told her to form such group. But this was no time to rest he still had plenty of work to do a governor's job was never done. The young Strahta lieutenant got seated giving a sigh he could sure use a nice bath or lie down on a bed he shrugged those thoughts away, going back to his work. There was a knock on the door allowing the person to enter it was his aide his presence was indeed that he was going give his usual reports.

"Yes?"

"Everything is going right on schedule. Our men have already supplied the quota amount of cryas shards from the mine ready to be depart."

"I want those cryas supplies to be ship to Strahta before the end of the day. I will not tolerate any delays."

"Yes sir. Our forces are already stationed at Oul Raye port ready to pick the shipment."

"_Hopefully with this, it will be enough to solve our cryas shortage crisis. However it won't last, that is why it's important that we keep on sending more. Though this is not a permanent solution to the problem, it is only temporary." _

Aide was about to speak before there was another knock on the door. Hubert obviously let the person in, it was a Strahta soldier.

"Lieutenant Oswell! There's a knight of Windor at the eastern gate, he says he has an urgent letter for you."

"A letter you say?" said the blue haired teen.

"Knight of Windor….? It must be from Archduke Cedric probably expecting that we fulfill our conditions according to the alliance" replied the Aide.

"Let him in and show him the way."

"Yes sir!"

It didn't take long for the soldier to return to the study with their guest. The door opened revealing the soldier with the knight behind him. The Aide who was Hubert's adoptive brother wasn't planning in leaving. As the son of Mr. Oswell he needed to be present if their alliance was bring brought, that all depended if the sender of the letter was really the Archduke. In truth he didn't trusted the blue haired teen since it was obvious he still shows sign that he cares for the people of Lhant and Windor. His sentiment for this land will eventually cause him poor lack of judgment in future businesses concerning the nation of Strahta though so far he has done a decent job much to his dismay. He felt so jealous that it was him the one to be placed in charge of the operations in Lhant when it should be him, a pure blood son from the Oswell family not this outcast who didn't deserved to be part of their wealthy family.

"Are you the one in charge?" asked the knight.

"Yes, I am Governor Hubert Oswell I'm in command of the Strahta operations in this city."

"I have come to deliver a letter from Archduke Cedric directed to the governor. It is important that the contents of the letter are meant for your eyes only."

"Very well" he kindly accepted the letter.

"I'll be standing by waiting to deliver your reply."

"Thank you, escort him outside."

"Yes sir!" the Strahta soldier left the study with the knight.

"The Archduke must be getting inpatient for him to be sending us a personal letter."

"Perhaps…." The lieutenant broke the top part of the envelope opening the letter.

"….." his eyes were all over the contents.

"What does it say?" asked a curious Aide.

"Patience and I believe the knight said the contents of the letter are only meant for my eyes. I am not obliged to reveal such information to you."

His comment made him frowned not happy at all he needed to any information regarding the Archduke and their alliance.

"Can you at least confirm if he's asking for our support?"

"Raymond since you're too inpatient to let me read the letter thoroughly I shall enlighten you. You are correct, Archduke Cedric is requesting for our troops to aid his forces at the defensive fortress of Wallbridge. It appears he's anticipating Prince Richard will arrive there because the only road to the capital is by crossing Wallbridge. He doesn't want to risk it he doesn't want the prince to enter Barona, that is quite inpatient and perhaps reckless. But still he has Wallbridge and that is truly a very strong obstacle to cross, unless the prince doesn't bring any armed forces it will be a suicide plan. But I'm expecting he has a plan to infiltrate the fortress."

"Then we should complied his request and send our best men to aid his troops."

"…."

"Raymond that will be all you're dismissed."

"….." the young soldier hesitated he needed to know his decision.

"Didn't you listen?" Hubert kept his eyes on his adoptive brother.

"Yes Lieutenant" he gave a bow before leaving his expression showed he was upset.

"_What am I going to do with him?" _

The blue haired teen gave a sigh as he took his pen and some paper, ready to send the reply to the Archduke. It took him a couple of minutes to write him a reply since he felt like he didn't had to write too much information explaining his reasons. He was in deep thought as he put the crest of the Oswell family sealing the letter after he has folded the piece of paper. The reply letter was done his blue eyes traveled to the letter the Archduke has sends him he gave it another letter briefly reading the information. Picking up the piece of paper and shredded into many pieces until it was nothing but tiny bits making the letter beyond readable. He got up from his seat leaving the study planning to hand over his reply to the knight that delivered the letter of Cedric. As he passed through the manor he caught a glimpse of Renaldo watching him, but he paid no attention to him giving the letter to the knight was more important.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: evening)<p>

(Location: Duke Dalen's manor Gralesyde)

Night has fallen over the city and Asbel was having trouble sleeping. Waiting to get some sleep wasn't his style not unless he was feeling tire. The red head swordsman eventually left the inn knowing where to find Richard. Since he was the prince Dalen decided to let him use the guest room in his manor, he and the others didn't had a problem with it. They were quite pleased with the rooms from the inn as he continued taking the path towards the Duke's home he didn't realized he was being followed. The former lord was unaware of the person following him he was only focused in getting to the manor, he finally found the person he was looking for. Richard stood in one of the railings in front of the Duke's home and the person who was following remained far away so neither of them noticed of its presence.

"So we strike tomorrow. Things are really moving fast."

"Asbel, I'm sorry I don't want to drag you or Naruto into this. My uncle has many of the knights on his side, so some of them may be people you know."

"Don't worry, I knew that the moment I joined up with you. I am your sword, Richard. Use me as you will."

"Thank you, my friend. I would never say this to anyone else, but I have no desire to fight a war. I wish there was another choice."

"The faster we finish this war, the sooner peace will be restored to our land. I'll do whatever I can to make that happen."

"Thank you. Now come, Asbel. We have a battle to win."

"And we will. Naruto isn't going to give up and neither of us. We won't rest until we stop your uncle and reclaim Barona, rule by the rightful king."

"Yes, I will avenge my father and take back my kingdom from uncle Cedric."

"_I can't stop looking at Richard…I get nervous when I see him with Asbel. But…Asbel and Richard are friends…Richard would never hurt Asbel. So why am I feeling worried?" _Sophie took another glance at the two males.

It didn't take long as Asbel bid goodnight to the young prince heading back to the inn. Richard did the same entering Daken's manor tomorrow was going to be a big day and both needed to get their perspective rest to have the energy and the strength to fight in the upcoming battle. Sophie hide away from the red head behind a small bush making sure he didn't spotted her. Once he was out of sight she felt relief she will wait a couple of minutes until he has entered the inn, and eventually gone back to his room. Apparently the petite never realized she too was being followed by a certain someone. As she left the bush ready to walk back to the inn Naruto appeared but she wasn't startled by his presence because she was in deep thought. She couldn't stop thinking about the feeling she has when Asbel was near Richard why so much concern for her red headed friend? It was still a mystery. The whiskered blond got worried at her silence, more than usual.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Naruto…." Her tone was soft.

"You were expecting Pascal?" he smiled.

"….."

"It was a joke you know? I know how you feel about her, always trying to touch you she can be quite the weirdo."

"….."

"What's wrong? You can tell me, you do trust me right?"

The lavender girl gave a soft nod as the tall blond lowered himself to be able to look straight into her eyes due to his height. He has wrapped his strong arms on the petite's shoulders gazing into her lavender orbs, there was concern in them and probably fear.

"Tell me, maybe I can help….."

"…."

"Is it about Richard?"

She gave another nod.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm worried Naruto."

"About what….?"

"Whenever Richard is near Asbel I get worried for him. I feel weird with Richard around. It's not just Asbel but you too, I get worried for both of you when he's near the two of you. I know he's Asbel's friend and your friend too but I can't explain why I'm feeling this way…."

"Sophie…Does this has anything to do with what happened near the hut? When you put your hand on top of mine? Because I did felt something and I didn't like it."

"…."

"What did you felt?"

"Something bad I don't know how but it was terrible. And yet it was very familiar…."

"Familiar? You mean know this feeling from where?" he got a bit alarmed.

"I don't know, I don't remember."

"Right of course your mind is still blank like an empty page. Anyway you shouldn't worried too much, getting too concern will cause you more harm than good. Don't forget Richard is your friend too."

"Yes he's my friend too."

"Come on let's get back to the inn. We're going to need the rest tomorrow there's a big battle to fight and Richard is going to need all of us to be in top shape."

She nodded as they walked back to the inn. The Uzumaki was in deep thought thinking of the prince and the lavender girl everything went back with what he felt when their hands made contact with Richard's. There was no explanation to why that happened or why Sophie was growing too worried for his and Asbel's wellbeing. The feeling reminded him of such dark energy when he used to be a jailer or human container, when the nine tails fox was still residing inside of him. The evil essence whenever he released its red chakra, it was a bit familiar to the one he felt. Thinking about has made him worried just like Sophie even if he was ignoring his own advice towards the lavender girl. The thoughts were frustrating him so he erased them only worrying to get back to his room and get some rest. Tomorrow's battle will decide the fate of Windor they needed to win over Cedric's troops at Wallbridge in order to get to the capital.

"_Whatever it was that me and Sophie felt, if it did came from Richard then…No I can't think like that maybe I'm over thinking things too much…."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

In the middle of the town's plaza stood a large army of Dalen's men, all ready for the coming battle. They were hundreds, probably reaching a thousand their loyalty towards the duke and the prince. Everyone aware they could die in this battle because if they were successful with taking over Wallbridge they will have to take over the capital, where they expect Cedric will be having his best men will be stationed. Naruto, Asbel, Sophie and Pascal were all in the entrance gate of the town ready to depart with the Gralesyde troops, waiting for the orders of the prince. Richard stood in front of the soldier with Dalen next to him, and two more soldiers on each side. He thought about his goal, defeating his uncle and claiming back what is rightfully his, the throne and the crown of Windor. His eyes were on all the brave men who were willing to fight by his side, and willing to die if the situation turns for the worse.

"Brave warriors of Windor! Today we march for the capital under the command of his Highness Prince Richard!" said Dalen.

"You're Highness? My men await your word. Sire…."

Richard nodded taking a step facing the many armed soldiers.

"Men of Windor! Today we strike a blow for justice! I expect great things from you" he unsheathed his sword.

"May the wind guide our blades!"

"May the wind guide our blades!"

"All men, move out!"

"Hoorah!"

The Barona prince sheathed back his blade as all the soldiers started marching out of the city. Their destination is the stronghold fortress that was blocking their path towards the capital, and Cedric where the conflict will reach a powerful climax. The young prince walked back to the members of the group happy to know his friends we're willing to fight for him and put themselves in harm's way. With the soldiers marching out they needed to do their main mission in order for the attack to be successful. Everything was hanging that they managed to get to their destination in order to aid the troops of Gralesyde.

"It's time for us to infiltrate Wallbridge."

"Please take good care of his Highness Asbel Lhant and Naruto Lhant."

"Sheesh Dalen you make it sound like he was a kid that needs a baby sitter" said the whiskered blond.

"I don't need a baby sitter but thanks for the offer Naruto" he chuckle at his comment.

"Sir! Understood!" said the former lord.

"Let's return to the ruins. We will be able to access the fortress from within" said the prince.

"I can't believe we have to go back to those ruins. We have to cross all those moving platforms again and all those monsters, it's never easy for us" the tall blond gave a sigh.

"Let's go" said Asbel as they walked leaving the gate.

"_To Wallbridge" _thought the Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**This chapter is done and I'm happy I was able to make a quick update hopefully I will do it again. Thank you to everyone who are reviewing, following the story and marking to favorites. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Wallbridge


	17. Wallbridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 Wallbridge<p>

(Location: Wallbridge ruins underneath Wallbridge Windor country territory)

The group has entered once more to the underground ruins in order to get to their next destination the fortress Wallbridge. According to Pascal there was a transporter device that will lead them inside of the heavily guard fortress. That was truly good news for the party if they managed to enter through the inside preventing a suicidal attack. Getting the fortress will give them the advantage of a surprise attack without any of the knights to notice until it will be too late. This will be their first part of the upcoming battle for the capital, it was all about Richard defeating his uncle and reclaiming the crown of Windor. Everyone present was ready for the big battle aiding the prince and future ruler not looking like they have regretted their decision. They have chosen to fight for Richard as their loyal comrades and companions. No turning once they have entered the ruins, determined to go through with this until it was over.

They have fought a couple of monsters as they went deeper into the ruins. Luckily they have stacked up with fresh items when they went to Gralesyde, with new panacea bottles so they won't have to worry with getting petrify from the annoying monsters. They hoped highly they'll be able to find that transporter that will take them to Wallbridge the last thing they wanted to stay here forever, getting lost in the process. It has been a quiet journey maybe because the group was focusing a lot in getting to their destination. Or maybe because some of the members weren't really concentrating on the important mission at all, they were in deep thought. The mission was truly an important especially to the Barona prince because the fate of his kingdom lies in the outcome of this battle. It had everything to do with was has recently happened during their stay at Dalen's city with a certain lavender haired girl and her thoughts on the young prince.

Sophie was being quieter than her usual self her lavender eyes traveled to the prince walking ahead of her. The strange unknown feeling known as fear will take over her every time he was near both of her most important people, her closest friends. She turned to Asbel and Naruto, the closer they were with Richard her fear will grow and her concern will increase. She couldn't stop thinking about it why she will feel so afraid that those precious people will be in danger just from being close to the Barona prince. Unaware to her she was being watched by Naruto looking like he could read her mind, it was still bothering her. The Uzumaki walked in thought that maybe the petite has a right to be worried for his and Asbel's safety, especially when he felt that dark energy when her hand touched his making contact with the prince's. It worried him her safety too making him wonder if any of this has anything to do with her illusion from the ruins.

After another fight they took a green block elevator taking them to another floor. It was hard to focus in a fight when you were thinking about something else that was the case to the whiskered blond and the lavender petite. They have reached a transporter platform and somehow it was different it was probably the one they were looking for that will take them to the heavily guarded fortress. They really hoped they were in the right place because the rebel forces weren't going to wait that long. With how delicate the situation was they couldn't afford any delays there was too much a stake in this battle. Failure was not an option and if they lose they might lose their friend and a power hungry bastard will take over as the new king of Windor. A nation ruled over by Archduke Cedric won't be a pretty one or a peaceful one. Richard finally stopped near the transporter platform facing the group.

"Before we enter Wallbridge, let's go over the plan one more time. Wallbridge is divided into northern and southern sections, each with a bridge that operates independently. Our ultimate goal is to lower the south bridge and open the gate there. However, if we can raise the bridge, it will cut off my uncle's reinforcements. I'd like to deal with both bridges while we're there. Once we're inside, our first priority will be to lower the north bridge. After my uncle's forces are cut off, we'll proceed to lower the south bridge. Understood?"

"We understood the plan the first time you explained it Richard" replied the Uzumaki.

"Good, Pascal if you would love to be so kind as to activate the device."

"Sure! I'll just give it the ol' chunk chunk and then bam! Easy peasy, nice and breezy!"

"_I don't even know what that means" _Asbel sweat dropped.

"_We are definitely needed of a Pascal dictionary, because I even had problems knowing that that means" _followed the whiskered blond.

The group didn't give it another thought making up their decision to do this. They have stepped on the platform as Pascal activated the platform it was now working. Soon they disappeared the transporter took the someplace else. When they reappeared they were no longer in the ruins, a new location just as they expected for the transporter to work. They stood in a room with armor and weapons that belonged to the knights they have really arrived at their destination. There was a door behind them they were lucky to be in the room where there were no company or they'll be discovered already and it was too soon for that. They still had the element of surprised with them, meaning they still had the advantage to ambush Cedric's forces and fulfill their tasks. They stopped out of the platform not letting their guard down just in case any knights might come barging in.

"Are we really in Wallbridge?" asked the former lord.

"Yes, and we're likely surrounded by my uncle's men, so we should move with purpose. Let's make for the mechanism that controls the north bridge."

"I have a better idea. But we're still going with your plan Richard" said Naruto smiling as he formed a cross hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

They were ten Naruto replicas and yet the members who have known him for so long they still haven't gotten used to see his signature technique. Sophie didn't seemed to mind seeing many of the whiskered blond she actually gave a small smile at their numbers for reasons she didn't understood she was always so happy whenever the Uzumaki was present. Neither of the group didn't had a clue what he was up to for using his clones it wasn't going to help with so many. It will only bring more attention to the knights destroying their advantage of the element of surprise. It didn't matter how many of Cedric's men were present in the fortress they only needed to navigate carefully as they will make their way to reach for the controls of the bridges to lower. The Uzumaki kept kept on grinning at his clones turning to the confused group.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Richard.

"Just watch, I just happen to have a plan that will make things easier for us. Okay everyone do it!"

"Transform!" the shadow clones have formed another hand seal as they were all consumed by smoke.

The group was quite surprised to see the clones that changed into a group of knights from Windor. They looked like they personally work for Cedric and it hit some what the whiskered blond has in mind.

"Knights…That's a great plan Naruto you're planning to use these transformed clones to back us up" said Asbel.

"Right! They will secretly help us with lowering the bridges and they will make sure other knights don't get in the way. I've never been inside of Wallbridge but I'm guessing it will be heavily guarded and it might be a little complicated to maneuver. That's why I created these guys to help us along the way, everyone go ahead of us first!"

"Got it!" the clones left through the door.

"Not bad Naruto, all right we'll do it your way. This won't be easy and you are right that this fortress is heavily guarded by my uncle's men."

"That's so cool Naruto!" Pascal cheered on the Uzumaki's move.

Keeping their guard up they left through the door walking a long straight corridor where there was another door. So far everything was good but they kept in mind that there were dozens of knights in the fortress it wouldn't be so tough now that Naruto sent his disguised clones to give them a hand. There was another room with a stair that leads up, a door in the right corner but they could hear yelling coming from the other side they assumed it belonged to Cedric's men. It was a bit frustrating of the many stairs they will have to climb until reaching a floor with two doors, one behind them and the other in front of them. The door lead the group outside where they had a nice view of fortress, but a not so pretty view when there were spotted by a group of knights. Some were using sword and others were equipped with bow and arrows.

Naruto took down the archer knight casting wind blade with Asbel and Richard teamed up to take two of the knight armed with swords and Sophie took down another. Pascal cast wind needle on one of them as things went bad for the party. More knights arrived thinking they were in trouble that they have blown their cover, it won't be long before every single knight in the fortress will find out of their intrusion. Surprised that those new knights that arrived has taken out the remaining ones that they were constantly fighting, they were shocked they will be stabbed in the back. The whiskered blond gave a smirk because he knew of the new knights no need to panic because everything was still running smoothly. The plan was still going in motion and since they took care of the knights in this section of the bridge fortress, it meant that they weren't still aware of their presence.

"What's going on? Why are these knights-" Asbel was cut off.

"Relax they're with me. The clones that transformed to secretly aid us" said the Uzumaki.

"Yep everything is well, I have good news. Some of us went ahead trying to find the controls for the bridges. It will speed up the trouble in the search for you guys" said one of the disguised clones.

"Good job Naruto. But we should still be cautious this is Wallbridge, there must be hundreds or even thousands of my uncle's men here."

"We know and you won't have to worry about them."

"Why is that?" asked the red head.

The same transformed shadow clone gave an evil grin that could only mean, it wasn't going to be any good for those knights.

"Let's just we're already taken care of that little problem. Good thing we won't have to get our hands messy."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The knights had no idea why they were all being reunited to one of the chambers of the fortress. Every one of the available units that were guarding every single floor of Wallbridge has been brought to said chamber. The responsible were fellow knights who gave them the excuse that they have an important meeting with their commander of the sort that what some of the soldiers heard. Others heard it was an emergency and their presence were required, either way they were confused to why being called here. They were currently at the room where the wine was being made and store which it was a real pain to some of the knights to be here, because most were dying to take a sip or probably drink an entire bottle. Three knights were the last to enter which they were the transformed Naruto shadow clones faced the group of inpatient bothered knights. After all this was part of their plan to get them out of the way so Asbel and the others will have it easy in finding the bridges controls.

"What is going on?!" asked one of the knights.

"Are we having an official meeting with the Archduke?"

"What is this all about?!"

"All right everyone calm down!" shouted one of the clones in disguise.

"The truth is there is no meeting with Archduke Cedric. The Archduke is not even here for starters. The reason we brought you guys here it's because we believe we deserves a nice well deserved rest."

"A rest….?"

"We've been working our butt keeping a look out for invaders without a break. We may be knights but we're still human right? And don't we deserve some R and R?" continued the transformed clone.

"Yeah we've been working nonstop, guarding Wallbridge is really a pain" came the reply of one of the knights.

"I'll say I've been trying to eat while on duty."

"I could use a drink."

"Enough!" one of the knights tried to be the voice of reason for everyone.

"We shouldn't be here we have a duty to fulfill. Aren't you forgetting? We we're told by Archduke Cedric that the traitor Prince Richard might pass here. That is why it's important we keep a close look out for him."

"He's right" some of the knight gave a sigh of annoyance because it was the truth.

One of the Naruto clones in disguise laughed hysterically at their comment getting their attention.

"Come on people! Seriously you think the prince will be stupid enough to try and charge in on the mighty fortress Wallbridge?! Not unless if he has a death wish, he's not stupid. He will be smart enough to turn tails and run away from here. Like a dog with his tail between his legs."

"Yeah he's right, it's impossible for the prince to get pass us. The traitor must be trembling from the fear" a knight laughed ridiculing the Barona prince.

"I think he's right, I see it pointless to be staying on guard when we all know very well the prince would never try to cross Wallbridge on his own. He's probably still hiding like the coward he is, I agree that we all deserve a break."

"Yeah we need a break!"

A fourth knight arrived obviously another transformed Naruto clone he smiled happily holding bottles of wine.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's party!"

"Hell yeah!"

All of the knights cheered loudly forgetting about their duty and the traitor prince. They quickly grabbed the bottles from the Naruto clone they happily drank from the bottle not finding problem that there weren't any glasses. While they party hard like there were no tomorrow the four clones in disguise were all grinning evilly because everything was going according to plan, they couldn't believe it was going this smoothly. Not a single one of the knights suspected a thing about their actions it showed them they were being overworked and clearly they were stressed from their guard duty with no rest. Cedric was really an evil bastard to the core to not give his own men a break from work, but that wasn't going to matter once he's beaten and the rightful king steps in. At the way things are going they realized the bottles they brought were about to empty out by the partying knights cheering for having a nice break.

"_Heh looks like we're going to need more wine…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Malik Caesar stood with the rest of Cedric's army at the lower floor that composes the bridge of the fortress. He arrived earlier than expected from the capital with orders from the Archduke to aid their forces against the incoming threat of the renegade prince. At least that's what he thought expecting his nephew will invade Wallbridge in order to get to Barona. His job aside was also included in giving advices to the knights due to his experience as a fighter, though he was serving the Archduke he wasn't that much pleased. Although he swore his loyalty to Windor against any enemy he wasn't very fond of Cedric not knowing why or maybe because his expression he didn't looked to be the trusting kind. His thoughts followed on Asbel and praying that he hasn't sided with Richard feeling sympathy for the red head for being overthrown from his position of lord. Soon Victoria's questions popped to his head being repeated over again.

"_**If it comes down to it will you be able to fight him without holding back? Are you prepared to face the consequences if you take the choice in taking his life?" **_

"_No need to face those consequences, taking his life is out of the question. If he's aiding his Highness, then he must have his reasons. I'm sure the prince convinced him to support him in exchange with helping him reclaim Lhant from Strahta. He's only helping him with the hope in taking back his home and his people…."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise that caught the attention from everyone present. They witnessed the bridge that lowered in order for further troops to act as reinforcement just in case of emergencies was being raised. Everyone was a bit confused of such action especially since they haven't gotten an official order from Cedric to raise the bridge that goes to northern Barona highroad. The rest of the knights were calm with the less suspicion, others thought it was strange this happened. Every single knight have been anticipating an attack from the prince, knowing from the Archduke he was the first to have the prediction of such because he knew his nephew needed to take the northern road in order to get to the capital. All with lead to Barona where he's expecting him to try and claim the throne.

"_Why is the north bridge being raise? Something doesn't feel right we haven't gotten word to fulfill the request. It could be slacking off from the forces over the floors, but even so they wouldn't go this far. I don't like this" _the knight instructor stood in deep thought.

"I need a group to accompany me to the floors! The rest of you will remain here on standby!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Sweet! The north bridge is up!" cheered Pascal after the pulled the lever that controls said bridge.

"So far, so good. Now we just have to activate the south bridge" said Asbel.

"Once it's lowered, we can open the gate. But the control to the gate is locked, and the key is in the central tower. Let's go there first" said the Barona prince.

"My clones haven't detected anything so far, so we're still good. As for the knights in the upper floors, they're too busy partying and drinking. By now they're probably dead drunk" the Uzumaki gave a grin.

"You're really devilish Naruto! Making those soldiers to get all sleepy weepy!"

"Hey I'm doing those knights a favor. None of them have gotten a break since they were sent here on guard duty. Not my fault if they agreed to follow my lead because Cedric is too much of a bastard to cut his men some slack."

"We should still be careful there are more knights below us. It won't be long before they realized something is going on, especially with the north bridge being raised" said the former lord.

"Right we move in with haste but with caution" replied Richard.

They left the room with the controls as they headed to their next destination the central tower to find the keys for the gate. As they walked through the open corridors of the fortress they immediately noticed the lack of soldiers on patrol, it seemed like there was no one around. Naruto's plan has been that effective and those knights had no idea what was going on, while they were still partying and drunk from all the wine they were drinking. Their plan has been successful so far they were close with fulfilling their mission once the south bridge was lowered and the gate open, Dalen's forces will take care of the rest. Their part was almost to an end but they needed to give it their all and be cautious even with the lack of enemy soldiers as Asbel said they were still knights below and they will eventually find out what's been happening. The north bridge being raised will increase their suspicions and they will want to investigate the cause of such.

No enemies on sight they proceed to move with haste as Richard mentioned. Thanks to the shadow clones Naruto knew where to go since they have basically memorized the structure of the fortress, inside and out. Taking another door there stood a room different from the others with a short staircase and double doors. It was their guess they have arrived to the central tower where the keys were located to think everything was going so smooth for the group. They opened the door entering and the room was really different from the rest. There was a long table with some fancy decorations and a large staircase that leads up, finding the key wasn't going to be easy as they thought. Richard went near the table, Asbel went upstairs with Naruto, Pascal and Sophie followed the blond going upstairs checking their surroundings. The Barona prince gazed over the left corner and spotted the key attached to a piece of wood.

"Look. They key, once we have this…"

"Someone's here…." said the lavender haired girl.

"I know" the whiskered blond glared.

"What?" the red head saw somebody jumping from the stairs.

"Richard look out!" shouted Naruto.

It was too late for the warning the Barona prince gazed up spotting a knight jumping at him with his sword raised. It was too quick for the young prince to react as he was struck down by the attack, blood has poured from his chest. Everyone stood with wide eyes in horror at what just has happened, the sight of their friend falling face first to the ground unconscious with the possibility that it was too late for him. The attack from the knight was very strong and the wound will be enough to kill him they couldn't think like that. Their hopes that there was still time for the wound to be treated it needed healing immediately, and just when Cheria wasn't around Sophie was the closest with her first aid healing arte.

"Richard! Richard!" shouted Asbel in horror.

"Oh no!" followed Pascal.

"I did it! I did it! I killed the prince!"

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled in anger as he jumped from their stairs catching the knight slamming him to a wall.

"Don't let him get away-"the red head sweat dropped once he saw the knight under the Uzumaki's mercy.

"_Never mind…."_

"You…." The whiskered blond was trembling from all the anger to see one of his friends getting hurt seriously it reminded him when the tragedy struck Sophie seven years ago at the catacombs.

"Come on Richard hang in there! Stay with me!" the red head went next to him.

"Huh?" the former lord was shaken a bit hearing a strange heart beat coming from his fallen friend.

"_What's going on?" _Naruto turned to the downed prince feeling his hands trembling still he was keeping an eye on the knight that attacked him.

The prince's eyes had that glint of red in them as his heart resumed its beating. Slowly he got back to his feet, despite the wound on his chest he received. Everyone stood shocked that he was able to get up with such injury while the Uzumaki looked terrified at what he was seeing, but it was more what he was feeling. The presence before him it wasn't the Barona prince at all, he felt it such dark power. It was the same feeling he felt back at the hut such power that it wasn't normal for a human to have. The Uzumaki stood frozen in his place and he wasn't the only one, his cerulean eyes were on Sophie. The lavender haired petite stood looking worried but there was fear in her lavender eyes. There was no doubt the person before wasn't their dear friend, this presence was not the prince both were feeling the power that will bring them to their knees. Slowly the young prince walked over to the blond who was still holding his attacker, he immediately let him not feeling like he wanted to be near him.

"Richard?" asked Asbel worried.

"You filth!" he said in a venomous tone.

"**Kill him, erase his existence. He wants to harm you. Crush anyone that gets in your way…." **

"_What is happening to you Richard?" _the whiskered blond was still looking in fear.

"Richard?" Sophie sounded worried but she was hiding her uncertainty towards him.

The angry prince grabbed the knight and threw him to the long table he got on facing his attacker. He unsheathed his sword with so much hatred and desire to take his life his anger was flaring in the same red color as his eyes. Pretty soon Sophie started shaking her expression was the same as Naruto, both have already felt this before. Only this time it was stronger than from back at the hut. To the Uzumaki it was stronger and darker from the nine tails this wasn't normal and it gave him the chills feeling it.

"How dare you…."

"You filthy scum!" he struck down the knight with a swipe of his blade.

"You'll pay for what you did to me. You'll suffer like no other!" he attacked him again.

Pascal covered Sophie's not wanting her to look the gruesome sight that that has become of the knight. Asbel and Naruto stood in shocked seeing their friend showing no mercy, attacking so relentless with no fear. His expression and his eyes he wasn't being himself, they have never see him acting this way before. The Barona prince kept on striking down the knight, which by now he was dead. He acted like he was possessed no longer the same person they knew he kept on attacking him not looking like he was planning of stopping. The knight's armor was obviously destroyed from his powerful strikes and there was blood from the body, the prince gave a loud yell resuming his merciless assault.

"Richard stop! That's enough!" shouted the red head.

"It's not enough! It'll never be enough! It's nothing compare to the pain I feel!"

"_Richard…." _The Uzumaki stood in thought and suddenly he remember when he was little the times he was feared and hated by the village of Konoha, those dark and painful memories.

"No Richard stop! Stop right now!"

"You heard him Richard! Enough is enough stop right now!" the whiskered blond went to him grabbing his arm holding his sword.

"How dare you order me!" he turned to the tall blond holding him.

"Unhand me you filth!"

Naruto gasped when he met his eyes, he was watching something that wasn't Richard at all. For a moment it felt like he was staring at a mysterious dark figure filled with all kinds of negative emotions, similar emotions that he has felt before in his life. It was worse from when he first gaze at the Kyuubi from his cage when he arrived at his mindscape the first time. Suddenly the young prince has calmed down as the whiskered blond felt the dark presence has left. His breathing was normal looking like he was woken up from a bad dream his eyes fell on the blond holding but eventually he let him go. His eyes followed downcast staring at the bloodied body of the knight he has killed he was shocked not remembering attacking him. He was brought back to his senses while the group was in thought remaining quiet. Richard stared at his blade soaked in the knight's blood, no doubt he did this.

"What? Wait. I'm sorry Naruto, Asbel I didn't…I didn't mean to say that…Aah!" he clutched his chest feeling a strong pain.

"Richard!" the Uzumaki tried to help him but he jumped from the table.

"Are you okay? Is it your chest?" said the former lord.

"I'll be okay. Let's just hurry up to the south bridge. We have the key now."

"I have it" the tall blond took the key from the wooden ornament.

"You okay, but…What about your wound?"

"Sophie can heal it" said the whiskered blond but he felt like regretting his comment once he saw the petite looking like she was frozen in her place.

"Sophie….?"

"I'm all right. He barely struck me. It's nothing to worry about."

"_You can't fool me Richard, your wound is deep it has to be treated but…." _The tall blond turned to the lavender haired girl looking in thought.

"Nothing? But I saw how deep it was."

"He's right! He actually looked just fine" Pascal noticed his wound wasn't that serious even if the blow was very strong to create wound that will kill him.

"All right. That's enough Asbel. Open the gate already. I trust you have no objections Naruto?"

"….." the blond only shook his head in thought.

"R-Right! Got it!"

As they left Naruto went to Sophie the petite walked slowly when he was surprised that she has taken his hand like she was expecting to get some comfort from him. He obviously accepted her hand giving it a soft squeeze he wanted to talk to her but her expression said otherwise and maybe he should save it for later. No doubt she was probably feeling the same as him regarding Richard with the way he acted just now, and it wasn't just his sudden change in attitude. The fact he was wounded deeply and he acted like nothing happened, he looked like he wasn't that hurt. Everything reminded him when he was still the host of the nine tails fox, any kind of wound he received were all heal by the fox's chakra. His cerulean eyes widened thinking the impossible of what was happening to his friend that it might make sense or maybe he was thinking crazy. The tall blond erased the thought resuming walking holding the hand of the petite girl.

"_There's no way Richard would be a container, he's not hosting anything like a demon. I won't be able to live with myself if he's experiencing the same thing I did. I don't want anyone to suffer that fate, nobody deserves it…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Malik was surprised when he entered one of the rooms and saw nothing but many knights on the ground from passing out. This was the result that they had too much to drink and the sight disappointed him, drinking in the middle of guard duty was unacceptable. Though he did thought doing the same thing but it was because he was being affected of Asbel's departure from the Knight Academy. This was enough to convinced something was very wrong because they wouldn't chose to drink in the middle of their job just like that, even if he knew Cedric would pushed them to their limit. The group of knights accompanying him weren't happy in the least, here they were trying to do their job and here were people not following theirs having quite the fun. The knight instructor checked the men if there was at least one knight who was sober and explain to him what was going on. It seemed his search was in vain, nobody was spared from getting pig drunk.

"_They party this hard and they didn't invite me. I'm hurt…." _

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted one of the accompanying knights.

"What it looks like, they were having a nice party" replied Malik coolly.

"Unacceptable! They should be doing their job. What if the traitor prince is here while they were lowering their guard wasting their time?"

"That seems to be the case."

"What?"

"I sense something's wrong that's all."

"Hey you! Wake up!" the knight started shaking one of the passed out knights.

"It's no use he's not going to wake up. They drank a large amount of wine, they're all out for now" the knight instructor checked the many empty bottles lying in the ground.

"_This is a good brand. I always wanted to taste it."_

"Your orders sir?" another knight asked trying to hold his anger from staring at the passed out ones.

"Is this connected to the north bridge being raised?" asked another knight.

"That seems to be my guess call for reinforcements just in case have them check every floor and room. If there are intruders here we will find them."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

It suddenly became quiet for the group continuing to travel the many floors of Wallbridge. Maybe they were focused in reaching the controls to the south bridge, or it was something completely different. At least for Naruto and Sophie still remembering what happened with Richard just recently at the central tower. His change of attitude and personality and how he acted towards the knight who injured him even if he had right to get upset yet his behavior was definitely not like him. It wasn't just that but what both felt the dark presence something that wasn't their dear friend, something not normal or human. Their thoughts were drifting away as they climbed down a stair case going to another floor. They were the last to climb down as they spotted a lever no doubt it was the controls to the south bridge, they have finally done it. But the excitement wasn't in their faces, not caring if they were close to having a successful mission. While Richard had the honors to pull the lever lowering the bridge with this he was close of taking over the fortress.

"All right the south bridge is down" said Asbel.

"Time to open the gate" said the Barona prince.

It became another quiet journey as they were now heading to the room where the controls to the south gate were located. They needed to pull one last lever before Dalen's forces engage the knights outside who were keeping close watch. But it wasn't good for them because by now, they already know something is very wrong. They should suspecting an enemy attack and who knows how many of the knights have already chosen to investigate the source for raising the north bridge and lowering the south. Until they release the south gate they won't be able to rest safely, until the battle becomes even and any chances of victory are at hand. Entering another room they saw the final lever as Richard didn't waste time and pull it opening the south gate. He stood in thought turning to Naruto and Sophie still he didn't remember when he lost control and ended up killing the knight who wounded him. He was hurt but now the injury doesn't seem to bother him anymore.

"I hear people cheering I think we did it!" said Pascal.

"The south gate has been opened so Dalen's troops started sweeping the place with what remains of Cedric's men" said Naruto.

"Our work is done. The soldiers can handle things from this point forward" said Richard.

"Right…." said Asbel.

"Mission accomplished" said the Uzumaki as he made a hand seal dispersing all of his transformed shadow clones.

"_No need to keep them here anymore now that Dalen's soldiers will take care of everything. So why do I feel like something's wrong?" _

The feeling didn't go away when he should be happy that everything has ended. It won't be long before Cedric's forces are defeated by the large amount of Dalen's men and they will take over Wallbridge. But to him things were going too well to be true and usually when something goes right according to plan something bad has to happen that will screw things up. He hated to think like that and he hated more that it was true things will never go your way unless something goes wrong. As they left the room walking the corridor of the fortress something caught his eyes, the rest of the group saw it. A metal boomerang passed them by making both the Uzumaki and Asbel to be in thought, recognizing the type of weapon. The only person they knew to have the kind of weapon they weren't expecting him to be here after all, it meant unfortunate news for them. Having the idea that he will be taking orders from the Archduke, he was their enemy.

"Aah! What was that?!" Pascal was startled by the boomerang.

"I know that blade" the red head stood in thought.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting you to be here…Malik" the whiskered blond gazed over at the direction the bladerang landed.

"I thought I taught you to maintain your guard until the battle is finished" the knight instructor jumped from above landing before the group.

"Captain Malik!" the red head reached for his sword while Richard unsheathed his sword.

"Using a small team to infiltrate the fortress and open the gate was an excellent strategy" he said hiding the proud tone while a group of twelve knights arrived getting behind him.

"_This is not good" _the whiskered blond knew the numbers were against them.

"But your endgame was weak. If I defeat you here, the tide of battle turns to me. Wouldn't you agree your Highness?"

"You would threaten me, even knowing who I am?"

"The knights have sided with the new king, thus this is my job" he reached for his bladerang.

"I've sworn to defend Prince Richard against all who oppose him…Even you, Captain."

"So be it, Asbel. Gran me no quarter, for you shall receive none!"

"Everyone, take care of the knights, I'll handle Captain Malik."

"On your own?" asked a Richard?

"Let him do it, this is between him and his teacher. We have a bigger battle against all these knights said Naruto understanding the extent of his brother's resolve.

The battle against the knights raged on, numbers weren't anything with the Uzumaki summoning his shadow clones to even the odds. They fought fiercely even if they already won the battle. Below them the rest of Cedric's soldiers have fallen by Dalen's forces they only needed to take care of the enemy here. Their biggest challenge was Malik who was about to engage Asbel in a student/master showdown. Naruto cast wind blade and air thrust while his clones used rasengan they take down a large number of knights, Richard and Sophie aided him using their own artes with Pascal backing them up. This was an easy fight with the four of them their teamwork became effective as they took down the archers first before going after the one with swords. It won't take them that long before they have beaten all of them down, the odds have been in their favor the entire time. It was the other battle that was about to take place that had them worried.

Asbel stood still in his Battojutsu stance waiting for the right moment to land the perfect strike. Malik was doing the same holding on the handle of his bladerang weapon. They were gazing in their eyes trying to predict the others move or if they could read the others mind, one attack could possibly end the fight before it could even start. Both have attacked at the same time, Malik threw his weapon just in time from a quick draw from his sword. The attack made him lose his weapon and it seemed both were in the same predicament, until his bladerang would return to its owner. The former lord kept that in mind he reached for his sword before he was kicked to the mid-section by the knight instructor. The bladerang returned to him while the red head was trying to get back to his feet once more he felt he was weak to protect his ideals and his friends. It felt like he was fighting his younger brother again.

"Your moves have become sluggish. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?"

The red head broke free picking up his sword as they clashed their weapons, Malik kicked him upward. He has let his guard down and the older man knew it, he prepared casting a spell. He fired photon burst as the former lord quick dash sheathing his blade he unleashed a barrage of his assault sheathed blade artes on the knight instructor. Malik managed to block some of the strong moves with his weapon but he got hit with a few, he took a back step about to cast another spell. Asbel didn't give him the time he needed to cast as he unsheathed his sword as a quick attack that wounded him on his right shoulder. The older man couldn't help but mentally smiled, he was seeing a different person before him. Is resolve was clear to protect the prince no matter what. The red head swordsman has come a long way but he has gotten stronger since he left the academy.

"_You truly have become a true knight Asbel…."_

"I'm finishing this now!" the red head sheathed his sword again dashing towards the knight instructor.

"I once told you overconfidence can easily bring your downfall!"

"I'm not! I just want to end this fight now!"

He dashed again wanting to use his sheathed artes once more but Malik beat him to the punch. He threw his bladerang the red head blocked it, but it gave enough time for him to cast a spell. The knight instructor unleashed cold front and the former knight used full moon circle to counter the spell. However, the strong cold fell on his body like a big chill. The red head swordsman felt like he was frozen and he couldn't move a muscle. That was all Malik needed to gain the upper hand in the fight though, even if he defeats him it will be pointless. He has taken a glance at the group of knights that arrived as reinforcements they were all defeated by the prince and the group. The older charged unleashing strong punches hitting the former lord, Asbel fell to the ground in agony. His former teacher stood in thought not wanting to hurt him for real he couldn't live with hurting his pupil and just like the Lhant he wanted to end this now.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Asbel" he raised his bladerang about to deliver the final blow.

"Asbel!" shouted Sophie.

"No, don't interfere! I know how you feel but this is his fight. He needs to do this, even if it's hurting him to fight his own teacher. Trust Asbel" said Naruto.

As the knight instructor was about to deliver the attack the red head blocked it with his blade. He quickly engaged his teacher using a combo of his sheathed artes using his sword and his quick kicks he was able to land quite number of hits. The former lord made a quick draw of his weapon but it was blocked by his bladerang the red head swordsman got kicked getting sent back. Malik began casting for a spell but he immediately had to block a demon fang from the former lord. There was no time to cast for such so he threw his bladerang and in return Asbel used consecutive bolt blocking. It became bad news for the knight instructor as his weapon didn't returned to him, instead it hit the ground looking like it was stuck. Malik went to get his weapon back but the first thing he saw was the tip of the red head's sword. The rest of the group watched in awe at the intense fight, it really looked like it was going to be over soon.

"Don't do it, or I will attack. Give up Captain Malik."

"I have sworn to fight for Windor from its enemies no matter who is king. You're well aware I will attack regardless of the consequences, unless you finish me off now."

"….."

The older man started casting a spell this is will conclude their battle for good.

"Photon Burst-"

"Beast!"

The lion head attack send him flying as he hit a wall, he followed hitting the ground. Asbel panted sheathing his sword even if it was supposed to be a fight to the death as two enemies engage in combat, it didn't looked that way. Malik got back up panting and badly hurt he knew when he has been beaten, yet there was no anger or disappointment in him. There was pride, he felt proud that his pupil has gotten this far even if he left the Knight Academy or that he was overthrown from his position of lord. The group felt relief that the fight was over, and the battle of Wallbridge came to an end. Dalen's troops triumphed over Cedric's men and the one in charge of the forces has also been beaten. It was a victory for the prince and rightful ruler of Windor it was one battle out of the way from their true objective which it was the capital.

"You've grown strong, Asbel."

"Captain…."

Sophie went to the wounded man and cast first aid on his wound. It was healed but not completely, it was enough for him to get up and be able to walk. Suddenly a group of Dalen's soldiers arrived wanting to know the situation here and to give their own report over their own situation.

"You're Highness! Duke Dalen reports that we have successfully taken the fortress!"

"There is little point in further resistance" he threw his bladerang to the ground surrendering.

"You know when you're beaten. This, at least is an honorable trait" said Richard.

"Richard, wait! Captain Malik was only doing what he thought was right! He could be vital part of your kingdom when the war is over" said the former lord.

"I will decide who belongs in my kingdom!" he raised his voice feeling the same pain again.

"Urgh…What's happening…."

"_I can feel it again, what is wrong with Richard? Is it really some sort of monster in him?" _thought the Uzumaki.

"What's wrong?" Asbel got next to knelt prince.

"N-No…This isn't…Me…."

"Richard!"

"I think he needs some rest, it's been a long battle" said the whiskered blond.

"I'm…Fine. Forgive me. I felt unwell for a moment. I will decide the fate of these men later. For now, lock them in the fortress so they do not escape."

"Yes sir!"

"One more thing if you'll excuse me your Highness" said Malik reaching for his pocket removing a letter.

"Naruto, this is for you" the knight offered him the envelope.

"For me….? This is a surprise, I hope it's not some fan letter from your part" the whiskered blond gave a smirk.

"Always with the jokes, just take it. It's very important for you. Victoria gave it to me before all of this happened."

"Thanks I'll read it later" he smiled taking the letter.

"_I hope it's not a love letter. Lately I've become the target of many single women" _he sweat dropped.

"Richard?" asked the red head.

"I must speak with Duke Dalen" he walked away leaving the party.

"It seems I may live to see another day" said Malik.

"Asbel…Though you did not complete your training, you have become a fine knight. Serve this country, and Prince Richard, well" he finally left with Dalen's soldiers.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Sooo…What happens to him?" asked Pascal.

"We fought on different sides, but he's still a citizen of Windor. I don't think they'll be too hard on him."

"I hope not" replied the red silver haired woman.

"They won't, the only punishment I can see is that he will be kept lock in prison for a while. Everything will depend on Richard's decision whether he wants Malik to stay in the dungeon or decrease his sentence, I doubt he will execute him or the soldiers that fought on behalf of Cedric" said Naruto.

"Anyway, what now? Do we go find Richard again or what?"

"Yeah, he was going to speak to Duke Dalen."

"I don't know, I think he will like to speak to Dalen in private. Something personal, maybe we should wait a little before wanting to talk to him" said the blond.

"Cheria" Sophie was gazing below.

"What?"

"She's here?" blinked the Uzumaki.

"Cheria is down there" resumed the lavender petite.

"Yeah it's her, she seems to be healing the wounded" the tall blond spotted the pink haired teen.

"Let's go take a look."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Cheria kept focusing on her magic to heal the wound of another fallen soldier. Most of the injured were from Cedric's troops it was a definitely a victory for the rebellion under the prince's command. She was so thankful that her relief organization made it here just in time to treat their injuries and she was planning to every last one, from the Archduke's soldiers to the prince's. The pink haired teen gave a soft sigh it was going to be a lot of work, but nothing she can handle. After all she wasn't alone she had plenty of help a smile spread her lips as she finished healing another soldier. Turning to the other side where she spotted the members of her relief organization, the people she has chosen to work for her and aid her with the wounded. Hubert gave her the choice to pick people from Lhant to be part of the organization, and so far they were doing a good job. She only hoped they'll be able to do the job without exhausting themselves that was pretty much impossible.

The three members the belonged to the relief organization where three girls and they all looked to be a few younger than Cheria and probably a year older than her, she smiled taking a quick glance at them. The one named Katherine she was two years younger than her with blond hair in twin ponytails on the back of her head with hazel eyes, she was bandaging a soldier on his arm after she helped him removed the armor from said body part. The second one was named Margaret with short dark hair and onyx eyes she was the same age as the founder she was using some ointment on a wound from another soldier. The third member was Elsa and she was only a year younger than the pink haired founder and she was attending a wound from one of the rebel soldiers in his chest. Of course to identify themselves she chose that they wear an specific uniform which it looked to the one a nurse would use. Only difference it was light yellow dress with the skirt reach below their knees a drastic difference compared the length of her skirt.

"_That should do it, time to find another patient" _she wiped some of the sweat that has formed on her forehead.

"Everyone keep on the good work!"

"Yes Lady Cheria!" they replied in unison.

"_I really wish they didn't call me that, I'm not even married" _her chocolate eyes softened mentioning the word marriage she only thought of a certain red head which made her face blush crimson.

"_No, this isn't the time to be thinking about that…."_

The pink haired girl noticed a presence behind her before she went back to another job. Turning around she felt great joy to see the red head that has captured her heart since they were children. She failed to notice Sophie, Naruto and Pascal whom she obviously didn't know. Staring into his beautiful blue eyes it reminding her how strong her feelings for him were, but it also brought her pain and misery. She remember the past that can't be forgotten what he did to her when she begged him not to leave her. The hurt she felt the heartbreak she had to deal with for seven long years no matter how much she has missed him, she still felt anger towards him. Though she wants him to return to Lhant there's nothing she can do about that, since Hubert made it clear he didn't wanted the red head back to the city. At least it wasn't the end and she was gazing at him right now, and yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she feels.

"Asbel! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sophie. I'm glad you're safe" finally noticing the lavender girl she went to her.

"I was so worried when the two of you left Lhant."

"Hey Cheria I'm here you know?" Naruto sweat dropped because she has forgotten or maybe she was messing with him.

"I know, I'm glad to see you too Naruto."

"And you are?" she gazed over at the newcomer.

"I'm Pascal! Totally nice to meetcha, Cheria!"

"Um…Yes. Nice to meet you…As well" she was a little uncertain with her unusual cheerfulness.

"Don't worry you'll get use to her" whispered the Uzumaki and she nodded in return.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Asbel.

"I joined a relief organization made up of volunteers from Lhant. I wanted to help those who were hurt in the battle."

"A relief organization, huh?"

"You came to a battlefield to help people? That's so totally noble and brave and stuff" said Pascal.

"Come on. Let's take you to Richard."

"Right, I know you're very busy with treating the wounded here. But Richard got hurt too I'm sure it won't take you long to heal him" said the whiskered blond.

"He was gonna go see the duke, right? So where's that?" asked the red and silver haired woman.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check back the top floors of the fortress" suggested the tall blond.

"Sophie, I don't want to be rude, but your hair is filthy. And you're covered in dirt. Have you been bathing regularly?" asked the pink haired teen.

"No" the petite shook her head.

"What?!" shouted the shock healer she glared at the red head.

"You're supposed to take care of her!"

"I AM taking care of her. But, I mean, come on! There's only so much I can do…You know?"

"Mmm…I suppose…"

"Looks like you're busted Asbel" the Uzumaki gave a grin.

"And what about you Naruto?! You're older than Asbel you should be the first to be taking care of Sophie!"

"Um…Well I you see…Hm…I guess I kind of forgot. I have every right to forget we've been helping Richard fighting his uncle's forces, we're aiding him reclaiming the capital and the crown. That is a hard task that will make you forget anything."

"Fine I will take your reason a valuable excuse. Look, I'll clean you all up soon. All right?" she smiled warmly.

"Okay" Sophie had no problem with that.

"Meh, it's not like skipping baths will kill you" said Pascal.

"Yes it will!" shouted the pink haired healer.

"Dirty people are unhealthy people. Everyone knows that. I'm going to scrub you both down later."

"Finally thank you Cheria you tell them!" said the whiskered blond happy that somebody is laying down the law of taking baths especially to Pascal.

"Y'okay!" cheered the cheery woman.

"Y'okay!" followed the lavender girl.

"Stop that! Don't mimic her!"

"_Sophie acting like Pascal that is scary" _sweat dropped the blond.

"She's like their mother" Asbel thought out loud.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Richard stood on top of the central tower staring down on his forces. The soldiers of Gralesyde who has pleaded loyalty to him have brought him victory over the heavily fortress. It will go down in history of the takeover of Wallbridge by the prince of Barona, that was one victory and he only needed one more. The last victory will be the toughest one yet, taking back the capital and defeating his power hungry uncle. He has sworn to make him pay for taking the life of his father and attempting to take away his, he was determined to reclaim his kingdom one way or the other. With these soldiers and his friends he will succeed, justice was also on his side. The side of good where evil must be punished and stop at all cost. Duke Dalen was next to him and he truly owed him a lot for everything he has done, as well as Asbel and Naruto. His thoughts were remain gazing down as the ally troops were taking the injured men of Cedric to the dungeon.

"More soldiers are rallying to our cause after news of Your Highness' victory. I doubt even Archduke Cedric can match our strength now" said Dalen knelt.

"The false king shall soon topple and fall. My dear uncle must be trembling in his boots."

"That's…Richard?" Cheria was surprised to see how he looked since she the last time she saw him was seven years ago.

"Asbel, Naruto you're both here. Good."

"We've come a long way. When Barona falls the war will be over. Then this country will know what it means to face true justice."

"Hmm? Who are you?" the prince couldn't recognize the pink haired teen.

The pink haired healer walked to him kneeling.

"Cheria Barnes. It's been a long time Your Highness."

"Cheria! Did you hear my appeal and come to join the fight?"

"Ah, no, I…"

"Fear not. Once I reclaim my throne. I will save the good people of Lhant."

"Cheria is here to treat the wounded, she's part of the relief organization" said Naruto.

"Ah, excellent. I have many injured men and your skills will be most welcome."

"Thank you."

"Healing our allies must be your top priority. As such, you may ignore the prisoners."

"What….?" The Uzumaki stood speechless hearing his comment.

"Wh-What?" Cheria followed not believing what she just heard.

"Those who lend aid to my uncle are no better than beasts. Even their wounded deserve no mercy."

"_How can he say that? The Richard I know would never say such thing" _the whiskered blond stood in thought.

"They're still citizens of Windor" said Asbel.

"Those who stand against me have no place in my kingdom."

"B-But Richard…."

"Everyone must know the consequences of disloyalty. This is why I plan to have the traitors executed."

"_Executed!?" _gasped the tall blond.

"They nearly killed me. Their crimes are unforgivable. Death is the only thing those scum deserve."

"Richard, no! You have to reconsider!" the red head thought about Malik.

"Do you really think so, Asbel?"

"They weren't fighting you because they wanted to! Only a coward would kill his own people out of fear!"

"You dare lecture me on the rules of proper kingship?" he got upset his comment was quite indecent.

"No! I'm just trying to help!"

"Silence! I will hear no more of this! Do not forget your place simply because I have shown kindness!"

"Asbel that's enough" Naruto calmly stepped before him.

"Richard listen, we're both with you and support you in taking back the kingdom you are the rightful heir to the throne. Also Cedric must pay for what he has done he hurt you and betrayed you. Believe I understand you a little. But if you start executing people simply because they thought they were doing the right thing by aiding Cedric they will start to fear you. Don't forget that the people thought you were a traitor, they all believe and unfortunately believed you murdered His Majesty."

"My uncle is the real traitor! And the people who sided with him! They chose to fight for a murderer than choosing to fight by my side, me! The one meant to be king. I would never lay a hand on my own father, let alone take his life!"

"We know that, but people will believe anything they hear. They will immediately take the easiest path to be safe and siding with Cedric they thought they'll be safe. They were very wrong. You have every right to be angry at the knights and everyone who supported your uncle. But killing those citizens of Windor won't help your cause. It will bring fear towards you, hatred and in the near future those people you have chosen to serve and protect will turn against you. A king that rules with an iron fist is a king that is destined to fall. Without his people a king doesn't have power, he will be a king of nothing. Someone false who is wearing a crown…."

"Are you insinuating I'm a false king?" he glared at the tall blond.

"No I didn't say that! I want you to reconsider your decision like Asbel said. Killing the prisoners isn't the right way a true king will show forgiveness and mercy. If you spare them, the people will see the kind of person you are and they will realize they were wrong supporting Cedric. They will respect you and follow you and you will show them the same treatment, that's what being a king is all about."

Enough! I don't need a lecture from the two of you! You're both nothing to be telling me how to rule or how to bring justice, I am the one who will become king not any of you!"

"What is wrong with you Richard? You're acting so different, why did you changed so suddenly?"

"Silence! Ungh!" he touched his right eyes falling on one knee.

"Your Highness!" Dalen went to him.

"Aaaargh!"

"Take His Highness inside! And fetch a doctor immediately!"

As the soldiers took the ill prince Dalen turned to the two boys with angry expression.

"Asbel Lhant and Naruto Lhant you're both suspended from duty. We shall reconsider your behavior and decide a proper a punishment" the Duke left climbing down the stairs.

"I'm sorry both of you" said Cheria.

"We're both fired" Naruto gave a sigh before he noticed he was still holding to the letter Malik gave him.

"_Oh yeah I haven't read it yet I wonder what it is" _he opened the envelope as he unfolded the paper reading it.

"_This is…." _His cerulean eyes widened.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Throne room Barona Castle royal capital of Barona)

Archduke Cedric was pacing around in the large chamber in thought. His expression indicates that was he was rather inpatient meaning he wanted this war to end. How he waited to kill the king and his family, to be crown the king of Windor. He considered himself truly patient after all the years he waited for the poison to take effect, and in return he had to be the one to deliver the fatal blow that ended his life. The Archduke suspected something has happened at Wallbridge he could feel it, no doubt his nephew has made his move already. The waiting was killing him expecting one of his scouts to arrive and report to him the situation over the fortress. Victoria was present in the chamber watching him pace left and right, it was getting tiresome. The double doors opened as a knight holding a letter arrived, the Archduke was on him.

"Yes….?" He hoped it was a report on the fortress telling his forces were victorious.

"My lord I have a letter from the Strahta governor concerning your request."

"Finally" he accepted the reply letter tearing the envelope and opening the paper, he read it carefuly.

_Archduke Cedric:_

_By this mean I come to inform you of your request to send our troops to the fortress Wallbridge for support in accordance which it was stated in our alliance unfortunately, I must sadly decline your request. Due that I will lack the manpower to resume my mission as I continued to be stationed at Lhant. My mission and my country comes first before anything else, surely you must understand. I will remain as governor for as long as my superior states and I also don't have the slightest interest in been part of your war. As a friendly warning I highly suggest not to take arms against me and my men, if you do so I will do everything in my power to defend the people of Lhant and my own troops. However I doubt you will want to risk a war with Strahta. Thank you for your attention._

_My most humble apologies_

_Hubert Oswell military governor_

Cedric got so angry he crushed the letter growling just thinking about the young governor and also about a certain man who he made the alliance between the country of Windor and Strahta.

"Curse you Oswell!" he shouted at the top of his lungs startling Victoria and the soldier.

"You told me your son will cooperate…."

_"Without the aid of Strahta, my chances of victory has been cut in half."_

"My lord!" another knight entered panting as he seemed to have been running endlessly.

"I came as soon as I could."

"Report!" Cedric recognized one of his scouts who were stationed at the north Barona highroad.

"It's not good sir-"

"Tell me!"

The soldier took a deep breath before answering they weren't any good news at all.

"We lost Wallbridge my lord. Our forces were beaten by an army that belongs to Duke Dalen of Gralesyde alongside the prince."

"Curses" growled the Archduke.

"_I knew I should've taken care of Dalen when I had the chance."_

"_Does that mean Malik was beaten in battle? No…He wouldn't be defeated so easily" _thought Victoria.

"What do we do now my lord?"

"If that's true, then it won't be long before my nephew arrives at the capital. Set a curfew to all citizens I want all streets to be closed, as well as the port and all shops. I don't want a single civilian in the streets if they are during curfew then you have my permission to kill them. I expect my orders to be obeyed by any means necessary."

"Yes my lord!" both soldiers left the chamber.

"Victoria. I want security increased here, very tight. I want soldiers in every corner, hall, corridor and I want my best men to be patrolling them. You'll be in charge of the operation. If my nephew does set foot in this castle, then it will be his last step."

"As you wish my lord" she bowed before leaving.

The Archduke gave a sigh as his eyes were on the throne and his thirst to have the power he's been striving for years was reflected in his eyes.

"_Patience, soon it will be all over. Soon I'll be the one sitting on that throne and this country will be at my feet. Windor will be mine!"_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Wallbridge North tower second floor)

The group stood in one of the rooms from the fortress. They were patiently waiting for Dalen to return with the results of Richard who seemed to be wounded of sort, Cheria has volunteered to check on the prince. They didn't know what to think, one would believe he was really hurt but that wasn't the case. The members of the group knew it was more than just an injury, something was really wrong with their friend. Asbel, Sophie and Naruto can see it clearly that the Barona prince has been very strange lately, ever since they met him back at the Catacombs below the Royal Sanctuary. His sudden change in his personality had them very worried because it wasn't like him to act so strange and violent. His last act that he went out of control killing the knight that wounded him and his sudden burst of anger towards the red and the blond was proof that there was something going with the prince. Neither of them spoke a word not even Pascal who was always in a talkative mood.

"_What's gotten into Richard?" _thought the former lord.

"Don't worry Asbel I'm sure Richard will be fine" Naruto tried hard to sound very convincing.

"_Who am I kidding? I don't want to think what's really wrong with him, I'm afraid of finding out…."_

"Are you guys fighting with Richard?" asked Sophie.

"But…You're friends."

"Sometimes friends can have an argument or they might have a conflict of the sort just because they don't agree on the same ideals" his cerulean eyes softened thinking about a certain Uchiha.

"Friends…Yeah, we're friends" said the red head.

"But I just don't know what he's thinking anymore."

"Join the club" added the whiskered blond.

"I'm worried about him too" replied the lavender haired girl.

"We all are" the tall blond gave a sigh.

"I know…He never used to get angry like that…."

"His Highness has recovered" Duke Dalen entered the room walking over to the group.

"Also, we have decided to postpone a decision on the fate of the prisoners. For now, they will remain under guard here in Wallbridge."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Dalen" followed the blond.

"You two, are however, are ordered to distance yourselves from the prince."

"Yes sir…."

"I was thinking something like this was going to happen, can't blame you Dalen for making this decision. But it could've been worst" said the Uzumaki.

"You two can continue fighting for us, but will no longer be afforded any special treatment."

"Understood sir."

"_Big whoop we have Cheria and Sophie they can heal us any time" _thought the whiskered blond.

"Well, this day's been a little nuts!" said Pascal

"Nuts? You mean like you?" the blond gave a smirk.

"Hey! Quit being a meanie!"

"Oh, hey, Cheria! Are ya all done zapping the wounded?" the red and silver haired woman spotted the pink haired healer entering the room, she walked over to the party.

"So whatcha gonna do now, Asbel?"

"_I know what I'm going to do now?" _Naruto was still holding the letter Malik gave him.

"From how the duke spoke. I don't know how much longer I'll be welcome here."

"Will you go back to Lhant?" Cheria was afraid to ask because she already knows the answer remembering Hubert's words.

"I have no place in Lhant. You know that."

"But maybe is you talked it over…"

"Why bother? I was never fit to rule anyway."

"That's not true" the pink haired teen lowered her gaze feeling bad for him.

"_Great Asbel is feeling more miserable by the minute and there's nothing I can do" _thought the whiskered blond.

"So how are things in Lhant right now?" he wanted to change the topic so bad?

"Well, Hubert is…He's doing a lot for the people. He was actually the one who suggested I start the relief organization."

"I see. All right. For now, I'll stay here and fight for Richard. Even if he's angry with me I can still help."

"Happy to know you still want to fight for him" smiled Naruto.

"Plus, who knows? Maybe he'll change his mind or something" added Pascal.

"Um…Do you mind if I come with you? If he invades the capital, there'll be a lot of people who need our assistance. And I…I don't want to leave Sophie again."

"Thanks Cheria" the Uzumaki smiled at her.

"You know. I could take care of you, too! If you just like me" said the cheerful woman.

"All right. If that's what you want, Cheria."

"Thank you."

"You guys do that. I have other plans."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head not knowing how to say it.

"Well I…I'm leaving."

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?" Cheria got worried.

"You see, I got this letter from Malik and it's a mission. You know a job for one man's army. I really can't turn this mission down because it's important. It's about something I've been investigating for a while and now I finally have a lead about it."

"What kind of mission is it?" asked Asbel.

"I guess I can tell you, you're familiar with it. You remember the attack at Orlen village?"

"I do…."

"The people from one of the villages that got attacked sent this mission request. I'm heading to the village of Heliord to investigate, according to what's written in the letter. They think the responsible for the destruction of their village might come back."

"So there's more of the same monster I fought at Orlen?" the red head stood in thought.

"I really want to solve this case and stop the monsters responsible for causing such destruction. I can't forgive these things for hurting innocent people."

"Do you really have to go?" asked the pink haired teen.

"Don't worry I'm going to be with you guys during the attack on the capital" the whiskered blond smiled summoning a shadow clone.

"Here I am!" said the clone.

"He'll keep you Guys Company while I'm gone. You won't know the difference. But I will try hard to arrive on time to help."

"I don't know if that will be possible. Richard will want to move out for the capital immediately" said the red head.

"Yeah I was afraid of that. But anyway, I will try hard to make it back."

"Are you leaving Naruto?" Sophie walked over to him.

"I am, but this clone will stay so it will feel like I'm here with you guys."

"I want to go with you."

"What?" he blinked not expecting her to say that?

"Sophie" Cheria got worried she just met up with her and now she might leave again.

"You really want to go with Naruto to Heliord?" said the former lord.

The lavender haired petite gave a nod.

"I can't say no to you. Okay you can go" he smiled.

"Aww! You're leaving with Naruto that is not so fair!" pouted Pascal.

"I think it's better this way. I don't want you touching her" the blond gave a laugh.

"Meanie!"

"Is Heliord far?" asked Cheria.

"It is. It's on the most southern region in Windor. Traveling there on foot will take a while to get there, maybe you should take a Turtlez transport" said the red head.

"I'll find one once I leave the southern highroad, I've been to Heliord before."

"Let's go Sophie. You guys should go too, don't want to keep Richard waiting."

"Right be careful you too."

"Naruto look after Sophie" said the pink haired healer.

"You don't have to ask, I'll protect her."

"Protect…." replied the lavender girl.

"I can protect Sophie too you know!" shouted the childish woman.

"I know you can, the problem is Sophie doesn't like you" the Uzumaki gave another laugh.

"No fair!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Finally done and now I'm going to go to a short arc that is vital for the plot of the story. What? You might be wondering? I'm not telling you will find out soon. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following the story, and adding it to favorites. I will see you all next time farewell, oh and one more thing.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

Next chapter- The beast rises part 1: mystery solved


End file.
